Eternally Charmed
by peanut2lb
Summary: Sequel to Charmed in the Afterlife: The dark priestess, Dantalian, pulls Prue into an alternative universe where her children and sisters do not seem to exist. Paige suffers a devastating loss. Features all four sisters.
1. The Name Game

**A/N:** This is the third story in my series. This story immediately follows _Charmed in the Afterlife._ If you have not read the other stories in my series, I suggest you start with Dream Wedding, as it is the story, which brings Prue and Andy back together and is my basis for the other two.

**Disclaimer**: I am in no way connected to the show. The sole purpose of this fictional story is for my own entertainment. No copywrite infringement is indented and no profit is being made on my behalf._ Positive feedback is always welcome as is gentle criticism. _

**Dream Wedding Recap:** Shortly after Piper and Leo's wedding, Patty casts a spell to reunite Prue with Andy. Prue discovers that Andy is now an angelic tracer working for the Greater Good. Despite the Elder's wishes, the two marry and have a magical child named Amanda. Features the three original sisters along with a few guest appearances from Paige. White lighter Natalie guest stars as the angel destined to keep Prue and Andy apart. Truly for lovers of Prue and Andy! (Peanut's personal favorite story to date)

**Charmed in the Afterlife Recap**: Wendigos, Furies, Darklighters and a Demonic teenager lead the Charmed Ones on yet another wild series of adventures. After Andy is slashed by a Wendigo, Paige comes into the picture as the fourth sister and is given guardianship over an orphan plan known as the dimension of the lost. Prue and Andy's second child, Ally, is born. Piper and Leo have daughter, Melinda. Phoebe and Cole struggle at becoming a married couple. Prue receives a new destiny as High Priestess to the Realm of Wicca which drastically changes the lives of the Charmed Ones. Prue and Andy centered, but features all four sisters in varying sub-plots.

**Eternally Charmed:** Takes place 3 years after Charmed in the Afterlife. Plot: Shortly after the birth of Prue and Andy's third and final child, the dark priestess, Dantalian, pulls Prue into an alternative universe where her children and sisters do not seem to exist. Paige helps Andy solve a murder case. Amanda's spiritual connection to Andy grows. Once again this story is Prue and Andy centered but features all four sisters with varying subplots.

**List of Powers and Major Characters:**

**_Prue Halliwell-Trudeau_**: Witch/High Priestess: Mortal Age 35. Powers include telekinesis, astral projection and partial immortality. The oldest and most powerful of the Charmed Ones, Prue leads a doubly charmed life as a Charmed Witch and a Mortal/Angelic High Priestess with the authority to advise and govern the Realm of Wicca. Prue can only be mortally wounded, by her equivalent on the other side, the Dark Priestess.

_**Piper Halliwell-Wyatt**_: Age 33 Temporal Stasis (Freezing), Molecular Acceleration (Exploding).

**_Phoebe Halliwell-Turner:_** Age 31 Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. Phoebe is an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror.

**_Paige Matthews (Halliwell)_**: Age 29 Witch/Whitelighter/Gaurdian to the orphan plane. Powers include protecitve force field with deflection, orbing and the ability to sense her charges. Partial TKO. Paige is also the youngest of the Charmed Ones so her powers are more passive.

**_Leo Wyatt_**: Mortal Age 34 Whitelighter: Orbing, sensing, and healing

_**Cole Turner**_: Mortal Age 37. Half Demon/Human. Cole was never the Source. Instead in my world he uses his human talents as a lawyer to defend misguided demons, and off track angelic beings. Together with Phoebe, they run an underground railroad for demons who want to be good. Cole is still the one number target of the Source's bounty hunters and was possessed for a short time, as played out at the end of season three.

_**Andy Trudeau**_: Mortal Age 36 Tracer (Angelic Bounty Hunter) Powers include, fading (invisibility), orbing, and the ability to conjure defensive weapons (crossbow, explosive probes, athame, and magic proof security net) and infrared vision. The Elders gave Andy these powers after sacrificing his life to save Prue and her sisters.

_**Amanda Trudeau-Halliwell**_: Witch/Tracer Age 6: Powers: Fading and Orbing. Amanda shares a spiritual connection with her father in which she can sense and track his orbs. Amanda will eventually become telekinetic like Prue and possibly combine her powers to become TKO as she demonstrated when she was in Prue's womb. Shares a bond with Paige from where she was kidnapped by Natalie at birth.

_**Alaine "Ally" Penelope Millicent Trudeau-Halliwell**_: Witch/Tracer Age 3: Astral projection through time. As a child, Ally will need the assistance of an adult who can orb or astral project in order to move through time. This is a protective safeguard established by the elders to prevent potential disaster that could be caused by changing history.

_**Melinda Chirstina Wyatt-Halliwell**_: Witch/ Whitelighter Age 2 1/2 Molecular Kinesis: the ability to change the molecular structure of objects and living beings: A variation of Piper's powers of temporal stasis, and molecular combustion, Melinda will be able to form ice, fire, and pure energy balls. She can also turn solid objects into ice or liquid with the touch of her hand to regenerate

_**Natalie Green**:_ Master Whitelighter/Elder in Training/Protector of the Greater Good: Formally Andy's white lighter in Dream Wedding and Paige's current trainer. Natalie also serves as a lead political advisor to Prue.  
  
Note: The introductory chapter is a little long but it is the basis for the overall plot, so if you stick with it, you'll see where I'm headed with this story. Positive feedback is always welcome as is gentle criticism

**Eternally Charmed: The Name Game**

Twenty-nine year old, Paige Mathews was in the parlor working on an animal conjuring spell when her oldest sister and husband, orbed into the room with heated voices. Prue and Andy arguing again? Must be about what the name the baby again, Paige thought.

"I don't care what we name the baby!" Andy shouted into his wife's face, "just pick a name!"

"I did!" Prue yelled back, "but you hate it!" Thirty-five year old Prudence Halliwell-Trudeau was eight months pregnant with their third child. A child in whom the Elder's had told them would be blessed as the first and only child to be born from two angelic parents. Killed in battle three years prior by a demon named Shax, Prue had returned to earth as the moral high priestess to the Wiccan Realm. Subject to her civic duties, Prue often abided her time between the manor and the afterlife.

"I don't hate it, I just want to name our daughter something else" Andy replied calmly.

"Why?" Prue laminated pressing to her tiptoes so that she was right up in his face, "the name of angel for the first angelic child sounds perfectly reasonable to me"

"Prue, don't go there right now!" Andy took a step back so that was Prue was outside of his personal space.

"You are so stubborn" Prue hissed walking over to Paige's cauldron as Andy's hands flew up into the air. "We choose a perfectly good name and suddenly you renege on it"

"I'm stubborn? What about you? Out all the names in the world, you can't choose another one? Why can't we just name the baby Agatha, or Astrid, something else that's starts with A"

"Agatha?" What could possibly be worse that Agatha Paige thought trying to stay out of the argument.

"Austin does start with an A," Prue retorted stirring Paige's potion "or don't you know the alphabet?"

Andy smiled tightly, holding back the urge to bite back, "that's it, I'm out here. Paige you can have Leo call me, when her _highness_ isn't so hormonal"

"Uh...okay" Paige's mouth dropped open slightly as Andy started to orb in time with Prue's yell of frustration

"Argh! I hate it when he does that! " Prue reached then reached for the ladle that Paige had been using and flung into Andy's trail of orbs, missing the Tracer's head by millimeters.

Paige bit her lip stirring her cauldron, "My, my, Andy is right somebody is feeling a little hormonal today"

"Not another word!" Prue warned pointing a finger, "Andy and I will work this out on our own"

"Okay if you say so," Paige shrugged, "but you're driving us all nuts with this name thing. Can't the two of you just settle on something?"

"Paige!"

"What's going on? We thought we heard shouting" Thirty-three year old Piper, and Thirty year-old Phoebe marched into the room, each carrying, toddlers, three year old, Ally and Piper's daughter, Melinda.

"You did" Paige answered, "Prue and her beloved, just had a fight"

"Over what to name the baby again?" Phoebe questioned, letting Ally slide from her arms.

"Yeah" Paige said softly watching Piper place a hand on her hip.

"Let me guess, Prue is stuck on Austin. Prue can't you pick anything else?"

"I don't want anything else and neither does Andy," Prue said gazing out the stained glass window as Ally padded up to her, "He just won't admit it"

Ally smiled sweetly at her Mother, "Hi Mommy. Amandy is still at school". Prue's eyes grew big and excited at the sight of her youngest daughter, "I know, your sister is a big first grader now"

"I want to be a foost gator too"

"Oh you will be someday," Prue cooed gently gripping Ally's chin. Ally grinned leaning up against Prue pressing her ear next on her mother's stomach.

"Can I talk to the baby?"

"Go right ahead" Prue giggled, watching Ally press her nose in the middle of her bulging stomach.

"Hi, beebee…it's mez Awlee" Ally gazed up at her Mother, "what we call her?"

"Austin" Prue replied with a naughty grin.

"I wuv you, Awshin" Ally cooed kissing Prue's tummy before scampering from the room.

Piper walked over to the window, still holding her daughter, "Prue you know why Andy doesn't want that name. It still hurts him to think about Father Austin"

"Father Austin?" Paige crinkled her nose, jerking her head back. "Who is Father Austin?"

"He was Andy's priest" Phoebe explained. "They were pretty close"

"Funny" Paige smirked, "I never really pictured Andy as a choir boy".

"Actually, Andy had a very strong mortal faith, it's part of what led him to defend white magic" Prue moved over towards the sofa and sat down. "When Father Austin was killed it really tore him up". Shortly after being attacked by the Rowe brothers, the good-natured Priest was found dead. His throat had been slashed, and his rosary beads and wallet stolen to make it look like a robbery.

"I can imagine, it's probably the same way I felt when Sister Agnes was attacked by that darklighter in the church, right Amanda was born," Paige shook her head before looking down at her cauldron. "Sister Agnes was one of the only people who was there for me, after my parents died"

Phoebe nodded, "what makes it worse, is that Andy was working on finding Father Austin's killer, when he himself was killed by Rodriguez. After that the police closed the case for lack of solid leads.

"So then Father Austin's killer is still free?" Paige titled her head, forgetting about her spell, "why I mean Andy's a Tracer…surely he can find him. Can't he use his powers to find him? I mean the Elder's wouldn't think that there could be any kind of personal gain, would they?"

"hmm, you never know with them" Prue hummed tightly, "It's just a theory, but rumor has it that the evil is masking the killer, so prevent our side from receiving the father's soul."

Phoebe sat down next to Prue " Since when did you become the gossip, in family?"

Prue shrugged impishly, "well being the top witch in the hierarchy does has its privileges, not to mention Natalie hears everything".

"But not so many that you can do anything to help Andy's feelings about naming the baby?"

"No" Prue replied solemn placing a hand on her stomach, "I would if I could."

Piper shook her head, "so instead you decide to try to drive all slowly insane by your constant childish bickering over a name that Andy doesn't want? Prue that is so stubborn"

Prue glared at Piper sister, "watch it, Sister, I can take your powers away"

"Hmm, maybe there is something I can do" A thought came to Paige. Quickly she wiped her hands on a towel, and started to orb out.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Uh…I just remembered something I have to do. I'll be back in a little bit"

"It better be a little bit," Piper, snorted glancing at the clock, "isn't Glenn supposed to be picking you up in an hour?"

"Ewe…yeah" Paige's face again began to crinkle, "if he gets here before I get back can you entertain him?"

Piper shook her head, "Paige, I've got clothes to wash, children to feed, and a club to run. What do I look like to you an escort service?"

"Uh yeah" Paige nodded, orbing before Piper could retaliate.

**Bay View Elementary School **

Paige rematerialized on the playground, where Amanda attended school. It was lunchtime and several classes were outside, enjoying the sunny weather. "Are you an angel or something?"

Paige looked down to see a small boy sitting at her feet eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was about six years old, and missing his two front teeth. "Uh no" she smiled at the child.

The boy looked at her curiously, "then how did you do that?"

"I'm magic but you can't tell anybody because then my magic would go away" Paige whispered, bending to meet the child's ear, knowing that small children couldn't be held accountable for exposing magic, because despite their best intentions they were all angelic innocents at heart. "Can you keep a big secret?"

The boy nodded, still clinging to his peanut butter and jelly and sandwich.

"Good" Paige replied, "Now uh can you tell where Amanda Halliwell might be?"

"Over there" the boy pointed to a group of girls playing hopscotch on the blacktop, Amanda being one of them.

"Thank you"

Amanda had just finished her turn when she spotted Paige. "Aunt Paige? What are you doing here?"

Looking about, Paige took Amanda's hand and led her away from the rest of the girls to secluded area around the corner of the building, "I need to help your daddy with something and to that, I need for you to find him. Do you think you can sense the trail orbs for me?"

Born with the special power to trace, Amanda had the ability to sense her father's orbing patterns. The two shared a special spiritual connection in which they could always find each other in a time of need.

"But I'm not suppose to use magic at school. Mommy said it could get us eposed.

"Exposed" Paige corrected sweetly, "and Mommy is right, but I really need you find your Dad for me"

"Is he hurt?"

"No not, physically, but his heart is hurting, kind of like your does when Mommy and Daddy have to go away a for while and you can't go with them."

"When d'ey go to heaven to be with the angels, so Mommy can help good witches?" Amanda knew that feeling well, being the daughter of the High Priestess to Realm often left her separated from Prue and Andy for several days, sometimes weeks at a time.

"Right"

Amanda nodded and lowered her head squeezing her eyes tight.

Paige knelt at her nieces side so that they were eye level, "don't concentrate so hard that you make yourself invisible. We don't want to accidentally get ourselves into trouble"

Amanda shook her head and then opened her eyes, "He went to see Uncle Darryl and then he went to place where they have dead people sleeping in the ground"

"A cemetery?"

Amanda nodded again, as Paige kissed her forehead, "Aunt Paige will you be able to make his heart feel better so's he and Mommy won't fight anymore?"

"I'm going to try, honey". Rising to her full height, Paige looked about careful that she wasn't seen by anyone before orbing away.Golden Gate Cemetery

Andy stood several feet from a grave marker next to his own, staring at it longingly. "Beloved Priest, Michael Paul Austin"

"He must have been a really person"

Andy whirled to find Paige standing right behind him, "Paige…I'm not really in the mood."

"I can see that, but I think I can help" Paige stepped forward so that she and Andy were standing side by side.

Andy's eyes narrowed slightly, "did Prue send you here?"

"No, I came on my own"

"Leo tell you where to find me?"

"Nope, a little witch tracer did"

"Amanda" Andy grinned, making Paige smile.

"She's getting pretty good at this orb sensing thing"

Andy crossed his arms over his chest, "well she should be, next her mother she has some pretty high expectations to live up too"

"Kind of like somebody else I know. You know just because you're married to Super Witch doesn't mean you can't be human too"

Andy bit down hard on his lip, "Okay Paige what are you getting at?"

"This whole name the baby thing," Paige replied using quotations, "you and Prue have been arguing about it for months…."

"I'm not naming my daughter after Father Austin, Paige" Andy snapped with his voice trailing, "I can't"

Paige, frowned sympathetically, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I know what you are going through. I felt the same thing for years after my parents died. I blamed myself for their death and it wasn't until Leo helped me see the past that I was able to move on"

"I remember" Andy grinned. That was right after Paige had come to them to take her place in the Halliwell line. Paige had been so distraught over Cole and Piper saving a women a from a burning car, that a her sisters had vowed to find a way to help her work through her guilt.

"Andy I can help you find Father Austin's killer".

"Paige it's been nearly 10 years. The only thing that is going to help me, is find the killer, if I could just…." Andy turned from Paige raking a hand through his hair.

"What? Go back to the past and do some super sleuthing?" Paige hinted, "You know, I heard that you were pretty good at that once upon time"

"Paige I can't" Andy said insistently.

Paige felt her fists clenching, "why not, it's not like you're doing for personal gain. You'd be doing it to save an innocent soul…a good soul"

The two stood in silence for several seconds before Paige formed an idea, "you know the only way to deal with your past is to go back to it.

Andy shook his head, "Paige no I can't. I need to be here for Prue" Even though she herself couldn't be killed, Prue was especially vulnerable to evil right now given that she was pregnant with the near immortal angelic child. The vanquish of the angelic child was said to be a highly coveted prize within the demonic community.

The corner of Paige's lip pulled to one side as she raised an eyebrow, "you really think Super Witch, head of the Wiccan Realm can't handle just one day without you at her side? She's pregnant Andy, not incapacitated. Besides it might do you good to get away from each other for awhile."

"Maybe" Andy scratched his chin; "she'd probably enjoy some alone time with the girls"

"That's the spirit, I'll call Clyde" Clyde was the malevolent spirit who'd helped Paige deal with her parents death by sending her back to the past. Not the most friendly nor helpful spirit, to summon, but nevertheless Clyde was the only spirit able to send humans back in time to relive their past.

"Clyde get your lazy ass down here!" Paige shouted, looking heavenward while Andy rolled.

"Paige, we don't need him. I can orb back to the past with Ally."

Paige flicked her gaze, quieting for the moment, "you really want to take your daughter into a situation where you have to face a killer…I don't think Prue would like that"

"Right" Andy agreed looking sheepish

"Clyde!" Paige yelled again, "I know a Tracer who's been doing your Mother!"

"PAIGE!" Andy smacked Paige on the arm, his eyes growing wide, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get his attention, he doesn't like it when people talk bad about his mother"

"I know but did you have to connect it to me?"

A large gust of wind began to blow around them, transforming itself into the apparitional spirit known as Clyde.

"What do you want?" he shouted, breathing his halitosis breath right onto Paige. As a general rule Clyde was a filthy ghost dressed in dirty rags with a cul-de-sac balding head. "You again" he peered at Paige closely, making her step back into Andy.

"Yes, hi, it's me….I mean we need your help"

"Help?" Clyde's brow furrowed and his hands fell to his hips, "Didn't you understand the first time? I don't do charity work!"

"This isn't charity" Paige swallowed, backing behind Andy. She gave him a little push forward. "Andy here is a Tracer and he's willing to lend you his services with your unwilling clients"

"I am?" Andy glared at Paige incredulously.

"Yes!" Paige growled, "He'll be more than willing to help you recapture those two love bird spirits that keep escaping every time you open your door to the past"

"Frankie and LuLu?" Clyde's eyes grew wide with glee at the thought, "I could use some help containing those two"

"Paige" Andy growled through clenched teeth.

"Shut up" Paige growled back sensing that they were close to getting what they wanted.

Clyde eyed Andy carefully, "how far back in time do you want to go?"

"To the day a priest named Father Austin died" Paige answered, "but don't worry we're not going to change anything, we're just going to retrace a killer's steps".

"Very well" Clyde snapped his fingers causing a huge mahogany door to drop from the sky. "Once you go back I cannot guarantee a return back"

"We understand" Paige replied just as two burley and baldhead warlocks blinked in surrounding them.

"What is this?" Clyde's eyes narrowed, "I don't deal with warlocks anymore!" Snapping his fingers, Clyde made himself and the door disappear, leaving Andy and Paige to fend for themselves.

"Andy watch out!" Paige yelled watching one of the warlocks form an energy ball. Holding out her hand, Paige did the only thing she could. "Energy ball!" The energy fall orbed into her hands, allowing her fling it back. "Take that!"

"Why don't you?" One of the warlocks waved his hands, deflecting the energy ball back into Paige.

"Paige!" Andy watched in horror, as the energy ball struck Paige with such a force that it hurled her into a tree, knocking the witch semi conscious. Paige's body slumped to the ground lifelessly.

Dazed, Paige could only blink as Andy suffered the same fate, only with the arrow of his crossbow coursing through his chest. "Leo" she muttered, watching through blurry vision as the warlocks, supported an unconscious Andy between them and blinked out.


	2. Imposter of Charm

_A/N: Princess Pinky thank you for the detailed review, I love it when people notice the little things. I will confirm, that the baby will be another girl. About her powers, Amanda will still be the strongest powers wise as she will have more of them but the new baby will partially immortal like Prue and Andy with less strength. Wyatt: thanks for reviewing buddy, love your new DejaVu sequel! As I told Pinky, the baby is a girl. I'm sticking with what Prue told Andy in "The Truth Hurts" Eppy, they'll be witches, only if they're girls. Jade-Eyed Halliwell: More kids? Hmm, I really haven't thought about children for Phoebe and Paige yet so at this point, I'm not sure. At the moment, I'm happy with the other four I've created. aej1085 PrueTrudeau, PrUe AnD AnDy: Thanks for the reviews! Hey Cutelittlebritt, don't worry you're not the only one! CCMcKenna: Dude, where is your update of Earthquake?  
_

_Just an FYI to everyone: I am currently having trouble receiving my author alerts and reviews from FFN so if I don't review stories with my usual speediness, it's because I have go to FFN click on everybody's name one by one…Grr!**  
**_**  
Eternally Charmed: Imposter Of Charm**

**Underworld  
**

"How perfect" The Dark Priestess, Dantalian, stood looking pleased as the warlocks, dropped Andy on the stone cold floor. "With the Tracer gone, and one sister injured this will be a good time to try and destroy Prue".

"Are you sure this a good idea my Queen? The High Priestess is well guarded even without the protection of the Charmed Ones. Not to mention she is with an angelic child" A shape shifter tasked with the job of assisting the dark priestess stepped forward gazing into the pool.

"I do not fear the Charmed Ones, or the threat of an angelic child. The child will not become immortal until she takes her first breath. I intend to see that she never does." Prue's unborn daughter would be no threat to the underworld, with the exception that she was destine to be born with partial immortality, a trait if left alone by the underworld would eventually spread to a new race of near immortal witches.

"But the Charmed Ones vanquished you" the shape shifter argued, "Does the Source not fear of losing you again?"

"The Source fears nothing!" Dantalian roared pulling back the sleeve of her black cloak. "Besides I have a score to settle with Prue and her sisters"

The Shape shifters eyes widened at the sight of Datalian's missing left hand. Several years back, Piper had frozen the hand and smashed it, in hopes the dark priestess would tell them the whereabouts of a kidnapped Prue.

"Yes, my Queen" the shape shifter answered obediently.

"Very Good" Dantalian smiled, at the shape shifter's subservient manner. "Now tell me, can you make yourself look like the mortal Tracer?**  
**

"But of course," the shape shifter nodded and then glamoured into an exact image of Andy.

"Now" Dantalian continued to smile evilly, "I want you to go to the manor and spend every waking moment with Prue until she goes into labor, then I shall give instructions from there"

The shape shifter looked at his mistress baffled, "but how am I to be certain, the Priestess will have the child before she discovers that the real Tracer is gone?

Dantalian then reached into the pocket of her cloak and pulled out a little doll known as a poppet. The doll had long shiny black hair and facial features that vaguely resembled Prue's "I will take care of that, with a little magic, the High Priestess will separate herself from the angelic child by the end of the night."

She then slipped the shape shifter a tiny little white satchel filled with tea. "just make sure, she drinks at least one cup of the tea before midnight"

"I will my queen of darkness" The shape shifter then shimmered out leaving Dantalian with the poppet.

Evilly, she waved her hand, changing the vision of the dark seeing pool. A vision of manor appeared, where Prue was standing in the parlor. Snickering the dark Priestess took a stickpin, tainted with poison from her pocket and drove it directly into the stomach of the doll causing the Prue in her vision to shriek with unexpected pain.

"Oh Ow!" The Prue in the vision clutched her stomach.

Dantalian watched, Prue's sisters gather at her side in obvious concern. "You cannot save her this time," she whispered sticking the poppet with yet another pin.

**Manor**

Piper and Phoebe watched their oldest sister double over in pain.

"Prue you okay?" Piper stood at Prue's side, rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah, I just had this weird pain" Prue stood for a moment for more, taking in a deep breathes of cleansing air.

"Is it the baby?" Phoebe asked, taking the opposite side from Piper.

Prue shook her head, biting back another stabbing pain. "No…it's too early"

Phoebe looked at her sister skeptically, "just to be safe, I'm going to call Leo. Piper's going to call Ava"

"You don't have to ask me that one twice" Piper replied just as Leo appeared with an injured Paige in his arms. Forgetting about Prue's pain, Piper set the phone back down. "What happened to Paige?"

"Warlock attack" Leo grunted delicately setting Paige on the couch.

Phoebe sank next to her little sister, "Oh Leo it looks bad". Frowning with concern all three older Halliwell sisters watched as Leo held his hands over Paige's injured chest and forehead.

"Mmm" Paige's face crinkled with concerned pain as the wounds began to heal prompting Phoebe to take her hand.

"Paige, sweetie what happened?"

"Argh" Slowly Paige sat up and buried her head into her hands, "Warlocks, attacked us at the cemetery. They have Andy"

"Did somebody mention me?"

"What how did you- ?" Paige did a double take as the shape shifter cloned as Andy stepped into the living room." Acting as Andy would, the imposter went over to Prue and kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling? You look a little flushed" Feigning concern, he touched Prue's forehead. "Can I make you some tea?" As soon as he got her to drink the tea his job would be over.

"Aside from a few false contractions. I'm fine" Prue answered, not knowing that her pain was caused by the dark priestess and the poppet "and no I don't want tea". Prue looked at the imposter for several for seconds normally the real Andy wouldn't be so calm and forgiving especially since she'd thrown a ladle at him.

Sheepishly, Prue began to say something, "Andy about earlier, I-"

"Don't worry about it, just let me know if you change your mind about the tea" Loving the imposter kissed Prue's forehead, prompting her to wrap arm around his waist.

Sitting up taller, Paige blinked. This couldn't be right. She'd seen two warlocks attack Andy in the cemetery and deflect an arrow from his crossbow directly into his chest. "How can you be okay, I just saw you take one of your own arrows and the warlocks blinked out with you"

The shape shifter's brow furrowed, obviously the warlocks had not been able to injure the witch as the dark priestess had intended. He needed to think of something quick.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard when they threw you into that tree. After that they blinked out and I traced them to a vanquish"

Paige's cocked her head in only the way she could, " I could have sworn-"

"Paige, I'm fine" the imposter stated, "if you don't believe me, Leo here can check me out"  
The imposter held his breath hoping Leo wouldn't. If the whitelighter tried to probe for injury's with his sensing power, he would discover the imposter was not the real Andy.

"I did sense some pain earlier, but he seems to be fine now " Leo shifted his gaze from Andy and back to Paige "Maybe you were just confused"

"Hmm…maybe" Pulling to her feet Paige tried to stand wobbling. Phoebe and Leo both took a hold of her arms, trying to steady her.

"Maybe you're the one who could use some tea. Andy do you mind?" Phoebe nodded hinting to Andy. The tracer imposter smiled tightly and then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Sure. Now where would they keep the tea?" He was shifting through the cabinet of magical spices when Natalie suddenly orbed in, with Amanda.

"Hi Daddy!" Amanda quickly slipped her pink backpack from her shoulders and went running to hug the imposter's leg. "Did Aunty Paige help you make your heart feel better?"

"My heart?" The imposter looked at the child unsure, "Uh what was wrong with my heart?"

"Aunt Paige said it was hurting you"

Obscure thoughts ran though the imposter mind. Was the real tracer having a fling with the High Priestess younger sister? Attentively he gazed back into the parlor. The youngest witch was attractive, but he himself preferred the one with the short brown hair and the nose ring, the one they called, Phoebe.

Shaking the thoughts away, the imposter patted Amanda's head, "my heart is fine"

A big grin spread across Amanda's face. She was pleased that she'd been able to help Aunt make her father feel better. "Do you want to playful invisible hide and see with me?"

"Invisible hide and seek?" The imposter looked worried for a moment knowing he didn't have any of the real Andy's powers. "Uh…don't you have homework?"

"It's Friday" Amanda replied grinning up his knee, until Natalie cleared her throat.

"Amanda what's the rule about the games?" True to her word, Prue had appointed her magical advisor, as nanny to children.

Amanda's face changed forming a partial frown as she released the imposter's leg. "No games until 30 minutes of Halliwell history"

"That's right" Natalie's face remained indifferent, "now you may have a snack, but I want you up in the attic in five minutes". If Natalie had to endure to Prue's nanny duties she was going to see to the little witch/tracers and their witchlighter cousin, Melinda were raised properly heeding to all of the Elder's required rules of study.

"Yes ma'am" Amanda then followed Natalie to the refrigerator and watched her mother's political advisor, pull out the milk along with some carrot sticks and an apple.

The imposter scratched his head, " are we out of tea?"

"In the pantry, third shelf under herbal tea" Surprised and offended Natalie raised an eyebrow to the question. Since taking over as nanny to the manor, she had made sure the cabinets and refrigerator were always stocked with a healthy variety of essentials which were all categorized by her own detailed filing system.

"Right" The tracer imposter smiled tightly making his way to pantry.

"You still like to rub this in, don't you?" Natalie scowled softly prompting the imposter to smile and quip in the way that only Andy would.

"Every chance I get" The imposter then pulled out the tea bags and then went to fill the kettle with water, leaving Natalie to stalk out disgusted.

"I'm going to go check on Prue, I thought I sensed pain earlier." Obediently, Natalie marched into the sunroom where the crowd was still huddled.

"Oh Natalie, I'm glad you're here. Did you bring those files on those demons, I asked for?"

Natalie quickly waved her hand forming a stack and files and placed them on the white wicker coffee table, "I felt your pain earlier"

Prue shrugged taking a seat on the opposite of Paige and Phoebe "It's nothing just some braxton-hicks contractions"

"Honestly, Prue I'll never understand, why you chose to have yet another mortal birth, when you could have had a pain free angelic one"

Not able to resist the urge Prue smiled sarcastically, "that is because you my dear Natalie have never had children. If you had, you would know that there are some experiences that are too precious to give up"

Down in the underworld, the dark priestess smirked watching Prue through her seer's pool. "I'll show you an experience" she then made her way over to Andy who was lying unconscious on a slab of marble. Dantalian had taken great care to heal the injuries that the warlocks had caused and placed the tracer into an eternal sleep, where she would be free of his interference until she was finished with Prue. "It's too bad you won't be around to see the birth of your angelic child". Making her way, to her own caldron, the dark priestess placed the pin stuck poppet inside, and then waved her hands creating a bright glowing fire.

"_Days of darkness sun and moon create the high priestess a labor of doom!"_ Sparks flew from the caldron, signaling the onset of Prue's growing pain.

"Oh…" Prue was still in the parlor with Natalie and the others when she felt an intense pain travel through stomach and back. The imposter had just brought Paige her tea, along with a second cup for Prue.

"Here drink this" the imposter coaxed.

"Andy I told you, I don't want any-"

Seductively, the imposter pressed a finger to her protesting lips, "Ssh…no arguing".

"Okay" Prue smiled giving in to the imposter's adorable grin. Calmly she took a couple of sips, and handed the cup back just as her body was overtaken with such a pain that it nearly dropped her to her knees.

"Prue?" Once again, Piper and Phoebe were at her side.

"It's nothing, it's nothing" Prue told herself biting down on her lip until she felt a whoosh of warm liquid flee down her legs. Her green eyes widened, "Oh…Oh…"

"Oh…your water just broke" Phoebe finished bobbing her head, to Piper.

"I know, I know call Ava" Within two seconds Piper was on the phone to the obstetric gypsy doctor, "Okay, we'll have Andy orb her to you now." Piper hung up the phone and looked at the imposter. "Ava wants to see Prue now and she can't leave the hospital"

"What?" The imposter's face paled slightly before he realized he could just blink out with the high priestess.

"Come on, come on, what are you waiting for?"

"Okay" The imposter smiled coolly, not seeing Amanda come into the room and bow her head to sense for orbs. For several seconds, Amanda stood with eyes closed fists, clenched until she came to a realization.

This wasn't her father. "Mommy" Piper was standing closest to the child.

"Not now baby, Your Daddy's just about to orb Mommy to the hospital so she can have your sister"

"No he isn't" Amanda shook her head insistently

"What?"

Pressing to her tiptoes, Amanda motioned for Piper to drop to her level, "that's not Daddy"

Piper's eyes narrowed, "sweetie how do you know that?"

"No trail of orbs!" Amanda shrugged in loud whisper for all of the room to hear.

"Prue get out of the way! He's a demon!" Rising to her feet, Piper quickly flicked her wrists freezing the imposter to the neck up so that only his head was mobile.

"What did you do to my husband? Where is he?" Sweat poured down Prue's forehead as she wriggled from the frozen imposters arms. She was half tempted to telekinetically blast the demon into wall and smash him into bits but the fear that he'd somehow taken over Andy's body stopped her.

"He's safe for now"

Sighing, Phoebe picked up an athame from the self near the hutch, and waved it threateningly at the imposter's inseam. "If you don't tell us where the real Andy is, I'll vanquish you right through your family jewels"

"Go ahead" the imposter, laughed knowing that she was bluffing, "this isn't my body"

Piper, carefully pried the athame from Phoebe's fingers, "Pheebs you might want to rethink that"

"He's right we can't take that chance" Paige commented moving to Prue's side. "C'mon honey let me take you to the hospital. Piper and Phoebe will take care of this"

"No" Prue shrugged Paige's hand away and stubbornly tried to take charge. "I want to know where's my husband-" Her voice faltered strangely, turning mechanical as if she were having a stroke.

"Pi-Ph- P" Black spots danced before Prue's eyes bathing her into sea of blackness. Slowly she could feel gravity pulling her to the ground. Voices, were speaking in slow motion all around her.

"Mommy!" Amanda screamed along with the others as they could only watch Prue's body fall to the floor with a hard thud.

"Prue! Prue!" Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all on their knees instantly. Phoebe was the first to look up at Leo helpless. "Leo, Paige get her to the hospital quick before it's too late!"

"It already is"

"For your sake you'd better hope not" Piper retorted watching Leo heft the pregnant and unconscious Prue into his arms and orbed out along with Paige.

Ava was already waiting for them in secluded room at the hospital. "What happened?"

Leo placed on Prue on the bed, giving Ava to work space while Paige filled the doctor in with all of the details.

"She just started having pains and then she collapsed"

"How is that possible?" Partially immortal, Prue's body though it was still vulnerable to pain and injury was now indifferent to the natural act of childbirth; Ava used a penlight to check Prue's pupils and then began to hook her up to series of fetal and other various monitors. Just by looking at Prue she could tell something was very wrong. "I am afraid Prue and her baby are in great danger"

Leo could only shake his head, "There's only one person who can cause Prue mortal harm"

"The dark priestess. She must have gotten to Prue somehow" Paige moved to her sister's side, stroking her long dark raven hair while Ava buzzed all around her. "Fight this Prue, whatever this is, fight it".

Gazing at the monitor, Ava frowned, at the print out. It was showing the baby was serious distress, her little vital signs were fading quickly from the poisoned tea the imposter had given to Prue "I'm afraid there is only one option. If the child is to live, I shall need to perform a cesarean right away".

"Go! Do whatever you need to do" Paige ordered turning to face Leo. "We can't lose Prue again"


	3. Dantalian's Gain is a Charmed Ones Loss

_A/N: Zythe: Yes, the warlock who attacked Father Austin in the season 1 eppy was destroyed at the end, but in my world. He was attacked again several months later and died. Wyatt: The new babies powers will be "mind and thought," related. Right now I'm debating changing her powers from what they originally were going to be, so that's all I can for now. PrueTrudeau: Andy was there for Ally's birth. I can't help it, I love angst but I will add some romance in some place just for you. So many questions, Peanut's mind is spinning. The poison was meant to vanquish the baby. Dantalian has other plans for Prue. Yes, Mandela, Andy's evil counter part was vanquished by Prue in Dream Wedding. Princess Pinky: thanks again for your detailed review. I'm glad you like what I've done with Paige. About Ally and the new baby, most likey they will have a unique connection to Andy too, like Amanda does but for now, Amanda is the one with Tracer powers. Ally and the new baby are more like Prue.  
_

_PS there is a lot going on in this chapter so please read it carefully. Oh and some of you may need tissues.  
_

**Eternally Charmed:** **Dantalian's Gain is a Charmed Ones Loss**_  
_  
Back at the manor, Natalie stood with her eyes closed and her mind flooded with deep concentration. "I can't sense the real Tracer anywhere"

The imposter just smirked "that's because he's untraceable, the dark side has him masked for safe keeping".

Frustrated, Piper shook her head. She had taken the liberty of unfreezing the shape shifter and confining him to a chair with magic proof chains. "So then you really aren't a demon stuck in Andy's body"

"He must be shape shifter" Phoebe concluded playfully, "which means we can-"

"Vanquish his sorry ass!" Piper made claw like motion with her hands preparing to blow the shape shifter up in time with the peel of the phone.

"That must be Paige and Leo" Phoebe wasted no time grabbing the cordless on the second ring. "Prue's in surgery!" she told Piper giving Paige a moment to explain things on the other end. "Phoebes lips quivered. "The dark Priestess…oh no…she's the only one who has the power to destroy Prue." She hung up the phone and looked to Piper.

"How's Prue?"

"She and baby are in surgery. Paige said, she thinks it's going to be close".

Piper felt unconscious tears sting her eyes, she wouldn't survive if she lost her big sister again. "What do we do?"

"We contact the dark priestess, and find out what she did to Prue"

"The Dark Priestess? Piper blinked making her brown eyes wide, "You mean the one who kidnapped Prue and married off to that disgusting warlock and then made me turn my wedding coordinators into Pigs in Blankets?" That did it. Now Piper was really mad.

"The one and only" Phoebe confirmed, somehow the Source must have found a way to bring her back.

Piper ran a hand through her long locks of brown hair, "how do we find her?" Before they had been evil with the ability to blink.

"Easy" Phoebe leaned forward, bending to the shape shifters level so that their lips were nearly touching. "Same way we did before, we get an evil warlock to blink us there. Hand me the athame"

Phoebe held the athame underneath the shape shifters chin, speaking directly. "My sister is going to release you"

"I'll never take you to Dantalian"

Phoebe pulled to her full height, and pressed the athame light to her own finger in jest.

"Why don't you go see what the Elder's know about what Dantalian has done with Prue" she told Natalie.

Silence passed all though the room, as Natalie orbed out.

A sadistic smile crossed to Phoebe's lips as she chanced a glance at Piper, "you know it might be kind of fun if you froze him again, and then we could chisel away his body parts piece by piece"

Piper again flicked her wrists again freezing the shape shifter from the neck down. "Why don't we just show him how his boss lost her hand?"

"Good idea what if I just smash through his left shoulder?" Phoebe held the athame over her head preparing to bring it down.

"Okay okay" the shape shifter trembled slightly, "I'll blink you to where you want to go"

"I knew you'd see things my way" Phoebe quipped, "Piper untie him"

Piper moved behind the shape shifter, and released him from his chains.

"Now take us to Dantalian" Phoebe held the athame with the tip still pointed at his chest

"Gladly," The shape shifter took a moment to massage his sore his wrists, "but you have to hold on to me"

"You've got to be kidding" Piper rolled her eyes stepping up to his side and placing one arm around his waist while Phoebe did the same. "How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"You don't" In one swift rolling to moment, the shape shifter, grabbed both Phoebe and Piper from behind and pushed their heads together.

"OW!" Seeing that Phoebe was a bit dazed he grabbed the athame from her hand and plunged into her stomach, causing Piper to scream.

"Phoebe!" Red crimson stained Phoebe's white crop top. "Phoebe!" Reacting naturally, Piper started to form fists with her hands, not expecting what happened next. Amanda orbed between her and the shape shifter.

"Amanda NO!"

The little girl screamed as the shape shifter, pulled her to his chest, using her to his full advantage.

"How about I take you to Daddy?" he sneered brandishing, the athame before the frightened witch/tracers eyes.

"Aunt Piper!"

"Don't you hurt her damn it!" Changing her defense, Piper flicked her wrists in hopes in of freezing the demon, but it was too late. He had already blinked out with Amanda struggling in his arms.

"Crap" Piper fell to her knees rolling her bleeding sister onto her side. "Leo! Leo I need you now! Phoebe's hurt!" she shouted heavenward, letting her voice trail.

In the underworld, the Dark Priestess, watched from her dark pool along with two warlocks as Ava stood over Prue cutting into her flesh. "Go!" she ordered, "You must not allow the gypsy to deliver the angelic child!"

Obediently, the warlocks blinked out preparing for battle.

"Who are you?" Ava's hands were already inside of Prue preparing to pull the baby out when the warlocks appeared before her.

"The last of your patients" One of the warlocks formed an energy ball hurling it toward the brave doctor.

"Evil is not welcome here!" Ava's eyes narrowed, turning bright glowing green from the magic she had inherited from her ancestors. "Be gone!" A green beam flew from her eyes, hitting the warlocks simultaneously gouging their eyes.

Not missing a beat, Ava continued to deliver the baby, pulling it free from Prue's stomach as the two warlocks screamed and disintegrated into a pile of dust. "C'mon little one" she breathed placing the still infant on a separate table, "one breath is all we need" Her hand then slammed into the call button. "Help, I've just delivered a preemie and I need some help in here!"

In a matter of seconds a team of doctor's and nurses were hovering over both Prue and the baby.

"I'll take over, Dr. Shuvani." Ava handed the newborn to awaiting nurse who quickly rushed the infant down the hall to the ICU. Shaking from the vanquish, Ava watched a colleague close up Prue's incision before making her way to the waiting room.

Paige was sitting slumped in a chair. Glenn was her side allowing her head to rest on his shoulder "There's Ava!" he told her.

"How are Prue and the baby?"

"Prue is on her way recovery and the baby is in NICU" Ava pulled her surgical cap from head, and wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

Right away, Paige noted emotion start to cloud the gypsy's face, "Ava what aren't you telling me?"

Ava pursed her lips, taking a moment to sigh, "two warlocks attacked me in the OR. I had to vanquish them with my power"

"Are you all right? Glenn's arm carefully slid around Paige's waist pulling her near.

"I'm fine" Ava let a small smile escape from her lips, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to Prue"

"Of Course but when can we see them?" Paige leaned up against Glenn's chest, allowing his arms to wrap around her.

"In a few hours if all goes well"

"Thank you" Paige sighed, leaning up against Glenn. Glenn smiled and gave her a small kiss.

Paige's face crinkled into a frown, "I'm really sorry about our date, Glenn…"

Glenn hugged her tighter, "Paige, don't even worry about. Your sister and her baby need you right now, besides what could be more romantic than a candlelight dinner in the hospital cafeteria?"

"I'm so glad, I have you to talk you," Paige's arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Me too" Glenn replied taking a moment to smell her soft red highlighted hair.

Deep in her underworld lair, Dantalian, waved a hand over her seeing pool. "Prue's nightmare is just beginning" Even though, the warlocks had been destroyed by Ava, the demonic poison with the tea was still coursing it's way through Prue's vein's taking over her mind and soul.

Hearing a child's whimper, the dark priestess turned to see the shape shifter blinking in with Amanda in his arms.

"I had no choice" he defended morphing back to his normal state. "It was the only way I could escape from the Charmed Ones."

Curious to the child, the dark priestess moved forward, smiling as she started to inspect Amanda. "You are definitely, your father's daughter. Would you like to see him?" she said placing a bony finger with a long distending nail under Amanda's chin. Notably, she was Prue's daughter too the dark priestess concluded, seeing Prue through the child's eyes. Ah yes she thought this would be the child chosen to succeed Prue, not the angelic child as she'd thought.

Amanda nodded when Dantalian removed her finger from underneath his chin.

"He is right over here" Dantalian offered her hand beckoning for Amanda to take it. Amanda did and the two walked over to the huge marble slab where Andy was laying motionless.

Frightened, Amanda looked at her father. She knew better than to cry at this moment. "Is he dead?" she asked noting Andy's stillness.

Wanting to gain, the child's confidence, Dantalian smiled warmly, "no he is sleeping," she pointed to the rise and fall of Andy's chest. "see, he is still breathing."

"Only the demonic tracer can vancooish him," Amanda replied stumbling over the big word vanquish.

"Your Nanny has taught you well" Dantalian's smile grew, "would you like it if your Mother could join us here too?"

Sensing the woman was evil, Amanda shook her head, "Mommy and my aunties will vancooish you," she whispered making herself invisible.

"Not this time" Dantalian laughed waving her arms. A magical glowing cage appeared in the space where Amanda had been standing.

Amanda made herself whole again and tried to orb from her birdcage shaped prison.

"Your magic will not work here, little one" Dantalian said turning to shape shifter, "go the hospital and bring me Prue"

The shape shifter nodded and morphed back into Andy before blinking out.

Back at the hospital, Glenn and Paige were sitting in the booth sharing some warmed over chicken strips and soggy fries.

"Miss Matthews?" Dunking a fry in ketchup, Paige looked up to see a nurse standing behind Glenn. "Dr. Shuvani, wanted me to let you know that you can see your sister now"

"Oh thank you" Paige forgot all about her fries, and pulled to her feet. "That was sooner than I expected"

"It must mean good news" Glenn took a hold of her hand, leading towards the elevator and pressed the call button.

"This elevator is awfully slow" Paige commented staring up at the illuminated lights.

"Paige relax, your just anxious". Glenn's hand fell into her hair, stroking it.

"Can we just take the stairs?" Paige pleaded, looking at him with concern flooded eyes.

"C'mon, they're this way" Glenn smiled. Together the two of them double-timed it up the stairs, leading the to the floor that would take them to Prue's room. Paige was nearly out of breath when reached the last door at the end of the hall. The outside of the door was marked, "Halliwell, Prudence. Privacy Please"

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Glenn asked hesitating.

Paige shook her head, "No Prue really likes you".

Slowly, Glenn pushed the door open surprised to see a figure hovering over Prue. "Hey Andy" Glenn said unwittingly not knowing about the Shape Shifter.

Startled the shape shifter whirled, letting his eyes flash demonic red.

"That's not Andy" Paige swallowed. But before she could react the shape shifter had already created a huge energy ball, aimed directly at the red headed witch.

"Paige!" Glenn turned into Paige shovering her from harm.

"Force Field!" Paige tried to protect them but the energy ball was so powerful that it broke through the protective blue shield that was surrounding them, hitting Glenn directly in the back.

"Argh…P-Paige?" Glenn felt a white-hot pain surge through him followed by an explosive blast.

"Glenn!" Paige desperately tried to grab hold on to his body as it disintegrated into nothing but dust. "Glenn!"

"Stupid Mortal" Continuing with his task, the shape shifter roughly removed the electrodes and wires that were attached to Prue, followed by the IV tubing that Ava had placed into Prue's hand for good measure.

"You cannot defeat Dantalian!" Swooping up Prue blankets and all, the shape shifter blinked out, leaving Paige alone with her pile of Glenn's dust. A huge lump formed in the back of Paige's throat as she dropped to her knees and picked up some of the dust. Slowly the dust began to trickle through her fingers along with her salty tears.

"Oh Glenn, I'm so sorry" she choked sobbing not noticing the circle of orbs that had appeared beside her. It was Natalie, and Piper.

"Paige?" Piper stared at the empty bed. Paige where's Prue?" Piper demanded not really taking notice of the dust, that Paige was so desperately trying to cling too.

"The shape shifter, he killed Glenn and took Prue" Paige somehow managed to spit out.

"What?" Piper nearly did a double take as she noticed the black silkily looking ash on the floor.

"GLENN'S DEAD PIPER and THE SHAPE SHIFTER TOOK PRUE!" Paige replied not realizing that she was screaming.

Piper felt a pain course through her heart. She wanted to be sympathetic for Paige but she knew if they were going to save Prue, she needed to be indifferent to Glenn's death for the moment. There would be time for mourning later.

Reaching down, she took a hold of Paige's arm. "C'mon Paige, I need you to orb me home. The shape shifter also took Amanda, and you're just about the only person who has the ability to find her. Like Leo Paige could use her sensing ability to find lost children, Amanda would be no different.

"Amanda?" Paige's crestfallen face was teary mess. Not her sweet angel girl she swallowed.

"C'mon sweetie, we have to help her before it's too late," Piper then turned to Natalie speaking directly. "Can you take care of things for us here?" At the moment they couldn't afford for to risk the chance of exposure, and sure enough, Glenn's death would be a hell of a risk.

"Consider it done" Natalie stated planning to clean up the room as if nothing had happen.

"Thank you" Piper whispered wrapping her arms around a wobbly Paige for support.

"Let's go home Paige, Prue and Andy and Amanda they all need us"


	4. An Unexpected Awakening

_A/N: Wyatt333: At moment, I don't have any plans to make Cole the Source. No, Prue's not going to get a destructive power. I see her more as diplomat About Paige and new love, no she won't be moving on to Richard or Kyle. And Yes, Dantalian was inferencing that Amanda could one day take Prue's place as the oldest Charmed and the next in line for HP position. Zythe: Prue's kids like Wyatt? Hmm…no, not intentionally. . Ally's power is unique in the respect that it could have been Prue's power to protect through time if she'd lived. The new baby is partially immortal b/c both of her parents are angelic. PrueTrudeau: Leo didn't go after the shape shifter because he can't sense his charges in the underworld at least in this story. Princess Pinky: I knew you would be surprised by my twist with Paige and Glenn. Will Ally save their future and bring Glenn back? Only time will tell… As for the clunking of the heads, well every once in a while we see a lighthearted comedic side to Charmed, I guess this my attempt at keeping it light_.

**Eternally Charmed: An Unexpected Awakening**

By the time, Piper and Paige returned home, Leo had already healed Phoebe from the stab wound she'd suffered at the hands of the shape shifter and had returned to the hospital to check on Prue and Andy's newest baby. Cole was at Phoebe's side, holding her in his arms.

"You okay?" Tenderly Cole swept her short springs of hair away from her face and kissed her. Phoebe smiled warmly returning the kiss with a peck.

"I'm fine thanks to Piper and Leo, but Amanda isn't and neither is-" Phoebe words stopped short at the sight of Paige's face. "Oh my God what happened?"

"The shape shifter killed Glenn and made off with Prue." Piper answered sullen.

"Oh sweetie" Phoebe was instantly in her feet cradling, Paige's in her arms. Instinctively Paige buried her face into Phoebe's shoulder and began to sob.

"I tried to save him, but there was nothing I could do…Glenn just stepped in front of me and before I knew it he was gone" Tears soaked the linen material of Phoebe's blouse as she looked over Paige's shoulder.

"Sounds familiar"

"Huh?" Cole looked at Piper confused.

"Andy, he did the same thing trying to save Prue" Piper repeated recalling the moment that Andy had rushed into the manor to save them from Rodriquez

"Oh" Cole nodded.

Pulling away, Phoebe tenderly stroked the side of Paige's face, "Honey I know this hard for you right now, but-"

"We've all been through this and right now you need to be strong for Prue" Piper finished not letting her voice falter.**  
**

Phoebe looked at her sister incredulously through blazing eyes. Did Piper even know how insensitive she sounded? "Piper can you take it easy? Paige just lost Glenn".

Piper felt her jaw clench slightly, and gazed down at the floor, "I know she did, but if we don't move quickly, we are going to lose more than just Paige's boyfriend. Phoebe, Prue's entire family could wiped out and that's not a lose we can bear right now"

Phoebe, let her emotions shimmer for a moment. She thought about Cole and how'd she'd felt at the moments she'd thought she'd lost him. But no matter how much it had hurt, she knew that one thing always had to hold true; sisters first, sisters always.

"Piper's right. We have to concentrate on finding Prue"

"Sister's first, sister's always" Piper returned hugging both Phoebe and Paige, "now come on, let's go find Prue and hopefully in process we can bring down the shape shifter that killed Glenn. Paige you with us?"

Paige nodded swiping at her eyes, "okay where do we start?"

"With the book, there must be a spell"

Natalie orbed in just as Piper and Paige started to climb the stairs. In her hands she held a small sliver vase looking urn. "Phoebe".

Phoebe paused for a moment watching her sister's disappear up the stairs before climbing to Natalie's level. Clearly she could see that the white lighter was holding an urn like vase. "What is it?"

Natalie handed Phoebe a vase, "Just give this to Paige when the time is right"

**Dantalian's Lair**

"Mommy!" Amanda held tight to the bars of the birdcage as the shape shifter blinked in holding Prue. Delicately he sat the unconscious witch on the slab next to Andy causing Dantalian to smile.

"Welcome back, Prue" Dantalian pulled out a black cord from underneath the slab and tossed it to the shape shifter. "I will need your assistance to bind their hands". Reaching across Prue's body she lifted Prue's left hand and placed it over Andy's right.

"Are you going to bind them in union?" Doing as he was told, the shape shifter quickly bound Prue and Andy's hands together at the wrist.

"No, I am going to unbind the union in which they were joined by the greater good and then I am going to extract a small portion of the Tracer's essence"

"His essence?" The shape shifter looked perplexed. What could she possibly need his essence for if not to turn him evil?

"You'll see" Dantalian blinked causing a tiny lantern to appear in her hands.

"A lantern from the dimension of the lost souls" The shape shifter gasped watching Dantalian as she began to chant something in a language he did not understand. Amazed he watched what looked to be blue and white orbs fly out of Andy's chest and settle into the lantern.

"It is done I now have enough essence to create a child who will one day destroy the immortal angelic child" Dantalian closed the door to the lantern and then handed it to the warlock.

"My Queen, that is brilliant"

Dantalian turned to attend to a smoldering cauldron, pulling out what looked to be a long burning match stick. Carefully she lit the cord that joined Prue's hand to Andy's and began to chant.

"_Take away the union, which once was bound, replace it with another, one of which cannot be undone. Remove your magic destiny; remove from your life your Charmed Legacy. Angels together you shall no longer be"  
_

The cord burned slowly emitting a huge puff of black glistening smoke. The smoke seemed to dance about its victims, crawling around like a snake until both turned a transparent ash gray fading away from sight. Both Prue and Andy were gone, nothing but the blankets that had been covering Prue remained.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Amanda dropped to her knees cowering in the corner. "Don't weave me! Don't weave me! Please don't weave!"

"What will happen to the girl?" the shape shifter asked in hushed tone. Dantalian glanced over to the cage, sneering in victory.

" Her parents have been sent to an alternative universe and given new soul mates. If they do not find a way to reunite by the end of the fifth day their union of love shall be broken and their children along with all of their magic shall fade away forever." Prue and Andy would be trapped in the respective alternative universe that they had been banished too.

Back at the manor, Phoebe, Piper and Paige stood at the podium, thumbing through the book. "There's got to be something in here," Piper growled running a hand through her hair.

A sudden crack of thunder shook the house causing the lights to flicker. "Did it just get cold here?" Paige hugged her upper arms in time with the attic window flying open.

"What is going on?" Piper marched to the window, closing the shutters and locking them.

"Something has happened to Prue, the Elders definitely feel it" Leo and Natalie orbed in together, both looking grim.

"The balance of the greater good and evil has been thrown off by her abduction" Natalie added watching Phoebe cock her head.

"What do you mean the balance has been thrown off?"

Natalie exchanged glances with Leo and then offered an explanation, "Without the high priestess in control of the realm, evil has the upper hand. Our sources tell us that Prue is no longer within the realm of this dimension."

"Oh Crap! Leave it to Prue to get bestowed some title that could possibly wipe out our whole existence" Piper walked back over to the book and closed it. "We're not going to find anything in here"

"Piper how do you know?" Phoebe asked reaching over her sister to open it again.

Piper placed her hand over Phoebes, "because there wasn't anything in it before. We had to turn evil, remember?"

Paige curled her face in deep concentration, "Evil? Isn't that like a bad thing?"

"Yeah", Phoebe sighed with reminiscence smile, "but it sure was fun"

"Oh it was blast" Piper rolled her eyes in sarcasm, "right up to the part where we smashed Leo"

Then there's only one solution, Paige smirked. "One of us has to turn evil"

**Alternative Universe**

Prue lay in dimly lit hospital room, with monitors all around her.

"Andy?" Blinding pain surrounded Prue as she tried to open her eyes. Everything hurt. A radiating pain her in her stomach told her that she'd had surgery. The twenty-seven staples that were now holding her stomach tissue together stung unmercifully.

A gentle hand fell into her hair soothing her soft whimpers. "Dreaming about your high school boyfriend again?"

Prue's brow furrowed. The voice, it wasn't Andy's but still she knew it. Forcing her eyes open she saw the shape of a man standing over her. A man she'd never thought nor wanted to see again.

"Roger?"

"Who else did you think it would be?" Roger snorted softly easing back in the chair.

Prue winced trying to sit up a little. This had to be one of those weird dreams where you knew you were dreaming but just couldn't wake up. Maybe she was still under the influence of the anesthesia.

"Where are my sisters?"

"You're sisters?" Roger bit down on his lip. "Look sweetheart, I know you wish they were here for you but-"

Prue's brow furrowed, this was becoming insane. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had to be there somewhere. "Look I don't know how or why you are here, but you have to leave now! Piper! Phoebe! Paige!"

"Who on earth is Paige?" Roger moved forward, placing his hands on her shoulders with gentle force he pushed back down to the bed.

"She's my sister" Prue tried to pull free of his hands, instantly wishing she hadn't. "OW!"

"Obviously you're still a little loopy from the surgery, you know as well as I do Piper is in Beverly Hills with Josh, and Phoebe, well she's probably in New York or somewhere being Phoebe." Roger smiled pulling her back to him

"Get your hands off me!" Prue pushed her hands into his chest, attempting to shove him back causing the staples in her abdomen to pull again this time unmercifully. "Oh..God".

Prue looked down to see that her white hospital gown was spotting with blood.

"Prue honey, just take it easy, you had the baby early but everything's going to be fine." Roger reached for the call button to call for a nurse, as Prue's eyes went wild.

"Baby? Where's my daughter?"

"Daughter?" Roger looked at her in bewilderment, "Prudence, we have son"

Ignoring Roger, Prue quietly began to mutter to herself. "Okay, Prue you handle this. Everything's going to be fine. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are just outside, and Andy's with our daughter" She took a moment to rake a hand through her hair before looking upward and shouting for her two white lighters.

"LEO!! L-E-O! Natalie! Natalie, I command you get your butt here now!"

"Who? Prue?" Roger looked even more bewildered than he had before. It wasn't until the nurse entered the room that his expression changed to somewhat loving heartfelt concern."

"My wife, seems to be a little confused" he stated, letting the nurse check on Prue.

"Wife? No…No…I think you're the one who's confused." Who was that bastard kidding? Roger had cheated on her constantly when they'd been together. "And we don't have a son!"


	5. When Good Witches Go Bad

_A/N: Wyatt333: Nope Glenn's not going to become a Tracer. As far as Dantalian stealing the essence, you'll have to wait and see what she does but I promise not to make confusing. About naming the baby, I really can't say right now, other than the dispute is not over. Zythe: Demonic divorce, I never thought of that way. LOL! Roger is slime, I will confirm that. CCMcKenna: I need more of your story!! PrueTrudeau: That was a shocking response! Princess Pinky: I think you'll like what I have in store for Paige and her goodbye to Glenn…but that's not till later in the story. Glad you liked the unbinding! JadeEyedHalliwell, piperleo4eva, PrUe AnD AnDy, CuteLittleBrit, Gomay: Thanks for reviewing!_

**Eternally Charmed: When Good Witches Go Bad**

On the other side of town, Andy lay sound asleep in his old queen size bed at the apartment he'd lived in when he'd been a police inspector. A female figure with long golden blonde hair lay beside him, wearing one of his old dress shirts.

Sun filtered through a pair of beige mini-blinds teasing Andy's eyes lids. The sound of the alarm, made both he and the female companion beside him jump.

"Wake up handsome. We're due at the stationhouse in 90 minutes" the women rolled over kissing at lips playfully.

Still half asleep, Andy's mind began to whirl. The women's kiss was intoxicating, much like the kiss of a siren. Despite his will he couldn't fight it. "Prue?" A fleeting memory entered his mind of he and Prue on their wedding day and then suddenly disappeared replacing itself with a picture of the women lying beside him.

"What did you just call me?" The women looked at him curiously as she propped up on one elbow.

"I don't know" Andy's brow furrowed his mind was still concentrating on the women's kiss. He knew the kiss wasn't right. It wasn't Prue's but thanks to the magical fog clouding his mind he didn't have the initiative to fight it.

A cell phone beside the bed rang and the women jumped to answer it. "It's mine," she told Andy picking it up. "Inspector Lauren Sheridan"

"Inspector Sheridan" That name buzzed in Andy's mind. He knew it from someplace but at the moment he couldn't think of where.

"No, Mom that's okay, Andy and I were just getting ready for work." Sheridan leaned over and gave Andy another quick peck on the cheek, "Dinner at Quake so that we can discuss the final plans for the rehearsal dinner? Sure thing we'll be there. I love you too, Mom"

"But not as much as I love you" Lauren growled as she hung up the phone and stretched out over Andy's long body. Just think, in a couple of days, "you and I are going to be Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Trudeau"

Andy gave Lauren a slight smile and automatically started stroking her hair. There was just something about her that was too alluring for him to resist.

Lauren kissed him deeply for several seconds before pulling, "Did you call Father Austin to confirm that he'll be there on Saturday?"

"Father Austin?" Andy pulled away slightly causing Lauren to purr playfully. Dantalian's spell had included an element, which would make him very vulnerable to that name. When he'd been younger he and Prue had talked about wedding in which Father Austin would be the one to bind them in a holy union. All this was before Prue had learned about her heritage as witch.

"Silly, if you really want this Catholic wedding, you need to make sure he'll be there"

"Right" Andy replied dully reaching for the cordless phone on the nightstand.

From her lair, Dantalian watched with a pleased smile pressed to her lips. If either Prue or Andy pledged their love for another, their destiny as soul mates would be lost forever.

At the hospital, a nurse placed a newborn baby boy in Prue's arms, "maybe this will make you feel better"

"Somehow I doubt that" Prue thought inwardly taking the child into her arms and cradling the baby. The baby was rather long thing with a whopping amount of thick dark hair that stuck out from underneath the hospital issued knit cap.

"I think he has your nose," Roger whispered attempting to kiss Prue's cheek. Automatically, Prue turned her head pulling away. Something inside told her not to accept any affection.

"Get away from me"

"You're not still angry about Ashlyn are you?" Roger ran a hand through his thinning light brown hair.

"Is that her name?" Typical, just typical, when'd they'd been engaged, Roger had always been known to have a flavor of the month.

Roger sat on the edge of the bed revealing a hurt look, "C'mon Prue, why can't you just accept that I've changed and that my life is devoted you and little Broderick Aaron Winston" Roger reached out and stroked the baby's cheek with his index finger.

"Broderick Aaron Winston" Prue closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. The last thing she remembered was being at the manor, with the shape shifter and her sisters and going into labor. A spell, she thought, there was no other explanation for all of this madness.

The baby wriggled in her arms and began open it's mouth like a baby bird searching for food.

"Why don't you try to feed him?" Roger suggested trying to encourage her to bond with the baby.

Prue pushed the baby into Roger's arms "I can't right now. I feel sick. Can you ask one of the nurses to do it?"

"Fine" Roger answered reluctant, trying not to show his anger.

Calmly, Prue watched him take the baby from the room waiting for him for him to exit, before before pressing her hands to her face and then pulling them away. The Elders, she couldn't help but blame the Elders. Somehow even in her angelic state they'd managed to drop the ball.

"Is it too much to ask, that at least one of my children had a normal birth?" She spoke looking heavenward. It would have been nice if she and Andy could have enjoyed the moment at least one time, without the interference of evil or the greater good.

"Okay, Prue keep it together, just keep it together. You're a Charmed One, a high priestess. There has to be way out of this right?" she thought for moment before tossing back the covers. There was a way out of this and it started with her sisters.

"I have to find them"

**Manor **

Piper cupped a forefinger to her chin, staring at the ground while Phoebe held out three straws, "All right which one of us is going to turn evil?"

"None of you" Leo protested grabbing the straws, "You can't turn evil, don't you remember the last time? When Prue was turned evil, the book turned evil along with you and Piper"

"Yeah but we really don't have a choice" Phoebe countered snatching the straws back, "it's the only way to save Prue and her family"

"No isn't, you can use your powers as witches and the Charmed Ones, right now with Prue as High Priestess, your magic rivals that of the Source himself"

Piper pulled her hand from her face, and motioned toward the window. The weather outside was getting worse "But that's just it Prue isn't the high priestess anymore, if she were the balance of the greater good wouldn't have been thrown off"

"She's right" Natalie agreed, "If Prue were still within the realm, chaos wouldn't be erupting" Just like with the dark horsemen, small bands of riots had begun to break out all over the city where evil was gaining the upper hand.

"I think I can make potion to keep the book from turning evil this time. All we'll have to do is use it before evil has a chance to touch it"

"But evil touches it, when it touches you" Leo held his hands out pleading it. "It'll feed off your emotions and your bond as sisters"

"Then we'll just have to find a way to stop that from happening. I'll do" Piper put in volunteering, "Just don't let me kill him this time"

"No honey, you have to the baby. We can't risk Melinda losing you. It needs to be me" Phoebe retorted.

"But Phoebe you have Cole now"

Words automatically tumbled from Paige's lips, "No it has to me"

"What?" Piper and Phoebe replied in union, "No Paige you don't know what this like, the pull of evil is all consuming, once it has you. You won't want to fight it"

Maybe she wouldn't want to fight it. The notion teased Paige's brain for just a second, wanting something to take her mind off the pain of losing Glenn. "Yeah, but I'm the only one who has nothing to lose" She said letting a pause lapsed between them, before trying to convince her sisters she was the best choice.

"Piper, you're already Mother and Phoebe despite your fear of giving life to demonic child you want to be Mother, I'm the only one with nothing to lose". Paige watched calmly as Phoebe bit her lip, looking right past her to Piper.

"Is it just me or she starting to sound like Prue?"

"More and more everyday" Piper smiled, flipping the pages of the book, "now let's just get this over with"

"Here's one" Phoebe pointed, "It's to banish evil, maybe if we just change the words it will bring evil to us"

"You really want to chance that?" Piper raised an eyebrow of doubt, "Phoebe what if ends up bringing us every demon from here to Timbuktu?"

"Then we'll deal it, but what other chance have we got to take"

"All right, all right" Piper started to move away from the book, you change the words, "I'll get the candles and the salt."

A few minutes passed and suddenly Paige found herself standing within the symbolic circle, candles and salt were all around her.

"Are you ready?" Phoebe asked, trying to look hopeful.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess, but just in case this doesn't work you do have a potion that will bring me back, right?"

Phoebe picked up a red vile from the table and then set it back down.

"All right let's get this over with" Piper held one corner of the paper that Phoebe was holding on too and together they began to chant.

_**"With this salt I sprinkle about**_

_**I bring your negative spirits out**_

_**Your inner goodness is now adrift**_

_**Take it way and bring evil into our midst.  
**_

Phoebe then threw a ball shaped object into the circle causing a small explosion that made she and Piper jump. When the smoke cleared, Paige was coughing, waving her hands away from her face. "Did it work?"

"I don't know" Piper replied curiously, "try blinking"

"Blinking?"

Phoebe took a step closer to her younger sister, "It's just like orbing, all you need to do is think about where you want to go and blink"

"Try thinking about the kitchen, " Piper muttered making Paige nod.

Paige then blinked, disappearing and then reappeared waving slightly. "Whoa that was pretty cool, now what do I do?"

"You think about something that morally you would never do then you enjoy it," Phoebe quipped earning an elbow from Piper.

"You think about Amanda and you blink to her," Piper corrected not expecting the smirk she got in return.

Paige shook her head, a look of mischief, planted firmly on her face as evil had already started to take it's hold "No I think I like the first suggestion better"

"Paige? Paige!" Both sisters watched Paige blink out causing pits of dread to form in their stomach. "No…Paige don't-"

"Crap! It's too late" Piper swore, "she's gone"


	6. Paige of Darkness

_A/N: Zythe: Although I know it would be historically correct to pair Andy with Susan. I didn't choose her b/c I had done that in one of my others stories, Inner Demons, and I just didn't feel like repeating myself. Wyatt333: Piper will not have anymore children, at least not naturally or in this story; Phoebe, however I'm still up in the air about her. As for Glenn returning, for Plot reasons, I am declining to comment, so you'll have to wait and see! PrueTrudeau, CCMcKenna and Cutelittlebritt: Thanks for commenting, your reviews really keep me going! Princess Pinky: What can I say about Piper and Phoebe except not everyone learns from his or her mistakes. Btw, the Paige part of this piece was written just for you!_

**Eternally Charmed: Paige of Darkness **

**P3**

Paige blinked into the back storeroom of P3 and then casually sauntered up to the bar.

"Hit me with a white wine spritzer, Wally"

"Paige? Are you sure?" Piper's regular, bartender stared at her strangely. Everyone at the club knew that Paige didn't' drink. A former teenage alcoholic, Paige normally stuck to club soda, or regular cola.

"I said hit me" she whispered reaching over the bar and grabbing a cocktail cherry. Wally watched baffled as she plopped it into her mouth and then pulled it back out in a rather seductive manner. "Like what you see?"

"Sure Paige" he answered flatly with a curled lip.

"Oh Madonna!" Paige's face lit up at the sound of material girl's smash hit, _Get into the Groove_. It was 80's night at the club via local artists and Paige felt like dancing.

Quickly Paige downed the wine spritzer just seconds after Wally set before her and then headed out to the dance floor earning everyone's attention with a provocative dance. Dozen's of men soon began to bop all around her, vying for her exclusive attention. Some even tried to rub up against her.

"Oooh, you naughty, naughty boy" Paige teased latching on the lapel's of a young college student's shirt. Roughly she pulled him to her and kissed the man aggressively. Enjoying the attention, it wasn't long before Paige led two strange men into the alcove that was normally reservered for her sisters.

"I'll get to you in a minute" she told a couple more awaiting eager suitors. "Hey Wally bring us a bottle of the house best!"

Wally shrugged nodding and reached for the phone behind the bar.

"Paige!" No more than fifteen minutes had passed when Paige found Piper and Phoebe standing directly over her. Piper especially was looking pissed.

"Are your sister's available too?" One of the men asked, leering at Phoebe.

"We're married!" Piper shoved her way through the crowd and roughly took a hold of Paige's arm yanking the half drunken witch to her feet.

"Hey I'm not ready to leave" Paige shoved Piper back, causing her middle sister's nostril's to flare.

"Oh yes you are Missy!" With a quick flick of her wrists, Piper instantly froze the entire club, Paige included.

"She froze?" Phoebe looked at Piper absentmindedly.

"SHE'S EVIL!" Piper ran a hand through her long brown hair, "C'mon let's get her home"

**Alternative Universe**

A cab pulled up in front of the manor and weary looking Prue got out, handing the driver forty dollars. Thankfully, Roger had been gullible enough to leave his wallet inside the overcoat he'd left laying over the chair in Prue's hospital room. The overcoat didn't do much for her appearance, but it did hide the fact that she was clad in nothing but a blue and white checked hospital gown.

Moving gingerly, Prue slowly made her way up the steps to the manor to front door. "Okay, please let my powers work, please" she pleaded flicking two fingers in the hopes that she could telekinetically open the door.

"No of course not" As fate would have it, nothing happened. Why was it exactly that when they traveled to the past or another dimension that they never had their powers? Prue shook her head and bent to find the key that she and her sisters had always kept hidden in a large planter.

"It's still here" After letting herself into the house, Prue stood in the doorway for several seconds. The entry was different more modern. "Hello?" She listened for moment and when no answer came, Prue delicately made her way through the house glancing at all the changes.

"Yuck" A large wedding picture of she and Roger hung in the living room. Leather furniture and exotic looking antiques replaced the comfortable furniture and warm homey collectibles that made the manor uniquely reflective of the Halliwell name.

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" it didn't seem possible that they weren't apart of her life like Roger had indicated.

"The attic" there had to be a solution to all of this in the attic. The stairs proposed quite a challenge as Prue shuffled at a turtles pace up each step. Sweat covered her forehead and pain radiated through her tender abdomen.

When she reached the top step. Prue discovered that the attic door was bolted shut, just, as it had been right after Grams died, before she and her sisters had become witches. "Ugh! This can't be happening!" Frustrated, Prue slammed her hand hard against the door. "I need this door to open!" she growled, through a clenched jaw.

"Open!" Prue slammed her already weakened body against the door. "Open!" The second time the door gave way just a little giving the hope of renewed strength. Just once more. Putting all of her weight into it, Prue hurled her petite form against the door. Success! This time the door flew open causing her to sprawl to the floor. She'd done it.

"What? How can this be?" After she'd recovered, Prue looked around the attic, gaping. The attic was empty; completely empty and spotless. Shaking she pulled back to her feet. "Wh-Where's the book?"

"What book?" Roger asked entering the doorway. "Sweetheart, why did you leave the hospital?"

Backing further into the room, Prue's voice shook as she spoke. Dizziness and exhaustion were starting to get the best of her. "I want my book!"

Roger took two steps into the room. "Prudence you're starting to scare me. Just calm down and let's go back to the hospital."

"Not before I get the book!" The closer Roger got, the more Prue backed away looking for something to defend herself.

"Okay, tell me the name of the book and I'll get it for you." Roger tried to pacify her.

"It's the book of Shadows!" Prue hissed with venom. Clearly her thoughts were clouded by a feverish mind. Definitely, the stress of the surgery had begun to take it's toll.

"The book of what?" Roger was really starting to look perplexed. "Maybe you need to lie down, just let me take you back to the hospital and Dr. Jacobs can you a sedative, then that way when you wake up-"

"Okay" Prue said calmly, glancing over her shoulder. In the corner behind the door she'd spotted an old set of fireplace tools. "Can you just go down to the bedroom and bring me a clean robe and some slippers? I really can't go back to the hospital like this"

"Sure" Roger smiled. "I'll be right back"

Cowering behind the door, Prue raised the fireplace poker over her head, waiting for Roger to return. "Steady Prue just stay steady" Her teeth sank into her bottom lip when she heard him coming up the stairs.

"Prue?"

Prue waited until he was just inside the doorway and then brought down the blunt end of the poker solidly across the back of his neck and head.

"That was too easy" Prue quipped stepping over Roger as his limp body fell to the floor.

Making her way outside, Prue spotted Roger's Mercedes in the drive and as luck would have it the keys were in it. Opening the driver door, Prue wasted no time in throwing the car into reserves and then headed down Prescott Street. Automatically she went to the one place where she always sought comfort; the swing at Golden Gate park.

"Just a little further. Just a little further" she panted coaxing until she made it to the swing where she collapsed into the wooden slats with a solid thud. Prue closed her eyes, letting herself escape for several minutes into a peaceful exhaustion. She was nearly asleep when she heard a voice that made her heart jump.

"Prue?"

"Andy?" Prue's eyes popped open instantly with her spirit finding renewed energy.

"Andy!" she cried leaping into his arms without a second a thought.

**Manor: Present Day**

"You can't keep me here" Paige struggled against the magical bonds that Piper and Phoebe used to keep her confined to a chair. They were the same bonds they had used on the shape shifter.

"Don't be ridiculous, Paige we're your family. You need us" Piper stood several feet away, with her arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"I don't need anyone"

"That's it the spell backfired, evil has taken over"

"No it hasn't" Phoebe grunted, moving towards Paige. "Our sister is still in there somewhere"

"I'm not your sister anymore"

Phoebe placed her hands on her knees bending to Paige's level. "Yes you are. You are our family and we need your help."

"What's in it for me?" Paige asked greedily, preparing to make a deal.

Phoebe nodded slightly and pursed her lips, "help us and we just might be able to lead you to the shape shifter who killed Glenn"

Glenn? Vengeance filled Paige's mind. Evil as she was someone needed to pay for taking her mate.

"Wouldn't it be fun to rip him to shreds?" Phoebe teased.

Paige thought for a moment. "What do I need to do?"

Phoebe circled around the chair and untied Paige's bonds. "Just concentrate, and blink us to Amanda. Piper and I will do the rest"

Paige stood up, missing the incredulous glance that Piper was giving Phoebe.

"You sure about this?"

Phoebe leaned into Piper whispering and motioning to the vile in her hand. "Once we have Amanda, and Prue, we hit her with the potion."

Piper looked down at the vile and then took a hold of Phoebe's hand. "Things are just never that simple".

Phoebe stuck the vile in her pocket and then grabbed Paige's hand. "Remember just think about Amanda"

"Okay" Conjuring a mental image of her beloved niece, Paige blinked transporting all of three of them to Dantalian's underground lair.

"It worked" Phoebe looked about and the three sisters released hands. Slowly they walked through the cavern until they reached the main alter room where Phoebe spotted the large bird like cage that held Amanda.

"Amanda" Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and together they ran towards the cage, where they found the little girl cowering and sniffling in a distraught. "Amanda sweetie we're here"

"Th-the mean demon lady. She made Mommy and Daddy disappear" Amanda raised her tear filled eyes to her two aunts.

"We'll get them back" Piper laminated, "now cover your eyes"

Amanda did as she was told while Piper attempted to blow up the bars the cage. Piper flicked her wrists causing an explosion. The explosive blast hit the bars of the cage and backfired, landing both Piper and Phoebe in the dirt.

"Magic Proof" Piper groaned, getting a hand up from Phoebe.

"Maybe it's only white magic proof. Paige!"

"You bellowed?" Paige replied blinking beside them.

"We need you to get Amanda out of the cage"

"Fine" Paige shook her head rolling her eyes as she held out her hand. "Bars!" Instantly the bars enclosing Amanda in the cage disappeared orbing into Paige's hands. Thoughtlessly, Paige cast the bars aside.

Amanda jumped into Piper's arms. "You're okay, "Piper whispered, kissing the girls forehead.

"That was too easy," Phoebe assessed.

"It certainly was" Dantailian appeared behind them raising her hand in the same fashion of her white magic counter part. Telekinetic blasts flew from her fingertips sending Piper Phoebe and Amanda straight through a rock wall.

"That the best you got?" Paige sneered, unfazed.

"You are evil" Dantalian smiled pleased looking Paige up and down.

"Yes my Queen" intoxicated by her power, Paige knelt at Dantalian's feet "What may I do to please you?"

"Kill your sisters"


	7. Tipping of the Scales

_A/N: Wyatt333: I haven't thought about Paige's evilness that much but I'll work on putting some more detail into it for you. About Piper, as I said before I have no plans to give her anymore children at this point, but you never know time may tell._ _Sci Fi Fan Gillian: I'm so glad you took time to review again! Zythe, I'm glad you noticed my tie in line about Paige and alcohol. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to review. _

_  
_I don't know Roger's last name in the show or if he ever had one, but for my story purposes, his last name is Winston._  
_

**Eternally Charmed**: **Tipping of the Scales**

"Yes my Queen" Mechanically, Paige rose to her feet, turning on one heel so that she could advance towards the rubble where her sisters were recovering.

"Uh…oh, I recognize that look" Phoebe swallowed hard standing over Amanda protectively. Thinking fast she quickly made up a chant. _**: Magical wind that roams, take this little Halliwell home!**" _Amanda instantly disappeared into a swirl of magical lights which took her safely to the manor where Leo was watching over Ally and Melinda

"Nice trick, too bad it won't save you," Paige stood with her hand on her hip, holding out one hand. "Breath!" she shouted.

Phoebe and Piper clutched their throats as blue and white orbs, signifying the breath from their lungs, flew out their opens mouths. They couldn't breathe.

"Pa-Paige" Phoebe wheezed falling to her knees along with Piper, "we're your sisters!"

"Po-po-potion" Piper coughed feeling the burn of her lungs as they started to collapse. Water stared started to form behind her lashes as her eye balls started to bulge. "Phoebe, throw…_cough, cough _th-throw the potion."

Gasping, Phoebe reached into the pocket of her red leather jacket and drew out the vile. She was just about to throw it when Dantalian appeared behind Paige.

"Destroy the potion!"

Once again, Paige held out her hand, preparing to call for the potion.

"Ph-phoebe, hu-rry!" Piper wheezed barely able to speak.

Mustering all the strength she could, Phoebe pushed her arm back and then slung the vile forward, _**"evil spirit, haunting our midst, bring our sister back and cast her demons adrift!"  
**_

"Force field!" Paige threw up her hands protecting her face and calling for her blue glowing shield. She was trying to protect herself from the potion and it worked. The vile shattered against the glowing wall causing Phoebe's words to fall upon deaf ears.

"Your magic will not save your sister this time!" Dantalian sneered, "The balance has now swung too far into our favor! Placing her hands on Paige's shoulders, Dantalian blinked them both out, releasing the death grip that Paige had placed on Piper and Phoebe.

Still gasping both witches, fell back onto their backs, breathing hard. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Phoebe raised her head slightly, looking at Piper.

"She did if you think, she said that instead of losing just one sister we've now lost two"

**Alternative Universe**

Andy groaned softly as the force of Prue's body slammed against his. Automatically his arms wrapped around her and he began stroking her soft but dishelved looking raven hair. "You're okay, you're okay"

Prue sighed with relief, rolling her eyes upward and thanking the heavens, as they continued to hug. For several moments, Prue continued to seek comfort wrapped up against his chest "Take me home" she whispered, "just take me home"

Andy released her and Prue ran hand through her hair, straightening it slightly.

"Sure, my car is over by the fountain"

"Car? Orb, Andy I want you to orb me out of here and take me the hell home!"

"Orb?" Andy looked at her as if he'd never heard of that word. "What's an orb?"

Prue blinked her heart sinking. It was then she noticed he was wearing a suit. A suit was something that he'd hadn't really worn since he'd been a police inspector. Now days it was his normal everyday street clothes and tracer attire. Suits were reserved for only for that special evening out.

Prue wagged a finger and backed away slowly bumping up against the swing. "Oh no…No! NO!" Balling her fists, she held them up against her eyes screaming silently. Prue lowered her fists, and smiled laughing at her luck. "This is not happening. It's not happening"

Andy lowered his chin to her speaking softly, "what's not happening?"

"This spell" Prue muttered under her breath. "God we're trapped in some sort of alternative universe here, where some sort of freaky role reversal has occurred.

"A what?" Andy reached for her arm, only to have her pull it away. "Prue you're really scaring me here, come let me take you back home to Roger. He's very worried about you"

"ROGER?" That did it. Even in Prue's reality world, Andy had always despised Roger with a passion. Calmly, Prue pursed her lips thinking for a moment. "Andy I want you to tell me who I am and what I do for a living?"

"Okay" Andy's eyes darted back and forth reeling with total confusion. " Your Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Winston. You're 35 years old and you work at the San Francisco Metropolitan Museum of Art where you're an expert in ancient artifacts and you pick your cuticles, when your nervous you love twizzlers, and you fight to win"

Prue smiled tightly at his response shaking her head. "Andy I'm a witch don't you remember that?" God please tell her, she wasn't going through the memory loss thing again.

Andy scratched his head, confused and uncertain of how he should answer, "Well as I recall at certain times you can be but, I didn't mean that when I said-"

Okay let's speed through the short version. "But nothing, I'm a witch, I have powers and so do you, or at least you do in our world, I just have to get you to remember them"

"Prue, I don't know what has happened to you but I want to help you" Andy pleaded placing his hands on both of her shoulders, "now let me-"

"You want to help?" Prue cut him off again, not waiting for him to finish, "Andy if you want to help me, then I need you to do something for me"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need you to answer a question for me" Prue took in a breath of courage, praying on her faith in the ability good magic. Even in alternative universes, true soul mates still existed, despite their alternative or past lives "I need to know if you still love me?"

"Prue you know I do. You were my first real love" Andy couldn't help but reach out and caress, her cheek with the back of his index finger.

"That's all I needed to hear" Tugging on his tie, Prue smiled and drew him involuntarily near. The star-crossed couple wert about to kiss when another female voice suddenly began to roar behind them.

"Andy what is going on here?"

"Lauren, hi…it's not what it looks like-" Andy pulled away quick and began sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck while Prue looked at him in disbelief.

"INSPECTOR SHERIDAN?" Oh gross. Prue thought as Lauren look a moment to look her up and down.

"Good, you remember my name, I was afraid that after talking with your husband, that we might have to use force so if you'll just come with us, Andy and I will take you back to the hospital where you can recover"

"Force?" A chill suddenly ran up Prue's spine as Lauren reached for her arm. "Andy please just listen to me. This situation, this world it's all wrong! In our world you and I are married, we have three daughters; Amanda, Ally and a new baby"

"Look Prue, I know you just had a baby but you and I aren't-" Andy looked at Prue with heartfelt concern before Lauren broke his thoughts.

"She's delusional. We need to get her back to the hospital, where they can treat her. Her husband is waiting"

"Yes we are!" Prue struggled as each of them took a hold of her arm, and forced her towards their awaiting car, "Andy Please! You have to believe me!"

**Bay General**

Ava was standing over the incubator that was administering oxygen to "no name" baby Halliwell when Natalie orbed into the nursery. "Has there been any change?"

Ava shook her head, "No she still hasn't been able to breathe without the assistance of a respirator"

"Then she isn't immortal" Natalie frowned, "Not until she breaths on her own". The fact that the young infant had yet to bond with her parents, also meant that she's had yet to come into her powers but what neither of them knew was that Dantalian's spell was posing a new threat with only four days left the frail infant and her two sisters would fade from existence, if their parents didn't find a way to reconnect their love.

Ava shrugged, trying to find light in the situation, "well the only good thing, is that without her powers, neither good nor evil can sense her right?"

Natalie opened her mouth to speak, but another voice spoke for her.

"Wrong!" A warlock blinked in behind her, preparing to strike at the baby.

"LOOK OUT!" Ava shouted.

Natalie orbed instantly to the other side of the room, as Ava prepared for another firefight, just as she had when the demons attacked her in the OR.

"You cannot have this child!"

"I do not want the child, I want you" This was no ordinary warlock. He was a gypsy hunter who had found renewed strength with the tipping of scale.

Ava shuddered unconsciously as the warlock held out his hands, producing two red beams. The beam shot from his palms, hitting Ava directly in her eyes. Thankfully, Natalie was right on task and shoved the good doctor out of the harmful beams path.

"Natalie!" Ava screamed as she rolled to the ground, blinking desperately to regain her sight.

"She's dead" the warlock hissed, gazing at Natalie's limp body just before he adavanced on Ava.

Frantically Ava began to look for anything that would protect her. A scalpel in the pocket of her lab coat, allowed her a sprinkling of hope. "Please, please don't kill me!" she begged, letting the warlock near.

The warlock, grabbed up by her lab coat, yanking to her feet. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?"

"How about a dozen?" In a brave move, Ava pulled the scalpel into view, ramming the blade into the warlock's trachea. _"**Niccolli gypsies stand strong beside me, vanquish this evil from time and space, returning nothing but goodness in it's place!"**_ Words of automanticity flew from Ava's lips bringing her ancestors powers to her aid. A green beam, forming in Ava's eyes produced a laser beam of it's own, shooting out at the gypsy hunter. The hunter screamed grabbing at his eyes before exploding into black ash.

"Oh…" Forgetting her own injuries, Ava dropped to Natalie's side and instantly began to render aid. "Natalie? Natalie can you hear me?"

Natalie's brow pinched as she forced her eyes open, like Ava Natalie had burns to her cornea and face, only more severe. "We-we- need to restore the balance We need Prue" she hissed before orbing herself to Leo for a proper white lighter healing.

Having arrived back at the manor with the aid of Cole, Piper and Phoebe sported concerned glances watching Leo heal Natalie's face. "Where's Paige?"

"Dantalian took her" Phoebe answered softly, "Paige is still evil"

"WHAT?" Natalie sat up from where she'd been resting on the couch. "THAT IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?"

"Let that happen?" Piper repeated raising an angry eyebrow. We were trying to save our Sister!"

**Dimension of the Lost**

"What are we doing here?" Paige walked slowly into the cavern of lanterns that held the souls of the children whose destiny had been changed due to a twist of fate.

"We are going to destroy all of good lanterns and release those souls who were destined to be evil" Destroying the lanterns that held hope for good witches would insure that some coven's and family lines were completely annihilated; family lines, like the Halliwells.

Paige cocked her head, noting the lantern, Dantalian was holding in her hand. "What about that lantern?"

Dantalian smiled lifting the lantern so that's it's essence could be seen in the glittering light. "I have special plans for this one"


	8. Thou Shall Not Deny Thy Children

A/N: Zythe and Pinky, I'm glad you both liked Paige's stealing of the breath! Pinky: Yes, Paige has turned into a powerful witch, more powerful than I expected. I think that I rather enjoy showing her as the "little inexperienced sister" from Piper and Phoebe's perspective. And of course, like lots of people I would like to see her bond with Prue. Wyatt333: I'm not sure that the Alternative Universe will last the entire story or not. I do have a couple other things planned so we'll just have to wait and see. Pyrena: Thanks for letting me know about your name change. The essence in the lantern belongs to Andy. CCMcKenna: I always check for yours and Pinky's updates like a mad woman too (hint, hint).

**Whoo Hoo! Did everyone see the Prue and Andy Flashback they showed from Dejavu on Sunday night? I so wasn't expecting that! And finally Flashbacks from All Hell Breaks Loose! They were awesome even though they still managed to dance around showing Shannen's face.**

**Eternally Charmed: Thou Shall Not Deny Thy Children  
**

"Open the lantern, Paige" Dantalian pushed the lantern in her hand towards Paige. Although, Dantalian had been the one to magically put the essence into the lantern, she needed Paige to get it back out. Only the guardian to the Dimension of Lost Souls had the power to release lost or in this case stolen essence.

Dully, Paige took the lantern from Dantalian's hand and opened the little door, watching. Dantalian watched eagerly as the essence hovered remaining inside the lantern as if it were afraid to come out.

Then magically, the essence seemed to almost orb itself from it's glowing cage. Blue and white swirls ascended towards the ceiling, hitting the roof and started to zing all around the cavern as if it were looking for a way to escape.

"It's looking for it's true soul mate" Paige told Dantalian in a flat voice.

"Then that is what I shall give it" Dantalian dipped her head and shape shifted herself into an exact image of Prue. "Come to me" she commanded, holding out both hands. Still hovering in the corner, where it had been trapped the essence hesitated for a moment more, making itself invisible for just an instant before returning and slowly creeping towards it's perceived mate.

"That's it" Dantalian laughed softly as the essence began to dance about her, engulfing her in it's wake before finally deciding to settle itself within her womb.

Not realizing what happened, Paige stared dismally watching the scene but seeing nothing. Still influenced by evil she didn't realize that she had just given Andy's essence to Dantalian. An essence which could potentially create another angelic child, only this time it would be in the face of evil.

Dantalian shape shifted back into her normal form. "Now destroy the lanterns!"

"Yes, my Queen" Paige plucked a torch from the wall and moved robotically towards the rows of awaiting lanterns, and slowly began to smash them one by one vanquishing the souls of the children who had yet to find their destiny.

"That's it, That's it" Dantalain sneered rubbing her newly impregnated belly. "Smash all of the ones that are entitled to the greater good" The one's who couldn't be smashed would be made to turn evil, so that dark side could continue to further throw off the balance and tip the scales of the universe into it's favor.

**Alternative Universe**

Andy stood in the doorway of Prue's hospital room: two orderlies were trying to hold her down while a nurse tried to administer a sedative.

"No I don't want to go to sleep!" Prue grumbled fighting them every step of the way. "There's nothing wrong with me!" Still believing Andy was her best ally, Prue called out to him, pleading. "Andy, please don't let them do this to me!"

"Prue" Andy whispered knowing something was wrong. He was about to step inside when Roger stepped in front of him and closed the door blocking his view.

"I'm so sorry that you have to see this inspector" he apologized, "My wife, she isn't well. Dr. Taylor said that she is suffering from sort of post partum traumatic stress.

"It's okay" Andy returned bothered by the whole scene, unconsciously his neck stretched so that he could look over his Roger's head to see what was happening to Prue through the tiny window in the door. "I just want to see Prue get well"

Roger smiled holding out his hand, in a manly gesture "I really can't thank you and Inspector Sheridan enough for finding Prudence so quickly"

"I was just doing my job" Andy smiled tightly shaking the weasel of a man's hand. It wasn't until Lauren came up behind him that his demeanor changed.

Casually Lauren's hand slid to his waist "Are you ready to head back to the station?"

"Yeah" Andy smiled winking at her before offering Roger a nod. "Please tell Prue I hope she feels better and let us know if there's anything further we can do to assist you"

"Well, I can't think of anything at the moment, but um if either of happen to know of a good babysitter, or a diaper changing service we could sure use one about now." Roger's voice trailed in a joking manner, making Lauren smile in rather miffed way.

"We don't plan on having any children…ever"

Roger scratched the side of his head, a bit embarrassed, "That's funny, Prue always told me you were the fatherly type, a real mister Mom"

Andy held his tight smile, wrapping his arm around Lauren's shoulder "I guess she was wrong". Together they walked down the corridor, arm and arm until Andy heard something that made him stop and pull away. It was a child's voice.

"Daddy, play orb and go seek with us!" Three little girls, stood pressed against the wall watching hospital personnel go by. They all appeared to be sisters with the oldest being about six and the middle child three. The oldest was holding a newborn, in her arms.

"C'mon Daddy!"

Andy blinked in disbelief. The oldest one looked exactly like him with the middle one strongly resembling Prue.

"Andy?" Lauren touched his shoulder and the children faded away. "Are you all right? You kind of spaced out for a moment."

"Yeah" Andy replied slowly furrowing his brow. "Did you see those kids?"

"Kids?" Lauren looked around him to where the children had been standing and then behind them. "What kids?"

"Three little…" Andy started to point, but then thought better of it and just shook his head. "Never mind"

**Manor **

Phoebe was in the kitchen whipping up another batch of the anti-possession potion for she and Piper when she heard a child's scream and dropped everything bolting for the stairs.

"Argh!"

"Amanda?"

"Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Phoebe!"**  
**

"Amanda honey what's wrong?" Phoebe burst through the door to the nursery where Amanda still with Ally and fell to her knees.

Huge streams of tears were falling from Amanda's eyes as she held out her little hands. They were transparent. "I'm turning into a ghost!"

Phoebe's coffee colored eyes became the size of saucers, "what did you do? Did you cast a spell?"

"N-no" Amanda furiously shook her head. "Me and Ally and Mindy was playing orb -n- go seek and—and-"

"She trieded, to orb us to Daddy" Ally filled in "so Melinda couldn't find us"

"D'at cheating" Melinda added in her two year old voice. "No orbing in the house, till I can do it too!"

"Ma-make it go away" Amanda sobbed looking down at her transparent hands, which were still in resting in Phoebe's palms.

"Oh…Oh…" Phoebe panted for moment trying not to panic, "It's okay, it's okay, Aunt Piper and I will find a way to fix it"

"You need to call Uncle Wee-O" Ally told her aunt knowingly. "He's makes us bedder"

"Right, right" Phoebe nodded raising her chin heavenward. "UNCLE WEE-O! WE NEED YOU!"

Piper entered the room with her jaw hanging, "Oh my GOD!" Prue's daughter is turning transparent! "How—How…." Her voice stuttered with a combination of exasperated peeps.

"I don't know" Phoebe answered frantic, "I'm waiting for Leo. LEO!"

Orbs filled the room and Leo appeared, already looking worried. "What happened?" Kneeling next to Phoebe, Leo took Amanda's hands.

"I don't know" Phoebe whispered, "the girls were all playing and Amanda just started turning transparent" Again she asked Amanda about the possible use of a spell. "Are you sure you or Ally didn't do anything to cause this"

"No, no…no spells without mommy's or uses permission" Amanda sniffled watching her Uncle Leo pull to his feet.

"I'd better go check with the Elders and see what they know. It could be linked to Prue and Andy's disappearance somehow, in the mean time; I want you and Piper to continue to making that potion. We can't afford for the two of you go over to the dark side right now." After they had turned Paige evil, Phoebe had invested in potion to protect she and Piper and the book from turning as well.

"It's almost finished" Piper told him before watching her husband disappear into an array of orbs.

"Hurry, Leo. Hurry!"


	9. Fade Away, Fade Away

_**Wyatt333**: your inquisitiveness towards my stories never ceases to amaze me. About Melinda, I don't have anything special planned for her right now but more than likely I'll come up with something if another sequel is welcomed. Andy's 4th daughter; if the dark witch/tracer is actually born then she will be half demonic with powers possibly rivaling that of the new baby but I haven't decided yet. She would however have the power to vanquish her Charmed half sisters with the Tracer Crossbow. Amanda didn't exactly orb everybody to the alternative universe. I'll explain how that happened later. **Princess Pinky:** Hee-Hee, I certainly know where you stand on the 4th child issue. What an enthusiastic review! Just so that you know, I am considering a storyline about the 4th daughter and yes it would most definitely be a girl. Not sure if it will be in this story but I am thinking about the interesting tension it could cause between Prue and Andy. Like I told Wyatt, I'll see about what I can do about giving Melinda a few more scenes here and there but right now I don't have anything planned Yes, I know I Phoebe transparent in CAL, but she was a ghost, Amanda is fading away…. **Pyrena: **When Dantalian cast the spell to send P/A to the AU. She said their children would start to fade, if P/A could not find their way back to each other. Yep watch out for more trouble with Paige or rather consequences **Gomay: **I'll see what I can do about that vanquish! Hee-hee thanks for the review._ _**piper+leo4eva and Sci Fi Gillian: **Thanks for the review!__ **CC**: Your reviews are just always the best! **Cheesefairy:** Thanks for the reviews and welcome to my world! **Zythe: **_Hmm okay, well I guess that's why I try to add a little of bit of everything. I of course, enjoy writing that section of the story.

**Eternally Charmed: Fade Away, Fade Away, Fade Away**

"What did you find out?" Phoebe held captivated attention to Leo's explanation.

The Elder's believe that Prue and Andy's eternal bond has somehow been broken and that's destroying all the good they've created together over the past year.

"All the good they've created together? You mean Amanda and Ally are just going to fade away as if their parents love never existed?" Phoebe's gaze fell to her nieces and then back to Leo. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know" Leo shrugged all the Elder's would tell me, is that Prue and Andy's love is no longer a union in this universe"

So you mean somehow they've been demonically divorced, Leo that doesn't make sense unless…." Phoebe's voice trailed. "Unless the demon sent them to place where their love doesn't exist at all. Dantalian sent them to another plane or alternative universe that's why we can't find them!"

Piper bit her lower lip and then the upper one. "If they are in an alternative universe how do we get them out?" Both sisters remained silent for a moment, until Phoebe had an idea. Her dark chocolate eyes fell upon Ally with Piper's following.

"Oh Phoebe, I don't know-" Ally had the power to travel back through time but whether or not she could cross through over dimensions was still unknown.

"It might be the only way." Phoebe insisted, "And we can use Amanda's orbing power to track Andy"

"Even if he isn't a Tracer anymore?" Piper challenged igniting Phoebe's fervor all the more.

"Piper, the bond that Andy and Amanda have isn't just magical, it's spiritual, it links then through their souls, not necessarily their powers"

"Okay then" Piper nodded her head, "Suppose Ally is strong enough to do this what do we do about Paige? We can't leave her evil?" Phoebe's eyes again drifted across the room landing on Leo and Natalie who had just orbed in after sensing the destruction of the Orphan Plane.

"Oh no…" Leo started to protest, "Natalie and I don't have that kind of power?"

"You don't have to do anything" Phoebe returned, "all you have to do is keep her at bay until we can get back with Prue and then we'll take care of the rest"

"And what if you can't get back with Prue?" Natalie sniffed stiffly, as she adjusted her business like jacket.

"Then we are all screwed" Piper hefted Melinda into her arms letting the child wrap her arms around her neck.

"Mommy, I want to be a ghost like Ally and Amanda too"

Piper's jaw dropped when she saw that now, Ally had begun to fade too. "Phoebe! We've got to hurry!"

A few moments later Ally, Amanda, Piper and Phoebe were all standing in the center of the symbolic circle in the attic with Phoebe carefully facilitating the spell. "Okay, Ally you've got to hold Amanda's hands and you" Phoebe quickly helped the girls join hands. "You've got to concentrate of finding your father"

"He hasn't orbed in a really long time" Amanda put in dismally, "maybe he forgot how when the demon lady sent him away"

Phoebe's hands slid to her knees, "Oh I don't think so sweetie, I think we just need to your orbs this time so that we practice your tracing"

Amanda gave Phoebe her biggest grin, more than anything she wanted to grow up to be as notable as her famous mother and father.

"I wanna be a tracer too" Ally added in her small voice.

"If this really works, I don't think that will be a problem" Piper snorted, stepping up behind Ally and placing her hands on her the little girls shoulders. "Are you ready to say the spell?" **_Power of the witch/tracers rise let our course be seen across the sky come to us and settle near, take us to the one that we hold dear.  
_**

"Very good" Piper whispered.

Amanda's Blue orbs and Ally's red comic traveling astral flashes began to combine, creating a huge spinning wave that plunged them into a portal of travel. Several seconds later the foursomes found themselves standing in front of a familiar place.

"Quake?" Piper blinked staring up at the famous crooked sign. "What are we doing at Quake?"

"I don't know" Phoebe moaned pressing a hand to her temple, "but I've got one hell of a head rush, "Hey Ally maybe you could hold off a bit on all that swirling?"

Ally giggled at her aunt's quirkiness

"If we didn't travel back in time then this must be an alternative dimension to our universe" Piper picked up Ally, and started inside with Phoebe and Amanda following.

"Wait, what if Martin sees you?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Oh please Phoebe I doubt he would still be-" Piper's voice came to a halt. There before her, stood Andy with Lauren; the two them locked together at the lips.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Prue is going to kill him," Phoebe muttered looking down at Amanda when tugged on her hand.

"Why is Daddy kissing that laydee like he kisses Mommy?"

Phoebe's hands quickly slapped her hand over Amanda's eyes making it so that she couldn't see. "He isn't…he isn't…she has something in her eye"

Piper purposely turned blocking Ally's view. "Inspector Sheridan? Prue can't stand her!"

"Yeah well evidently, Andy doesn't share that opinion" Phoebe watched the couple for a moment more and started to get warm from their passionate emotion. It seemed to be passing right through her. "Is it getting warm in here or is it just me?"

"It's just you" Piper groaned, "but I'm starting to feel sick" Piper then waved her hand freezing everyone, in the room including Andy. "Ok Andy froze, why did Andy freeze?"

"I don't know" Phoebe surmised, "maybe Dantalian cast a spell that in this universe he's mortal somehow"

"Oh Crap!" Piper fumed, "I wonder if that means Prue is mortal again too?"

"Oh Crap is right" Phoebe looked down to see that Amanda had disappeared from her grasp. "Where's Amanda?"

Stilling holding Ally, Piper whipped her head around, "Amanda!" The two sisters glared at one another. "I don't like this Phoebe, I don't see her anywhere. Do you think she just faded away?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I hope not maybe she just used her powers. She goes invisible when she's scared you know?"

Both of Piper's brows knitted slightly, "or when she wants to cause trouble. Phoebe look!" Piper pointed to the dessert cart where Amanda was now standing carefully eyeing her frozen father.

Phoebe did a double take. "Did she just do an orb-fade? Cause I didn't think she could do that"

"Evidently, she can" Piper commented a bit proud over the fact that her niece had just combined her two powers of orbing and fading to move across the room.

Amanda moved swiftly towards Andy as the crowd unfroze and tugged on his pant leg, "Daddy whose dat' laydee wiff you?"

Both Andy and Lauren looked down at the little witch tracer with smiles. Andy patted Amanda's head, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm not your Daddy but um, I'm sure he's around here somewhere".

"Everyone must look the same when you're only three feet high" Lauren sneered, looping her arm with Andy's before they casually walked away leaving Amanda with big welling tears in her eyes.

At the hospital, Roger stood in the doorway of Prue's room, speaking to a male nurse. "Now I'm running for a seat on the City Council and I can't have my wife behaving like a crazed lunatic" Casually he slipped the man a fifty-dollar bill and the man grinned. At some point during her sedation Prue had started to call out in her sleep leaking out all of her deepest dark secrets "I want you to do whatever you need too, to keep her from babbling on about witches and some sort of magical life that she shares with that cop that was here. Lock her in closet if you have too put her in a straight jacket, do whatever you have too"

"Yes, Mr. Winston" the man nodded as Roger went off to meet a leggy looking blonde who was waiting for him expectantly.

Inside, Dantalian had blinked in and quickly shapeshifted herself into a nurse dressed in scrubs and a surgical mask. "Hello Prue"

Still weary from the sedation, Prue weakly turned her head toward her archenemy. Evil swirled all around her forcing the words of a spell into her mind. **_Ashes to ashes, magic to magic, take this dark priestess to where she can reek no havoc!"  
_**

Dantalian giggled evilly letting her hand fall into Prue's hair. "Your magic is no good here Prue",

"**_The power of three will set us free" _**Prue murmured incoherently

"There is no power of three here, your sisters and your children don't exist. They were all just a dream"

"That isn't true!" Prue closed her eyes, twisting her head. "Andy where are you? Andy I need you!"

"Here why don't you hold your baby?" Dantalian turned and picked up Roger's sleeping son. Gingerly the evil priestess waved her hand, creating an aura around the child so that he would be irresistible to Prue. She'd given him a bit of the essence from the seed that was growing inside of her, an essence that Prue would recognize from her own children.

"My baby" Prue said seeing her newborn daughter that she'd left behind.

"Take her" Dantalian coaxed pushing the baby, closer, "take her".

**Dimension of the Lost**

Natalie and Leo looked about in shuddered awe, at the destruction that Paige had caused. Broken lantern glass and fading lights of life were everywhere with smoldering flames dancing all around.

"I can't believe Paige could do this" Leo eyes roamed about in a sorrowful manner. The entire dimension was destroyed.

"She's the only one with that kind of power" Natalie replied, "No one else would be able to release or destroy the lanterns of lost souls"

"I just-" Leo paused hearing the sound of glass breaking under hard sole shoes

"You just what? Didn't know that I have a new true calling?"

Both white lighters turned, to see Paige dressed in an all black ensemble and carrying a darklighter's crossbow. The effects of Piper and Phoebe's spell had changed her from a witch/whtielighter to a warlock/darklighter.**  
**


	10. The Cake at Quake

_A/N**: The-Cheese-Fairy**: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Don't worry about Glenn. I know I have a lot of P/G fans out there so I have something special planned in mind for all of you. Everybody seems to be diggin' evil Paige too so I'm going to expand on her too. **CC:** Not to worry about Dantalian, she's going to get hers… **Pyrena**: Yep Ally's the little time traveler in the family but it was the combination of powers she and Amanda working together to find Andy that brought them into the A/U. **Zythe: **Glad you enjoyed this part a little more. The fate of the Trudeau child will be revealed during the course of this story. **Piper+Leo4eva: **Nope things don't look good now, but the tables will soon turn. **Princess Pinky**: Yes, the 4th daughters name will begin with "A". Dantalian already has a name picked out and probably reveal it later on in the story. Why wasn't Piper surprised about Andy not freezing? You know I haven't actually seen Piper freeze Leo since season 2, so I guess I was just going on the assumption that Andy wouldn't freeze b/c he's enchanted and works for the greater good. **Gomay: **Wait till you see what Paige does in this chapter! Thanks for reading!_

**Eternally Charmed: The Cake at Quake**

Alternative Quake

"Amanda come here sweetie" Phoebe waved fearful that the child was about to burst into tears.

Amanda simply ignored her Aunt. Blessed with Prue's fight to win attitude the young witch casually walked over to the table where Andy had sat down with Lauren and an older lady who resembled the women that threaten to take her father.

"C'mon Daddy, you haff to come home with me and Ally". This time Amanda tugged on Andy's sleeve making him raise a set of curious eyebrows to the child while Lauren seemed undoubtedly miffed.

"Lauren" Andy began as he watched her lean across the table.

"I'll handle this" Lauren gave her betrothed an unweathering glance before casting a set of bright but cold eyes upon the child "Look sweetheart, the only person he's going home with tonight is me, now why don't you run along and find your family" **  
**

Amanda felt the short tempter and confident attitude in which she had inherited from Prue ball up in her throat **_"You can't have my Daddy he's not your to take so wiff these words, I turn you into cake!"_**

"Amanda NO!" Piper gasped pointing a freezing finger as Lauren promptly, transformed into a piece of white frosted cake with lemon filling.

"Huh, Huh Amanda turn the laydee into cake" Ally giggled, clapping in Piper's arms. Piper seethed as she and Phoebe made their way through the frozen crowd and over to the table where Amanda was standing.

"Amanda Patrice you change her back right now!"

"But she wanted to keep Daddy" Amanda defended while Ally leaned over in Piper's arms to swipe her finger through the top of the cake.

"Do not eat her!" Piper growled snatching Ally up before the dollop of frosting she'd taken could make it to her mouth.

"Ewe, yeah, she's sour and bitter" Phoebe commented licking her finger having beaten Ally to the punch.

"What do expect she's Sheridan" Piper's eyes rolled in disgust.

The room started to unfreeze and Phoebe picked up the plate from the table. "Can I get this to go?" If Amanda was unwilling to say a reversal spell at the moment, then they needed to protect Lauren until she could be returned to her normal state.

From other corner of the room, the four witches watched, as Andy looked about baffled. "Where's Lauren?"

Lauren's mother shrugged looking around as well, "Maybe she went to take that little girl back to her family".

"Okay, that should buy us a little bit of time" Phoebe breathed taking a plastic take-out container into her hands. "Let's go find Prue"

"Piper? Phoebe?"

Piper and Phoebe both looked up to see Roger standing before them with the long leggy blonde. "Roger. Piper imagine that" Phoebe huffed tightly as Roger immediately put a bit of guilty distance between he and the blonde.

"I can't actually" Piper swallowed through gritted teeth before offering him her best fake grin. "Roger, what are you doing here?"

Both sisters watched as Roger stammered to find a plausible explanation. "Cake, I'm here to get Prue a big piece of chocolate cake" he answered spotting the plastic container that Phoebe had in her hands.

"Prue….yeah she does like cake" Piper continued to smile, "Where uh…how is Prue?"

"I was going to actually call you" Roger's face blanched, "she actually delivered our baby last night…a baby boy"

"A baby, what do you know…" Phoebe's tight grin now matched Piper's. She thought it was more than a coincidence that Prue had been pregnant in this reality too. "Yeah Roger she actually called us and we were just on our way with cake to see her ourselves. What room is she in again?"

"410C" Roger answered flatly as the Phoebe, Piper and the girls sidestepped him. "Damn"

Once outside, Amanda looked down at her hands. "It's happening again" she told her aunts. Amanda held out her hands. She and Ally had begun to fade again.

"It must have something to do with Andy denying them" Phoebe said meeting Piper's concerned gaze.

"Or Prue"

"Okay, we need to orb to her and now!"

At the hospital, Dantalian was all to eager to see Prue bond with Roger's baby. If Prue were to deny her own children and give her love to her another then Amanda and Ally and their new baby sister would fade away forever, leaving Prue trapped in her mortal doomed alternative universe.

"Take the baby Prue. Don't you want to hold it in your arms?"

Disoriented, Prue shook her head, trying to will away the baby's mesmerizing aura. The baby boy wasn't fussing at all but inside Prue's mind she heard the cries of her own newborn daughter. "No"

"Just take the baby and everything will be fine," Dantalian said reassured pushing the infant closer so that Prue would mechanically start to reach out. "That's it, she needs you"

"Don't cry" Prue swallowed still hearing the shrill wails of her own child. Automatically her hands slide underneath Dantalian's to take the child, until the sound of Piper's yell stopped her.

"PRUE DON'T TOUCH THAT BABY" Piper and Phoebe seemingly appeared from nowhere taking the high priestess by surprise.

"Surprise to see us? I thought you would be," Piper raised her hands preparing to blow up the demonic high priestess.

"TAKE THE BABY!" Dantalian's eyes became a deep demonic red.

"Prue that baby isn't yours" Phoebe moved towards the door slowly pushing it open so that Amanda and Ally could scamper into sight. "These are your daughter's, Prue".

Calmly Amanda and Ally waited for Prue's commanding smile of approval before continuing. "Amanda? Ally?"

"MOMMY!" Both girls bleated at the same time rushing into Prue's arms.

Ironically, Dantalian set the baby back down into the bassinet and flamed out "You won't defeat me, not this time"

Piper moved closer to the bed, smiling at the moment that Prue was having with her girls. Ally had crawled right up into her sore lap and her arms wrapped around Prue's neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Prue replied letting a kiss drop into Ally's fine raven hair. "But um, why are my children turning transparent?" Prue fearful eyes fell to Amanda who was almost completely transparent.

"Because you and Andy have been denying them, we think it's part of Dantalian's spell"

"Andy…" Prue's voice trailed. "He's definitely under some kind of spell. It was like he was in love with somebody else"

"He kissed another yadee and Amandy turn her into cake!" Ally snickered bouncing in Prue's arms.

"What? Hey Ow!" Ally's bouncing had jarred the sutures, reminding Prue that she wasn't quite herself. The c-section she had was still definitely very real.

"It's inspector Sheridan" Phoebe nodded holding out the container of cake.

"Amanda" Prue looked at her oldest in disapproval.

"She wanted to take him away" Amanda frowned as Prue's hand fell into her hair, stroking it gently.

"I know but we can't go around turning people into cake"

Amanda's eyes fell towards the sheets, "so you want me to turn the mean lady back?"

"Now please" Prue nodded approvingly only to watch Phoebe pull the cake back protectively.

"Not just yet, I think we have to find Andy first"

"Why?" Prue's brow started to furrow

"Because if I'm correct, Andy has to choose between Inspector Sheridan and you for the spell to be broken"

**Dimension of Lost Souls**

Before either Leo or Natalie could react, Paige pulled the trigger on the crossbow, sending two arrows one right after the other. Natalie was able to orb out and back in but not before the first arrow had sunk itself deeply into Leo's chest.

"Leo!"

"Orb!" Leo choked sinking to the floor. Natalie sank along with him prepared to unleash her healing power.

"Better do as he says, you wouldn't want to die this way again would you?" Paige looked through the scope of crossbow catching Natalie directly in her sights. "You got three seconds. 3-2-_ pause _1! Paige pulled back on the trigger releasing a third arrow, giving Natalie no chance but to orb.

"Fat Coward" Paige sneered, letting the crossbow rest at her side before giving her attention to the injured Leo. "Now about you"

Paige smiled wickedly circling around him taunting her prey as he withering in pain on the floor. "You think you really know me Leo?"

"Paige please" Leo begged as Paige pressed the tip of the crossbow into his upper thigh.

"Well you don't!" Without reservation Paige again pulled back the trigger sending a second arrow directly through the white lighters thigh.

"ARGH!" Leo's head reared back and he screamed allowing his voice to echo throughout the nearly empty cavern.

Slowly Paige rose to her feet. "Nobody really knew the real me. Nobody except-"

"Glenn?" The sound and light of orbs flooded the cavern forming the shape of Natalie and a man. A man Paige never expected to see again.

"Glenn?" Paige whirled around to see none other than Glenn standing in the flesh.


	11. Kiss of Darkness

_**A/N: The-Cheese-Fairy**: No Glenn is not going to be a whitelighter, but as I said I do have something special planned for he and Paige later on down the road. **Sci Fi Gillian**: Thank you! **Cutleryismyfriend**: Hey it's to hear from you again! **Princess Pinky**: Let's make things easy. Dantalian and Andy's daughter is "Ayleia" and your prediction about her powers sounds reasonable. She'll have at least more of Andy's powers, maybe more and somethings from her mother. As for her older half-sister "A. PrudenceTrudeau-Halliwell", yep she'll be the sister with the mind powers**. John Dre:** Thanks for taking time to review and not to worry, I will definitely finish this one! **To everyone**: I'm so glad you all I liked the part with Amanda turning Lauren into the cake. I've been waiting to post this part just for that reason._

_FYI: The title of this one is named after my favorite Charmed Books_

**Eternally Charmed: Kiss of Darkness**

"Glenn?" The sound and light of orbs flooded the cavern forming the shape of Natalie and a man. A man Paige never expected to see again

"Glenn?" Paige whirled around to see none other than Glenn standing in the flesh. He was dressed in a pair of white pants and a white button up shirt.

"Listen to Leo Paige this isn't who you are. You're not a murder Paige you do good things".

Paige's dark eyes shifted back and forth and she picked up crossbow again putting in her sights "you aren't real. This is a trick"

"Listen to him Paige at the moment Glenn is very much alive". Natalie commented. "The Elder's have brought back his soul to save you"

Glenn held out his hand. "No more killing Paige you're a good witch. The witch I love"

"I'm evil now" Paige aimed the crossbow strategically preparing to fire it straight through the angelic spirit "And evil can't love" Tears unconsciously tears clouded over Paige's eyes and her hands began to shake as Glenn inched near.

"You aren't evil Paige you could never be"

"Stay away!" Paige shook her head.

"You can't hurt me with that Paige," he smiled stepping right up to her.

Lowering her inhibitions Paige dropped the crossbow and flung herself into Glenn's welcoming arms. The two hugged tenderly and kissed until Natalie gave Glenn a permissive nod. Nodding back, Glenn drew out the vial of potion that Phoebe had created to reverse the spell which had turned Paige evil; without warning Glenn smashed the vial over Paige's back creating an explosive puff of smoke.

Instantly Paige collapsed, fainting straight into Glenn's arms. "I don't think she'll be a threat now"

"Thank you" Natalie raced to Leo's side. The whitelighter was fading fast. "Leo, Leo! He's not responding!" She needed more healing power.

"Can I help?" Glenn gently laid Paige on the ground and then joined Natalie placing his hands over Leo. Healing light sprang from his palms along with Natalie's healing glow to counteract the darklighter poison.

"That's it, that's it" Natalie coaxed as Leo slowly began to peel one eye open followed by the other.

"Oh my leg" he groaned prompting Glenn to hold his hands over the injury a little longer.

"Is that better?"

Now alert, Paige sat up curious as to what was happen. "Glenn?" All heads turned towards the young witch and the man she thought was her intended. "You're a whitelighter?"

"I'm not Glenn" the man said slowly, shape shifting himself into his true form. "My name is Artemus, and I'm half witch and a half whitelighter just like you" Artemus was a handsome blend about 5'11 with dark brown hair and amazing hazel colored eyes.

Paige's dark eyes narrowed with her glance smoldering at Natalie. "So you tricked me?"

"It was the only way" Natalie said softly stepping up to Artemus protectively. "The real Glenn is still in the processing stage with the angel of death and can't be summoned." Natalie paused watching Paige bite down hard on her lip. "I never meant to hurt you Paige but I had to save Leo"

Paige felt her jaw clench and threw up her hands before orbing out.

"Paige!"

"Maybe I could talk to her," Artemus suggested, ready to orb behind her.

"No let her go for now" Leo pushed to his feet, "Paige needs to be alone right now"

**Alternative Quake**

"This will be too easy" Dantalian blinked into quake and quickly shape shifted herself to look like Inspector Sheridan.

"Okay, well let me know if she calls in" Andy flipped his cell phone shut and pondered what had happened to Lauren.

"Hey"

"Lauren? Where have you been?" Andy was taken slightly aback when the stunning blonde walked in wearing a seductive grin.

The Dantalian/Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him near, "I just was preparing a little surprise"

"Surprise?" Andy's eyes brows raised in joyous wonder, "what kind of surprise?" Sensing Prue's presence orb in along with her sisters, Dantalian waited until the witches were near and took his hand and placed on her stomach. She hadn't planned on it but seeing that everyone was playing right in her hands, she thought she'd divulge the secret of her little demon seed and move her plan forward"

"You'll see" Reaching up Dantalian scratched him on the neck with her long pointed fingernail drawing blood.

"Ow…" Andy grimaced. The tip of the fingernail was filled with a demonic aphrodisiac that would inhibit his senses even more than when Lauren had kissed him.

"Andy!" Prue shouted with her yell falling upon deaf ears.

"C'mon, our wedding night awaits" Dantailian's hands fell to his waist and eagerly she blinked out.

"Andy Don't!" Prue shouted prompting Piper to send an explosive blast at the dark priestess.

"Too late"

"Wait" Phoebe looked dumbfounded as she looked down at the cake. "If this is Sheridan then…"

"Dantalian" Prue and Piper answered in unison.

"Does that mean we can eat her now?" Ally grinned upward at her aunt hopefully wearing her best grin.

"No, at some point your sister is going to turn her back in to real live alternative human being"

"Prue you okay?" Piper held Prue's arm as she started to waver.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Prue took in a deep breath. Infection and exhaustion from her c-section had begun to set in invading her newly mortal body "I'm fine I just wish I had my powers so that I could vanquish that demonic husband stealing bitch!"

"Well" Piper pulled her lips into a tight grin "to vanquish her we've got to find her. Any ideas on where she might have taken Andy?"

Prue shook her head and pursed her lips. "Phoebe"

"You need me to get a premonition, I know" Phoebe handed the cake to Ally and pointed a warning finger. "No eating it!" She then reached for Amanda. "Give me your hands and helps us find where Dantalian has taken your Daddy"

Amanda nodded offering Phoebe her hands and closed her eyes. Phoebe's eyes closed too as she took a deep cleansing breath and waited. A moment later she shuddered squeezing Amanda's hands, as the little's girls spiritual connection with her father became a clear visual in her mind. A premonition began to take hold. The premonition in combination with Phoebe's empathy and Amanda's tracking powers was so strong that both Halliwell's literally astral projected into the scene:

Andy was standing in a church. Father Austin was next him and Dantailian was coming down the aisle still disguised as Lauren and dressed in a white gown. Father Austin was smiling admiringly. _Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. _Strangely, Phoebe and Amanda both saw, Father Austin binding Andy and Dantalian's hands with black cord followed by a communion of blood. Just as it had been rumored, the dark side had taken Father Austin's soul.

"_You may kiss your bride" _Andy's lips met with Datalian's and suddenly Phoebe and Amanda saw another vision of Ally, Amanda and their new baby sister exploding into nothingness. Prue was screaming powerless to do anything.

"_NO!" _

A third vision appeared and Dantalian standing at a dark altar cradling a newborn in her arms. Andy was beside her with his eyes glowing demonic red. "_This is Ayleia, the demonic child of darkness" _Dantalian told a red-cloaked winged figure.

"The Source!" Phoebe whispered making Amanda scream. The two witches broke apart at the sensation of their fear, sending Amanda sprawling back into Piper and screaming.

"Aunt Phoebe makes it stop! Make it stop!"

"Phoebe?" Prue snapped grabbing her sister's wrist eagerly awaiting an explanation. "What did you see?"

"I saw Dantalian" Phoebe panted trying to catch her breath. "She and Andy had a baby and the Source was blessing it"

"No" Prue's mouth fell open. "Even under a spell Andy wouldn't…"

"He wouldn't have too" Phoebe put in adverting her gaze to Piper "there are other ways to conceive a magical as we all know"

"Okay never mind that" Prue refused to even entertain the thought Andy having a child with anyone but her, especially a demonic child. Blowing a wild hair from her face, she frowned thoughtfully. "We need to get to that church" Her first and foremost thought needed to be stopping that wedding.

"We don't even know where that church is" Piper ran a hand through her long dark hair, while Prue bit down on her lip.

"We don't need to know where it is all we need is a connection" Once again her eyes fell to her to her oldest daughter. Once again the sisters and Ally depended on Amanda's orbing power to take them where they needed to be. Piper held Ally as all gathered around Amanda placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Just one more time, baby" Prue coaxed gently seeing the tiredness in Amanda's normally bright blue eyes. Amanda closed her eyes and slowly began to concentrate on her father. Orbs appeared around them and suddenly they were all standing in what appeared to be Father Austin's church.

"This is the Cathedral of Saints?" Phoebe questioned wrinkling up her nose. What appeared to be a church was actually the demonic worshiping place of the Source decorated in a mortal's fashion for a wedding.

"Dis pace is scary" Ally told Piper burying herself into her aunts shoulder.

"This place is evil" Piper returned stopping the demonic markings on the wall. A large pagan symbol decorated the ceiling, along the symbol of the beast.

"Welcome Back to the Wedding From Hell" Phoebe quipped only to have Prue reach out and pinched her arm. "Ow! Hey!"

Prue spoke through gritted teeth, "There isn't going to be a wedding"

"Oh yes there is" The corporeal spirit of Father Austin stood before them. He was dressed in a priest's attire.

"You used to be a good man," Prue said watching his eyes turn demonic red.

"That was before I met the Source" The once kindly priest held out his wrists and shot a blast of fire at Prue.

Waving her arms, Prue reacted naturally, forgetting she didn't have any power. "Argh!"

"Prue!" Both Phoebe and Piper could only watch as the flames engulfed their sister instantly exploding her into particles of black dust.


	12. Hells Wedding Bells

A/N: _**Princess Pinky**: I will explain more about Artemus in chapters to come. Yes, Amanda is exhausted and stressed evidence of this is yet to come. Ayliea will remain unscathed for the time being. Dantalian's last name? Hmm… Did she have one in the show? I promise to have something special between Paige and the real Glenn before the story ends. **Pyrena**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the bit with Artemus. **Zythe: **I have never played Eternal Darkness. Glenn's future will be revealed soon. **Wyatt333: **I love Natalie! In my perspective, I don't think she was trying to hurt Paige as much as she was trying to save Leo but I'm glad you loathe her! Will Prue and Andy have to remarry again? Hmm…they're already been married twice! Wait and see **Kay and moonfirefairy: **Thanks so much for taking a moment to review! **Poofball: **You won't have to wait long to see what has become of Prue. **The-Cheese-Fairy: **LOL what can I say Ally's just the comic relief at the moment. **PrUe AnD AnDy!** Thank you! **CCMcKenna**: You're just the best Dude! **Gomay: **_Great reaction but Natalie really isn't a threat to anyone.

**Eternally Charmed: Hells Wedding Bells**

"PRUE!"

"Oh God, Piper what do we do?" Phoebe stepped in front of the girls shielding them from the dark pile of ash that was now their mother.

"We burn this demon's sorry ass!" Piper raised her hands sending out an explosive blast, as did Father Austin causing a massive explosion in mid air.

"That power will do you no good here" Father Austin's eyes glowed demonic red and four barbaric looking demons all bearing swords appeared, circled around Piper and Phoebe.

"Amanda, orb us out of here now!" Piper commanded thinking she needed to get Prue's girls to safety. Amanda held tight to Piper's hand and a closed her eyes.

"Amanda hurry!" Piper ducked as one of the demons swung at her, forcing her to try and freeze him.

Amanda slowly faded to invisible and then back again, "I can't" she choked with big tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It's okay Sweetie" Phoebe replied glaring at Father Austin.

Father Austin merely laughed ordering the demons to stay at bay. "Since you won't be leaving anytime soon why don't you stay for the wedding?"

One of the demons then prodded Piper gently in the back side with his sword nudging her forward. "Watch it!" she hissed showing her fingers in a claw like fashion.

"We're going, we're going already!" Phoebe moved quickly into on of the pews sliding down the smooth wooden seat so that Piper and girls could sit next to her.

"Very good" Father Austin sneered, "now if you'll excuse me I have to go see if the bride and groom are ready"

Both Phoebe and Piper held stern gazes as they watched the processed spirit blink out and then return. Father Austin had moved up toward the Altar. Andy was now standing next to him, dressed in an all black suit. His normally bright blue eyes were frozen in a zombie like fashion.

"Piper I have a feeling things are about to get a whole lot worse." Phoebe whispered leaning across Ally as a dark version of the wedding march began to play.

"Worse? Phoebe exactly how can this be any worse? Our sister is a pile of ash and her husband is about the marry the queen of a demons, and which time, his children are going to explode!"

"Look" Phoebe motioned towards the side door near the Altar. "I think the Source is going to be Andy's best man"

"No way" Piper's jaw dropped slightly as the red cloak master of the underworld appeared chuckling darkly at them.

"And whoops here comes the bride" Nervous and not wanting to scare the girls Phoebe forced her best grin. Dantalian, dressed as Lauren had just started down the aisle. Appropriately she was dressed in an all black beaded wedding gown that had a long net vail and matching train. Two small goblins followed behind her, carrying the hem of the material in a royalty style fashion.

"Is Daddy getting married?" Amanda asked, resting her weary body against Piper.

"He is already married to Mommy" Ally piped knowingly as Piper gently stroked Amanda's sweat drench hot cheek.

"Phoebe, I think she's sick" Piper whispered, pressing the back of her hand to Amanda's forehead.

"Great" Phoebe's jaw clenched, a demonic wedding, the Source, and now a sick child. What more could we ask for?"

"Don't you even think that!" Piper bristled, glaring upward at the toothless demon who was still standing over them brandishing his sword. She could help but think what was going to happen after Dantalian and Andy said their I do's.

Father stood front and center wearing his best grin as Dantalian took her place opposite side of Andy.

"You may begin" the Source waved showing his talons.

Father Austin held out his hand, motioning for Dantalian and Andy to place theirs on top of his. "Dearly beloved or should I say demonic?"

The Source smiled tightly laughing at the quip again nodding with his approval.

From where she sat in the pew, Phoebe shook her head, "Piper we have to do something. This wedding cannot happen" In a bold move, Phoebe stood up, "Don't do it Andy, remember Prue!"

"Silence!" Angered the Source flicked his fingers causing Phoebe's lips to turn to nothing but solid flesh. It now looked like she nothing but a solid chin climbing up all the way to her nose. Now helpless Phoebe wriggled the area that used to be her mouth, desperately trying to speak.

"How dare you!" Piper blistered, readying fingers of her own until one of the gaurds jabbed her in the arm with his sword drawing blood. "Ow!"

"Hold your tongue or you shall receive the same fate!"

"MMM…MMM" Phoebe grunted in protest as she tried to separate the skin that used to be her lips.

Ally looked at her aunt curiously unaffected by all that was happening. "Aunt Phoebe what happen to you's mouff?"

Phoebe mumbled again and Ally giggled holding up the cake. "No cake for you!"

The ceremony resumed and Father Austin magically waved his hand over Dantalian and Andy's prompting a black cord to bind them at the wrist.

"In the beginning, we were damned, and through damnation, we found freedom, power, and purpose. As I unite you today, I remind you of those gifts.  
Father Austin then pressed the ceremonial communion cup to Dantailian's lips. Smiling Dantalian sipped pleasurably from the cup savoring the taste of blood. Father Austin then passed the cup to Andy and mechanically he did the same.

Afterwards, Father Austin dipped his forefingers into the goblet's anointing their foreheads, "In your union, may these gifts increase your powers may grow in the service of evil. Sobe it".

"So it be!" Dantalian, The Source and the his henchmen repeated.

"You may kiss your bride"

Unable to control her emotion, Piper pulled Amanda to her, tightly, while Phoebe did the same to Ally. "Phoebe I can't believe this is happening." In a just a moment, Amanda, Ally and their baby sister were going to explode into nothingness just as their mother had.

Dantalian's lips were just about to unite with Andy's when white lights started to rise up from the pile of dark ash forming into the spirit of a women; It was Prue Halliwell

"Oh, I don't think so! You see he's already married to me!" From the back of the room, Prue waved her arm sending a telekinetic blast that immediately rocked the altar separating the couple before the kiss could be consummated.

Shocked, Dantalian stumbled backwards into father Austin, morphing back into her normal self. "How did you-" She could barely finish her sentence when Prue dematerialized back into white lights and then reappeared at the altar standing between Dantalian and Andy.

"Let's just say I'm Charmed in any universe and leave it at that!" Another wave of Prue's hand sent the demonic guards cashing back into the wall, where father Austin had turned Prue into dust.

Flaring his wings, the Source spoke with authority, "you are still very strong"

"And I'm not afraid you" Prue took a defensive stance, "I have all of the White Magic's Halliwell line on my side"

"That is why we stall all live to fight another day" Commandingly, the Source snapped his fingers, disappearing along with Dantalian, Father Austin and the Henchman" Andy thankfully, remained.

"Andy thank God" Automatically, Prue flung her arms around his neck while Piper and Phoebe ran to her side to join their sister.

Piper smiled at Prue hugging her back. "Way to go super Sis, but uh how did you do that?"

"Destiny" Prue smiled releasing Andy to hug her girls. "As soon as Father Austin vanquished me, the Elders sent me back powers and all."

"Does that mean, Dantalian's spell to separate you and Andy is broken?" Piper asked noting Andy hadn't moved.

"EWE, I guess not" Prue frowned just as Phoebe began to mumble wildly through her fused lips. Frantic, she began pointing at the cake, which was still in Ally's hands.

"I think she's trying to say, Andy still has to choose between you and Lauren"

"Great" Prue returned flatly taking the cake from her middle child's hand. She set the cake on the floor next to her and then looked to Amanda.

"Turn her back, please"

Wiping the back of her hand to her brow, Amanda slowly began to speak, "Wiff these words, I fix my mistake, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I hope you didn't mind being cake" Magically the cake started to stretch reconstituting itself back into the unscathed Lauren Sheridan.

"Where the hell am I am?"

"Not hell but close," Piper quipped as Andy began to shake his head. Amanda's spell had not only returned Lauren to her normal state but it had also, counteracted the effects of the demonic aphrodisiac.

"What happened?" Andy blinked several times, "Lauren? Prue?"

"You almost married yourself off to a demon" Prue replied, "but that's not important right now, I need you to do something for me"

"What?"

Stepping forward, Prue took a hold of his hands, "I need for you to tell me that you still love me and want a life with our daughters"

"Our daughters?" Andy's eyes followed Prue's as they landed on Amanda and Ally.

"And we have a baby daughter who desperately needs us right now in order to survive"

"Not to mention a name" Piper added, trying to break the tension.

Andy looked back at the girls again and then to Prue, baffled. Pulling his hands free of Prue's Andy slid his arm around Lauren's waist crushing Prue's hopes. "I'm sorry to Prue, I'm engaged to Lauren"

Determined, Prue shook her head, "Andy no, this isn't reality. This is evil talking"

"I'm sorry, Prue" And without another word, Andy started to lead Lauren from the steps.

"Mmmm….Mmmm….Mmmm!" Still unable to speak, Phoebe grabbed Prue's hand and then reached for Andy's free one, pulling him back.

"Phoebe what are you doing?"

"She can't explain" Piper spoke for her mute sister, "but you need to listen to her".

Closing her eyes, Phoebe squeezed both of their hands tightly acting as ground pad for their emotions.

Piper's hands fell to her oldest sister's shoulder. "Ok Prue give her everything you've got" If Piper was reading Phoebe correctly, her intention was to channel Prue's love for Andy with her empathic ability, thus hopefully breaking the spell.

"Andy just take me home, Please" Lauren leaned into the handsome angelic tracer hoping to break him free of Phoebe's grip. He was about to let go when Prue clamped her eyes shut and gave a Phoebe a hard squeeze sending a surge of emotion straight through him.

At first Andy let out a shallow gasp as visions accompanied by an intense feeling of love clouded his mind. In the deepest part of his memory he saw himself with Prue as teenager they were both sitting on the swing in Golden Gate park, making out as young couples do.

Another vision followed of their prom, followed by a second first date a quake. Prue was older this time, her hair shorter than what she remember. He saw them eating dinner and then getting carried away with one another at the movies, until finally they were at his apartment; making love.

At that point Phoebe felt her body growing warm, sweat started to form on her brow making her tempted to pull away.

"Just holding a little longer Phoebe" Piper coaxed, "I think it's working"

The vision of Prue meeting Andy on the swing in heaven filled Phoebe's mind, causing tears of grief to spill down her face, immediately followed by a steamy reconciliation, which made her mutter a series of muffled giggles.

Finally, the vision of their first wedding came; the vision of the union that Dantalian had tried to break:

_Flashback From Dream Wedding:_

_"May I have the ring" Darryl handed Penny the ring. "May this ring be symbol of your everlasting love and remind you of the sacrifices you have endured to preserve it."_

_Grams handed the ring to Andy and nodded. His hand shook as he slipped it on Prue's finger"Prue, I lived my entire mortal life to die for you and I've never regretted a moment of it. Your love has kept me alive, in more worlds than one. You are my soul mate, my one true love" _

Prue felt her jaw quiver as she took a hold of his hands. She took in a deep breath and release it"Andy, the day you died, I stopped living and yet you are the reason, my heart still beats. No mortal man could ever give me, the joy and pleasure that you brought to my life. I am so lucky to have loved you then and to love you now. You are my soul mate, my one true love.

_As with Piper's wedding a magical cord appeared in Grams hands"Here before witnesses, Andy and Prue have sworn their vows towards each other." Carefully she fastened their hands together, uniting their love"With this cord, I bind their love, beyond mortal life, beyond afterlife destiny. Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so blessed it be".  
_

At that moment, Prue's eyes popped open along with Andy's, where the two of them stared at each other instantly. "Blessed Be" they said in unison.

More sweat poured down Phoebe, like she was standing under a sive. Not even with Cole had she felt such an outpouring of passion and love. Prue's love for Andy was so strong that at the exact moment they all relived Gram's saying blessed be, an electrical surge tore the trio apart Landing Prue, Andy, and Phoebe all on their knees.

"Whoa! Somebody give me a cold shower!" Phoebe quipped fanning herself as Piper went to her side.

"Phoebe your mouth it's healed"

"It must have Prue and Andy's love that broke the spell" Phoebe panted letting Piper pull her to her feet.

"That's not all it broke" Piper looked over to Lauren just in time to see her disappear and Andy transform back into his normal Tracer wear of a black t-shirt, a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Daddy!" Andy looked around confused as both Amanda and Ally dog piled on top of him.

"Prue, uh how did we get here?"

Prue slowly crawled her way over to him, watching the girls shower his face with kisses, "I'll explain later but right now I need you to do something for me"

"What's that?"

"Kiss me" Without waiting for an answer, Prue leaned in gently pushing her daughters aside and kissed him solidly for several minutes. When the kiss broke, Ally reclaimed the space she'd been occupying and placed her hands on either side of Andy's face.

"Does Mommy's kisses taste as good as that other ladies?"

"What other lady?" Andy had to just raise his eyebrows to that one.

"The one Amanda turned into cake"

"Cake?" Andy looked to Prue for assistance.

"I'll tell you later, but right now, we've got a new daughter to bless" Together they pulled to their feet sharing another kiss along the way. " Take us home"


	13. Austin of Powers

A/N: **Zythe, Kay, Pyrena The-Cheese-Fairy and SciFiGillian**, thanks! **Prince Charmed: **Yes Andy will find out about Ayleia very soon and so will Prue. I'm glad you liked the bit with Phoebe's mouth! **Kay: **Thanks for reviewing again! No, Dantalian will not give up. **CCMcKenna** your reviews always make me smile. Thanks Dude! **Princess Pinky**: I think you will see everything you asked for in your review in the upcoming chapters. Don't worry about Ally there are more cake lines left to come! Pinky I hope it is all right. I borrowed a couple of the powers you had listed. I'll gladly credit you with them._  
_

_Just an FYI: I have decided to develop a subplot involving Melinda and Ally, which I will begin after I wrap up this one. Also the subplots with Paige and Ayleia, the 4th daughte,r will continue throughout the remainder of the story. Ps, I know that some of you loathe the name Austin, but I like it and in the female version it happens to mean "The Exalted One"In Latin it also spelled as "Austine" Male equals: Helpful _

**Eternally Charmed: TheAustin of Powers**

Ava was standing in the nursery keeping careful watch over the youngest of the Trudeau-Halliwell children when Prue and Andy orbed into the neonatal care unit. Prue was still dressed in Roger's overcoat and a blue and white hospital gown.

"Ava, how is she?" Prue ran a hand through her dishelmed hair and quickly padded over to the isolette that was holding her infant daughter. Andy was right behind her.

Frowning, Ava thoughtfully stepped aside so that the concerned parents could get a close up look of the their newest daughter. Wires leading to machines seemed to be coming out of the child from all directions. Seeing her like that made it very difficult to believe that she was enchanted.

Prue was the first notice the large looking tube that had been placed into her daughter's throat to provide oxygen and began to cry. "Ava, what's wrong with her? Why is she like that?"

"She has been unable to breathe on her own"

"So she isn't angelic yet?" Andy's hands were now on Prue's shoulders kneading them gently. "Leo!"

"Neither Leo nor Natalie can heal her yet"

"Because she hasn't come into her powers" Andy answered his own question as to why his infant daughter could not respond to a white lighter healing.

"She needs to bond with the two of you before her body will accept a magical healing" Ava explained "and even then what she is suffering from is not demonic. Your baby was born several weeks early and is suffering the plight of a premature infant. Her lungs are still underdeveloped as is the rest of her body. The little Charmed one to be had scarcely weighed two pounds and was about the size of ruler and then some.

"Can we touch her?" Prue asked lifting her puffy eyes. Human touch in the combination with the use of magic was one way that magical parents bonded with their newborn infants. Another was through sensing; when Natalie had abducted Amanda at birth it had taken Andy's power of fading to coax the newborn to connect with them right. Ally's bonding had been instantaneous, born during the middle of demonic attack, which had caused her parents to switch powers Ally had taken to them without forethought and was versed in her powers since day one.

Ava nodded instructing them to place their hands through the sterile gloves, which were connected to the clear plastic bassinet. Prue followed Ava's instructions explicitly and placed her hand inside the sterile glove. Delicately she ran her index finger down the child's thin bony arm.

"She's so little" Born at less than half the birth weight of her two older sisters, the newest Trudeau- Halliwell was destine to become the petite pixie of the bunch.

Andy continued kneading Prue's shoulders "But she'll be just as strong as her sisters". Tenderly he swept a kiss across Prue's cheek, "not to mention as beautiful as her Mother"

The first of the tears started to spill from Prue's lashes as the baby turned her head and opened her eyes. "Andy look!"

"She knows we're here"

"Orb in and out and maybe she'll sense you" Prue commanded hoping the baby would use her tracking abilities and connect with her father the way Amanda had.

"It's worth a shot" Andy orbed out and immediately returned to see that the baby was still looking in Prue's direction. Both Prue and Andy watched as their daughter shudder slightly and then blinked creating a glowing purple light around them.

"She's doing it!" Prue squealed exciting grabbing Andy's arm with her free hand. A bright set of angelic lights then encircled the three of them bonding them in the spiritual nature.

"Congratulations" Ava smiled moving to remove the child from the ventilator. "What's her power?"

"Auric sight and telempathy" Andy answered with pride.

"Auric sight, is also a gypsy power" Ava replied, knowing now that the child had the ability to see the difference between good and evil. "And telempathy is highly coveted." Telempathy was the combination of all three of the mind based powers, premonition, telepathy and empathy; the ability to see, receive and feel thoughts as they occurred in others"

"And if we're lucky, her guardian Paige will eventually teach her to conjure and as well psychokinetics"

"And partially immortality on top of all that?" Ava quipped as she removed the breathing tube, "what more can you ask for"

"A name" Prue said flatly smiling as the first real cries of life flew out of the littlest Halliwell's mouth.

Andy gave Prue a sideways grin as Ava wrapped the child in a blanket and handed her to her mother. "Her name is "Austin. Austin Prudence Trudeau-Halliwell"

"Are you sure?" Prue looked at her husband with uncertainty, "We can call her something else…"

"No" Andy shook his head, letting his hand fallen onto Austin's baldhead. "Now that we know Father Austin's soul is demonic we need something to remember all of the good he did as a priest."

"And what better way to do that, then naming heaven's newest angelic witch/tracer after him." Prue lifted her chin as Andy bent to kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Spell or no spell no more kissing other women with the exception of our daughter" Prue grinned and clutched his chin playfully with her fingers before looking to Ava. "how long will she need to stay here?"

"Mmm…she'll need to stay until she reaches the weight of a term newborn, so let's plan on a couple of weeks"

Prue's happy face fell slightly, "I can't stay here on Earth that long. The Elders and the Matriarchs will want me back"

"We'll think of something" Andy kissed her again.

Down in the underworld the Source and Dantalian watched the couple through the assistance of an oracle. "They think they have won this battle" The Source clenched his fist, "but they are wrong!"

Yes, they are" Dantalian hissed touching her stomach, "because in my womb, I carry the dark seed which will change their lives and their magic forever"

"How long until you start using the child's powers to manipulate the mortal tracer?"

"It shall not be long, your Excellency. Very soon the child's sensing power to find her father will kick in and when they do, I shall use them to call for the Tracer and not even Prue Halliwell and her Charmed Sisters will be able to stop me from uniting father and daughter"

**Attic: Several Hours Later…**

Paige knelt at the ritualistic circle and lit several candles with a Scripto. Slowly she stood and blew out a tense breath. "_Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide!" _

C'mon, Cmon" Paige whispered mentally at the sensation of a huge whirling wind. "Glenn" she held her breath at the anticipation. What Natalie had said about Glenn processing couldn't be true? I mean Natalie of all people was one of most conniving people she knew, but not to mention the most "play by the rules.

The wind picked up slightly and then vanished dashing Paige's hopes. "There must be something in here" she grumbled stalking over to the book of Shadows. Haphazardly she began to flip through the book looking for any spell that might fill the void in her heart.

"Nothing!" Forcibly she slammed the book shut and turned her back. The book being the book and magically guided by the matriarchs of course opened and magically turned it's pages. "Huh?" Paige looked on with great curiosity as the pages stopped. "Spell to reunite Prue with Andy" Paige read. It was the spell that Patty had written the day that Prue's astral projection escaped and ruined Piper's wedding. Patty wrote the spell to heal her daughters broken heart.

_Great power from up above, I ask that you bring back my daughter's first love. What her heart, now denies let it hear this cry. Bring back loves passionate fire, by showing Prue her inner desire"._

What if she changed the words to read reunite Paige with Glenn? That could work! Paige thought for a moment more and then began to chant.

"_Great power from up above, I ask that you bring back my true love. What my heart now can't deny let it hear this cry. Bring back Glenn's passionate life and let Paige's heart heal without strife"_. Bright lights began to appear and Paige started to feel hopeful.

"Glenn?" Her hopes were then dashed when Artemus suddenly appeared. "What are you doing here?" Paige's brow bristled and the fine hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up.

"I'm here to see Leo. We're suppose to do some some clean up work," Aretmus answered noting all of the summoning paraphernalia. "Trying to summon somebody; a lost love perhaps?"

Walking over to the candles, Paige promptly blew out the flames. "I was until you showed up"

Artemus face fell into a frown, not that he begrudged himself for helping Leo but he did feel guilty about having used his shapeshifting abilities to deceive Paige. "Paige, I'm really sorry about earlier"

"Are you? You don't even know me" Paige crinkled her face miffed and placed one hand on her hip. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Artemus Gordon" Aretmus held out his hand but Paige refused to take it, unimpressed.

"Artemus Gordon, where have I heard that name before?"

"Television" Artemus said flatly, "my parents were big fans of the Wild, Wild, West"

"The Wild, Wild, What?" Paige's face crinkled even more. Though she was curious about this new witch-lighter she wasn't about to let her guard down too far.

"It was show in the sixties" Aretmus replied flatly.

"Oh, I wouldn't know much as the sixties" Paige's mouth formed the perfect "O" as she spoke sardonically.

Artemus moved to pick up the candles off the floor in a gentlemanly fashion, as Paige did the same"My parents were hippies"

"Well that would certainly explain your outdated attire" Paige sauntered over to the table and set the candle's down while Artemus looked down at his clothing. He was dressed in a pair of faded jeans that bore holes in the knees and white button up shirt that resembled the type a swashbuckler would wear.

"Are you always such an ice queen?"

Paige whirled around, with her chestnut eyes blazing with fire, "excuse me?"

"Let's just say the term witch truly describes you"

"Why you?" hissed holding out her palm and calling for a lamp that was missing it's shade "LAMP!" Blue and white orbs flew through into Paige's hand and forcibly she drew back her arm, sending the orbs straight at Artemus.

"And to think I thought we broke the evilness that was inside of you" Artemus quickly formulated a counter attack which included his body turning into a solid mass equivalent to concrete and petrified rock. The lamp instantly shattered against his form and splinter to the ground.

"Hmmph!" Paige pressed her hands to her hip. "so you can mass, big deal"

"I can also, orb shapeshift and partially heal" Atremus returned in a haughty tone as Leo ended the attic with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Sorry, I'm late, Artie. I had a meeting with the Elders"

"Artie?" Paige screwed up her face what kind of name is that? Oh wait less me guess it goes along with the TV show"

"Actually it's what my friends call me" Aretmus retorted, not happy that Paige had automatically taken a hostile stand with him. What did she know? She didn't have any idea of who or what he was magically speaking.

"Well, I'm certainly not your friend and probably never will be so with that, goodbye, Mr. Gordon" Paige moved away from the table, holding her head high as she exited the room leaving Leo to gaze at the young witchlighter questionably.

"What's with you and Paige?"

Artemus smiled glancing over his shoulder as Paige stalked down the stairs. "Nothing, we're just getting acquainted."

"Of all the nerve!" Paige muttered, entering the hallway where Phoebe had just come out of Amanda's room.

"Paige? You doing okay?"

"I'm fine" Paige said sardonically, peeking over Phoebe to get a good look at Amanda. "How's angel girl?"

Phoebe looked back over her shoulder at the sleeping witch/tracer. Leo said she'll be fine she needs to rest. In all of the excitement, she drained her powers". Piper had left Phoebe in charge while she had taken Ally and Melinda to the store to buy Prue and baby Austin a special gift.

"I hear she's quite the little hero" Paige scratched the back of her head, "I'm really sorry I wasn't there to help you guys out"

"Don't worry about it," Phoebe waved, "the spell backfired, you couldn't help it that you temporarily the starting quarterback for the other side. So how ya doin' really?" Phoebe looked at her little sister carefully. In all of the excitement over trying to save Prue no one had a chance to console Paige over Glenn.

"It hurts a lot but I'm hanging in there" Paige admitted shoving her hands in to the back pocket of her jeans, while fresh tears clouded her eyes.

Noting her sisters pain, Phoebe spontaneously flung her arms around Paige's neck."Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. Prue, Piper and I we love you so much"

"I know" Paige hugged her back, "It's just gonna take some time. Glenn was my-". Paige's words were cut short as her ears were alerted to the sound of heavy stomping that shook the floor. Phoebe instantly pulled away from her sister, scanning to the end of the hall.

"Ah…ah…it's a rock demon" A large creature resembling the cartoon version of the Thing from the Fantastic Four stood before them. His entire body was made of brown and ashen jagged rocks.****

"A rock demon? What the hell is that?"

The demon laughed as it held out it's palms shooting a mound of rocks at the two witches. Rock demons were notorious for t heir power to stone their victims alive.

"I don't think you want to know!" Phoebe sputtered throwing her hands up in front of her face for protection. "Paige hurry do something quick!"

"Force Field!" Paige started to call for her shield of protection, but she was too late. The rock demon had already hurled a piece of jagged stone the size of a basketball at them, toppling Paige to the ground. A thick stream of blood trickled from her left temple, as Phoebe fell to her knees shaking the youngest of the Charmed ones violently.

"Paige! Paige you have to get up!"

The rock demon hurled another set of bullet size rocks at Phoebe causing her to scream as the tiny pebbles made puncture wounds in her skin. "Paige! Help me!"

"Your sister cannot help you" The rock demon continued launching blast after blast until both witches were nearly covered, stoned from head to toe and bloody.

_**Recap of Powers:  
Amanda Trudeau-Halliwell**_: Witch/Tracer Age 6: Powers: Fading and Orbing. Amanda shares a spiritual connection with her father in which she can sense and track his orbs. Amanda will eventually become telekinetic like Prue and possibly combine her powers to become TKO as she demonstrated when she was in Prue's womb. Shares a bond with Paige from where she was kidnapped by Natalie at birth.

_**Alaine "Ally" Penelope Millicent Trudeau-Halliwell**_: Witch/Tracer Age 3: Astral projection through time. As a child, Ally will need the assistance of an adult who can orb or astral project in order to move through time. This is a protective safeguard established by the elders to prevent potential disaster that could be caused by changing history.

_**Melinda Chirstina Wyatt-Halliwell**_: Witch/ Whitelighter Age 2 1/2 Molecular Kinesis: the ability to change the molecular structure of objects and living beings: A variation of Piper's powers of temporal stasis, and molecular combustion, Melinda will be able to form ice, fire, and pure energy balls. She can also turn solid objects into ice or liquid with the touch of her hand to regenerate **_  
_**

**_Austin Prudence Trudeau- Halliwell: _**Angelic Child/Tracer/Witch. Partial immortality, Auroic site: The ability to see a person's true essence. Telempathy: A combination of mind powers that include, premonition, telepathy and empathy. Austin is the first child to be conceived by two angelic parents she can only be vanquished by her counterpart from the other side, the dark demonic child (Ayleia).

**Artemus Gordon: **29 Witch/Whitelighter; Born to a mother who was a whitelighter and father who was a witch, Artemus has the power to shapeshift, partially heal and massing. Massing: The ability to turn into super solid and almost nothing can go through you


	14. Three Prues and a Baby

_A/N: **Princess Pinky**: I'm sorry you don't like Artemus but to make up for it, I promise to give you something you'll really like with Paige and Glenn.. And Ayleia well she may just be more powerful than I originally expected. **The-Cheese-Fairy**: Oh No Not the Flying Monkey's! LOL. **Prince Halliwell**: Like Prue, Amanda will physically be the strongest of her sisters. Austin although she seems to have more powers and has the partially immortal thing will probably always be the passive one and Ally, well I don't know about her yet. Melinda's powers will grow accordingly. She like the other children I've created can't use everything at once. (Ally can't astral project by herself, and Amanda until this story couldn't orb and fade at the same time). But you will see Melinda use her powers at some point. The subplot with her will begin soon. **Pyrena: **I'm glad you like Artemus, cause he'll be around for at least a little while. **PrueTrudeau: **I have a family moment for P/A and their girls coming up real soon! **Jade-eye Halliwell: **Good to hear from you again! Don't worry about schoolwork, I understand. Thanks for taking the time to review._

**Eternally Charmed: Three Prues and a Baby**

Leo and Artemus were in the attic trying to construct a way to reverse the damage that Paige had done to the orphan plane when Leo suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked upward.

"What is it?" Artemus asked noting the look of worry on the Elder white lighters face.

Leo listened for a moment and frowned. "It's Paige and Phoebe they're in trouble" Artemus followed Leo down the stairs into the hallway where the Rock Demon had attacked Phoebe and Paige. Nothing was left except the heap of rocks the demon had left behind with the witches buried underneath.

Paige? Phoebe? The sight of a pale white ankle sticking out from underneath the rubble caused Leo's stomach to twist. "They're in the rocks" Frantically he and Artemus began to dig until they uncovered both Phoebe and Paige. Both were covered in a light dust and bleeding from where the jagged pebbles had pierced their skin.

"Are they?" Artemus held his breath at the sight of Paige's pale face. The blood trickling down her ivory skin made her look deathly white.

"They're hurt pretty bad" Leo held out his hands to heal them and the rock demon reappeared, shooting large jagged shards at the two men one of which that hit Artemus in the shoulder.

"Artie?"

"Just heal them" Artemus groaned pulled the shard feel of his flesh. "I'll take care of the demon!" Quickly he shape shifted to match the form of the rock demon.

"Nice Parlor trick witch" The rock demon was seemingly unimpressed as a machine gun like spray of large pebbles started to fly from his fingertips.

Using his massive power, Artemus made himself concrete solid, deflecting the pebbles.

"Very nice" the rock demon laughed, "But's it's too bad you don't have any destructive powers"

"But I do"

The rock demon whirled surprise to see Piper standing behind him along with Ally and Melinda

"Bow him up, Mommy" Melinda looked on admirably as he mother waved her hands blowing the demons to bits. Piper was about to take on Artemus too when Leo's voice stopped.

"Don't he's one of us"

Slowly Artemus shape shifted back into his human form and turned to help Leo with Phoebe and Paige. The two witches moaned forcing the pebbles from their bodies as they sit up.

"Is the big bad rock monster gone?" Phoebe looked about at the mess that the creature created.

"He's gone Leo answered holding his hand over the cut on Paige's scalp. "Piper and Artemus took care of him"

Artemus? Paige looked miffed. "What did he do?"

"He shape shifted into the rock demon and then used his massing powers to shield you"

Paige shook her head as Artemus offered her a hand up. Begrudgingly she slapped it away not even the slightest bit thankful nor concerned over the fact that the young man was bleeding "I can't stand shape shifters!"

Artemus looked perplexed as Paige dusted herself off and stalked down the hall. "What did I do?"

"Paige's boyfriend was killed by a demon with the power to shape shift," Leo explained healing Artemus' wound before tending to Piper's shrill call.

"Somebody clean up this mess!" Piper then smiled sweetly looking down at Ally and ruffling the little girl's hair, "how about we go bake you that cake so we can take some to Baby Austin and Mommy?"

"Will it turn into a laydee?"

"Nope, water and ice maybe" Piper quipped grinning at her own daughter, "but no ladies".

"Can we eat it?"

"You betcha" Piper grinned taking the little girls by the hand, "but not before dinner"

Twenty-four hours later, Prue was sitting in the hospital nursery, feeding Austin a bottle when two pairs of blue lights appeared with Phoebe and Paige bearing an armful of gifts. "These are all for you our beloved baby Austin!" Phoebe squealed in her childish voice.

Prue looked about thankful that the rest of the nursery was empty with the exception of the other babies and squealed playfully, smiling down at her daughter. "Oh, look at all the presents your Aunties brought for you!"

"Actually these are all from Phoebe" Paige quipped handing Prue a small gift bag. "This is from Piper and me"

"Phoebe, you shouldn't have" Prue chided looking at the mound of gifts that her child like sister had set on the floor.

"What?" Phoebe just smiled as she bent down getting right into Austin's tiny face "Nothing is too good for Phoebe's little niece Aussie Wassie!" Phoebe's fingers attempted to tickle the child through the blanket.

"Aussie Wassie?" Prue lifted an eyebrow watching Paige shrug.

"You know how's been ever since you find out Austin powers were mind based. She's dubbed this child as her own"

"I have not" Phoebe giggled pulling a folding chair and abruptly taking Austin from Prue's arms. "I'm so excited we finally have a child who will grow to understand the importance of having passive powers. Austin will be someone I can guide and mentor" Not that Phoebe would ever admit it to herself but Austin Prudence would one day grow to be the favorite of all her nieces. Forbidden by the Elder's to have a child of her own due to Cole's potentially demonic seed Phoebe was destine to mother only her nieces.

"It's okay Pheebs you can baby-sit anytime" Prue continued to smile brightly at her sister, admiring the way she was holding Austin, grinning down at her with love.

Phoebe cocked her head as she pulled the empty bottle from Austin's mouth and handed it to Prue so she could burp the baby. "Speaking of babysitting, have you Andy figured out what you're going to do when the Elder's and the Matriarchs call you back?"

"No" Prue sighed forlornly. The thought that she would soon have to leave her newest baby daughter behind to resume her role as High Priestess to the realm made her heart bleed. Now that the Matriarchs and the Elder's had enforced the no healing rule for human type injury and ailments, Austin would have to stay behind until she reached a healthy weight of at least five pounds.

"We'll think of something" Paige's hand fell into Prue's hair stroking it gently. "If nothing else, Phoebe, Piper, Andy and I can take the round the clock shifts so that Austin is never alone"

"Thanks" Paige's words brought a sisterly smile to Prue's face in the with the chirp of Phoebe's cell phone.

"Oh that's me!" Phoebe handed Austin back t o Prue and started digging her cell out from her prada style bag catching it on the third ring "Ask Aunt Phoebe"

"Ask Aunt Phoebe?" Prue questioned as Phoebe rose to her feet and walked out of the nursery to take the call while Paige sank into the folding chair that she'd vacated.

"She's trying to pitch the idea of a motherly advice column to Elise"

"Could work" Prue shrugged studying the youngest Halliwell seriously. "So how was Glenn's funeral?" Together Paige and Darryl had concocted a story of how Glenn had saved both Paige and Prue from an unknown assailant, so that the whole world would know that the young man had died a hero. An illusion of Glenn's body had been placed into his grave to make up for the demonic ash that turned Paige's reality of love into a nightmare.

Paige took a moment to blink tears from her eyes before answering. "It was very nice. Glenn's family was very appreciative of the flowers that you and Andy sent"

"It was the least we could do" Prue's voice remained somber. "Listen Paige, if anyone knows what you are going through it's me. When I lost Andy to Tempus and Rodriguez, I thought my whole life was over and that I would never find love again"

"But you got Andy back" Paige choked trying to hide her tears.

Prue Placed Austin over her shoulder and frowned. "That was just a fluke, if Mom and Phoebe hadn't cast that spell"

Paige swiped at her eyes trying to smile through her tears, "Yeah well the spell didn't work for me, cause I already tried it"

"Paige" Prue felt her bottom lip grow stiff as Paige continued.

"And the sad t hing is, I never told Glenn how I really felt. For years, I've been meaning too and now it's too late"

Prue nodded she knew exactly how that felt too. She'd muttered the words I love you to Andy just hours before he died hoping for a new start. And now everyday she thanked the heaven's that she and Andy had been given a second chance.

"Listen to me" Prue hissed at the pull of her abdominal stitches as she leaned over to offer Paige comfort. "Everything happens for a reason. When Andy died saving me it was so that he could come into his own powers. The Elder's had a plan for him and maybe they have a plan for Glenn too"

"Maybe" Paige nodded silently.

Phoebe re-entered the room, bearing a grin that went from ear to ear. "Prue, I have the answer to all of your problems. While I was talking on the phone to Elise, I had idea"

"What?" Prue couldn't help but laugh at Phoebe's contagious attitude"

Phoebe shoved her cell phone back into her purse, "we make it so you can be in two places at once"

"How are you going to do that?" Paige asked crinkling her nose.

"Like this" Phoebe opened her hand to reveal a scrap of paper that she used to scrawl a spell down while she'd been on the phone_" Take my sisters motherly worries blessed be, multiply her strength by three."__  
_

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Adamantly Prue started to shake her head in protest. Her green eyes widened and she started to sputter. She could literally feel herself being pulled into her two different directions as she began to split into two, creating three Prue's three babies, and three rocking chairs. Prue and Austin had been split into three.

"Oh…Oh…No" Prue continued to shake her head as she looked at her two other halves. "Phoebe, fix this…Fix this NOW!"

"I can't not until the others you's aren't needed" Phoebe grinned taking in delight that she now had three versions of Baby Austin to fawn and coo over.

Okay, will somebody tell me what just happened here? Because this looks like a backfire if I ever saw one." Paige looked unsure as she gazed at the cloned versions of her oldest half sister.

"It's not" Phoebe snorted playfully, beginning to point. "The one in the middle is the real Prue, who will ascend to Elder land when she needed. And the one on the right is Motherly Prue who will stay here and take care of Austin."

"But there are three Austin's" Paige nodded slowly.

"Yeah that wasn't suppose to happen" Phoebe deadpanned, "I guess there are alternative versions to her too"

"EXCUSE ME!" The Prue one the left shouted, starting the baby in her arms. "Will somebody take this thing!" The third Prue held the now crying child at arms length.

"Hey!" Real Prue snapped, "that's our daughter!"

"And who would that be?" Paige whispered watching Phoebe scratch her head.

"That would be the sultry cut throat business, I never wanted children, Prue"

"Oh" Paige returned curling her lip, "then she hates kids"

Phoebe nodded silently.

"We're in big trouble"


	15. Baby Vavoom!

_**Princess Pinky**: Wow what a review! About the Elders forbidding demonic children, I have a twist planned for that. Amanda, she was taking a nap but she'll appear in a scene I am working with Andy and Darryl. Yes, Ally and Melinda will be the troublemakers. I'll give a hint about their subplot…it has to do with CAKE. Not to worry about Piper and Melinda they are spending plenty of time together, I just like to keep the focus of the story on Prue and her children but I'll see what I can to make it a little more rounded. Nicknames? Hmm…Phoebe already calls Austin Aussie and I'll see about coming up with one for Ayleia when I start to include her into the storyline. We have a ways to go before we get to that point. **Prince Halliwell: **I'm glad you liked the 3 Austins and don't worry they are going to be a handful.** The-Cheese-Fairy: **Flying Monkey's after Artemus? Oh No, he's not a threat. **PrueTrudeau: **Andy's reaction is coming right up! **CCMcKenna: **Me mean to Paige? Hee-Hee, now there wouldn't be a story if somebody didn't have a little angst. **Pyrena, Sci-Fi Gillian, Piper+Leo4eva: **Thanks for taking the time to review again. You guys are the best: **Kay:** Prue was holding Austin when Phoebe said the spell so it affected her too. At least in my thinking…backfire…personal gain ect..  
_

**Eternally Charmed: Baby Vavoom!**_  
_

Prue was about to speak when Andy walked through the door with Darryl. The two men stood dumbfounded for a moment until Darryl broke the silence. "You didn't tell me, you and Prue had triplets"

"I didn't think we did" Andy scratched the back of his head and shot Prue a look. Prue in return remained silent and simply pointed to Phoebe.

"Oh nobody panic I can explain" Phoebe threw her hands up in front her chest.

"Panic?" Andy brows furrowed, "I have three wives and three daughters.

"Actually, you have 5 daughters" Phoebe grinned thinking of Amanda and Ally. "And one niece"

"She cast the split Prue into three spell so that a part of Prue would still be here with Austin when the Elder's called." Paige supplied watching Andy scratch his cheek in dismay.

"Well which one is the real Prue?"

"I am" All three Prue's shouted at once.

"That would be the one in the middle," Paige pointed crinkling her nose. 'And the baby she's holding is the real Austin"

Nodding, Andy quietly shuffled over to the middle rocker and dug into his pocket, pulling out a tiny sliver bracelet that sported a triqutra charm. The charm was one of only three of it's kind, the other two belonged to Amanda and Ally. "I-feel kind of bad. I only have one" he said sheepishly.

"One is all we need" Prue titled her chin upward giving him a kiss. Paige and Phoebe both smiled as they watched the couple wrap the tiny piece of jewelry on Austin's wrist. The band was so big on the premature infant that it almost slipped over her hand.

"Look" Paige whispered as the triquetra on the bracelet began to glow.

Darryl's eyes grew wide, "is that suppose to be happening?"

"It's to signify that the last of the new power of three has been born" Phoebe explained softly continuing to grin as Prue and Andy each kissed Austin's head. The couple then shared another heart felt kiss.

"So much for celebrating alone" Andy winked making the Prue on the left smile saucily.

"Ditch the kid, and I'll spend time alone with you"

"Oh I think not" the real Prue sniffed just as another set of orbs appeared.

"Prue the Elder's want-" Natalie materialized with her jaw already dropped. "What have you been doing? You can't use your magic like this! It's a-"

"Against the rules?" Motherly Prue quipped with an annoying bright smile, "I suppose we should be setting a better example" Tenderly the Motherly side of Prue nuzzled at the Austin in her arms. "Oh you are such a bootiful little girl, yes you are!

The baby in the Motherly Prue's arms suddenly began to whimper and cry. "Oh dear, somebody sounds like a chronic crier"

"A chronic crier?" Andy repeated looking pale, just as the baby in the sultry Prue's arms began to projectile vomit.

"OH Gross! Somebody get this brat off me!" The sultry business Prue shoved the baby at Andy, her face in shock over the white goo that now covered her floral robe and gown.

"Take her, Take her NOW!"

Reluctant, Andy took the child, holding it stiffly as it continued to vomit.

"Ewe" Phoebe crinkled her nose as a huge glob of spit up hit the floor.

"A projectile vomiter. Maybe she has a milk allergy" Motherly Prue hummed lulling the crying child in her arms.

"Projectile vomiter?" Andy looked at Prue fearfully; both Amanda and Ally had been such good healthy babies aside from a little colic and few childhood illnesses here and there. "Uh Prue…"

"I…I can't" All three Prue's replied. An angelic sound called to Prue's ears and she looked heavenward. The Elder's and the Matriarchs were calling "I have to go". Quickly she handed the real Austin to Phoebe as Natalie stepped up to her side, ready to orb the high priestess to the realm away.

"Take good care of her," Prue said softly with a smile making Phoebe cock her head.

"What did you say?" She couldn't hear a word over the chronic crying version of Austin. The child's subtle infantile cry's had now turned into deafening screams of hysteria.

"Never mind" Prue rose to her feet, wanting to kiss Andy one more time before they said goodbye. Tenderly she leaned in, almost touching his lips. "I love you" she started to mouth with the baby in Andy's arms suddenly gave a mighty heave turning her little head towards Prue.

"Uh Oh…" Prue quickly pulled away leaving Natalie within striking distance.

"SPLAT!"

"Oh…Oh…" Natalie held her arms at length to her side. Spit up was drizzling down from her hair. "FIX THIS NOW!"

"Okay, dokey. Have a nice trip!" Phoebe mouthed with an embarrassed smiled pushing the sultry business Prue forward when Natalie automatically stared down at the huge stain that was soiling her blouse in time with swirling orbs. Both the sultry Prue and Natalie disappeared ascending into the heavens leaving only the real Prue to gape.

"Phoebe, what did you do?" Sending an alternative version to the real high priestess was not a good idea.

Phoebe merely shrugged. "Hey that's the business side of you right? What's the worse she can do?"

Once in the afterlife, sultry business Prue instantly transformed from her floral nightgown and robe to a dress of glistening angelic white with gold trim. Natalie was clothed in her official white lighter attire, white robe, gold trim and a hood.

Melinda Warren and the Elders, Zola and Helena, were waiting for them. "Congratulations on the birth of your daughter" Melinda enveloped Prue into a warm hug while Zola and Helena bowed. None seemed to the wiser.

"We are also pleased that the angelic child has finally arrived." A flurry of cherub angels bearing gifts surrounded Prue, blessing her with their treasures.

"Aren't we all," Sultry business Prue forced a thoughtful smile, "but is this why you've brought me back so quickly so that you can shower me with gifts?"

"Hardly" Zola answered knowing that they couldn't handle the wiccan world without her guidance and wisdom of authority. There was a slight pause and Zola's smile faded. "Since the birth of the angelic child and the destruction of the orphan plane the Wiccan council and the rest of the Elders have thought it necessary to crack down on those who bring less of a seed into our midst."

"Less of a seed?" Sultry Prue's brow furrowed.

"He means half breeds children who are born to one of white magic and the other of dark."

"You mean witches and demons" Sultry Prue assumed.

"That would be correct" Helena answered. "Now that we are without an a dimension for the orphans and the undesirables we must make certain that the race that is sworn to white magic is protected."

Sultry Prue thought for a second longer. "So you want to vanquish any child that doesn't meet up to the standards of the greater good"

"Something like that" Zola raised his hand and vision of anarchy on Earth appeared. "If we allow demons to infiltrate our culture with our seed than the Greater Good shall no longer be pure. It will be weakened, just as when we first allowed half mortal children into our realm."

"I'm a half mortal child" Prue handed her treasures to Natalie and crossed her arms over her chest, in defiant manner just as the real Prue would.

"Mortals are much different than demons. They as a race are inherently good" Helena returned, hoping to soften Prue to their side.

"And children are born, neither good nor evil. It's a choice"

Zola waved his and the vision disappeared. "Nevertheless, it's a choice that not every witch can make wisely. Some would be drawn to allowing their children to keep their demonic powers in practice, thus opening the doorway to evil"

Sultry Prue bit down on her lip, thinking of the consequences this would have on couples like Cole and Phoebe. Prue knew that for Phoebe and Cole to wed that they had to agree to never conceive a child. She never dreamed that there would be others out there who might suffer the same fate.

"So what do we need to do?"

Effective immediately, witches male or female who gallivant with demons shall immediately be made sterile.

"Sterile?" Prue's eyes grew wide at the thought. Deep down someday, she hoped that the elders would lift their stipulation on Phoebe and Cole and allow them to have children of their own.

"It would only be a temporary measure," Helena added. "Once the witch marries a mortal of high quality or a magical being from our side, the sterility would be reversed."

"I see" Sultry Prue replied stiffly, "and what happens if a women is already with child?"

"The fetus and the witch would be vanquished immediately" Zola retorted leaving skid marks on his tongue.

An almost wicked grin crossed Sultry Prue's face and though she wasn't evil she was a businesswomen and to a career women, children were a hindrance. "I like it, when can it be made into law?"

"As soon as you get the witches council to agree to it"

"Prudence are you certain this is what you want?" The former high priestess Melinda Warren could hardly believe her ears. One of the reasons, that she herself had personally chosen Prue to succeed her was due to witches unwavering ability to stand up to the Elders about their convoluted thinking.

"I'm positive," the business side of Prue said smugly. "we must have rules in which we all live by to ensure the continuance of the greater good do we not?"

"Yes" Melinda replied slowly.

And weren't you the one who went along with the Elders when they instilled the rule about forbidden witches and white lighters to be together"

"Yes but that was a long, long time ago. The world was very different then"

"But nevertheless we must always protect ourselves from the threat of demons" Business Prue returned in such a manner that Melinda knew that she'd been defeated. Business Prue then looked to Natalie. "Natalie what time does the witches council meet?"

"Ten a.m. tomorrow morning"

"Very well" Business Prue then smiled lifting her nose in the air, "until then I'll be in my chamber going over vanquish and personal gain reports"

**Manor  
**

Piper stood in the doorway with her arms crossed watching as Ally and Melinda push a chair from the table to the counter in a joint effort. "What are you two up too?"

Together the two little girls climbed upon the chair so that they were at counter level and reached for the cake plate that still held one precious piece of decadence chocolate Piper had baked the night before.

"Dares onwee one peece weft" Ally exclaimed, licking her lips in a greedy fashion

Perceptive, Melinda quickly assessed a way to stop Ally "I want it!" Reaching out, Melinda touched the cake with her index finger and the last slice turned to ice.

"Dat no fair!" Ally howled pulling her hand off the frozen block of ice. "How's about we's share?"

"O-tay" Melinda touched the cake again it this time, it returned to normal.

Piper continued to wait in the doorway, seeing how the two planned to react. Keeping a careful eye on Ally Piper noticed her middle niece squint in an all too familiar fashion splitting the cake into two separate pieces. "My Ally how your powers have grown"

Walking into the kitchen, Piper looked over Melinda's shoulder as Ally handed her a slice of the now divided cake. Ally snickered watching her cousin take a bite, her teeth sinking right through it.

"It's an astral projection! " Piper exclaimed with a lifted eyebrow as Ally continued to giggle and then broke her slice into two.

"Here, dis is for you"

Piper lifted Melinda into her arms smiling at her daughter as she accepted the cake, "wait till your aunt Prue hears about this"


	16. Secrets of the Unknown Sister

_A/N: **C. C. McKenna**: Uh…I'll ask Ally what she thinks she can do to help you with that problem. **The-Cheese-Fairy**: Thanks for sending the monkeys away from Artemus. I promise you and Pinky that soon he will do something that will make you both cheer**. Pyrena**: I love making Phoebe the cause of everyone's problems. **Prince Halliwell**: No Phoebe will not become pregnant via lantern like Piper did. Phoebe sterile…hmm…still thinking about that. As for Ayleia's birth it's going to cause lots of problems….lots of problems for Prue and Andy. **Princess Pinky**: Not to worry the other two Prue's won't be around much longer but the effect of Sultry's Prues decision unfortunately will and what can I say about those Elders got to hate them! IMHO Ally is the first person to telekinetically astral project objects. **PrUe AnD AnDy: **Thanks so much for your continuous support. _

This chapter takes place just after Prue and Andy have brought Austin and her two clones home from the hospital. Motherly Prue is still with them and business Prue is still with the Elders.

**Eternally Charmed: Secrets of the Unknown Sister**

"Ugh, why do I get stuck with the sick one?" Paige placed the sickly looking Austin into the bassinet and looked down at her knit t-shirt" That's the third shirt today" she grumbled reaching for a cloth diaper to blot the stain. "Phoebe should have this job!"

"Is everything okay?"

Paige whirled around to see Artemus standing behind her.

"That depends on whether or not you know a good dry cleaner or not" Paige tossed the cloth diaper aside, revealing the stain on her blouse.

Artemus crinkled his nose, "Sorry, everything I own is wash and wear"

"Figures" Paige grumbled under breath, "but why are you here anyway? Wait wait…let me guess you and Leo are still trying to find a way to clean up the mess I made of the orphan plane"

"Well-" Artemus opened his mouth but Paige instantly cut him off speaking heatedly.

"What's your connection to that? Shouldn't I be the one to fix it? It is my plane after all, I am the guardian"

"Actually you and I are twin guardians to the plane," Artemus answered slowly watching Paige's face get all screwy.

"Twins?" He had to be kidding. There couldn't be another lost Halliwell out there.

"Not biological twins, magical twins. It's because you and I are both half whitelighter and witch that we've been given this gift of guardian ship. My mother and your father, Sam, were both appointed guardianship of the plane after they became whitelighters.

"My father the drunk?" Paige snorted, "Have you ever met the guy?"

"No" Artemus shook his head, "but I do know that it was my mother who convinced he and your mother not to send you to the lost dimension after you were conceived. They were friends"

"My own parents didn't want me?"

"They did, that's why they opted to give you away instead of hiding your soul" Artemus explained "and then after my mother became pregnant with me, Sam cloaked her she and my father so that they could raise me without repercussions."

"In other words, my father the drunk did something nice for your parents so that they wouldn't have to go through the same pain that he and mother did over giving me away"

and after you came into your Charmed powers the Elders appointed me, as half guardian to the plane."

"In other words the Elders knew I might be screw up so they appointed you to cover my ass?"

Artemus merely lifted his eyebrows as the baby in the bassinet began to choke and sputter.

"Oh no not again!" In an effort to keep the child from choking Paige picked up the baby and quickly handed her Artemus as spit up began to fly.

"What am I suppose to do?" Artemus had never even held a baby before and feared them.

"I don't know, but you'll figure it out, I've got to have a chat with Phoebe" Paige quickly orbed away.

Blue orbs filled Phoebe's bedroom just as she and Cole were about to have a moment.

"Paige!" Phoebe shrieked pulling the covers up about her body.

"Oh God Full Frontal Phoebe!" Paige covered her eyes and turned her head stumbling for the door.

"So much for that moment" Cole deadpanned from where he lay underneath the covers.

"I'll be back" Phoebe kissed his cheek, taking the covers off of the bed, sheets, blankets and all wrapping them tightly about her body.

"Paige" Phoebe stepped into the hall where Paige was standing still covering her eyes. "Hey I thought we agree no orbing into the bedroom without knocking first.

"I know I'm sorry" Paige pulled her hand away from her face and rolled her eyes. "It's this triple baby thing is starting to drive me nuts, one cries one throws up and one is just a sweet a little baby…"

"Prue and Andy fight with the motherly Prue all the time" Phoebe chirped, "I know but it will all be over with soon. As soon as the business side to Prue returns it'll all go back to normal. Prue will have her three daughters, Piper will have Melinda and Phoebe will remain the childless one."

"At least you have love" Paige huffed digging the toe of her flip flop into the hard wood floor. "I don't even have that"

Phoebe frowned, brushing a wild hair away from Paige's face. "You will sweetie, I promise you will. Come on there is something I want to show you"

A little reluctant, Paige followed Phoebe down stairs and into the study where she retrieved a key from the desk. Still holding the covers over her body, Phoebe carefully opened the hutch and pulled out a decorative urn.

"What's that?" Paige asked crinkling her nose as Phoebe handed her the Urn.

"This is Glenn" Phoebe said exhaling deeply. Natalie thought you might want to have what was left. Piper and I were going to give it to you the day of his funeral but then things got so screwy with Prue that we decided it was best to wait. I know it doesn't help much but it's a part of Glenn that you can hold on to"

"I love it" Tears welled in Paige's eyes as she held the urn close to her unaware that Artemus was watching her from the stairs still holding the sickly Austin in his arms. The baby wriggled and squinted her eyes in a whimpering manner, as if she were going to be sick.

"I think I know just what you need" Aretmus whispered and with a tender hand, he held his finger directly over her belly producing a magical glow. A second later the baby gave a gassy smile and squealed.

"All better?" Artemus smiled back meeting Paige's stare.

"You healed her?"

"It's what she needed" Artemus stammered, "she was in pain, I just took away her illness"

"But's a she's a clone of the real Austin!" Phoebe blistered, "and as much as it pains us to watch her be sick all the time she's not suppose to be healed!"

"Why not?" Both Paige and Artemus asked at the same time leaving Phoebe to roll her eyes.

"Because it could have serious repercussions for the real Austin" Phoebe replied, having a thought. "And I have find out what those repercussions are before Prue does…otherwise, she'll kill me"

In another part of the manor, Andy walked cautiously into the living room with cross bow in hand as if he were stalking something. All day he'd had the feeling that something was calling to him…something evil.

Andy! Motherly Prue was calling for the Tracer from inside the kitchen while real Prue was shouting from upstairs. "Andy!"

Andy are you okay? Leo looked at his only male charge curiously. It was unusual that Andy bared his crossbow in the house unless a demon was about to attack. Andy was standing in the middle of living room listening intently to something. It was as if a strange sound was playing only to his ears.

"I'm losing my mind" he told Leo making the crossbow disappear.

The whitelighter slapped Andy on the shoulder, "don't worry, it'll stop once the spell plays itself out"

"It's not the spell" Andy told Leo, "I have the strangest feeling that something-"

"Something is going to kill you if you don't get on diaper duty right now!" Prue appeared in the doorway looking fierce. "I've been calling you for the last ten minutes!"

"Prue I can't take the baby right-" Andy moaned taking the real Austin from her arms.

Andy please, I need to spend time the girls, I feel like I haven't even seen Amanda and Ally since I've been home!

"But you don't-" Andy started to protest when suddenly an earth shattering scream came from the kitchen and Prue tumbled over in pain latching onto Andy for support.

"Prue?" Andy looked pale with concern

"Not…me" Prue moaned in great pain. She felt as if something was cutting right through her chest "The Prue in the kitchen! Hurry!"

Andy started to hand Austin back to Prue and then better of it. "Just orb now!" Prue thundered snatching Austin back as Andy and Leo orbed simultaneously. Both were shocked when they materialized in the kitchen. Motherly Prue was dead and chronic crying baby Austin was laying beside her, silent for once.

"She's dead" Leo knelt to Motherly Prue's side and pulled an athame from her chest showing it to Andy.

"A demonic athame?"

Leo examined the athame carefully. "No actually it's yours. Look it has the markings of the mortal Tracer and the symbol of the Greater Good"

Andy took the athame from Leo's hands looking mystified.

**_Underworld_**

Dantalian appeared in her lair in set of swirling dark orbs. Looking down at her abdomen, she smiled. "Your powers are going to be even stronger than I thought".


	17. Halliwell and Grethal

A/N: _**PrueTrudeau**: Paige and Artemus do not share the same father. Sam and Artemus' mother were just friends. **Prince Halliwell**: Alyeia will probably gain power from Dantalian too, I just haven't figured out what yet. You are correct on Ally's power; it's telekinetic astral projection. I have special plans for Artemus that's why he's the twin guardian to plane. **Cheese-Fairy**: Yeah the full frontal line is from the show. **Princess Pinky**: Yep tyrant fits Ayleia, and yes she gets her dark side from her mommy dearest Keep watching the storyline between Artemus and Paige as I told Prince H, I have a reason for making Artie the twin guardian to the plane. **CCMcKenna**: Not to worry, Dantalian won't touch Prue. **Pyrena**: I'd like to think that Dantalian did the killing and not the baby, but that's not to say that the baby won't be partially evil. **Piper+Leo4eva: **Thanks for the review! I always try to come up with interesting storylines when I can.  
_

**Eternally Charmed: Halliwell and Grethal**

The bodies disappeared just as Prue stepped into the kitchen with a crying baby Austin her arms. She too, had felt her clone's pain. "What do you mean that it was Andy's athame? How is that possible?"

Leo and Andy exchanged glances. It was known supernatural fact that Andy was the only with the power to conjure the athame of the mortal Tracer. "I don't know" Leo said slowly, "I'll go see if the Elder's know anything"

Both Prue and Andy were silent as the whitelighter orbed away. "Maybe you should go up too" Andy sighed "If it was my athame that killed the Motherly Prue then Dantalian had to have been the one to use it. She's the only one who can vanquish you, Prue"

"Andy it was clone that was vanquished for all we know, my clones aren't partially immortal"

"And what if they are?" Andy took Austin from Prue's arms and kissed the top of the whimpering babies head. "Do you really want to take the risk right now?"

Prue felt her stomach grow sour. Was Andy really suggesting that she runaway and hide? "Andy, I think you know me better than that, I never-"

"And what if the girls lose you, Prue? Do you really want that?" Andy finished as Ally and Melinda appear in the doorway. Ally had a book in her hands.

"Wead to us Mommy" Ally held out the book to her mother. _Hansel and Grethal "_Wead, Wead!"

"Ally, I can't Mommy needs to find a way to vanquish a very bad demon" Prue pinched the bridge of her nose in effort to keep herself from sounding frustrated.

"Prue-" Andy warned softy infuriating the super witch all the more.

"NO I'M GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Prue then turned one heel and stalked from the kitchen leaving both Ally and Melinda to look at Andy with pouty lower lips.

"Just go find Amanda or Aunt Paige, maybe one of them will read it to you" Andy replied with a stammer as he followed his wife, shouting her name. "PRUE!"

"Amandy can't wead good!" Ally grumbled looking at Melinda. Amanda was just in first grade and still trying to conquer, Clifford the Big Red Dog. It would be a while before she was ready to tackle the traditional version of Grimm's Fairytales.

"Ill wead it!" Ally added squinting up her nose in a determined fashion. Together Ally and Melinda walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in the cloth back chairs in the dining room, both sitting on their knees.

Ally placed the book on the table and proceeded to read the pictures, in the classic story; Hansel and Grethal. She looked at the first page and saw the picture of the woodcutter and his two children. The woodcutter was holding an axe his wife was beside him, looking angry

"Once upon a time," Ally began as she knew fairytales should go. "D'ere was a demon"

"A demon?" Melinda's eyes grew wide at they thought making Ally nod.

"Mmm…hmm…see him have a weapon" Ally pointed to the axe

"But yer daddy…he have weapons too" Melinda countered knowingly causing Ally to think.

"Once upon a time, d'ere was a good Tracer and an evil wady casted a spell on him" Ally restated noting that the women in the fairytale looked like Inspector Sheridan.

Melinda looked at her cousin and grinned in satisfaction as Ally flipped the page. "The evil wady, did not like the kids so she sent them away"

"And they teared up bread!" Melinda added pointing to the picture of Hansel leaving a trail of breadcrumbs. Both girls remained silent just looking at the pictures until they reached the page with a house made entirely of sugar and-

"CAKE!" Both girls shouted together. They glanced at the picture of Hansel tearing off a piece of the roof and stuffing in his mouth while Grethal nibbled on the sugary windowpane.

"I wished that our house was cake" Melinda sighed resting her head into her palm while Ally laughed continuing to look at the page with the house, not noticing that Amanda had come into the room, with her backpack still secured over her shoulders from a long day at school.

"What are you doing?"

"Ally and me is learning to make a house of cake!" Melinda told her oldest cousin.

"Cake?" Amanda looked over Ally's shoulder watching her little sister follow the words on the page with her index finger.

"_Cookies, candy and sugar is great, this is how you turn a house into-" _

"CAKE!" All three girls said with a giggle right before the walls of the manor began to turn a light spongy brown.

"Uh-Oh" Amanda's blue eyes followed the transformation of the outer walls and windows as they slowly turned to chocolate cake and sugar.

"Wook! Wook!" Melinda clapped wildly watching the stained glass window frost over with a coating of sugar and an outline of gumdrops. A light line of white frosting edged the trim of the walls where the crown molding used to stand. The staircase was now solid piece of milk chocolate, while all of the doors turned to gingerbread with muffins sporting as doorknobs.

"Cake! Cake! Our house is Cake!" Ally cheered raising her fists above her head in delight.

"Cake! Cake!" Melinda repeated jumping from her chair so that she could lick the caramel frosting that now covered the door jam leading into the kitchen.

Delighted, Ally raced into the kitchen to find the cabinets were now a rich chocolate chip cookie, outlined with a drizzle of white butter cream icing and red hots. The entire room was now filled with an assortment of cakes and pastries piled high amongst the table and countertops.

Greedy as she was Ally didn't waste a second before diving face first into white cake, which sported pink frosting and was topped with sprinkles. Amanda too joined in by reached for a plate filled with frosted brownies shoving them into her mouth faster than she could eat until a voice almost caused her to choke.

"Nibble, Nibble, Gnaw who is nibbling at my house!"

Amanda coughed and wiped her hand across her face. "What was that?"

"Noffing" Ally lifted her head from the cake to reveal that entire portion of her face was now covered in white cake and pink frosting.

"_Nibble, Nibble, Gnaw! Who is nibbling at my house!"_ The voice grew louder this time causing the girls to shudder. Melinda was now standing beside them with her hands covered in gingerbread and sticky caramel.

Suddenly a women as old as the hills, dressed in black cloak and carrying a staff appeared before them and repeated the phrase. "_Nibble, Nibble, Gnaw! Who is nibbling at my house!"  
_


	18. Pleasure Island

_A/N: Princess Pinky: Thanks for the complement on the title, I've been hoping to come up with a good one for awhile now. I promise you will get your Glenn/Paige moment before this story is through. **Poofball: **Thanks for sticking with me! Yep, the evil lady is going to cause trouble. **Prince Halliwell: **Alyeia will appear soon **PrUe AnD AnDy! And Sci Fi Fan Gillian: **Thanks! **PrueTrudeau: **The adults will appear in this chapter. **The-Cheese-Fairy: **Yep at the moment the manor is cake!_

I want to take a moment and recommend: **A Happy Ending?By Poofball**: It's an alternative ending to DeJaVu. Very Prue and Andy Centered. So what happens when Andy lives? Will Prue really let him into her heart so that they can have the white picket fence and the screaming kids? Read it to find out…it's good I promise!

**Eternally Charmed: Pleasure Island**

**  
**

"Nibble, Nibble Naw, who is nibbling at my house!" The old women narrowed her eyes at the three angelic looking witches.

"D'is my house!" Ally proclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

The old women smiled evilly, "really and who might you be?"

"Children of the Charmed ones" Amanda replied bravely, holding her hands across little Melinda protectively.

"The Charmed Ones" The women repeated tapping her staff on the hard wood floor two times. "Nibble, Nibble, Nay…I think I'll turn this Charmed House into a Soufflé!"

Up in the attic, Paige, Phoebe and Artemus were rooting through the book of Shadows when Phoebe lifted her nose upward and smelled the air. "I smell cake. Is Piper baking something?"

"I don't think so. She's at the club" Paige stopped reading and glanced upward. "But you're right it does smell like-"

"German chocolate" Artemus replied still holding Austin's remaining clone. It was then the threesome noticed the walls had changed from their normal aged wooded brown to chocolate sponge.

"Cake? am I seeing things?" Paige blinked as Phoebe walked over to the wall and stuck her finger right through the center of the wall.

"Nope, Artie was right. German chocolate with real coconut pecan frosting"

"But how did?" Paige squinted her left eye making the rest of her face all screwy.

"Ally!" She and Phoebe answered together. Phoebe moved for the door, only to discover that it was baked shut to the walls.

"It won't open" she exclaimed grabbing the muffin that was doubling for the doorknob.

"Let me try" Paige held out her hand and calmly gave a command. "Doorknob!" A loud rumbling sound occurred as the cake and the door began to attach before sending an explosive blast of batter and crumbs at the witches.

"Look out!" Paige's eyes went buggy and threw her hands up in front of her face for protection.

"EWE!"

"Hey at least it isn't rocks this time!" Phoebe pulled a huge chunk of cake from her hair and stuffed it into her mouth.

**Prue and Andy's Room**

Prue had set Austin on the changing table, when suddenly she felt something sticky and gooey press up against her legs. "Argh!" she looked down to see that her cream colored pants were now covered in brownie batter. "I don't believe this!" she hissed at first thinking that Austin's diaper had leaked.

It was then she watched her infant daughter sink right through the changing table and disappear into a vat of battery liquid.

"Andy!" Instinctively, Prue shoved her hands into the batter down after Austin, letting the table nearly engulf her whole.

"Ow!" the batter was hot, hot enough to mildly irate her skin. "Andy! Please help me!"

"What's wrong?" Andy poked his head in from where he'd been retrieving a fresh pack of diapers from the closet and could see that Prue was up to her elbows in some sort of goo.

"The changing table ate our daughter! And I can't get her out!"

"Let me try" Andy stepped up beside her just as Prue felt the batter begin to bake to her arms.

"Hurry!"

Andy stuck his hands behind Prue's and pulled with all of his might. "Use your infrared vision and then orb her out!"

"What?" Andy's eyes grew wide at the thought. " I can't telekinetically orb! We need Paige!"

"No we don't! Just concentrate on orbing to Austin and I'll telekinetically pull her out.

"But how you can't see her"

"But you can and if Austin can sense you then together we just might be able to tap into her future power and pull her out.

"Psychokinetic" Orb to the baby Andy thought silently while Prue squinted at was left of the table.

"Okay show me where she is"

Andy nodded and began to concentrate; slowly an infrared light began to appear searing itself through the table. An opening appeared and he could see Austin trapped inside, gasping for breathe.

"She's right there!" he pointed motioning for Prue to squint to her left.

"Okay, Baby" Prue said softly, "Just concentrate on Daddy, see his light"

Austin turned her head and returned Andy's infrared glow with one of her own; a bright white angelic light."

"Baby!" Prue called squinting as she rose Austin up out of the cakey battered trap.

**Attic**

At the exact moment, that Prue started to pull Austin from her batter filled death, the clone Austin in Artemus arms exploded in a bright set of angelic dust.

"Did she just explode?" Phoebe blinked watching Paige blush her hands down her blouse.

"Yeah and she wasn't make of cake either!"

**Prue and Andy's Room**

Slowly Prue pulled a waling Austin out with her arms and telekinetic power.

"What are you calling now too?" Andy reached a clean a receiving blanket together the gently sponged the batter off of their infant daughter.

"No I just wanted to see what it felt like" Prue grinned helping him blot the cake away from Austin's face. "Now about this cake, what kind of demon could cause this"

"A crone" Andy said "and she has to be close"

**Outside  
**

Piper stepped out of her jeep with her jaw hitting the ground. "OH MY GOD!" The house was completely covered in pink frosting with green ivy icing and sugarcoated windows. The house looked like one giant cake.

Briskly she started up the front steps to the door, shouting as the touched the knob. "PRUE! PHOEBE!" Her hands melted instantly into the solid sponge. "Huh?" she attempted to pulled her hands back, quickly discovering that they were stuck.

"Oh No, I'm not in the mood for this today!" Moving her fingers with effort, Piper managed to blow the door straight from its hinges.

"What in the hell is going on?" she hissed meeting Prue on the bottom step. "Why is our house a big chocolate layer cake?"

"Andy thinks it's a crone"

"A crone? A crone of what cake?" the two sisters walked side by side, until they reached the kitchen. The old woman was standing over a huge bubbling stock pot that sported bellowing steam.

"Who in the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"I was summoned" the women droned not bothering to look up from the pot.

"By who?"

Pointing bony finger, the women adverted her eyes. Amanda, Ally and Melinda were all sitting at the table; mechanically devouring, large pin wheeled swirled lollipops. "Poor children of the Charmed Ones, they are so deprived"

"Of what?" Piper snarled, "tooth decay?"

"Greedy Pleasure" The old women again reached for her staff, tapping it hard on the floor like she did before only this time instead of chanting the words to a spell, a whirl wind of purple and red pixie stick dust appeared, creating a sand storm of sorts.

"Agh! Prue I can't see!" Piper batted her hands in front of her face to keep from being blinded by the dust, but it was to no avail. When the dust finally cleared, she stood with a sick pit forming in the middle of her stomach. The kitchen was empty. Amanda, Ally and Melinda were gone.

"Pr-Prue, where…where did they go?"

"They're gone" Prue dared to whisper.

When the girls and the Crone materialized, they were standing on a pier surrounded by a carnival style boardwalk. A midway with a Ferris wheel, and carousel surrounded them

"Where is we?" Ally asked taking a big lick of her lollipop.

"Pleasure Island" the crone replied leading them towards the magical midway.


	19. Stranger Danger

A/N: **Prince Halliwell**: Do have something against Amanda? LOL I'll see what I can about making a scene for the troublesome twosome. Yes, I'm going to head back into Prue/Zola decision. It will have a very big impact on the storyline real soon. **Princess Pinky:** I'm so glad you thought the last chapter was creative…'cause I had my doubts about how it would go over. **Poofball: **Pleasure Island will be fun for a while… Glad you liked the line about the changing table. **The-Cheese-Fairy: **Glad you liked the idea of being consumed by cake batter! **PrueTrudeau: **You may change your mind about Pleasure Island after you read this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I see that with this sequel I am down to just a handful of you and I want you to know I appreciate your sticking with me, as well as the feedback. As I said before I never expected that Dream Wedding would turn itself into its own series.

**Eternally Charmed: Stranger Danger**

"Ah…Ah….Prue…." Piper stood frozen staring in shock. "What do we do?"

Prue gave her sister a hard shove in the back breaking her trance. "Don't panic, just srcy! Scry!"

Paige was just entering the kitchen with Phoebe when Piper and Prue whizzed past them. "Is that a pixie stick?" Paige licked her index finger and ran it across the table, picking up particles of the sweet dust that had been left behind. "Mmm…sour grape". Her face puckered slightly at the tart taste until the roar of Prue's voice made it straighten.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE!"

"I think we better get back up to the attic" Phoebe said doing an about face. Seconds later the two youngest Halliwells' were shadowing their older sisters. Piper had laid the map out over an old table, while Prue held the scrying crystal.

"We're not going to find them this way" Prue said flatly. She looked to Andy who was standing behind her holding Austin. "Can you trace their orbs?"

"I could if the crone orbed them out, but she didn't" Andy gave his wife a doubtful look.

"I don't believe that demon whose only power is to produce lard filled cake took my our children!" Piper grabbed the corner's of the old wooden table where the map was spread out and looked heavenward.

"LEO!" she waited a moment with her brows knitting. "LEO GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Maybe I can sense them" Paige offered quietly, "after all I am their guardian".

Piper adverted her gaze to Prue. "It's worth a shot".

"Maybe I can help too" Phoebe grabbed Paige's hands, as she had done with Andy when he was under Dantalian's spell. If they were playing their cards right it just might be possible that Phoebe could get a premonition through Paige's ability to sense her charges.

All was quite allowing the sister's full concentration until little Austin sneezed.

"Achoo!"

Prue frowned reaching for an old receiving blanket that had belonged to Amanda and handed it to Andy. "Here it's getting chilly in here"

Prue carefully placed the blanket over Austin's back as she rested on Andy's shoulder, not expecting what she saw next. "Andy?" His face suddenly pinched with uneasiness.Premonition

_Amanda stood in the middle of midway with a flurry of people around her. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. _

"Uncle LEO!

"Daaaady!" She orbed in place and returned instantly to same place…sporting a pair of donkey ears"

"Whoa!" Andy's crystal eyes went wide blinking.

"What is it?" Prue asked biting the side of her cheek.

Andy took a moment and stuck his finger in his ear, to combat a terrible ringing. "I think Aussie here just gave me a premonition."

"A premonition?" Prue gazed at Phoebe cautiously. "Is that possible"

"It could have something to do with Andy and my little Aussie Wassie's connection" Phoebe spoke in a baby talk voice as she pulled Austin from Andy's arms. "You had your first premonition…Aunt Phoebe is so proud of you, yes she is"

Prue rolled her eyes as Phoebe's only thought was to nuzzle and coo at the child. "What did you see?" she asked Andy.

Andy pushed out his lower lip, "I'm not sure, it all went by so fast but I think I saw Amanda at some sort of carnival or amusement park.

"Amusement park?" Prue repeated

Andy's left eye squinted slightly. "It was by a beach I think"

"A beach?" Prue turned to the map scanning it quickly for the large bodies of water. "Anything else?"

"Yeah she had donkey ears"

"DONKEY EARS!" Prue's mouth fell open, "what do mean donkey ears?"

Andy hesitated making motions with his hands, "you know donkey ears…long gray"

"He means the kind you find on an ass" Piper snapped curtly, running a hand though her long brown locks "I don't believe this!" Begrudged she stalked over to the book and began to flip through it's pages. "Where would we find an amusement park near the water with a child wearing donkey ears?"

"She wasn't wearing them" Andy swallowed "they were attached".

"They'd better not be!" Prue hissed reclaiming the crystal as Paige bit her lip.

"Donkey Ears…cake…pixie sticks…hmm" she thought for a moment more. "Wasn't there a fairy tale where children went to fantasy land and were all turned to donkeys because of their greed?"

"Pinocchio" Artemus answered knowingly, "the story of the wooden puppet who wanted to be a real boy. An evil coachmen tricked Pinocchio and his friends and took them to an island, filled with sweets and childlike pleasures"

"Are you saying the crone trapped our children inside a children's fairytale?" Piper looked up from the book glaring and Paige shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time, remember the big bad wolf and Snow White?"

"The wolf ate your Grams…yes it did" Phoebe added never taking her eyes off of her infant niece.

"Don't remind me!" Piper pointed a warning finger before retreating to Melinda's room to retrieve a copy of the famous Disney story.

Prue ran both of her hands through her long raven hair, "okay so if the Crone has pulled them into some sort of fantasy land, how do we get to them?"

"You don't"

Prue turned around to see Natalie orb in with the apparition of Melinda Warren. "I knew the all business side of you was too good to be true"

Paige smiled, leaning over to Artemus, "she must have found out about the clone"

"I don't have time for this" Prue retorted throwing up a hand of warning. "My children are missing!"

Melinda Warren frowned sympathetically, "You don't understand Prudence. Decisions have been made which are irreversible, and need your attention."

Piper stared hard at the apparition and the white lighter, "what decisions could be more important than our children?"

"That's classified" Natalie replied stiffly.

"Melinda, I'm sorry I just can't leave right now" Prue's face furrowed in agonizing concern for her children.

"Prue" Melinda began softly "Of all people, I understand what you are going through but as Matriarch to realm, the needs of our subjects have to come first"

"It's part of the by-laws!" Natalie added.

Prue looked at Andy feeling helpless.

"Go" he waved, "Piper, Phoebe Paige and I will save the girls."

"Actually you won't" Another set of orbs appeared transforming into Leo. "The Elder's are grounding you Andy"

"What? Why?" Prue and Andy said together.

Leo took his deep breathe for explanations and started to speak calmly. "The athame that killed the Motherly Prue. It's one of a kind and the Elder's believe it can only be conjured by Andy or his related essence"

Piper's dark eyes narrowed sharply, "so what are saying Leo? That it was Andy or one of girls because if the Elders are insinuating that any of them murdered the Motherly Prue… "

"I'm not saying anything Piper" Leo shook his head. "I'm just following the Elder's orders. Until this is resolved, Andy can't use his powers"

Not even to save his children? LEO! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Piper's fists were balled. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!"

Prue sank her teeth into her lower lip, "Andy was with me with the motherly Prue was killed"

"I know that Prue, but the girls weren't as soon we get them back the Elder's want to test and probe them for any signs of evil tendencies"

Piper threw her hands in the air, causing an antique lamp to explode "Excuse me? Evil tendencies? Who exactly do you think you are talking too here? Prue's children aren't exactly half breed demons!"

"Not like Phoebe's children would be anyway" Paige muttered under her breath watching Phoebe who was still completely enthralled with baby Austin.

Andy sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Tell the Elders we'll do whatever they want, but let's just get on to finding the girls"

"Andy's right" Prue replied in defeat, "we'll cooperate but only after our children are safe"

Leo glanced at Melinda Warren; "we would wish no harm to our future Charmed Ones" she said softly giving Prue her blessing to take care of her children before returning to the realm.

Prue smiled brightly as she joined Piper and began looking through the book, "Pheebs, Paige!"

"Ooops…gotta go. I wuv you, Aussie Wassie!" Phoebe smothered Austin's face with kisses before handing her back to Andy. "Okay so which way to Pleasure Island?"

On the midway at the Pleasure Island the Crone stood inspecting her latest her prey. It was her job to seek her out future witches who were perceived as a threat to the Source and destroy their powers before they could be used again evil.

"What are you waiting for?" she nudged Amanda gently, "take you sister and your cousin have a good time". Her game was to get the children so consumed by children pleasures and greed that they would be willing to relinquish their future powers.

Amanda gazed the children on the midway quickly noting there were no adults present. "I want my Mom and Dad" she swallowed as Ally impatiently tugged on her hand, longing to ride the spinning tea-cups and to indulge in some cotton candy.

The Crone plastered on a convincing smile, "I have no doubt your parents will be here soon, as will yours" she told Melinda tickling the little girl under children. "Now wouldn't like some candy?"

"Yah!" Melinda and Ally could hardly stand it when the women produced a handful of chocolate coins with shiny gold paper.

"Don't take it!" Amanda caution slapping the women's hand away before her sister or younger cousin could reach the coin "She's a stranger". Like all children, Amanda had learned in school and from her family all about "stranger danger"

"She is nice!" Ally protested as the crone waved her hand sending a large pink spiral of cotton hand in Ally's direction. Melinda and Ally both greedily devoured the large piece of sticky sugary candy.

"I needs to washes my hands" Melinda proclaimed making sticky little fists when she had finished.

"C'mon" frowning at the Crone, Amanda reluctantly lead her younger towards the midway where she knew she would find a restroom where she could help Melinda wash her hands, leaving Ally with the crone. Once again the old women produced the chocolate coins, handing one to Ally. She waited a moment and watched the child as she tore away the shining gold paper and plopped the irresistible candy into her mouth.

"You can help me sway your older sister, can't you Ally?" The crone smiled and Ally eyes instantly turned a bright glowing white and Ally nodded.

"Now run along" the crone prodded begging the child to scamper off towards the midway.


	20. Sticks and Stones

_A/N: Sorry for the delay everybody. I had a touch of writers block so I've decided to take a different direction for the moment. Thanks to Susan for submitting a new review! Pinky this chapter is Paige centered so you should like this! Thanks for reviewing Sci-Fi Gillian. Poofball you are definitely right about Prue and business!_

**Eternally Charmed: Sticks and Stones**

**Pleasure Island**

Dantalian appeared on the midway next to the Crone. "Have you managed to infect one of them with the greed?"

"Yes Mistress" The crone nodded head in a bow like fashion. "The middle of the three children. The one they call Ally".

"The time traveler" Dantalian grinned rubbing her belly at the thought of her child's half sister becoming infected with the temptation of greed. "You have done very well, now all we have to do is wait for the Charmed Ones."

Innocently, Amanda came out of the bathroom holding Melinda. She looked to her left and too her right not see her younger sister anywhere. "Ally?"

"Dere!" Melinda pointed using her best big girl voice just as Ally stepped into a the Funhouse behind another large group of kids.

"Ally wait!" Not worried about exposure, Amanda orbed both she and Melinda to the front of the line infuriating the ride operating.

"You can't go in there! You have to wait your turn!" Roughly he grabbed Amanda by the arm, forcing her release Melinda.

"Bu-but my sister-" Amanda looked at the man fearfully.

"Greedy little girls who don't wait their turn get punished!" The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a handful of pink sand, promptly blowing into Amanda's face. Preoccupied with Amanda, he didn't seem to notice Melinda slip into the ride unaccompanied.

"Stubborn spoiled little witch!" The ride operator hissed, shoving Amanda to the side as she desperately attempted to wipe the pink sand from her face, not noticing the fact that she had begun to sprout a tail from the back of her school uniformed jumper.

"Aywee!" Melinda wandered through the darkly lit funhouse in search of her cousin. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of a small creature near the wavy mirror that she smiled.

"I'm over here," Ally whispered with her dark glowing demonic eyes.

**Manor**

"We don't have time for this!" Paige jumped away from the book as three rock demons appeared in the attic surrounding them. "Chair!" she shouted holding out her hand.

"Huh?" Much to Paige's surprise nothing happened with Prue in her human form. Paige was unable to telekinetically orb. Unbeknnwest, she had revert back to her passive powers.

"Let me try" Glaring Prue stepped in front of her youngest sister waving her arms at the chair and watched as in less than a second the chair went flying across the room and splinted as it hit one of the rock demons.

The rock demon merely grinned catching a piece of the splintered wood and hurled it back at them.

"Oh Oh" Prue's mouth formed perfect circles prompting Paige to call for her shield of protection. "Force field!" As her powers had been in the beginning a protective blue light covered she and Prue along with Piper and Phoebe and the book.

"Piper, Phoebe go to the girls!" Prue commanded "say the spell Paige and I will join you as soon as we can".

Piper and Phoebe looked at one another, and then down at the book. _"call of the little witches rise, course unseen across the skies, takes us to a place of pleasure let us find our-  
_

Piper paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "Hidden treasures? What are our children jewelry now?"

"It was the only thing I could think of" Phoebe shrugged, as they disappeared in a set of swirling lights.

The force field broke and the largest of the rock demon held out his hand laughing sinisterly. A glowing rock mass of jagged rock formed in his palm as he drew his arm back and hurled it directly at Prue.

"Join us witch!"

"Prue watch out!" Instinctively Paige shoved her oldest sister out the way taking the brunt of the jagged rubble.

"Paige!" Prue could only watch in horror as Paige exploded into a million pieces of tiny jagged rocks and them reassembled in the form of a rock creature.

"Paige?" Leo blinked unable to believe his eyes. Somehow through the force of magic Paige had been transformed into a female version of "The Thing" from the Fantastic Four cartoon.

Before anyone could move or breath the rock king formed another mass and threw it directly at Andy. Temporarily forbidden to use his powers, the tracer was helpless to defend himself and Austin.

"Andy!" Prue screamed. Luckily she was able to send the mass hurling back at it's owner before it had time to strike her beloved. Prue balled her fists as the massive rock king took his blast seemingly unfazed. The glowing mass had only succeeded in making him stronger.

"Okay, take Austin and get out of here now!" Prue ordered.

Andy gave his wife a sideways, glance. "Powers or not, I'm not runnin' Prue" Stubborn, Andy handed the infant to Leo and directed him to orb out, infuriating Prue all the more.

"Do I have to use my powers on you?" Prue threatened letting Andy shield her from a small blast of machine fired rocks.

"You haven't done that in a long time" he grinned, keeping her behind his strong male form. "Just because I was forbidden to use my powers doesn't mean I can't help to defend my family" A large heat seeking probe formed in Andy's hand and his arm drew back in a sidearm fashion modeling a major leaguers fast ball pitch.

The probe flew from his hand, swerving in a zigzag pattern towards its intended victim; one of the rock demons gasp before suddenly blasting into bits.

Angered the rock king screamed balling his huge rock like fists.

"Uh oh!" Prue began to look nervous as the floor began to shake, and bits of ceiling began to crumble.

"He's turning everything into rock," Andy declared keeping tight hold on his partially immortal wife.

Another huge jagged mass formed in the demons hand, this one three times the size of the other. "Prue…" Andy edged.

"Uh…Orb!"

"Okay but what about Paige?" Prue and Andy's eyes both shifted to the rock shaped charmed one who was now seemingly frozen into her newly hardened form. Atremus was standing beside her.

"Orb to her!"

Obeying, Andy closed his eyes and orbed them to the corner of the room, nearly missing the huge explosive mass.

"Prue" Paige's voice barely squeaked from the bits of gravel that were clogging the inside of her mouth. From the outside, nothing vaguely resembled the youngest Charmed one with the exception of a feminine rock like figure and her big brown eyes.

"It's okay" Prue said calmly, "Andy's going to orb us out of here." A large piece of concrete nearly hit Prue on the head as she spoke "Hurry!" she told Andy.

Andy nodded trying to orb.

"What's the matter?"

"It's Paige" Andy groaned as the orbing lights faded around them. "She's too heavy"

"What?" Offended, Paige lifted her huge concrete leg and brought her foot smashing down on top of Andy's.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Prue growled. "Just because he's part angel doesn't mean he won't break!"

"I can't do it!"

Paige grumbled something in response but her mouth was too fully of grit for Prue to make out the comment.

"Just go" Artemus, encourage. "He won't hurt Paige"

"How do you know?" Prue leaned up against Andy letting him rest against to take the weight off his nearly crushed foot.

"Because she's one of them. He'll want Paige for his Queen" All three them glanced at the Rock King as he sniggered and suddenly exploded himself into a tornado like funnel of rocks with Paige following against her will.


	21. Angry Ally

A_/N: **Prince Halliwell**: I'm glad you liked the humor in the last part! I'm glad you like the subplot with Ally and Melinda. **PrUe AnD AnDy:** I'm glad you found the humor in Paige smashing Andy's foot. Not to worry, Leo will heal it quick. P**rueTrudeau**: About the pink power you will have to read on to see how it affects Amanda. About Andy see my explanation to Princess Pinky. **The-Cheese-Fairy: **Yes, Glenn is going to come back. Thanks for being so patient with me, I'll try to get back up to my normal posting pace ASAP! **Susan: **Thanks for reviewing again! Based on your comments, I can tell you really know my little universe and I appreciate that. All of my stories revolve around Prue and Andy's children, but I have added in a lot of reader feedback: ie Piper's daughter, Melinda and the inclusion of Paige. About Phoebe and Cole: I really liked your suggestions, I especially liked the one involving Natalie as well as the unique power you described. I definitely am going to add more to the witch sterility law but I still have to deal with Andy's future demonic daughter, Alyeia who also a "mind powered" type so I will see where I can fit some of you have asked for into the storyline after I wrap up this subplot. I of course will credit you with the power should I use it. **Poofball:** Thanks! Can't wait for your next update!_

_PS: The-Cheese-Fairy has a great story **A Life of Magic** with Cole and Phoebe revolving about a demonic/witch daughter named MJ. She has demonic markings and everything. Check it out. _**  
**

_**Princess Pinky**: Peanut will try to address all of your questions as best she can._

_Paige was turned into a rock demon when the Rock King threw a glowing mass of rock at Prue. Paige knocked Prue out of the way and was hit by the mass. She then exploded and reassembled as a rock creature. Sorry if that wasn't clear in the story._

_Andy was forbidden to use his powers. They were not stripped like Phoebes were in season six. There will be more to this as you continue to read the story._

_Paige's Powers: It was always my intent to write in the connection with Paige not being able use TKO when Prue was in her human form and they are together. It's my way of keeping up with the birth order thing. I guess it just didn't materialize as clearly as I had hoped but I did go back and re-read Charmed in the Afterlife and both times I had Paige use her TKO was when Prue was in her Angelic form. When Prue is human Prue she is the sister who can move things and Paige's powers are more passive. It's not a slam against the character or anything. This is just kind my way of keeping her in tune as the youngest sister and trying to keep up with the birth order thing like the show originally intended. The fact that Phoebe has obviously become the strongest since Alyssa took over as the star just chaps my hide so to speak. I liked things better when the sisters weren't quite so equal in their abilities. I'll be adding more of explanation to things in the next couple of chapters plus, I think you will really like what I have in store for Paige later on._

_Whew! Almost an entire page of Author comments! It's great to have such active_ readers!

**Eternally Charmed: Angry Ally**

"Where did they go?" Prue's head whipped around, as the last few particles of rock fell from the ceiling lightly dusting her hair. "LEO!"

The loyal white lighter appeared instantly without Austin.

"Where's Austin?" Prue's brow furrowed with motherly concern.

"I left her with your Mom and Grams. I figured she's be safer up there" Leo bent down looking curiously as Prue and Artemus helped Andy slide to the floor so that he was resting against the wall.

His foot, I think it's broken" Prue commented resting on her knees.

"The rock demon broke your foot?"

"No Paige did" Andy winced as the white lighter touched it before holding out his healing hands.

"Paige?" Leo looked incredulous.

"She stepped on it" Prue offered watching her husband sigh with grateful relief for the healing light. Together Prue and Leo helped Andy back to his feet.

"Paige stepped on his foot?"

"Paige is now a rock demon" Artemus clarified "or at least her body is encased in rock. She stepped on Andy's foot when he tried to orb us all from the room"

Leo's eyes went blazing. "You tried to orb? Andy you're not suppose to be using your powers!"

Andy's upper lip prompting Prue to hold him back by placing her hand on his chest. "I was trying to protect my family Leo!"

"I understand that" Leo swallowing running a hand through his sandy hair, "but since your powers weren't stripped, the Elder's expected you not to use them as a sign of good faith"

"And good faith would be letting the Rock demon kill my wife?"

"Technically Prue can't die unless she's attack by Dantalian" Artemus pointed out earning Prue's best glare.

"That's not the point"

"It's exactly the point" Leo argued, "you have to be careful now especially since the Elders suspect that the girls could be turning towards evil. There could be consequences"

"What more can they do?" Hadn't he and Prue already been through enough with the Elders? In Andy's mind he and Prue had already proven to the Elder's time and time again that nothing bad would result from their love; Amanda had already proved to be an asset to the greater good as had Ally. Austin being the first Angelic child would undoubtedly do so as well.

"You don't want to know" Leo refuted.

Frustrated, Prue pinched the bridge of her nose, "Leo's right". Even through she was a magical dignitary with unsurpassed power, Prue knew that they were still a few select Elders from the old school who would jump at the chance to see her family suffer at the hand of out dated witch laws.

She drew in a deep sigh, and pulled her hand away from her face. "Okay, I'm going to join Piper and Phoebe in their search for the girls. Leo, Artie, I want you two to try and sense Paige"

"She's in the Rock World" Artemus replied with merely a blink of an eye.

"Can you reach her?"

"We can orb there and see what the Rock has in mind" Leo stated. "Artie and I might even be able to fend him off and pull Paige out of there"

"Good" Prue nodded before looking at Andy. "I want you to stay here and no using your powers under any circumstance"

"Prue!" Andy's face immediately reflected indignant thinking causing Prue to point a warning finger

"I mean it just stay put until I get back"

"Fine" Andy's jaw clenched as he watched Prue recite the spell that Piper and had used following in their footsteps.

Leo and Artemus orbed out to find Paige leaving Andy alone in the house.

**Dantalian's Lair**

Dantalian stood over a large bubbling cauldron with a magical flute placed firmly in her hands. "It's time for you to call to your father again. This time make him come to us" she smiled looking down at her small bulging stomach before placing the flute to her lips.

Masterfully she began to play a magical tune that called out to her unborn child prompting a combination of black and white orbs outlined in blue to appear hovering over the large boiling pot.

Dantalian stopped for a moment and smiled a wicked grin before continuing to play. If all worked as planned the tune would slowly lure, the Tracer to his unborn child tearing him away from Prue.

**Pleasure Island**

Prue appeared along the midway alongside Piper and Phoebe. "Did you find them?"

"No not yet" Piper replied stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jean jacket. "Is Paige still battling with the Rock Demons?"

"You could say that" Prue ran hand through her long silken locks searching the midway. "I sent Leo and Atemus to help her"

Piper and Phoebe exchange worried glances over their oldest sisters tone. "She's in trouble isn't she?"

Prue nodded.

Piper held her hands not wanting to hear the rest. Her main concern right now was for the girls" Okay, let's find the girls so we get the hell out of here and help Paige"

"Where should we start?" Phoebe's chestnut eyes locked onto the Ferris Wheel.

"By buying a ticket" Prue walked up to the ticket stand and pulled a twenty from her purse. "Three please"

"Admission is free," said the man in the booth handing her three gold cased chocolate coins. Prue looked at coins and shrugged before handing one to each of her sisters.

"Is this chocolate?" Phoebe pressed the coin to her face and immediately gasped clamping her eyes shut. Her lips pursed tightly together signaling that her body was being consumed by the vision:

Ally handed Melinda her extra coin and Melinda ate it. Together the two girls went giggling as they ran through a maze with filled mirrors and a swirling floor that caused the girls to hold onto one another for balance until they reached an all black passage way. A giant clown appeared showing claws popped out at them causing Melinda to scream playfully before shooting bolts of fire from her eyes blowing up the clown.

"What did you see?" Piper placed a steady hand on a shaking Phoebe.

"Your daughter, I think she just mastered her use of fire"

"What?"

Phoebe pinched her coin between her index finger and her thumb. "She was eating this coin and fire shot from her eyes; evil fire, I felt it". Phoebe's empathic abilities had picked up on some demonic power flowing through the child.

"Where were they?" Prue's voice filled with a sense of urgency as Piper muttered obscenities under her breath.

"Funhouse" Phoebe pointed to the large warehouse looking structure across the midway. Together the three sisters hurried their way through the crowd until they reached the entrance to the ride.

"You'll have to wait your turn" the man at the turnstile held up a hand stopping the sisters in their tracks. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe all looked back at the line that appeared to be at least fifty kids long.

"I think not" Piper raised her hands, freezing the man in his position allowing them access to the structure.

Once inside Prue cupped her hands around her mouth. "Ally! Melinda!"

"Melinda!" Piper called.

A host of giggles answered her in reply.

"I think they're over here" Carefully the trio made their way through into the maze of mirrors. Phoebe paused at her reflection; the wavy mirror did wonders to enhance her upper body by making her legs looks like short nubs.

"Wow check this out, my legs are like two inches tall" The hollow laugh of the clown from a distance made her shudder. Her brow began to sweat.

Phoebe pressed the back of her hand to her forehead. "That's the laugh from my premonition. Evil's here I feel it"

"Let's go this way" Prue returned rounding the corner with Piper just in time to see Ally offer Melinda the tainted candy.

"No! Don't eat that!" Piper shouted quickly shooting out her hand to freeze the coin.

Melinda dropped the candy but continued to hold Ally's hand. Keeping a hold of Melinda's hand, Ally hissed at her mother and aunt flashing her demonic eyes and then preceded to telekinetically astral project she and Melinda, just as she had done with the cake.

"Don't you take that tone with me little Missy!" Prue commanded in angry tone.Ally and Melinda reappeared in the mirror room with their astral projections reflecting back at the Charmed ones from each and every piece of glass.

Piper looked about as if the room where spinning. Reflections of Ally and Melinda were all around them.

"I think I figured it out" Phoebe stepped beside her sisters. "These coins are loaded with greed. Ally loves candy and fun, so the crone must have created a place based on her childish desires"

"Good observations, but how we get them out of them the mirrors?"

"You blow them up"

"PHOEBE ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?" Piper was lived, "I can't blow up the all of these mirrors!" The fear of accidentally blowing up her daughter and niece was starting to constrict her chest. "I could kill them!"

"Wait" Prue said calmly, "I have a better idea" Lowering her head, Prue created an astral flash of her own and separated from her body appearing in the mirrors.

"What is she doing?" Piper was thoroughly confused.

"I think she's checking to see which ones are astral projections," Phoebe answered.

One by one Prue check each of the mirrors and telekinetically broke glass, as she found nothing but reflections. When only three mirrors were left, the crone suddenly appeared wrapping her arms around Ally and Melinda.

"Prue the Crone!"

Raising her hands, the Crone shot electrical bolts from her fingertips, shattering all of the remaining mirrors. Chards of glass ripped as Prue's skin as her projection disappeared leaving the witch to return to her angelic body.

"Two can play that game!" Solid once again, Prue fixed her eyes on a large jagged piece of glass and sent hurling into the Crones neck. The Crone was about to raise her hands again when Melinda suddenly reached up tugging on the hem of her black dress.

The Crone screamed as she felt the tiny witches molecular-kinetic energy transform her into nothing but a puddle of water tinted with blood.

"She hurted Aunie Plue" Melinda sniffed as Piper raced to her scooping her up in her arms. Pressing a kiss to her daughters temple Piper sighed, "Prue's okay. She's part angel. No one can hurt her"

"Prue you're bleeding" Phoebe was quick to notice the trickle of blood that was running down Prue's arm. "I'm fine" Prue swallowed picking up a feisty Ally in her arms. "I just need to find Amanda"

"No find Amandy!" Ally snarled sinking her teeth into Prue's upper arm. "Crone Laydee sent her away!"

"Hey OW! No Biting!"

"That must have hurt" Phoebe quipped averting her eyes to the teeth marks in Prue's arm.

"Not as much as it's going to hurt Ally if I can't remove this spell. C'mon, let's try to find Amanda so that we can go home"

"No Go Home!" Ally face turned blood red "CAKE!"

"Oh I think you've had enough cake for one day" Prue replied tightly, "how about a nap?"

"NO NAP!" Ally screeched attempting to blow a raspberry into her mother's face.

"Sorry" Phoebe giggled as she watched Prue close her eyes and then wipe spittle from her face.

"Okay, missy you are going down"

"No you go down!" Ally countered raising her fist only to have Phoebe latch on to it.

"Prue you really need to do something"

"I know" Prue sighed taking a moment to think of a spell. "_To sleep I summon you now, another way I don't know how, bring my daughters heads to rest until I can vanquish evil's mess!" _

"Very nice" Phoebe held the back of Ally's head as it started to lull back and then gently rested upon Prue's shoulder.

Carrying her daughter Prue made her way out of the fun house followed by Phoebe and Piper. Heading back towards the midway they searched for Amanda until Piper was deterred by a man pulling three Shetland ponies and a miniature donkey on a lead another man was trailing behind hitting them gently with a switch.

"Ewe!"

"What's the matter?" Prue crinkled her nose as Piper looked down at her shoe.

"I just stepped in crap!"

"That's too bad" Phoebe's upper lip curled. "Those were really good shoes"

Prue stared strangely at the donkey immediately noticing its crystal blue eyes.

"Prue what's wrong?"

"That donkeys eyes-"

Noticing Prue the little donkey turned invisible and then returned.

"Amanda" Phoebe finished dreadfully. "We're too late"


	22. Rock of Paiges

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really helps to lift Peanuts writing spirits. _**PrueTrudeau**_" Amanda began to turn into a donkey in chapter twenty when the ride conductor blew some pink dust in her face for cutting into line. _**Susan**_: Thanks so much again for the ideas. As I said before I will see what I can put in but some it seems better suited for another story perhaps later on down the road. We'll just have to see where the storyline progresses. One thing about the powers. Princess Pinky has a wonderful character named Pearl who creates light balls, so I probably wouldn't use that particular power because Pinky is a loyal reviewer to my little world and I try really hard to be as creative as I can without borrowing from others._**Prince Halliwell: **_I've been trying to review the last two chapters of your story but it won't let me! I just wanted to let you know I haven't forgotten about you._ Hopefully, everything is fixed and you'll have something from me soon.

The title is a spinoff from an 80's song by Def Leopard, Rock of Ages. This chapter is Paige centered too, so that I could rotate the two subplots.

**Eternally Charmed: Rock of Paige's.**

Leo and Artemus appeared in misty damp cavern amongst a swirl of orbs. "The Rock Kings lair is close by" Artemus said knowingly.

Leo gave the young man an admirable look. "You've been here before then?"

"No but Natalie made me study indigenous rock creatures all through high school. I'm kind of expert on environmental type demons" Artemus shook his head as they began to walk through the cavern.

"Environmental demons?" Leo looked puzzled prompting Artemus to continue.

Rock demons can't survive where there is a lot of moisture because it will eventually cause them to erode, so what we have to do is follow the cavern to it's driest point and then we will find Paige."

On the other side of the cavern, Paige stood perfectly still trying to move her limps. Her arms and legs felt like they were encased in huge blocks of cement, reminding her of the time that she, Piper and Phoebe had all been turned into two-inch clay dolls by Gammill.

On the inside she was still the same but on the outside her skin had literally turned into a huge jagged slivers of rock.

"I'm glad Glenn can't see me right now" she said aloud trying to wiggling her huge nearly petrified figures. "I have a feeling he wouldn't think this look is all that attractive."

"On the contrary you are quite beautiful" Behind her stood the rock king ruler of the rock demons.

"No offense, but beauty means different things to different people and this is not quite the look I can going for"

The rock demon gave a hearty laugh and then approached her placing something heavy and sparkling around her neck. "Diamonds, the worlds most precious rock. Perhaps one day you shall learn that outer beauty is merely skin deep"

"I'd say thank you but I'm not a diamond kind of girl"

"You're not? Perhaps then you prefer, gold, sapphires or rubys?" The rock snapped his fingers with ease and several rock like servants appeared. One was holding a drill; another a sander.

"Give my new queen all of the luxuries you can afford, so that she befitting of her new role"

Instantly the rock creatures were all over Paige drilling holes in her rock covered body in hopes of outlining her in precious jewels.

"I'm not your queen!" Paige snapped before trying to lurch forward. "Ow! Hey watch it there buddy. I don't think a drill is suppose to go there!"

"We must make her surface area smooth!" One of the worker demons returned turning the sander on at full speed. At first Paige continued to resist making her transformation a bit difficult but then something strange began to happen. She began to rather enjoy it. Her body was first polished perfectly smooth and then covered with a black onyx halter and armor like pants sporting diamond studs

Diamonds and Ruby's along with other sparking gems of various colors were placed in her hair and styled into neat alternating cornrows until she had a complete head full of precious stones. Ruby's outlined her lips, while diamond studs and purple amy were drilled into her wrists giving a permanent jeweled bracelets.

Egyptian gold was placed around her neck and drilled into her collarbone while her fingers were laced with Cleopatra's cartouche gold rings.

"A girl could definitely get used to this" Paige beamed admiring her new look when a full-length mirror was placed before her.The rock smiled watching as his new bride began to succumb to the power of the jewels that were being placed in and around her outer rock shell. "Yes, that is it let the power of the gems release you"

Suddenly Paige felt free. Free of her pain from losing Glenn, free of her guilt from having destroyed the orphan plane and free of her insecurities that plagued her over being the youngest and a half breed Charmed One.

"You no longer have to share power with your oldest sister. I will give you new powers of your own" The rock king said as if he was reading her mind.

"I don't want Prue's power anymore" Paige muttered mechanically. "I want a power of my own again". When she had been charged with the role of Gaurdian to the Orphan plane, Paige had felt that she had a purpose uniquely different from that of her Charmed sisters and now that the role was gone. She felt as if she was nothing but a stand in for the greatest Super Witch that ever lived, Prudence Halliwell.

"And you shall have it" The rock king returned pointing his staff at his new queen. Red lasers flew from the staff bathing Paige in a crimson glow.

"Feel the power"

"The power" Paige repeated just as Leo and Artemus appeared behind her.

"Paige! Get away from him! Your destiny is to share the guardianship of the orphan plane." Eager to save his half magic twin, Artemus foolishly lashed forward, massing himself in the process. His body became rock hard, much like Paiges.

"I share power with no one!" Paige thrust her arm igniting red bullet like pebbles, tainting in glowing destructive laser beam from her fingers.

From a safe distance, Leo could only watch as Artemus' power proved to be no match for the newly transformed Paige. His massed body was instantly shattered to bits bathed in the red after glow of Paige's newfound power.

"Artie!"

"Go home Leo! My new destiny is here!" Paige held out her arm again shooting another blast at her brother in law.

Leo's eyes turned to the size of saucers making him realize he no choice but to orb. The blast hit the wall only grazing the bright glowing trail that Leo had left behind. After she was certain that Leo had gone, Paige turned to her newly betrothed.

"If I promise to stay down here to serve you will you stay away from my sisters?"

Slowly the rock king raised his chin to her. Paige had killed the male witch as a showing of loyalty in return for the protection of her sisters.

"I have no real quarrel with the Charmed Ones. My purpose in attacking them was to obtain a powerful queen and now that I have one. I shall leave them alone as you wish" Tenderly he grabbed Paige's hand and drew it to his rock crusted lips, giving her a lover's kiss.  
Regretfully, Paige looked back at Artemus, his shattered body was still lying on the ground in pieces of the red glowing rock.

"Please forgive me, but I need to find my own way."


	23. One Problem is Never Enough

_A/N: Since the server is acting up I thought I'd post two parts and give everyone a real treat. This part is picks up where chapter 21 left off so I hope no one is confused. Paige appears in this part as well. This part is a little transitional so that the storylines will move a head. Thanks so much for reading and speacial thanks to my new reviewer Angel of Neptune!_

**Eternally Charmed: One Problem is Never Enough**

**  
Paradise Island**

"Do you think she can orb us home?" Piper asked setting Melinda up on Amanda's back. Phoebe frown and patted the bridge of Amanda's long nose.

"I don't know she's really scared right now. Her emotions are all over the place"

Prue gazed down at Ally who was sleeping soundly on her shoulder and then adverted her eyes back to Amanda. "I know you are scared right now Angel girl but you have to try and orb all home so that Piper, Phoebe and I can make a potion to change you back. Do you think you can do that?"

Amanda gave a shallow whinny and pawed the ground signaling for the others to grab a hold of her mane. Even in the form of a donkey, she still had enough power to orb them to the living room.

**Manor**

"Take Amanda outside" Prue ordered shifting Ally in her arms, "I'm going to take this one up to bed until we can figure out how to get the demon out of her".

"I'm right behind you" Piper confirmed as Melinda let out a tired yawn. "This one needs a nap too"

After settling Ally in a small glowing crystal cage encircling her bed Prue started back down the stairs in search of Andy.**  
**

"Andy? Andy where are you?" Prue walked about the kitchen placing her hands on her hips. "Please tell me he didn't use his powers to orb out of here" shaking her head, she stalked towards the door to the basement and flung it open. They needed to find Paige and find a way to turn Amanda and Ally back to normal.

"Andy are you down here?" Prue took on step and felt herself bump into something hard, nearly causing herself to fall down the stairs.

"Whoa"

Andy quickly materialized from invisible status where he'd been sitting on the step and caught her before she could fall. "What are you doing down here? Was he hiding from something? Prue knew that sometimes Andy would go invisible so that he could get away from things without really leaving the house. Invisibility was the one magical form that Elders and Whitelighters could not seem to sense.

" I just needed to get away for little bit" Andy hugged her for moment giving Prue real cause for concern.

"Get away from what? Until just now you were the only one in the house"

"It's a sound…in my head" He admitted meekly as they both went back into the kitchen where Prue paused at the cook top, and rested her forearms on the island while she waited for Phoebe to bring Amanda in from the yard.

"A tracer sound?"

Andy nodded.

"Well maybe it was just Amanda trying to reach out to you. She's pretty freaked out right now"

Andy shook his head. "It's not any of the girls. This is different"

Prue's face went grim for a moment as she shuddered a thought. The only other creature that could tap into Andy's spiritual thoughts through a connection was the tracer-demon, Mandela, and Prue had vanquished her long ago. "Could Mandela be back?"

"It's not her either but it definitely has an evil tint to it"

"It could be the demon who killed the Motherly Prue" Prue sighed and ran a hand through her raven locks. "We'll take care of it, just as soon as we find a way to change the girls back to normal."

"Back to normal? Do I even want to hear this?"

He watched as Prue's lips pursed. "Probably not. Ally is upstairs sleeping off her new role as the exorcists, Linda Blair and Amanda is in the backyard with Phoebe grazing"

"Grazing?" Andy walked over to the kitchen window and pulled the curtains back. Phoebe was standing in the yard next to a beautiful brown miniature donkey with crystal blue eyes. "Our daughter is a donkey? So the premonition Austin sent me is correct"

"Yes" Prue nodded "and our other daughter is currently processed by an evil something or other." Prue pushed her sleeve so that Andy could see the bite marks on her arm.

"And I'm hearing demonic noises…great…just great…"

"It's just another day beautiful day in the house of Halliwell" Prue tossed him a quirky grin that instantly faded when a set of Natalie's orbs appear.

"Now that your daughters are back we need you back in the heavens now. This witch sterility law has everyone up in arms including the nymphs. They are threatening to start a magical riot."

"Witch sterility law?" Prue's green eyes narrowed sharply. What witch sterility law?"

"The one that your business counterpart passed" Natalie replied using her fingers as quotation marks.

"I still can't leave" Prue pointed to the window causing Phoebe to smile and give Natalie a small wave.

"A donkey?

Andy leaned over speaking in an amused tone. "It's Amanda"

"Why am I not surprised?" Natalie couldn't help but mutter under her breath. "You two have no parenting skills…no earthy clue of how to raise magical children-"

Spotting a large cupcake left over from the gingerbread house spell, Prue squinted and sent it sailing directly into Natalie's mouth gagging her so she couldn't speak.

"I'll get Ally and meet you in the back yard. Maybe together with the Elders help we can figure out a way to change them back to their normal selves while I go yell at myself for passing a witch sterility law.

"Okay" At least up in the heavens Andy wouldn't' be able to hear the sound of Dantalian's flute ringing in his head; at least he hoped he wouldn't.

Prue headed for the stairs shouting along the way. "Piper- I need go back up there now!"

Poking her head out of Melinda's room. Piper scowled. "can you keep it down I just put Mel to sleep!" Piper walked out of the room pulling the door shut. "And what do you mean you have to leave?"

"I have angelic responsibilities" Prue replied over her shoulder as she walked into Ally's room and removed a crystal from the causing the cage around the child to disappear.

Piper stood with her hands on her hips. "Responsibilities? What about Paige? We can't leave at the hands on the rock demon!"

Prue picked up Ally and hefted her over one shoulder. "You and Phoebe will have to take care of it yourselves. My higher calling is bellowing loudly."

"Boy what happen to the days when you all you cared about was taking care of us? We're your family Prue and Paige is in trouble"

Prue stopped just short of the stairs. "Piper you know that's not fair. I love Paige as much as you do but I have a realm of witches to run, plus a family of my own. I have one daughter who is a donkey another who is demonically processed and a husband who is grounded and hears evil voices."

"Evil voices?" Piper said quietly wishing she could take the statement back. "Prue I know that you've always taken care of us since Mom died. I guess what I'm trying to say is that high priestess or not, we're your sisters and we still need you"

"Piper, I have to be more like Mom and Grams now. I thought you understood that"

I do. It's just that I miss you Prue. I want my big sister back. I want things to be the way they used too when we could always count on you"

"Me too" Prue said softly before disappearing down the stairs and out of sight. "Look just see what you can do for Paige and I'll be back as soon as I can"

Just as soon as Prue had left Piper heard a loud rumbling sound coming from the main parlor. "Prue what happened?" Quickly she started down the stairs with Leo orbing in behind her.

"Piper we need to talk"

"Not now, there's something going on in the parlor" Piper replied not bother ing to look over her shoulder at her dishevled husband.

"But it's about-"

"PAIGE?" Piper finished for him as she stepped into the parlor to find Paige lounging on the wicker love seat being fanned by several rock creatures. "Paige what the hell is going on?" Piper didn't bother to wait for an answer.

"PRUE! PHOEBE!"

"Prue left with Andy and Natalie" Phoebe came into the parlor quickly rounding the corner. "Whoa! Check out the outfit! Nice Jewels sis"

"Why thank you" From her position on the love seat Paige smiled proudly as her sisters took a moment to survey her new attire a little more closely. "

"She's chosen a life with the Rock King" Leo informed them causing Piper to do a double take.

"Chosen? Did you just say chosen?"

Leo leaned over whispering softly. "Rock creatures have no feelings, their hearts are made of stone"

"This is so not happening today" Piper pressed a hand to her face and then looked heavenward. PRUE I NEED YOUR HIGH PREISTESS ASS BACK HERE NOW!"

Phoebe's grin spread widely across her lips, "Piper sweetie, I don't think Prue can hear you"

Pulling her hand away from her face, Piper's eyes became the size of angry saucers. "No but Natalie can and if she's listening she needs to her get fat white lighter administrative butt back here so that she can tell the Edlers that we need Prue!"

"I won't do that" Natalie returned orbing in beside Leo. "Her highness has too much business to attend too. The Greater Good needs her"

Piper hands then turned into angry claws, "Business for the greater good? Paige is a ROCK! For God Sakes!"

"God is all knowing" Natalie replied stiffly. "You don't need to inform him"

Paige sat up waving her servants away and pulled her heavy jeweled body from the couch. "I don't see what the problem is Piper. I just came back so that I could tell you that I've chosen a new life."

"A NEW LIFE!" Piper was practically spitting bullets. "Paige, we're Charmed witches you can't just choose to leave all that behind!"

Paige placed her gold studded fingers on her hips, "Oh yes I can and I have. Don't you get it. I'm free. I don't have to deal with being second best anymore" with that one of the rock servants snapped his fingers causing a funnel of tornado like rocks and dust.

Once again, all Piper and Phoebe could do was watch as their youngest sister disappeared with the rock creatures.

"Pheebs you okay?" Piper stared at her second youngest sister watching her complexion notably pale.

"I don- I don't know. I feel kind of strange…" Phoebe's hand fell to her stomach and her eyes started to roll back into her head as body gave way to gravity, collapsing solidly on the floor into a state of unconsciousness.

"PHOEBE!"


	24. Wrath of the Devil's Music

A/N: **The-Cheese-Fairy**: Thanks for being my 200th reviewer! Glenn will appear later on in the story. I'm doing a "witches tail" storyline with Paige so to speak.. **Princess Pinky**: hmm…good guesses about Phoebe. Andy will be finding out about Ayleia soon. See my note to the cheese fairy about Glenn. **Susan**: no worries! **CC:** I'm so glad you are back Dude! PrUe AnD AnDy: LOL I'm glad you liked my line about Ally!

Just a reminder to everyone: Back in Chapter 15 Zola and Prue's clone passed the witch sterility law. Witches who gallivant with demons will automatically be made sterile to preserve the greater good and the bloodline of good witches. Also I'm skipping three months into the future so that we are a little closer to Ayleia's birth. Paige is still in rock world.

Leo orbed into the attic behind Piper. The frustrated witch was standing with her forefingers pressed to the bridge of the nose. 

**Eternally Charmed: Wrath of the Devil's Music  
**  
"Where's Prue?" she demanded sharply.

"She isn't with me" Leo replied letting his hands fall to her shoulders. "Andy said that she's busy trying to convince the Elder's not to pass a bar code law.

Piper pulled her hand away from her face whirling at him. "What's a bar code law?" She then threw her hands up stopping any explaination that Leo may have wanted to give. "Never mind, how are the girls. Were the Elders' able to change them back to normal?"

"Yes," Leo replied both Amanda and Ally are fine. Though the Elders are still testing Ally to see if she has any demonic tendencies especially after her run in the crone".

It was spell, Leo. The child was under a spell". Piper began to sputter, "Prue's children are no more demonic than you and I!"

"I know that" Leo said calmly, trying to get Piper to settle down. "The Elder's are just doing their job"

"Their job?" Piper's eyes narrowed. She'd had just about enough. "They've kept Prue up there for three months, Leo. She's never been away from us this long before and we need her home!"

"Piper-"

"Don't Piper me!" Piper pointed a warning finger. "We need our sister! In case you haven't forgotten, Paige is still underground, flaunting her new title as the Queen of Rocks or whatever the hell she is calling herself and Phoebe can't seem to control her empathic powers! Ever since Prue left, she freaking faints everytime she gets a premonition or feels emotions"

"Did someone mention me?" Phoebe walked into the attic fanning herself.

"Yes," Piper said flatly, "I was talking about your power funk and how I'm sick to death of playing the role of the big sister!"

"Prue is coming back" Phoebe panted "and so will Paige we just have to give time to sort out things"

At that moment a warlock holding a ball of fire blinked in, and without batting an eye Piper flicked her wrists blowing him up. Her hands fell to her hips. "Sort out things while you and I fight off the source and every other freakin' demon who decides to attack.

**  
Afterlife Realm**

Andy stood in the garden of Melinda Warren holding Austin in his arms. The happy little witchling coo and giggled kicking her feet at the sight of her two older sisters playing with a tribe of fairys.

"You'll be out there soon enough" Andy promised kissing the fine dark hairs on Austin's head. Austin cooed again and held up a hand to his lips. Replying to her gesture. Andy growled in a playful manner pretending that he was eating her hand. Austin laughed out loud.

It was hard for Andy to believe that Austin Prudence was almost 5 months old and growing like a weed. Though the family had only been in the afterlife for three days. Three human months had past back on earth and Austin's features definitely showed it. More and more she was beginning to look like a perfect combination of her magical parents. While her sister Amanda favored Andy, and Ally favored Prue, Austin was just uniquely herself.

"Daddy, Daddy! Thistle wants to Aussie to play with us!" Amanda exclaimed bounding up to her father. "Can she please?"

"Only if you are very careful, her powers aren't active like yours and Austin is too little to defend herself."

"I will protect her" Amanda promised as her father handed her the infant. Gingerly Amanda held her baby sister and walked away with effort.

"I got her Thistle!"

Andy watched as the fairy, Thistle buzzed about Austin placing a wreath of fresh flowers around her hair.

"It's a gift for the first angelic child!" Amanda called over her shoulder. "Thistle says she is blessed"

We're the ones who are blessed" Andy whispered not expecting a reply.

"We certainly are" Prue's arms slid seductively around his waist allowing her face to press a kiss into his back.

"Excuse me, Miss but I'm married"

"Hey!" Prue swatted at him as he turned in her arms. "I haven't been that busy!"

Andy raised an eyebrow at her before kissing the tip of her nose. "I haven't seen you in three days"

"Has it been three days?" Prue's face fell into a frown she had been so busy trying to contain the Nyphms from rioting she'd forgotten all about time. "Oh…Oh…no….Piper…and Paige. I told Piper I'd be back as soon as I could to help Paige. I need Leo. Leo!"

Andy kept a tight grip on her, trying to calm her panic. "Leo was here this morning. Your sisters are fine for the most part"

"What do you mean for the most part?" Prue raised an eyebrow of her own.

Andy released her and took a moment to scratch his cheek. "Well Paige has made a choice to stay in the rock world and Phoebe's been having dizzy spells. Leo thinks is has something to do with the emotional electricity from the uprising over this witch sterility law"

Just wait until she heard about new the bar code law the Elder's were proposing Prue thought curtly. If passed the bar code law would require all witches who were demonically involved to be tattooed with a special symbol identifying their level of personal status and possible threat to the realm.

Prue pull away crossing her arms over her chest. She too took a moment and sank her teeth into her bottom lip. "Piper must be going out of her mind"

"I believe Leo's words were that she is livid" Andy returned.

"My sisters need me Andy" Prue's eyes rolled upward revealing the worry in her face.

"The Wicca world needs you right now" Andy took her face into his hands and kissed her tenderly.

"It sounds like somebody else needs me too" Prue pursed her lips savoring the taste of his kiss.

"Well" Andy admitted sheepishly. "We haven't been together since before Aus, was born"

"No" Prue shook her head in disbelieve, "that isn't true is it?"

Andy nodded. When they had left earth Prue had just received clearance from Ava so resume her physical status as a couple.

"Hmm…I guess you're right" Playfully, Prue grabbed the belt loops to his white pants and drew him near. "Let's go see what we can do about that"

"Now?" Andy raised brow of his eyebrows with a grin of his own. "What about the girls?"

Prue peeked around him to see them still playing with the fairies. "Thistles a good babysitter, C'mon" Tugging on his hand, Prue took off in a run towards her private chamber. Once inside Prue telekinetically closed the door behind them and began to chant, taking a hold of Andy's hands. A huge naughty grin was spread across her face. "Let the moment of affection be like a dream as I cause the sight to be unheard or seen" Giggles spouted from her lips as the magic of her words covered the walls in an uninterruptible force field.

"They'll just think I'm just taking a self appointed time-out" she said breathlessly, clutching Andy's face into a deep and well needed kiss. Andy's hands fell into the curvature of her spine kneading it gently before letting his kiss die to a slow peck.

Prue again tried to pull him close, but he resisted making her push away in frustration. "Okay one of us is obviously into this moment more than the other…." A moment of silence fell between them and Prue ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Prue. I'm just a little preoccupied"

"The demonic tracer sounds?" Prue looked at him incredulous. How could she have forgotten?" "Can you still hear it"

"It's not as strong, but it's still there, eating away at me" Andy turned from her and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's calling to me Prue…it wants me to find it"

"Andy no. You can't no until we have the Elders clear you and the girls in the murder of the Motherly Prue" With the uprising of the Nymphs and other magical creatures. The issue of Andy's powers and his children being lured into evil had been put on the back burner.

"Fight it" Prue begged.

"Easier said than done." Andy kissed her cheek and started for the door, causing the spell to be broken.

Later that eveneing….

Consumed by her overwhelming amount of responsibility Prue sat in the window seat of her chamber watching her family sleep. Austin was asleep in the bassinet beside her bed while Ally and Amanda shared a fold out futon. Andy was laying on his back in their bed fast asleep. Angels all of them she thought as Austin began to whimper.

"Ssh…it's okay" Prue whispered pulling to her feet. She had no idea that Austin was trapped in the middle of a destined premonition. "C'mere sweet baby" Prue groaned lifting Austin in her arms. She had just laid the child on her shoulder when she herself was gripped by the premonition.

_Dantalian was lying on a concrete slab. Demonic midwives were all around her. One more push one of them said smiling. Pain clouded Dantalian's face followed by an agonizing scream._

"Ayleia is finally here!" The demonic midwife smiled as she wrapped the baby in a swaddling cloth and then handed the child to her father.

"Andy?"

"NO!" The premonition ended when Andy woke up howling. His hands were on his ears. His blue eyes wild. Based on the look on his face, Prue could see that he was still half asleep awakened by a dream, that was connected to the demonic sound that was plaguing his ears.

"Andy Don't!" Prue said firmly when orbs started to appear around him. Too late, before Prue could utter another word he was gone. 

Prue stood for a moment holding Austin tightly to her trying to calm her fearful whimpers from the frightening vision they had both just seen.

"I don't believe it" Andy has a child with Dantalian. 

"What?" Prue turned quickly to see Natalie standing in a cloud of orbs behind along with Rachel, the Elder of public affairs and Zola. "So that's why we've been getting dark energy signals, It wasn't Ally or Amanda Natalie hinted. It was that Andy had conceived a demonic child with Dantalian.

"No" Prue shook her head defiantly, "It has to be something else".

Zola stood stone faced, "well according to the witch sterility law, it looks like we must make our first vanquish" The law stated that any witch found to have conceived a child with a demon would automatically be vanquished.

"No!" Prue spat, that doesn't apply to Andy…he isn't a witch"

"The way the law is read it is implied that all magical beings corhorting with demons shall be prosecuted."

"But it's some type of trap or spell of all people" Prue looked to Natalie for sympathy. "Natalie better than anyone you know the depth of love that I share with Andy and his devotion to serving the greater the good. You have to know that he would never…."

"She is right" Natalie agreed trying to sway Zola. "Far be it for me to tell an elder how to proceed but in this case I think an investigation is at least warranted"

Zola's eyes began narrow slits. He could not argue with Natalie and Prue's testimony, "You have 48 mortal hours to vanquish the demonic child and to prove your husbands innocence"

"Thank you" Prue forced herself to say as she watched the party disappear in a swirl of orbs.


	25. Orbs of the Dark Side

A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews on the last chapter! This chapter focuses on Prue, Andy and Datalian. I will try to incorporate Paige's subplot into the next couple of chapters

**Eternally Charmed: Orbs of the Dark Side.**

"Prue?" Piper sighed with relief when her sister orbed in with her three children and Natalie. "I'm so glad you're back, we need you to help save Paige"

Prue shook her head and left Austin's diaper back slide from her shoulder. "I can't Andy's in trouble" Quickly she shoved the sleeping infant into Piper's arms.

"Andy?" Piper started to retort until Austin subconsciously passed her an empathic premonition. Piper gasped feeling her body go taut.

Prue was standing in the underworld, facing a pregnant Dantalian her arm pulled back ready to telekinetically strike. Her face was hardened with anger. "Please don't try to stop me"

_Andy stepped in front of Dantalian protectively. "I can't let you do this Prue" The crossbow appeared in his hands magically firing as Prue's arm can forward turning the arrow upon her beloved. The arrow struck Andy in the chest and exploded instantly turning both him and Dantalian into dust._

"What did you just see?" Prue demanded watching Piper's face pale. Piper blinked and swallowed harboring disbelief. "I think I just saw you kill Andy":

Oh…oh…no" Prue's hands covered her mouth and then ran through her hair. "That can't happen"

"Prue why would you kill Andy?" Piper asked still perplexed as she laid Austin the tiny bassinet that once belonged to Grams.

"Because he has given Dantalian his seed" Natalie spoke with her usual authority causing Piper to whirl.

"His seed?"

"According to a vision I had from Austin, Dantalian is pregnant with Andy's child" Prue answered as a sleepy, Ally tugged on her pant legs. "I's thirsty Mommee" Ally yawned tiredly.

"Natalie take her"

Natalie nodded and promptly picked up the tired tot, reaching for Amanda's hand. "C'mon Amanda"

Prue's hands fell to her oldest shoulders "Amanda is staying with me. I need her to help me find Andy"

"Of course" Natalie carried Ally from the room with Piper and Prue's eyes trailing.

"Dantalian is pregnant with Andy's child are you sure?"

"A daughter, Ayleia" Prue returned watching Piper's eyes grow wide.

"Whoa…Andy actually-" Piper's voice stopped at the sight of Prue's backstabbing glare. "No of course not…it was a spell it had to be a spell"

"I don't know" Prue answered lifting Amanda into her arms. "All I know is that I have 48 hours to get rid of this…demonic…thing" her voice trailed as her lips formed a smile looking into Amanda's bright but sleepy eyes. "Can you find Daddy for me?"

Amanda wrapped her arms around Prue's neck and nodded before resting her head on her mother's shoulders. Hers eyes closed tightly, searching for Andy's trail of orbs. Blue lights began to form around them and in an instant they were gone.__

**Dantalian's Lair**

"You're finally here" Dantalian pulled her flute from her lips smiling as Andy appeared before her.

"You're the one who's been calling to me?" No, that didn't seem right. He'd gone up against Dantalian before and never did he feel like this.

"Not me" Dantalian continued to grin rubbing her basketball-sized belly "Your fourth daughter".

At first Andy's grin was coy with amusement, "no you see, I only share children with Prue"

"Don't believe me? See for your self" Dantalian raised her hands inviting the use of Andy's infrared vision.

"It's not possible" The tracer replied stubbornly.

"Isn't it?"

Provoked, Andy's eyes narrowed creating his infamous infrared beam, normally he used it to see through things in the hopes to flesh out demons. This would be the first time, he'd ever attempted to use it on a living creature.

The red beam hit Dantalian's stomach and automatically bounced back turning from red to purple, creating a portal in the center of distance that stood between Andy and Dantalian. Slowly the purple beam turned to cosmic light dancing about the tracer.

"Can you feel it? It's the presence of your life" Dantalian taunted seeing that Andy was becoming overwhelmed. The beam swirled around him like a hypnotic dance.

The essence that surrounded him was soft and vulnerable with a strong hint of evil.

"She has your power to conjure and orb as well as infrared right sight"

"She's evil" Andy repeated robotically

"And She's yours" Dantalian's grin turned to slight chuckle and then fell at the sight of blue orbs.

"NO! That's a lie" Prue stood behind Andy holding Amanda. She started to squint dangerously pushing the purple beam back, away from Andy. "Don't listen to anything she's says" Prue told Andy as the beam seemingly tried to resist her telekinetic pull.

"Humph!" Prue growled squinting harder causing the purple light to fly back inside Dantalian's impregnated womb.

"Prue that's my daughter" Andy retorted narrowing eyes of his own.

"No…No it isn't" Prue swallowed. "It was created from evil and evil can't love"

"A little jealous are you?" Dantalian bravely stepped forward so that Andy was in the middle between she and Prue. "She isn't all evil…you felt it in her presence"

Prue felt her jaws clamp shut for a moment. "You didn't feel anything" she growled, praying that somehow Austin's vision wouldn't come true.

Andy just looked at her helplessly, "If she's real then Amanda can feel her too"

"Andy no" Prue started to shake her head, "Amanda is just a child"

"Amanda is her half sister" Dantalian put in hinting.

Reaching for his daughter, Andy took her from Prue's arms. "I need you to try to sense her"

Amanda looked at her father with big blue unsure eyes and then looked back to Prue, "Do she have orbs?"

Andy nodded glancing at Dantalian who nodded approvingly.

"Can I an invis-orb?"

"Sure" Andy smiled stroking down a fallen hair.

Amanda smiled back and closed her eyes. In an instant she turned invisible and then a swirling set of clear looking obs.

Once again the purple beam emerged from Datalian and swirled; only this instead of playfully swarming around Andy, it attacked Amanda with a vengeance engulfing the clear orbs whole. 

Amanda screamed in pain and became whole. Blood now covered the pink fuzzy nightgown she'd been wearing. A blood covered sliver tipped athame, with the engravings of the Tracer floated in midair then dropped to Andy's feet.

"Amanda!" Prue's face flooded with ruthless malice as her daughter lay limp in Andy's arms and without warning, the high priestess drew back her back and sent both Datalian and the purple beam sailing into the wall.

Unfazed, Datalian sat up rubbing her belly as if to calm the angry child inside. "It appears little Ayleia does not like her older sister"

"Why you!" Prue was about to retaliate again when Andy stopped her.

"Prue, we need to Amanda to Leo now"

Begrudgingly, Prue nodded allowing Andy one last look at Dantalian before they orbed away.

Tossing her head back, Dantalian sneered victoriously continuing to rub her stomach. "Well done, my child. You have not only managed to scorn the Priestess, but you have lured yourself into your father's heart"


	26. The Angelic Ones

A/N: This chapter was getting really long, so I decided to move the Paige sub-plot back again. Hope you can all be patient while I iron out some destiny's here. **Cheese-Fairy**: Yes there will be an all out battle between Prue and Dantalian. Thanks again for reading!

**Eternally Charmed: The Angelic Ones  
**  
"LEO!" Prue bellowed loudly with a mother's pain coursing through her voice as she and Andy appeared in the attic. "LEO!". Amanda lay lifeless in Andy's arms as he walked her to the couch and set her down in his lap. Prue fell on her knees still continuing to wail.

"LEO I NEED YOU NOW!" Prue then buried her head pressing her head Amanda's. "You're going to be okay. You have to be" she whispered until Andy's voice broke her of her sorrow.

"Prue, give me something to stop the bleeding!

Prue jumped up quickly gathered as many old rags and blankets as she could find.

"LEO!"

Piper was the first to enter through the doorway. "Prue? What's going on?" Her face paled instantly at the sight of her niece laying still and bleeding in her father's arms.

"We need Leo!" Prue pleaded pressing all the bedding she could find to Amanda's wound. "Just hang on, baby hang on!"

Piper moved to Prue's side, helping her sister apply pressure. "Leo can't hear you. He went with Phoebe to see they could convince Paige to come home."

"Call Natalie" Andy's voice cracked slightly in time with Prue's. She was already ahead of him. Even before she could finish spitting out the syllables of the loathed whitelighter's name Natalie appeared.

"What happened?" Natalie's healing hands were instantly upon the first witch-tracer child sending healing orbs into her soul.

Prue and Andy said nothing letting Piper break their awkward silence. "Dantalian"

Prue looked away from Andy and tenderly began to stroke her lifeless daughter's hair. Blood was still seeping profusely from Amanda's nightclothes. "Why isn't it working?"

"Datalian's magic is strong" Natalie replied sensing the depth of evil oozing from the wound. "I'm sorry Prue" Natalie's head bowed as she regretfully watched the child she had selfishly protected since birth take her final breath.

"Mine is stronger" Prue replied without missing a beat. Rising to her feet she walked over to the scared circle. Piper, help me with the candles. Piper followed her sister curious.

"Prue what are you doing?" At this point, Piper could see that the situation had just become personal.

"Saving my child" Carefully Prue lit all of the candles and then stepped in the center of the circle, raising her hands heavenward. _"Witches of the Halliwell line, I call for your power to travel through space and time. Come to me, settle here so we may save one we hold dear!"_

The sound of thunder cracked over their heads as bright white starbursts exploded onto the scene. The magic of Halliwell witches, some of the past some from the future all descended into the room swirling over head.

"Piper, go get Melinda" Prue ordered.

"I don't understand-" Piper started hesitant before she met her sister's commanding glare.

"Just Go Get your Daughter!"

Piper turned without another word to bent of fetching her child.

Fighting back her own sense of anguish, Natalie rose to her feet and spoke stoically. "Prue you can't do this. It's personal gain"

"It's justice" Prue hissed stalking through the circle towards her dead daughter. Kneeling Prue caressed Amanda's forehead. "Don't worry. I'm going to fix this and you are going to have the life you were meant to lead" Tenderly she kissed the spot she'd touched and met Andy's grief filled eyes.

"Prue-"

"I won't lose our daughter" Prue then rose to her full height as Piper entered the room with a still sleeping Melinda wrapped in blankets.

"She's still sleeping?"

"You didn't say you needed her awake" Piper had literally scooped the child from her bed, blankets and all.

Prue looked heavenward at the spirits she had summoned and watched as they floated over to Piper and Melinda.

"Prue what's happening?" The spirits then formed a wall separating Piper form her daughter, stealing the child from Piper's arms.

"Honestly, I'm not quite sure" Prue's lips pursed meeting Pipers steel response.

"YOUR NOT SURE?"

"Not Exactly!" Prue replied meekly.

Melinda was now floating in the center of the room where the Halliwell spirits had formed a slow moving funnel around her. Gradually the funnel started to pick up speed, traveling with a tornado's power so that Melinda was hidden deep within it's eye. A massive blue light started to glow from the center of the funnel meshing the whirlwind into a solid explosive mass. A blinding light formed causing Piper, Prue, Natalie and Andy to all shield their eyes until it gradually started to fade.

Piper squinted seeing the form of a lovely women standing in the dwindling light. She was dressed in Angelic white with long sandy brown hair, and Piper's brown coffee colored eyes. "Melinda?"

The young women looked at her hands and then down her young adult body. "Aunt Prue, what happened to me?"

"Your true calling, I think," Prue answered pushing the unsure toward the couch where Amanda still lay lifeless in Andy's arms. "You need to heal your cousin"

Adult Melinda looked at her mother and beloved Aunt with doubt. "I'm not sure I can"

"The key is love" Piper said in a coaxing manner.

"But she's dead" Above all things, Melinda knew that even white lighters couldn't heal the dead

Prue's hand fell to the young women's shoulder. "If we're lucky that shouldn't matter"

Adult Melinda looked at her hands one more time before placing over her cousin in such a fashion she'd seen her father use many times before. Much to her surprise a gold healing light started to flow from her finger tips engulfing Amanda's entire being.

"You did it" Andy felt his body jump involuntarily when Amanda gasped and started to cough. The wound to her abdomen completely healed.

"Of course she did" Prue beamed joining Andy on the couch as they both pulled Amanda into their arms and held her tightly.

Piper's teeth sank into her bottom lip as the spiritual light descended from Melinda causing her to morph back into her toddler form.

Melinda whined tiredly allowing Piper to scoop her into her arms. "Okay does somebody want to tell me what just happened here? Maybe a little explanation Prue?"

Prue just grinned allowing Natalie to speak. "That's suppose to be a well kept secret"

Piper's brow knitted" But the secrets out of the bag and unless you are planning to hit me with memory dust you better start speaking now!"

"I'll give you an explanation Piper" Angelic lights started to form in the center of the room transforming into a corporeal, Penny.

"Grams?"

Penny smiled at Piper and Prue with her usual amount of warmth and pleasantries. "You and your sister have given birth to the Angelic Ones"

"The angelic ones?" Piper shook her head, "Grams I don't understand. I thought since Prue was the oldest her children were in line to be the next Charmed Ones."

"They are" Penny answered coming to face to face with the confused witch "But together along with Melinda, they make up a new power known as the Angelic Ones. Leo Angel half, make Melinda equivalent to that of her half angelic cousins. Austin being the only true Angelic child"

Piper's head still shook, "Grams I still don't understand"

"Piper, Piper", Grams laughed, "what isn't there to understand? This is destiny" Natalie entered the room carrying Austin and dragging a cranky Ally behind her.

"I want Cake!" Ally grumbled.

"No cake" Natalie whispered giving the child an impish pinch to her thigh, "It's time to hear of your destiny.

"Me no want destiny!" Ally howled kicking at the nanny white lighter

On Penny's word, Natalie handed Austin to Prue and assembled Piper next to the couch along where Ally had crawled up next to her father.

Penny then smiled with pride, "Hence your first glance at the almighty Angelic Ones." Penny then touched Melinda's hair. "You have an angelic Guardian healer " and then moved to the cranky Ally. "The angel and guardian of time"

"I want cake!" Ally grumbled again burying her head up against Andy's chest making the others laugh until Penny moved onto Austin.

"The Angelic Seer"

"The Guardian of Wisdom and Prophecy" Prue whispered smiling as Amanda struggled to sit up in her fathers arms.

"And the Angelic Protector of innocents"

"The Warrior of the Greater Good" Andy replied.

Penny smiled proudly. "Congratulations my darlings, you now the destiny of the Charmed Prophecy you were born to lead"

"My daughter is going to have the power to heal the dead" Piper whispered tearfully, pressing her face to Melinda's.

"Only when the Grand Design will allow her too" Penny added before motioning to Prue.

"I'm going to put Austin back bed to bed" Prue said quickly. "Grams, would you mind taking Ally"

"Of course" Penny bent over and pulled the feisty-hearted Ally into her awaiting arms.

"I'll be along in a minute" Andy said wanting to spend some more time with Amanda.

Together, Prue and Penny walked back to the nursery

"You know dear there will be consequences for the use of your powers to further personal gain. The Angelic Ones were not exactly set in stone yet" Penny said settling herself into the large rocker.

"So let them fire me" Prue reached for a pacifier and carefully slid it into Austin's mouth.

"They might do worse than that" Penny's eye brow arched as Prue then took Ally from her arms.

"Let them all I care about right now if vanquishing that demonic spawn that tried to kill Amanda"

"I agree with you darling" Penny sighed wary of Prue's impending plan, "but have you thought about Andy? That's his child. If you vanquish it you might lose him…for good this time"

"Not if I can change time to where she never existed" Prue replied whispering softly to Ally. "Take me back to the moment when your demonic sister was conceived"

Ally nodded stifling a huge yawn before creating her time traveling astral flash leaving Penny to sit alone in the rocker.

"Good Luck, My Darling"


	27. Surrogate Witch

_A/N: In this chapter, Prue and Ally go back to the moment where Dantalian steals Andy's essence and unbinds the union he shares with Prue. (Chapter 4 bolded text). **AndyPrueForever:** When have you known our dear Elders not to give consequences? Hee-Hee **Prince Halliwell**: No matter what Prue does in this chapter I have plans for Paige to be the rock queen**. silver-star-0**: Hey thanks so much for reviewing! **Poofball**: Hey where is your next update. I must know more of Banes Child and what the future will bring for Prue and Andy. **Princess Pinky**: You are correct the angelic ones are all born from angelic creatures, fathers in this case. You will have to wait and see about Ayleia though.  
_

_FYI: just to let the rest of you know as I told Pinky, the Angelic Ones have to be of Angelic descendant so that means currently only the children of Prue and Piper fit the bill. So what will the future hold for Paige and Phoebe? You'll have to wait and see!  
_

_PS, read this chapter carefully. It's short but there is a huge twist!_

**Eternally Charmed: Surrogate Witch**

Dantalian stood next to the demonic seer staring down into a large black cauldron. They had been watching Prue carefully as Amanda's healing began to unfold "So the Prophecy of the Angelic Ones is true?"

"What are you going to do?" The dark skinned seer asked. Never before had anyone been able to defeat a Prophecy laid out for the Charmed Ones.

Dantalian looked down and patted her stomach as the child moved inside of her womb. "Perhaps I shall create my own prophecy of Demonic Ones…one for each of Prue's children"

The see'r gazed back into the water reading through the ripples, "then you had better hurry. Your arch nemesis is about turn back time"

What? The time traveling daughter" Dantalian hissed curling her upper lip" I need a potion and some help from Tempess"

The see'r nodded obediently, "it shall be done my queen"

Meanwhile two astral flashes appeared in Dantalian's lair. Prue shivered as she saw herself laying lifelessly on the marble slab next to Andy. Dantalian was standing over the both of them. This was right after Austin was born, Prue assessed…but how? She didn't quite understand how it was that Dantalian was able to impregnate herself with Andy's essence at this particular moment. At first she had suspected that Dantalian had cloaked herself to look like Sheridan…another issue which she and Andy had yet to discuss.

"Talk about warped infidelity" Prue muttered before letting herself get caught up in the scene as it had before. Quietly she and a sleepy Ally watched from the shadows.

"Mommy where is we?" Ally asked lifting her head from Prue's shoulder.

"Some place in the underworld" Prue whispered,

"Where demons liff?"

"Yes just keep your head down until I tell you to do otherwise" Prue continued to peer from just outside the lair as Dantalian was preparing to send she and Andy to another dimension. The dimension where Prue was married to Roger and Andy had been engaged to inspector Sheridan.

_"**Welcome back, Prue" Dantalian pulled out a black cord from underneath the slab and tossed it to the shape shifter. "I will need your assistance to bind their hands". Reaching across Prue's body she lifted Prue's left hand and placed it over Andy's right.** _

**"Are you going to bind them in union?" Doing as he was told, the shape shifter quickly bound Prue and Andy's hands together at the wrist.  
**

**"**_**No, I am going to unbind the union in which they were joined by the greater good and then I am going to extract a small portion of the Tracer's essence** " _

"So that is how you did it" Prue thought, not that she had ever suspected that Andy would ever be willingly unfaithful. She continued to watch as the conversation continued.

**"**_**His essence?" The shape shifter looked perplexed. What could she possibly need his essence for if not to turn him evil?** _

**"You'll see" Dantalian blinked causing a tiny lantern to appear in her hands.**

**"A lantern from the dimension of the lost souls" The shape shifter gasped watching Dantalian as she began to chant something in a language he did not understand. Amazed he watched what looked to be blue and white orbs fly out of Andy's chest and settle into the lantern.**

"_**It is done I now have enough essence to create a child who will one day destroy the immortal angelic child" Dantalian closed the door to the lantern and then handed it to the warlock.  
**  
Prue's brow continued to furrow as the pieces to the puzzle began to fit together _Paige's lantern? If the essence had been put into the lantern the only way to exact it would be for Paige to open it. This must have happened when Piper and Phoebe turned Paige evil. Prue surmised. Somehow her baby sister had been tricked into unleashing the essence trapping it inside of Dantalian's body.

"I have to destroy the lantern" Prue said mentally not expecting a second voice to appear in her head.

"I think not" Dantalian's voice rang in Prue's ears.

Prue whirled to see the pregnant Dantalian standing behind her.

"Your telepathic now?"

"The Tracers child is the rival to your angelic child. The guardian of all demonic prophecy and wisdom, she is telepathic and a giver of thoughts.

"Not if I can help it" Prue head whipped back around and squinted at the lantern causing it fly from the warlocks hand and smash into the nearby wall.

"Huh?" Much to Prue's surprise the lantern did not break. It merely bounced off the wall and settled on the ground.

"Have you forgotten that once the essence is in the lantern that the Guardian of the Lost is the only one who could free it?" Dantalian readily gloated watching the sour look spreading across Prue's face. "Paige is only one with power to destroy the lantern"

"I'll find another way" Prue vowed adjusting the hold she had on Ally.

Dantalian giggled as she pulled a tiny vial from under her robe and greedily began to guzzle the contents peaking Prue's curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Providing for the safety of my unborn child" Dantalian discarded the empty vial and swiped a hand across of her mouth continuing to grin. Uproarious laughter then sprang from Dantalians lips as Ayleia's purple essence descended from her body.

"Enter into your new home" Dantalian egged watching as the essence obeyed shooting itself straight into Prue, impregnating her instantly with the demon priestess seed.

Prue felt her knees began to buckle as the life started to swarm inside of her womb. If she hadn't been holding Ally, she was certain the demonic child would have knocked her to knees. Determined not to lose face, Prue kept her face hard. If Andy's half demonic daughter was now inside of her then she had the power to call upon the weapons of the mortal Tracer

"Enter this!" Flicking her wrist, Prue caused the sliver tipped athame that Alyeia had used on Amanda to appear and flung it telekinetically straight into Dantalian's chest. Since the weapon had come Prue and was propelled by the force of her magic, Prue now had the power to destroy the dark priestess, once and for all.

Prue shielded Ally's eyes as the Dantalian screamed and burst into flames leaving nothing behind but a black pile of ash.

"Let's go home" Prue whispered to Ally, asking her daughter to return them to the present.

Keeping a tight grip around her mother's neck, Ally looked down at Prue's stomach noticing it was now the size of a small basketball "How did yous get fat? Is you and Daddy having anodder babee?"

"No, not if I can help it" Prue kissed Ally's forehead creating two set of astral flashes.


	28. One Good Backfire Deserves Another

A/N: **Susan:** Yes, Phoebe and Leo will speak with Paige in this part. I just needed to pull things back to the main focus of the story for a bit. **Princess Pinky:** All of your assumptions are absolutely correct! Btw, I did add a tiny part with Paige but it all fits together so the focus hasn't changed. **Sci Fi Fan Gillian**: It's good to see a review from you again! **CC**: Thank you so much for catching up you're the best!

_**Eternally Charmed: One Good Backfire, Deserves Another** _

"Paige, you got to come home," Phoebe pleaded following her fermented sister, the rock Queen through the darkened caverns of the Rock world. A underlying pushed a cart filled with diamonds struggled to pass them piquing Phoebe's interest. Greedily her hand shot out reaching for one of the shining rocks.

"Oooh, can I have one those, just a little one?"

"No" Paige snapped in her hardened rock like state. "They all belong to my husband"

"Your husband?" Phoebe looked down the cavern to see the Rock King sitting on his slate throne polishing his precious gems. "You've got to be kidding"

"I don't think she is" Leo swallowed staying one step behind the sisters. "Her heart is made of stone, she can't feel"

"And that's the way I like it!" Paige blistered nearly causing her ivory smooth face to crack. "Here in this life, I don't have deal with the responsibility of innocents or sisters or witchcraft or-

"Glenn" Phoebe finished, "Or how about Aretmus, or what about the dimension of Lost Souls?"

"You don't anything" Paige's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Don't I?" For the first time in months, Phoebe stood up to her stonehearted sister. "We're Halliwells Paige. We don't run from our problems we fix things"

"No you're a Halliwell! You, Prue, and Piper, you're all super witches! You don't get people you love killed!"

"Phoebe shook her head abstinently, "Paige you know that isn't true. We've all lost, especially Prue"

"Oh yes, the super witch of them of all! The high priestess who gets to spend eternity with her true love and three children? That Prue?" Pebbles flew from Paige's fingertips as a result of her frustration.

Why was Paige's anger suddenly directed as jealously towards her sisters? Phoebe wondered leaning into Leo as a way to shield herself from the flying debris. "Paige-"

Leo's arms wrapped about Phoebe protectively halting anymore that Phoebe might have wanted to say.

"Paige has to choose to come back on her own"

"But-"

"But nothing Phoebe, Paige here of her own free will"

"You're right, if Paige wants to come home, it has to be her decision" Phoebe frowned, once again pleading silently with her younger sister as she and Leo orbed away.

**Manor**

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! Piper's eyes were the size of budging cantaloupes as she stared at her oldest sister. "How did this happened?" she ranted disgusted. Immediately she knew it had to be Dantalian and Andy's child. Talk about backfire.

"Personal Gain probably but at least I vanquished Dantalian" Prue hushed as she laid Ally back into her bed. She then went over to Austin's crib and peeked in to see the tiny infant sleeping peacefully on her back.

Prue smiled as she straightened, "the best of all with Dantalian gone. I'm now completely immortal" she said prissily, trying to see light in her situation.

"You mean only until the next Dark Priestess comes along" Piper crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I still don't believe it, Prue you are so screwed.

"Screwed what happened now?" Phoebe and Leo walked into the entrance of the nursery.

"Prue is pregnant with Andy and Dantalian's child" Piper proclaimed.

Immediately a smile crossed Phoebe's face "Prue's pregnant with demonic child? GET OUT!"

"It's half demonic" Prue put in as the angry child inside of began to kick with a slicing vengeance. "Hey Ow!" Prue looked down at her stomach glaring.

"It was a backfire" Piper stuttered, "Prue went to vanquish it and came back pregnant".

"Wait a minute. Prue you tried to vanquish Andy's child and he's okay with this?"

"Not exactly" Prue said sheepishly "But it's a demon Phoebe and it wasn't created out of love. He'll understand"

"But it's still Andy's baby Prue, that has to count for something" Phoebe looked about noting the absences of Prue's beloved. "Wait a minute where is Andy?"

"He and Natalie are in the attic trying to come up with a cloaking spell so that the Elder's don't find out"

"Oh yeah, Bar Code tattoo and the end of Prue" Phoebe quipped, knowing that the Elder's were taking their new witch sterility law very seriously "What are you going to do?".

Prue looked down at her stomach, thinking what a hypocrite she would like in front of her subjects, not that this pregnancy had been planned mind you. But still, that probably wouldn't keep the Elders from burning she and Andy alive at the stake.

"I don't know, try to find a way to have a magical miscarriage I guess"

"You can't do that Prue" Leo speaking as the voice of wisdom politely reminded the group that unborn children were neither good nor evil. They just were beings who needed to choose.

"Leo trust me, this child is evil. I've seen what it can do" Prue returned

"No it isn't. Until now the baby has been feeding off Dantalian's life force, not yours."

"So what are you saying Leo?" Phoebe's eyes narrowed as they made their way out of the nursery and up the stairs towards the attic. "Are you saying that since Prue is good, then this baby will good too?"

"Baby's feed on the aura that their birth's mothers give them. Dantalian is evil so Ayleia only has only known the evil essence that loomed around her".

"It makes sense, I guess" Piper shrugged placing her hand on the doorknob.

Prue put her hands up just as they were about to enter. "No…No…it doesn't. This child has already made her first kill by vanquishing Austin's clone and killing the Motherly Prue, not to mention she tried to kill Amanda too"

Piper opened the door, allowing Prue to enter first.

"This baby also hates me" Prue looked over her shoulder before sliding up next to Andy.

"It doesn't not," Phoebe squinted in disbelief making Prue grin.

"Oh really?" Prue wrapped her arms around Andy's neck, pulling him into a kiss. In less than a second, black orbs appeared around Prue pulling her out of the embrace and sending her straight through the stained glass window. Bits of glass shattered over the sound of Prue's scream, as her body fell towards the ground.

"Prue!" Piper ran to the window flicking her wrists bringing time to a halt.

"Freezing gravity, nice trick" Timidly Phoebe leaned out the window to see her sister frozen in midair "Prue are you okay?"

Andy was about to orb after her when Leo stepped in his way. "You'd better let me."

"Right" The tracer, replied dumbfounded, "I guess the baby is a little possessive".

"A little? It's a good thing that Prue is partially immortal." Piper perked an eyebrow as Leo orbed back into the room with Prue in his arms.

"Thanks" Slowly she ran a hand through her long raven hair letting out a sigh. "So now what do we do?"

"You face your punishment" Zola appeared along with three other Elder's two males and one female.

"So much for a cloaking spell" Piper's eyes rolled heavenward, earning the sarcastic witch a jab from Leo"

"Punishment for what? Andy and I haven't done anything"

"The baby was conceived by dark magic, not from a disregard towards the law" Leo interjected, stepping in Prue's defense. "Prue and Andy were both tricked by the Dark Priestess, you can't punish them for something they have no control over"

"He has a point" the female Elder glanced at Zola

Zola's face-hardened at the sound of defiance, "But how that look to rest of the magical community if their Wiccan leader is with a demonic child. No…no…she is covering for her husband…punishment is eminent."

Bright lights appeared forming the apparition of Melinda Warren, "then let the punishment be that Prudence must carry this demonic child to term for the consequence of personal gain."

"But your Excellency what will the others think?"

"Let them think what they wish" Melinda sniffed, "It is not as if the child not does not belong to her husband" In Melinda's eyes the rest of the wiccan community would view the pregnancy as result of the martial bliss that Prue shared with Andy.

"But it isn't mine-" Prue opened her mouth to protest. In her mind the best solution was to vanquish the child.

Lovingly, Melinda smiled and took Prue's hands into her own, "Prue,. Your body was meant to bare the children of the mortal Tracer, the Angelic Ones"

"She's kidding right? She really expects Prue to carry a baby that isn't her?" Phoebe whispered turning her body into Piper.

"No I don't think she is" Piper lifted the corner of her mouth mumbling.

Prue pulled her hands free of Melinda's and looked at Andy, "As much as I love Andy and the greater good, I don't think I can do that". Adverting her eyes, Prue tried to flee from the room, with Andy trailing.

Prue! Prue!"

"This is ludicrous!" Zola's fists clenched, his nostril flared. The eldest and supposedly wisest of the all the Elders had reached his limited. "This is just more thing that has come out your need to fight destiny over selfish mortal love!" Seven years ago it had started with Patty's spell to reunite Prue with Andy and tonight it was going to end.

Gripping his staff Zola raised both of his hands and looked heavenward, "I hereby vanquish you both to separate astral planes for all of eternity!" he shouted causing ripples of telekinetic energy to sweep through the room opening a portal.

No! You will not vanquish my sister!" Seething mad, Piper shoved Zola pushing the two of them into the mouth of the portal, right before it closed stopping both Prue and Andy right in their tracks.

"Piper!" Leo heard his wife's screams as she and Zola disappeared into a bottomless vortex


	29. Death Greets the Halliwell

A/N: Thanks **Kay! Danihalliwell: **Paige will eventually return to being a witch. **Prince Halliwell: **No offense taken. Paige's storyline is meant to be secondary to Ayleia. About Ayleia's powers you will have to wait and see. **Cheese-Fairy: **Thanks for commenting on Phoebe and diamonds, I couldn't resist. PrueTrudeau: Yep, Austin is the angelic one, and Ayleia will be the "dark one" so to speak**. Princess Pinky: **Yep, I hope to eventually evolve the storyline into Stepmother/ Stepdaugther rivalry plot.** Poofball: **I agree, who knows what this baby will do to Prue. **PrUe AnD AnDy:** Thanks! **Susan**: I'm still trying to incorporate your ideas; it's just taking me awhile to get through things.

**Clarification: Angelic Ones Titles**

Amanda: Guardian of Justice (formally Protector of Innocents).

Ally: Guardian of Time

Melinda: Angelic Healer (Still trying to come up with a guardian title)

Austin: Guardian of Wisdom and Prophecy (An angelic Seer of sorts)

**Eternally Charmed: Death Greets the Halliwell**

"Crap!" Piper snapped looking at her new surroundings. It appeared she was still in the manor, however everything had turned to black and white with the exception of colorful animated butterflies, which were fluttering all about her. "Where the hell am I?" she grumbled, swatting at one of the animation.

"Limbo" A voice answered and "you aren't suppose to be here"

"Death" Piper whirled glaring angrily at the angel of death.

"You were expecting someone else? I certainly was" Death looked down at his long scroll of names to see that there had been a change.

"Very funny" Piper glared over her shoulder as she stuttered to the front window and looked out, leaving death to purse his lips.

"Actually it's not. Your angelic sister, Prue is suppose to here, not you"

Piper hesitated for a moment and again looked over her shoulder. "Yeah well things did exactly work out that way now did it?"

"Obviously not,. this punishment is not meant for you" Death was not amused, once again the Charmed Ones had managed to put a rift in the grand design.

"Punishment?" Piper turned and crossed her arms over her chest, "you mean the one that the Elders designed for Prue?"

The corner of Death's mouth slid upward slightly forming a hint of a grin. "Precisely, It appears that your sister was to be stripped of her title and sentenced here, to live of limbo"

Piper's head titled slightly to reflect the sarcasm in her voice" Let me guess, Prue was sentenced to spend a life in limbo watching the manor and her children as her sisters as we are attacked by countless demons"

"And they say Prue is the wisest of you all" Deaths' grin grew larger, "how did you figure it out so quickly?"

"You neutral types aren't really that smart" Flinging open the curtains, Piper revealed a wall of darkness, the nothingness that symbolized Limbo. Moving away from the window, Piper placed a sassy hand on her hip.

"You wanted to torment her by keeping her within plane sight of everything she loves"

"Not me" Death placed a heavy hand over his hart and then pointed upward. "Them"

"The Elders" Piper grumbled, "Why can't they just stay out of our lives!"

"I cannot give you an answer to that" Death replied whipping out his list, "I only know that this mistake has put me behind and you are in the wrong place. Limbo was not meant for you…not yet anyway"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Piper's dark eyes narrowed, before she waved her hands dismissively," Never mind I don't want to know"

"I wouldn't tell you anyway"

"No of course you wouldn't!" Piper tossed a frustrated hand into her hair, "you're on their side"

"I'm not on anyone's side, Piper" Death retorted clenching his fist, "I am neither good nor evil"

"And your doing the best you can….Yada, Yada, Yada" Piper quipped sassily, "I've heard it all before, so uh why don't you just fix your little mistake, so I can stop you and Elder's from reclaiming my sisters soul for something she didn't do?"

"I can't do that. It's not my mistake to fix" Death droned lifting his eyes upward "It is theirs"

"Theirs? As in the Elder's?" Piper lifted her eyes as well, "Prue and I are both screwed"

"In more ways than one" Death moved a little closer to the petite sized witch, "you see if you are not returned to your proper place by midnight, you will permanently take your sisters place forcing the Elder's hand to come up with a new punishment for Prue which will result in the end of the Charmed Ones"

"How do you know they're will be another punishment for Prue?"

"Let's just say that Zola wasn't the only Elder who wants to see your sister fall from Grace" Death merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head before disappearing to claim his next soul.

"Danm Elders!" Piper hissed pulling the curtains too so that the nothingness wouldn't be staring her right in the face. "You think by now, they'd realize how much we do for them!"

"I think they do" A demonic voice said.

Huh? Piper whirled to see the demon known at Dragon shoot fire at her from his mouth. Thinking fast Piper flicked her wrists, sending an equal blast in the demons direction. The powers collided and then exploded as one brining a burst of orange burning color into the room

Opening and closing her right hand, Pipe froze Dragon as he opened his mouth preparing to blast her again. Piper stared at the demon for a moment and then waved her hand, blowing him to bits. "What in the hell is doing here?" she muttered to herself.

Unexpectedly Deaths' voice answered, "Oh I forgot to mention you are not the only one trapped in the limbo of the house. All of Demons you and your sisters ever vanquished within these walls are here"

Death's voice then faded prompting Piper's heavy sigh in time with the feel of wind. A chill swept through her and she began to shiver, turning around slowly. "Now what?" Oh no, Piper's face fell at the sight of Shax, dressed in his white rags, and illuminated gray skin.

"The End" he grinned.

"Oh…No…" Piper moved to way her hands, but Shax was faster and sent a wind filled engery ball straight at the witch. Unable to fight the force behind the energy ball Piper yelled, just as she'd done before on the day that Prue was killed, allowing the blast to send her straight through the living room wall and straight into nothing beyond the wall of limbo.

**Underworld**

The Source sat on his throne, with a cloaked figure bowing at his feet. "You have done very well" he commanded waving his hand for the figure to rise. The figure stood slowly removing the hood of the long dark cloak.

"Thank you Sire"

The Sources lips then spread beyond the length of his red own hood forming a victorious smile, "I think we have just found a way to destroy the Charmed Ones"

"Nothing can destroy the evil that has been placed inside, Prue" The figure whispered back.


	30. Knights in Orbing Armor

_Prince Halliwell: Yes, there will be a conclusion to the Ayleia storyline. As for a sequel, I honestly don't know yet. Zola was vanquished to different plane, as his plan was to vanquish Prue and Andy to separate astral planes. He's still around someplace. I really like the Guardian of Life that just might be the perfect title for Melinda. Princess Pinky: I decided to do a Piper centered piece, I haven't used her much in this story and I had to go with what popped into my head. CC: Your reviews always Rock_!

**Eternally Charmed: Knights in Orbing Armor**

"There are eleven astral planes Phoebe remarked gazing down at the book "so we've got to search them all"

"Search them all?" Phoebe's husband's eyes grew wide. The half demon, half human had shimmered into the picture shortly after Piper and Zola had been vanquished.

Slowly Phoebe closed the book, "well what other choice do we have? We can't exactly scry for them.

Cole scratched the back of his head slowly, "no but you could use some deductive reasoning"

"Deductive reasoning?" Phoebe looked confused, "Cole I'm not following"

Cole pulled his hand away from his head and shoved it into the pocket of double breasted navy blazer. "Zola wanted to punish Prue by vanquishing she and Andy to separate planes, so if you were Zola where would you send her?"

Phoebe thought for a moment chewing her lip. Prue was technically immortal so the most Zola could do to Prue would be to send her back to her ghostly state. The only way to really punish a ghost was to keep them from moving on. "Someplace where Prue would feel like she was trapped and unable to escape someplace like-"

"Limbo" Leo finished blurting Phoebe's opportunity for intelligence.

"Very good but the only question is how do we get her out?"

"We orb" Andy returned knowing that angelic beings had the ability to travel to alternate planes without much effort.

"I'm going with you" Prue turned from her place at the window and pressed a palm into the center of non-stop kicking demonic fetus.

"No you aren't Prue it's too dangerous" Andy's eyebrows knitted, "that vanquish was meant for you. If you go charging in there you could be trapped forever"

Prue's green eyes narrowed shifting, "In case you weren't listening the vanquish was meant for you too and since I'm the person who got myself pregnant and caused Piper to be vanquished, I should go"

Prue moved to brush by him and Andy reached for her arm. "I'm sorry Prue I can't let you do that, there's too much at stake"

"Andrew is right Prudence" Melinda interjected solemnly, "with Dantalian gone, the shift of power has move in favor of the Greater Good. The source of all-evil is unbalanced. If something were to happen to you now it might tip the hand back towards their favor"

"Melinda's right, you're an easy target Prue"

Prue swallowed letting her eyes hit the floor before Andy released her arm. "What about you?" she asked softly lifting her eyes back up into his line of sight.

"It's always been my destiny to protect you and your sisters" Andy smiled and tried to brush his hand across his face as soon as his fingertips touched her skin, Prue burst into a set black orbing ash and reappeared across the room.

"Okay this has got to stop!" She wobbled slightly as she became corporeal, feeling light headed.

"I don't think it will" Leo frowned evidentially Dantalian's baby is trying to keep you away from Andy by tapping into your telekinetic energy and using it orb or in this case ash.

"So Prue has the power to telekinetically orb?" Andy move towards Prue making her raise and hand and step backwards.

"Only as long as the baby wants her too" Leo replied, "Because this child was bore to the dark priestess her powers are trying to rival Prue's.

"Not for long" Prue hissed reacting to another harsh kick, "as soon as I'm able I'm going to strip your powers"

"Okay, okay" Phoebe stepped next to Prue wrapping an arm around the frustrated witch-priestess, "can we get off the power struggle for a moment and concentrate on saving Pi-" Phoebe's voice stopped as her body was wacked with a surge of emotion coming from Prue. Her face began to redden, her form began to tense.

"Whoa, chill on the anger there sis, there's enough frustration coming out of you to vanquish the entire North American continent."

"Believe me when I say it's all not all me" Prue smirked gazing down at the angry bulge that was poking through her clothing.

"I can feel that" Phoebe sighed, "that's one angry little demon you have in there"

"Maybe I'll go back up with Melinda and see what we can find out about Zola and his desire to vanquish me" Prue was bothered by the fact that Zola had seemed so eager to remove her from power.

"I'm sorry Prudence, since you are no longer of a prue spirit you are no longer allowed to enter the realm" Melinda frowned watching Prue's eyes fill with yet more anger.

"What? How am I supposed to govern the realm?"

"You don't, not until your body is purged of the evil that resides inside of it"

"Fine, I'll be in the nursery if anyone needs me" Prue sighed shrugging Phoebe's hand from her shoulder stalking off.

"Prue" Andy started to follow only to have Melinda pull him back

"She'll get it over it. This is something she was meant to do"

The tracer frowned for several seconds before joining Cole, Phoebe and Leo at the book to formulate a plan to save Piper.

**

* * *

**

**Underworld**

The cloaked figure stood beside the see'r gazing into the pool of reflection. "Perfect, with Prue unable to enter the realm, I'll be in charge in no time"

**

* * *

**

Phoebe concentrated on the book as she flipped through the pages. "Lost and Found Spell, if I modify it just a bit I might be able to send Andy and Leo straight to Piper"

"It's worth a shot" Leo replied with a sense of urgency looking over her shoulder.

"Melinda do you mind?" Phoebe smiled at her beloved ancestor motioning her towards the book. She the looked down and together using Melinda's angelic influence they began to chant "_Guiding spirits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity, lead these angels to the one I cannot find, restore that and my piece of mind."_

A loud rumbled rocked the room and Cole looked upward beading his eyes back and forth. "Well something is happening"

Orbs formed and Paige appeared, causing Phoebe and Melinda to exchange glances. "Do you think we need the power of three?"

"Tis, quite possible" Melinda smiled at Paige.

Still in her rock form, Paige clenched her jaw allowing a frown to form firmly on her face. "Will somebody tell me what is going on here?"

Coolly, Cole leaned into Andy muttering under his breath, "She's the one that was lost and the spell brought her home"

"Uh huh" The Tracer replied quietly as Phoebe shot back with a heated response.

"Paige, Piper is missing and for we know she could be dead!"

"What?" Even through her rock shell, Phoebe could see that Paige still cared for her sisters.

"Piper and Zola were pulled onto an alternative plane, and we need the power of three"  
Melinda waved her palm in a welcome manner, "join us at the book Paige"

Paige's dark eyes shifted slightly as she stepped forward, "okay what about Prue?"

She's feeling a little hormonal" Phoebe returned with a fake smile causing Paige's face to change all screwy in only the way she could make it. Even as a rock, she still had her wacky facial expression.

"I'll explain later, just say the chant"

Pushing her diamond studded weaves aside, Paige stood beside her sister. "_Guiding spirits I ask your charity, lend me your focus and clarity, lead these angels warriors to the one I cannot find, restore her safety and my piece of mind."_

White lights swarmed around Andy, Leo and even Cole transforming their attire into that of the three royal Musketeers Each man was now dressed in late 17th century attire, complete with boots, leggings, white ruffled shirts, bright tunics and big plumed hats. Bright shiny musket swords rested carefully amongst their leather belt loops.

Phoebe's upper lip curled with confusion. "The Three Musketeers?"

"Okay since when did Cole become an angel?" Unfazed by the new attire Paige didn't miss her chance to take a stab at her demonic brother in law.

"Oh about the same time you became a rock" Phoebe quipped smartly proud of the fact that goodness had cloaked over Cole in the effort to save Piper.

Ignoring the remark, Melinda's smile of confidence only brightened, "in my day the three musketeers were the most noble of warriors" she breathed as the three men raised their swords.

"All for one and one for all!" With orbs and shimmers combined, the trio disappeared into the astral plane known as Limbo

* * *

"Ugh!" Piper felt herself hit something hard. Something that her sent her flying backwards into the house, back through the whole in the wall which Shax had created and straight into the curio cabinet that had once been shattered by Rodriguez's reaction to Andy.

She landed hard with a thud coughed rolling to her side and instantly wished she hadn't. Everything in her body hurt especially the ton of debris from the cabinet that was lying on her chest. Blood trickled from her forehead.

From a distance she heard an evil chuckle. Slowly Piper managed to open one eye and saw a blurry figured Shax forming an energy ball. She coughed again, this time grimacing as her mouth fought to find words. Her voice was barely a whisper _"Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" _

Thundered cracked and Shax let out a howl turning into the wind.

"Bastard" Piper grumbled attempting to pull to her feel until a sharp pain in her thigh pulled her back down. "Damn it!" she hissed noting that a wooden stake from the cabinet had impaled her leg.

"Leo! Leo I need you!"

"He can't hear you" The white haired demon of the mirror Callie smiled as she appeared in the shattered reflective glass from the cabinet

"Not you" Piper moaned, "wasn't the time we save Avia enough or do I have to call my sisters to re-vanquish your sorry ass?"

"Perhaps you prefer to spend eternity with a the demon who has a face filled with thorns!" Callie chided with her eyes turning demonic red. A tinkle in her eye told Piper that she what she was about to see wouldn't be good and she was right.

A thorn faced Jeremy appeared holding an a dagger." Surprise to see me again witch?"

"Ah..ah…" Piper tried to move but she could. Her leg was in too much pain, so she flicked her wrists instead, freezing Jeremy. "Okay now what was that spell?"

"The Power of Three" Callie sneered, as Jeremy began to unfreeze, ready to attack.

Clamping her eyes shut, Piper whimpered and them sputtered the words to a spell_. Power of three come to me, settle here so that my sisters are near. Their vanquishing power, I need to flee, so give me the power of three!"  
_

Three bright starbursts appeared soaring into Piper's chest, causing her eyes to pop open. From deep inside she could feel that her sisters with her. "_The power of three will set me free, the power of three will set me free…the power of three will set me three" _  
By the end of the third verse, Jeremy slowly began to smoke with the thorns on his face sinking inward until finally he imploded, spraying Piper with his demonic remains. Raising her hands Piper shrieked, turning her head to the sight of orbs. When she opened them, Leo, Andy and Cole were standing before her.

"Leo are you wearing tights?"

Leo knelt at her side, holding his hands of healing over her leg, "I'll explain later" Gingerly he lifted her into his arms, "Let's get you home"

"Not so fast" A female voice said.

Drawing their swords, Andy and Cole whirled to see a tall super model standing before them slithering the long forked tongue of the Succubus.

"Oh no" Piper droned immediately noting how all three men were staring, eyes transfixed on the beautiful demon.


	31. He's A Woman Baby, A Woman!

_Princess Pinky: Yes, Alyeia can dark orb. LOL to the fact she's your favorite and the character hasn't even materialized. About Paige, you are so far ahead me, um I going to say that I hadn't thought about Sam and Patty being Angels so for now I'm going to decline to answer . Twizzlers lol…they may be Prue's favorite but personally I prefer Red Vines. CC: Of Course, I don't mind if you include Jeremy, Zinnlar is probably getting lonely as the only demon. LOL For the rest of you, I'm just going to say thank you! I truly appreciate each and every review_.

**Eternally Charmed: He's a Woman, Baby, A Woman!**

"Leo, Andy, Cole" Look away Piper ordered. Leo dipped her head gazing his head down at Piper, while Andy focused on the floor. Only Cole remained transfixed. By legend, the Succubus was witch scorned who fed on male testosterone by sucking the life out of her victims.

"You want me" The succubus had a mesmerizing stare in which she could tap into her victims' subconscious.

"I want you" Cole repeated mechanically.

"Cole fight her!" Piper growled flicking her fingers in attempt to freeze the seductive creature, but as luck would have it, the Succubus was immune to the powers of a female witch

"You need me," The succubus told Cole.

Cole lowered his sword, "I need you"

No, no, no you don't Cole!" Piper hissed frantically catching Andy's attention.

"How did Prue defeat her the first time?"

"She turned into a man!"

"Then what did she do?" Leo asked trying hard to keep his glance on her face.

"Phoebe tapped into the Succubus subconscious and then Prue used her powers"

"Okay" Not wasting a second the tracer faded and then orbed so that he was standing just behind the succubus, drawing his crossbow.

Feeling Andy's presence the succubus smiled and continued towards Cole. "Kill the Tracer". Obeying Cole formed a large energy and fired directly at Andy as the Succubus blinked out leaving a clear path for the energy ball to strike the tracer.

Invisible orbs formed as the energy ball struck dead center in Andy's chest scattering before bringing him back to his solid form. Both Leo and Piper watched wide eyed as Andy sailed into the wall just above the stairs. They heard a shallow groan as Andy's head connected with the wall rendering him unconscious.

The succubus reappeared and continued to stalk Cole. "Come to me"

Unable to fight her, Cole stepped towards the gorgeous beast.

"What spell did you use to change Prue into a man?" Leo asked quickly, never once letting her slip an inch from her arms.

"I-I don't know…Leo that was nearly ten years ago!"

"Try to remember, it might be the only chance you have!" Leo retorted fiercely.

Piper's eyes became slits; "you want me to use the man spell on Cole?"

"You need to turn him into a women" Leo returned, getting the succubus to see him as a women is the only way.

"Phoebe's going to kill me," Piper muttered pulling the words of the spell from the back of her mind. _By the forces of heaven and hell, draw to us this woman fell, rend from her foul desire, that she may perish as a moth of fire!" _A small explosion occurred causing both Piper and Leo to look away oblivious as to what was happening to Andy over near the stairs.

A small black cloud of dark flurries floated above the tracers, obeying an evil command. _"Take him now and we can control the dark child"_ The cloud hesitated for a moment and then swam up Andy's nose.

Andy moaned awaking just in time to see Cole transform into a beautiful women will long dark hair resembling Prue's; long slender legs, a trim waist, and perfectly manicured nails and eyesbrows.

"Cole?" Piper blinked in disbelief.

"Reject her and use your powers!" Leo shouted as the Succubus began to kiss the female Cole.

"I don't want you" Cole whispered femininely, "you have nothing over me, baby" The half-demon, half-human, then grinned and plunged an energy ball straight into the succubus, vanquishing her instantly.

"Guess I was too much man for her" He chuckled.

"You mean women" Piper quipped pointing to the mirror. Uneasily Cole moved toward the hallway mirror and sheiked at the sight of himself.

"What have you done to me?"

Piper wrapped her arms tighter around, Leo's neck and giggled, "Oh I just helped you get in touch with your feminine side"

"Maybe it'll help you understand a little more of what Phoebe goes through everyday." Leo added, before hollering to Andy. "Andy you okay?"

"Fine" Andy grimaced rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go home so we can introduce Phoebe to Colleen" Piper whispered impishly, sending Leo into a flurry of orbs. Exasperated Cole followed in a shimmer, leaving a only a still dazed Andy to see dark female spirit blink in to the room.

"Remember, protect the child, and control Prue"

"I will" Andy smiled speaking in a women's voice.


	32. Invasion of the Body Snatcher

_Princess Pinky: No Andy isn't a woman just Cole. Fast fingers are to blame for the typos. Yes, Mandela is still the only demon that has the power to vanquish him. Thanks to everyone else for taking the time to review_

**Eternally Charmed: Invasion of the Body Snatcher  
**

"Wait a minute what happened the Zola?" Piper brushed her hair away from her face as Leo set her to her feet.

"The Elder's have located him, and he'll be fine" Leo answered, as the rest of the family gathered around his wife, welcoming her safely back home.

"Oh sweetie, we were so worried about you" Prue and Phoebe immediately hugged their sister, while Paige remained in the background. Piper held her sisters for several moments before pulling away.

""I'm fine it's Cole we need to worry about." The four sisters stood in awe eyeing Cole or Colleen up and down in disbelief. Embarrassed over their gawking, Cole began to blush with rosey red cheeks.

"He's a woman?" Paige's face became all screwy while her sister Prue seemed to be unfazed.

"So why didn't he turn back once the Succubus was vanquished?" The oldest Charmed one was curious as why Cole had not reverted. When Prue had been turned into a man, the spell was broken when it was no longer needed.

"Don't worry Cole sweetie, you're beautiful just the way you are!"

"I don't want to be beautiful!" He protested in a high voice, I want my own figure back.

"Oh Honey, I'll get it back, I promise" Phoebe spoke in baby talk as she reached up and pinched Cole's cheek, letting her opposite hand slide behind his neck. Reacting naturally, Cole dipped his head offering a peck. "I love you"

"Ewe!" Paige turned her head. She couldn't stand to watch them kiss as a normal couple, forget the new wave couple they'd just become. "Well I guess this is one way the Elders can be assured that they won't be having any babies."

"Pheebs, I always knew you had a wild side" Piper quipped to Leo while Prue shook her head.

"Okay this is too much for me, Demon baby and I will be in the bedroom if you need me"

"We love you too, Prue!" Phoebe cajoled breaking the kiss, prompting Prue to wave over her shoulder. Slowly she made her way to the room she shared with Andy.

"Andy?" Prue called wrapping on the door softly, "why is the door locked?"

"Inside the bedroom, Andy stood before the mirror, talking to his reflection. "If you get out of my body right now, my wife might let you live" Shaking his head, the reflection laughed and transformed into the demonic female tracer, Mandela.

"Oh somehow I doubt that. If I know the witch, she'll want to see you live" Mandela was Andy's female counterpart from the other side. The two were genetically bred by the same magic, one good, the other evil. Vanquished by Prue when the witch had become pregnant with Amanda, Mandela had been raised by the sources hand for single purpose; to protect Ayleia and ensure her connection to evil.

"Prue will do what she has to do to protect the greater good," Andy growled fighting the female tracer hand in hand. Now, a spirit, Mandela was much stronger than what he remembered. Still he needed to think of something. Reaching for the dagger that Prue kept on the dresser, Andy was able to use it against Mandela by driving it into his own abdomen.

"That wasn't nice" She spat, "not to mention a little stupid" Mandela pulled the dagger out and will it away smiling admiringly her new reflection as it shifted back into Andy. "It's a good thing this body is in such good shape. I wonder how long I keep it this way?" After a while sharing the same physical body would become a problem if one of them didn't die soon.

Outside the door, Prue was growing impatient. "Andy are you talking to someone?" Telekinetically, Prue attempted to open the door by squinting.

"NO Prue!" Andy gained temporary control and shoved the door closed blocking Prue's entrance.

"Andy what is going on?" The door swung back nearly catching Prue's fingers. "Are you trying to hide something from me?" Now irritated Prue jiggled the doorknob to find it again locked. "Andy Trudeau you open this door right now!"

Without waiting for an answer, Prue waved her hand using mammoth force

"I can't!" Andy tried to shout only to have Mandela's spirit overtake his slightly weakened state. Disguised as Andy Mandela plastered a fake smile on her face. "Sorry sweetheart, I-"

Spotting the blood on Andy's shirt Prue didn't give her a chance to finish. "Oh my God, you're bleeding" Concerned Prue reached out to inspect the wound, causing Mandela/Andy to back away.

"It's nothing, I just got into a firefight on the astral plane" Mandela/Andy hedged.

"This looks bad, LEO!"

"Leo?" Mandela/Andy's eyes grew wide. She couldn't afford for the whitelighter to try and heal her. He would probably sense the evil trapped inside the tracer immediately. "That's really not necessary, it's just a flesh wound, not like I can die from it, right?"

"Stop trying to an action hero" Prue gave him a sour smile before poking her head out the door and calling for Leo once more.

"Wrong" Andy's voice droned in her head causing the demonic tracer to growl.

"Shut-up or I swear, I'll wipe your so called Angelic ones off the face of the earth!"

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Prue pulled her head back inside looking miffed.

Mandela forced Andy's mouth shut as he tried to speak. The tracers eyes brightened when Leo appeared.

"Now you're going to get it" Andy sneered. In a moment Leo would sense Mandela's presence and it would all be over. Prue would find a way to save him and protect any harm from coming to their daughters.

"What happened?" Leo gazed baffled as Prue instructed Andy to sit in the bedside chair and began to work the buttons on his shirt to expose the wound.

"I guess Cole's energy ball took a litte more out of you than we thought" Leo dropped to his knees placing his hands directly over the wound.

Nervous Mandela pulled Andy's six-pack abdominal muscle's inward to try and avoid the whitelighter healing. Unable to call out to Prue Andy sighed inwardly, feeling Mandela's stress. Mandela began to search frantically for a way out, as the whitelighter's hands fell upon the real tracer's body.

"You okay?" Leo asked feeling the tracer's heart racing "I'm feeling something kind of strange here."

"I'm fine" Mandela/Andy answered.

"Any second now and your toast" Andy beamed into her mind unknowing that she had just stumbled upon the key to her salvation.

"What is this a new power?" Mandela asked feeling a power foreign power, a power which she did not have. "So the Elder's have given you the power to mask!" Well known in her previous life for her quick wit and intelligence, Mandela quickly tapped into the power and manipulated it to her advantage by covering up her own spiritual DNA.

Prue noticed the worry on Leo's face. "Is everything all right"

Leo swallowed and pulled his hands away, at the healing of the wound. "I just felt something strange for a moment, just a little residue from Cole's energy ball I guess"

Prue nodded, remaining on her knees as Leo rose to his feet. "I've got to get back to the attic and help Piper with Cole"

"I'll be there soon" Prue smiled resting her head on Andy's lap. "Are you sure you're all right?" Unable to pinpoint it, Prue sensed something was amiss.

Hesitating, Mandela forced, Andy's hand into the raven beauty's hair. "I just thinking" she managed to mutter.

"That demon baby is suddenly letting me touch you?" Prue raised her eyes smiling; maybe she could control this baby afterall. Little did she know that Ayleia was sensing the evil that had taken over her father and was feeding upon it's comfort.

Angered by Prue's remark, Mandela/Andy rose to her feet. "Do not refer to her as demon baby! She is the heiress to the dark realm!"

"All the more reason we should strip her of her powers" Prue's eyes became the size of angry saucers over the tone of Andy's voice then regulated as she too, stood. "Andy, I know this is your child but we can't…

"Her name is Ayleia" Mandela/Andy finished calming the tracer's voice, "maybe it's possible we could use her powers to serve the greater good"

"Ayleia" Sill in disagreement Prue let out a deep sigh and turned towards the door. It was then she noticed the bloody dagger sitting on the dresser and picked it up, "Uh how did you hurt yourself again? I thought you said it was from Cole's energy ball"

"It was one of Dantalian's men…he wanted revenge" The tracer demon stumbled quickly.

Prue's eyes narrowed. "There was demon in the house and you didn't say anything? Andy the girls-"

"Are fine" Mandela/Andy finished calmly "He wasn't after them, he wanted me"

"You?" It was commonplace for the demons to attack the manor, so Prue thought nothing of it, with the exception, of Andy's answer. "The Source probably thinks the best way to protect Alyeia is by getting to me through-

"Me" Mandela/Andy answered again. Playing the part well, Mandela/Andy stepped up to Prue running Andy's thumb across Prue's cheek. "Prue it's okay, I vanquished him"

Prue smiled again, placing her hand on the side of his cheek, "Andy I would die if anything were to happen to you again"

"What a blessing that would be" Mandela retorted snidely to Andy as Prue pressed up to her tip-toes to kiss the tracer, causing the baby inside of her womb to kick excitedly.

Prue looked down at her stomach beaming, "I think she might be actually warming up to me". She then gave Andy's hand a squeeze and went to check on her sister's progress with Cole.

"Don't bet on it" Mandela told the mirror, seeing her female form gazing back at her.


	33. Rock, Paper, Sisters!

_Prince Halliwell: you have to wait and see what becomes of Amanda and Ayleia. Sci-Fi Gillian: It's so good to hear from you again! Princess Pinky: You know, it always seems that the sisters spells never really work the same way twice. . PuReAnDaNdy: Thanks! Poofball: Update again soon!_

**Eternally Charmed: Rock, Paper, Sisters!**

Morning came and Paige still found herself tooling about the manor. All night long she and her sisters had tried to find a way to change Colleen back into Cole but nothing had worked. Thankfully however, Phoebe had seemed to accept it for the moment. Wandering into the kitchen Paige watched the hustled and bustle of the morning routine. Piper was in the kitchen fixing cereal for the all of kids while Prue and Leo bathed and dressed the girls for school

Something resembling a smile crossed Paige's lips when she saw Amanda enter the room carrying her backpack, ready for school. She was wearing a miniature sized jean style skirt with a lime tank and matching shell. Her long brown hair was pulled back with butterfly clips at the sides while the rest lay loose around her shoulders.

"There's my angel girl!" Paige beamed with a hint of her usual excitement. Of all of her nieces, Amanda had always been her favorite, her first guardian issued charged, and the creation of the child that Paige herself had always wanted.

"Only my aunnie Paige and my Mommy call me that" Amanda set her backpack into the chair and stared with a blank expression on her face as Ally and Melinda came running through the swinging door, jumping into their places, eagerly awaiting food. Prue followed with Austin in her arms; intent on settling her into the high chair.

"Sweetie I am your auntie Paige" Paige's face would have surely been crestfallen, had it not been set in stone.

Amanda adverted her eyes looking to Prue for reassurance.

"Aunt Paige has just changed a little since she's been gone" Prue's face reflected the emotion that Paige wanted to feel as Amanda still gazed at her aunt with uncertainty.

"My Aunt Paige has red hair and she can orb like me"

"I can still orb" Paige announced proudly. "See". Quickly she orbed in place.

By now the conversation had caught the attention of both Ally and Melinda. "Yous looks likes a robot" Ally crowed before digging into the bowl of Cheerios, which Piper had set in front of her. "If yous our aunnie Paige then where's our wollipops?"

"I-I don't have any right now" Paige swallowed wanting to feel like she could cry, or scream. But reality was she couldn't feel anything.

Piper placed a one hand on a hip, "wollipops?"

"Aunt Paige always gives us Lollipops after you and Mommee leave for work" Amanda returned taking her seat at the table beside her sister and cousin.

"You give our children lollipops?" Prue repeated, "No wonder Amanda had so many cavities last year"

Sheepishly, Paige did her best to make her face all screwy, "I only did it a few times" Her stone set eyes then rolled, reflecting her little white, "okay so it's been more than a few"

"How long" Piper growled with impatience.

"Uh…Since they were babies" Paige winced seeing that she was about to be caught in the wrath of her oldest sisters.

"PAIGE!" Piper blistered making her hands into claws. "How many times have we told you not to give the girls a lot sweets? Good god, it's no wonder that Ally always wants cake!"

Paige looked at Prue who was reflecting her best glare, "Well you're always at the club and Prue's always in running back and forth from the realm and It was only so they would stop crying all the time because they missed the two of you!"

Prue and Piper were both speechless. Over the last several months they had both forgotten how much Paige had played the role of the mother hen to girls.

Phoebe stood in the doorway with Colleen smiling, "Look they're fighting" she whispered.

Colleen arched an eyebrow keeping on hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "And that's a good thing?"

"They're fighting like sisters" Phoebe walked into the room practically beaming with Colleen following in behind her. "Good Morning, Morning All oh what a beautiful day!" Phoebe planted a solid kiss on both of her older sisters cheeks.

"Your husband is still a woman and your happy about it?" Piper jerked her head aways Phoebe wiping the side of her cheek.

"All Cole and I need is Love" Phoebe proclaimed picking up a freshly toasted begal, nibbling at it delicately. "Hey Prue how was your first night with demon baby?"

Prue gazed down at her stomach, noting it had seemed to grow larger over the course of the long night. "Miserable, it's like I can Dantalians for me hatred growing larger by the second. This child is a cesspool of evil." Prue paused for a moment. "Is it just me, or am I getting bigger?"

Piper moved towards her cup of coffee that she'd set on the counter and picked it up,"I don't know, that's not possible is it?"

"I think Prue's right she's bigger" Phoebe commented looking to Colleen. "Is it possible?"

Colleen pondered for a moment, "It could be a combination of the powers. I mean you got a wealth of magic brewing in there; Prue and Dantalian both rival priestesses, and Andy."

"So maybe, the pregnancy excelling at a faster rate than normal?" Phoebe returned,

"It's possible" Colleen shrugged in a male manner.

"Fine by me, the sooner, I purge myself of this thing. The sooner I can get back to the realm"

"Wait a minute, Prue you sound like you think this is all going to end when Alyeia is born"

"It is" Prue nodded "I've decided that as soon as demon baby is born, that Andy and I are giving her to the Elders as a gift for a trouble they've caused us over the years. Let her be a pain in their ass"

"Prue, that's Andy baby" Phoebe protested watching Piper wet her lips.

"Phoebe has a point. Have you talked to Andy about this?"

"Mmm…not exactly" Prue looked at her watch hoping for a way out of the conversation "Amanda, it's time for school"

Amanda quickly stuffed her mouth with the last few bites of cereal and washed it down with a gulf of milk before hefting her backpack to her shoulders.

Wanting a little quality time with her niece, Paige placed her stone hands on her knees lowering herself to Amanda's level. "Hey, why don't you let me orb to school instead of taking the bus?"

Amanda frowned at her Aunt; she didn't have the right words to tell Paige that somehow she felt betrayed so instead she shook her head. "We might get es'posed"

Amanda headed for the back door, and Paige started to argue."No, I'll be really careful…you'll see we'll hide and everything will be-" The feel of Piper's hands on her hardened shoulders made her stop in mid sentence.

"You know she might come around, if you'd consider staying"

"I can't" Stiffly, Paige shrugged Piper's hand from her shoulder.

"Can't or won't" Piper retorted whirling on her younger sisters. "When are you going to get it Paige? This is your home. You belong here and we love you"

"That's not enough" Paige grunted starting to orb, until the sound of Phoebe's voice brought her back.

"Sisters don't run out on sisters"

"Then how come the two of you ran out on me when Glenn died?" Paige challenged, speaking heatedly through her orbs.

Piper and Phoebe both exchanged dumbstruck glances while Paige continued to accuse them. "When Glenn died nobody was there for me. You were both too concerned with saving Prue"

"Oh God, we have had no idea you felt this way" Piper pinched the bridge of her nose while Phoebe spoke calmly.

Paige, Prue is our sister too. We didn't have time, if we would have would lost Prue's entire family, sometimes we have to pick and choose."

But afterwards you could have been there, Phoebe but instead, I went to Glenn's funeral alone! I watched his parents bury him and nobody said a single word to me! Because it's always about Prue! You both expect me to be so much like her, so strong! Just because Prue didn't grieve when Andy died, doesn't mean that I can do the same! I have feelings and heart and unlike Prue I can't turn them off when it's convenient for my sisters!"

"We know you have a heart honey and we're so sorry we weren't there for you when Glenn died" Phoebe said reaching out.

Paige swiped her face, as the angry bitter tears began to flow. "You don't get it! All my life, I've been abandoned! Glenn was there for me my whole life and now he's gone!"

At that moment, Prue walked back into the house, just in time to see a piece of Paige's hard shell casing fall to the floor. "What's going on?"

I believe your youngest sister is starting to have a meltdown" Colleen informed as another piece of hardened rock fell from Paige's arm revealing the flesh underneath.

Prue shook her head, to her it looked more like Paige was starting to crumble back into her old self. "I think we get it Paige, or at least I do" Prue walked slowly towards her sobbing sister. "When Mom died and I had to take care of Piper and Phoebe. Andy was the only one and when Rodriguez took him away. I wanted to die too"

"But you got him back!" Paige sobbed causing a large piece of the rock shell to fall from her face. "You got him back, I didn't!"

"You will, I promise" Reaching out, Prue pulled her baby sister into her arms and held her tightly. Motioning for Piper and Phoebe.

"Sister hug" Phoebe cooed wrapping herself around Paige so that she was squished in like a sandwich.

"We're going to help you through this Paige" Piper promised as Ally and Melinda jumped from the table wrapping themselves tightly around Paige's legs. Little by the little the remainder of the rock hard shell fell from Paige's body.

"Oh you better watch out for falling objects" Phoebe quipped as the diamonds fell from Paige's hair. "Ooo, Can I have one of those now?"

Leo orbed into the corner of the room next to Colleen. "are you crying?"

"I can't help it. It must be all of those new hormones" Colleen sniffled reaching for a paper towel to dab his teary eyes, "This is so touching. We just got Paige back!"

Leo eyed his brother in-law carefully knowing that in the past there had never been any love loss between he and Paige. Maybe being female isn't such a bad thing he thought before calling for Prue attention.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment, but we have a situation"

One by one the sisters pulled from the hug, with Prue leaving her hand wrapped around Paige's petite waist. Paige's head was titled to Prue's shoulder.

"What kind of situation?"

"The Elder's have sensed that the Source has called for Mandela's return" Leo said watching Prue's eyes grow wide.

"What?"

"They believe he did it so that Ayliea would have both protection and a connection to the dark tracer.

"I need to warn Andy" Prue said softly under her breath pulling away from Paige.

"Wait a minute who's Mandela?"

"She's the only one with the power to vanquish Andy, not to mention, his children"

Piper added following Prue up the stairs leaving Phoebe to continue to the conversation.

"When Prue was pregnant with Amanda, Mandela tried to vanquish both Andy and the baby but luckily Prue was able to tap into Amanda's powers and along with the power of three we destroyed her first"

"So if Mandela has the power to kill Andy and his children wouldn't that mean she'd be able to vanquish Prue too, since she's carrying a his child?"

Phoebe shook her head, "yeah but knowing the source like I do I don't think he'd allow that"

"But what if Mandela went off on her own?" Paige countered thinking like a sister witch.

"Then that could mean the end of both the Charmed ones and our guardian Angels to be"

"Andy!" Prue hollered from the top of the stairs. Andy!"

"Where is he?" Quickly Piper checked all of the bedrooms as a growing sense of dred began to crawl up her spine.

"Frantic" Prue telekinetically, began to open every door on the second floor. "I don't know last night he was attacked by a demon in our bedroom, and then afterwards he tossed and turned all night, fading in and orbing in and out"

"You think she already got to him somehow?" Piper paused at the stairs of the attic.

"I hope not" Prue panted taking the steps two at a time, "Last time he barely survived"

"And so did we" Piper followed her sister up the steps into the attic.

* * *

In the underworld, the Source, the Source and the hooded figure watched the Piper and Prue in the attic, through the dark see'rs crystal. They hadn't anticipated that the Mandela's return would be discovered so quickly but still the Source was pleased.

"You have done well" the Source boasted, "but tell me how long will it be before the mortal tracer is gone, and Mandela has the power to vanquish, the so called angelic ones."

"She will be able to destroy all of them as soon as Prue gives birth"

"For a mere servant of the greater good you are awfully eager to see the destruction of these Guardian Angels and their Charmed Sires. Tell me what do get out of all of this?"

"Justice and a correction to destiny" The hooded figure answered, choosing not to show it's face.


	34. Shot Through the Heart

_**Prince Halliwell**: rest assured you will not see Chris or Wyatt enter this universe. **Princess** **Pinky**: Thanks for the awesome feedback! I totally know what you mean about Prue being controlling, she is my all time favorite but I have to admit in the early episodes of Charmed she treated Andy like &#$! It's not really until DejaVu that we see that she loves him. And have you ever noticed that in season one there are TON of innocents who find out there secret? It's like everyone can know but Andy. As far as Glenn goes you'll have to wait and see but I can tell there won't be any more orbers added to this universe_. _**Cheese-Fairy**: I'm glad you liked Colleen crying, I thought it seemed appropriate. **Proofall**: I don't necessarily mind the inclusion of Paige into the show; it's the absence of Prue. CC: LOL I hadn't thought about Cole still having hairy legs! As for Andy's funeral, that is one of my most favorite scenes of all time! Next to he and Prue telling one another that they loved each other. Sorry for making you cry!_ **PrUe AnD AnDy** Here you go!**  
**

This chapter takes place 3 weeks later. Prue is now about 6 months along with Alyeia. Ayleia's fate will be revealed in the next couple of chapters.

**Eternally Charmed: Shot Through the Heart**

**Bay View Elementary School**

First grade teacher, Leslie Bradshaw had just opened the door to her classroom when Paige breezed in from behind a bush. "Good Afternoon Miss Matthews, it's been a while since we've seen you"

"I've been on a self-imposed sabbatical" Paige gave the women her best sunny grin before craning her neck to see an anxious line of first grade students forming up behind there teacher.

"I'm sure that Amanda must have missed you terribly" the teacher smiled turning to Amanda. "Amanda, your Aunt Paige is here to take you home".

Scowling Amanda shuffled her way to the front of the line with her backpack pack in tow. "I'd rather ride the bus".

**"**Amanda that was very rude!" Miss Bradshaw scolded, "we do not take such a tone with adults, especially those who are dear to us"

Paige plastered on a fake smile, as she knelt and pick up Amanda's backpack from the floor. "It's all right, Amanda has a lot going in her life right now"

"My Mom is having a demon baby" Amanda called out of her shoulder as Paige hurried her from the room and into a vacant custodial area.

"What are trying to do?" Paige sank to Amanda's level, "trying to get us exposed? Sweetie you can't talk like that, it's not safe"

"SO!" Amanda protested purposely sidestepping her now least favorite Aunt. Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and stalked towards Paige's lime green Beetle.

Paige kept her face stone as she trailed after the now 7 year old. Amanda was about to open the passenger side of the Beetle when Paige slammed it shut"Amanda Patrice what exactly is your problem?"

"You is my problum!" Amanda howled getting all teary eyed and flustered. "You weft me and yous promised you wouldn't do that! You s'pose to be my guardian so nothing bad happen to us and you weft me to take care of Ally, Melinda and Aussie!"

"Oh Honey" Paige whispered wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl. "I never meant to leave you" It wasn't until that moment that Paige realized how much Amanda sounded like Prue.

"Mommy and Daddy have to help the elders but you's s'pose to stay!" Amanda blasted "Not turn into wobot!"

Paige held the little girl for several moments before kissing her wet cheeks "I wasn't a robot, I was a rock"

Still angry, Amanda shoved her fists into Paige's chest and orbed away, leaving the witch/guardian bewildered and hurt.

Amanda? Amanda!

* * *

**Manor **

"What are you doing here?" A unknown hooded creature had orbed into the attic where Mandela/Andy was trying to get a peek at the book. "The book will never let you touch it!"

"Really?" Mandela/Andy placed her hand on the podium and instantly the book slammed shut.

"See! It knows you are not the real Tracer" The hooded intruder pushed Mandela/Andy aside and carefully opened the book flipping to Mandela's page. "If you wanted to steal spells than you should have done it before you joined yourself with the mortal tracer".

"We are one being now" Mandela/Andy stated proudly, "together with his powers, I am practically invincible. Now if I could just do something about that horrid Prue"

The hooded creature let you a doubtful sigh "The tracer is no longer fighting you?"

"His voice is merely a whisper in my head, soon our two souls will unite as one"

"Just be careful that you do not burn his completely out"

"It will never happen" Mandela/Andy smirked, "his love for the witch and his children is too strong. He will keep fighting me for them"

"You like having his emotions" the figure said knowing that Mandela was a demon incapable of love and hope.

"They heighten my powers"

"Hmm…can you sense his feelings towards Ayleia?"

"He is conflicted and feels an obligatory need to protect the child from becoming completely evil. He can no sooner, leave his child than he could Prue"

"Perfect" the figure, whispered at the sound of Prue's voice in combination with infantile cries echoing into the room.

"Andy can you get Austin, Please?"

"I must be off" The hooded figured burst into a flurry of blue and white orbs exiting the room as Prue entered.

"Here take her please, she's fussy and I need to check the book for a spell"

Mandela/Andy hesitated for a moment. What harm could it do? She had already used Andy's masking power to cover up her own demonic DNA. The real Andy swallowed in relief when Mandela reached for the whimpering infant, making Austin scream. The purple flash of Austin auric vision made Andy smile, judging by the pitch of his daughters scream, he knew that she had just uncovered Mandela "that's it baby" he said proudly.

"Andy what on earth?" Prue whirled around, concerned over her daughters agonizing cry.

"She's just hungry" Mandela/Andy replied as Prue checked her watch before crossing to the rocking chair

"That's more than hunger, it sounds like something frightened her"

C'mon Aus, help out your old man here" Austin was telempathic, meaning t hat she could read emotions and thoughts and project them to other people. She also had the gift of auric sight. What if he could use their father/daughter connection to get her to send his thoughts to Prue? It was worth a shot.

"It's okay" Prue smiled when Mandela/Andy started to lay Austin back into her arms. Gauging the moment, Andy waited until both Mandela and Prue had their hands on Austin before trying to call out to Prue.

"Prue, Prue, listen to me"

"Did you say something?" Prue asked patting Austin's back gently.

"No" Mandela/Andy shrugged stroking the infants head for good measure hoping her flow of evil would travel to Alyeia.

"Prue there's a demon in the house" Andy whispered, "I need you to find it" Prue's eyes shifted back and forth at the sound of Andy's voice ringing in her ears. What was going on here?

"Ask Austin Prue, she can show it to you"

"Call out all you like" Mandela chided mentally, "she will never hear you"

Now there were two voices in her head? Prue's lips pursed, "can you hand me that receiving blanket over there?"

"Sure" Mandela/Andy walked over to the playpen and grabbed the fuzzy pink blanket with the triquetra on it"

"Can you get her binky her too?"

Mandela/Andy shuffled slowly back towards the mother and child, placing the blanket over Austin while Prue handed her the binky.

"There you go"

Austin continued to sniffle and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"I'm going to lay her down" Several moments later Prue pulled herself from the chair, and crossed back to the playpen gently laying Austin inside. For several seconds she stood with her back towards Andy gently stroking her daughter's cheek before looking over her shoulder.

"Why don't you check the book and see if there is possibly a tracking spell to find Mandela?"

"There isn't" Mandela/Andy hedged, "I- uh- already looked"

"Hmm" Prue sighed straightening, "you know it's funny that you haven't been able to track her orbs?"

"Maybe she isn't orbing"

"Could that be because she's already here?" Prue looked down for a moment rubbing her swollen belly. She knew what she had too do. "I hope you'll forgive me for what I'm about to do to your father" she told Ayleia, "but we have no choice". Holding out her hands, Prue tapped into Alyeia's power to conjure and called upon the Tracer crossbow.

By the time Prue whirled around, Mandala had already formed a heat seeking probing, firing it across the room at the pregnant witch.

"Nice Try!" Prue groaned in time with an angry squint. The probe deflected firing itself back at Mandela and then dissolved at her calling.

"You can't vanquish me with that" Mandela said haughtily. "You'll only succeed in vanquishing your husband. According to the book the only way to vanquish a tracer was to shoot him with the arrow from his own crossbow.

"His body maybe, but never his heart" An excellent marksman Prue wasted no time in pulling the trigger releasing a vanquishing arrow.

"Prue what's going on?" Orbs entered the room revealing Paige gaping in horror at the sight of Prue shooting at her husband. "Force Field!" Paige waved her arm causing a blue glowing light to form around Andy, blocking the arrow.

"Paige NO!" The crossbow disappeared from Prue's hand signaling defeat.

"Thanks Sis" Mandela/Andy laughed wickedly at Paige as the black and blue orbs filled the force field bursting it into bits.

* * *

The orbs rematerialized and Mandela felt Andy shutter within side her as they landed in the center of the Source's lair. The Source was waiting in his stone throne, scowling indignantly.

"The Priestess tricked Alyeia to forming the crossbow!" Mandela/Andy cowered falling to her knees.

"The infant was trying to save her father" The source rose to his feet waving a talon like hand and separated the souls of the two tracers with a firey ball of magic

"Aaahhh!" Flames engulfed Andy's body releasing the two joined souls. A black cloud took the shape of a woman and then morphed into Mandela.

"You dare to try and harm the mother of the anointed one!" The Source roared, without Alyeia, he wouldn't have a chance at brining the dark priestess back

"I am sorry Sire" Mandela began to beg profusely again falling to her knees while Andy remained silent in a crab crawl position, "I have failed"

"But this Tracer shall not!" Raising his staff the Source then shot bolts that resembled electricity straight into Andy's eyes, causing his body to convulse until it felt limp on the hard stone floor. Smoke rose ominously as Mandela quietly awaited her fate.

"He shall allow no harm to come to his child!" she screeched raising her hands for protection.

"And neither shall you!" Again, the Source raised his staff and blew the female tracer into oblivion.

"She is right, he will not allow anything to harm his any of his daughters" The hooded figure moved out from the shadows.

"Do you think the Tracer will remember your face"

"He trusts this face" removing the hood Natalie smiled and shape shifted back into her normal angelic white lighter attire.

"If he does not, I will destroy you and everything associated with the greater good"

Natalie knelt at Andy's side preparing to orb him home, "Ayleia's birth and crossover to your side will only benefit us all" she said dissolving into a blast of orbs.


	35. Eavesdropping Empath

_A/N: Wow thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I haven't gotten that many in a long time. Not to worry, Natalie will get what is coming to her Yes Pinky, Natalie is an Elder in training that is why she was made Prue's assistant. Prince Halliwell: You are correct in your assumption about the Source and his plans for Alyeia._

**Eternally Charmed: Eavesdropping Empath**

Prue paced anxiously beside her bed until she saw Andy's eyelids begin to flutter revealing small slits of blue. Despite the fact that both Natalie and Leo had laid their healing hands upon him, Andy had yet to awake. Dealing with Mandela had left him drained once before as it had before and like before her vanquish had made his powers weak.

"Prue?"

"Hey I was beginning to believe that I was married to Rumplestiltskin " Prue edged to the side of the bed and dropped her hand into his short spiky hair. Tenderly she tried to kiss his slack lips, receiving an electrical burst of energy from Alyeia.

"Hey ow!" Prue pressed two fingers to her lips and looked down at her bulging stomach. "I thought we were on the same side here!"

"She and Austin saved my life" Andy replied with a tired expression.

"Mmm…didn't I have something to do with it too?" Prue grinned impishly before turning her face serious, "Andy, I am so sorry I had no idea until you used Austin to call out to me"

"It's okay, Mandela's gone now" Andy reached up cradling Prue's cheek with his palm. "The Source destroyed her"

"That's what Natalie said"

"Natalie?" Andy dropped his hand back down to his side. He didn't remember her being around nor did he remember calling for her.

"She's the one who brought you back from the underworld".

Andy shook his head, dismayed. "I can't remember a thing, the Source hit me with some sort of energy bolt. I was surprised he didn't kill you"

"He must want you to live for Alyeia so that you can guide her powers"

"Well now I can't very well do that if we're going to give her up to the Elders for dissection now can I?" Andy looked at her with a _you've been caught in the act_ expression. He and Mandela had overheard Prue talking about it with her sisters while Mandela had been moving him about the house in their invisible form.

Prue turned her head and tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "Ewe, yeah about that" she began sheepishly. "Andy you know that I would never want to hurt you"

"You could have at least told me about it before you went off and made plans!" Andy pushed himself up onto his elbows as Prue rose from the bed. "It's not like we're talking about a used car Prue, this is my child!"

"Don't you think I know that"? Prue choked whirling around to reveal that her eyes were fill with tears. "This child is now growing inside of me and it isn't even mine! Don't you see, I feel her every moment, her every emotion, her hatred towards me! It is strong Andy that sometimes she won't even let me near Ally or Amanda" For some reason Austin seemed to be the exception. Tears started to dribble down her cheeks as Andy tossed back the covers and pulled himself from the bed.

"Oh Prue" Naturally he gathered her into his arms, dropping a kiss on her forehead. He let her cry for a few minutes and then gently cupped her face into his hands. "And you have to know that I would give anything for you not to have go through this but everything happens for a reason and Alyeia is an innocent" Like Melinda said, Prue was meant to bare the children of the mortal tracer. Andy released her face and pointed a finger into her chest. "An innocent you have to protect" He knew that although their intentions would be good. "The Elders can't offer Ayleia any more protection from the Source than we can. All the Elders can do would be to bind her powers and mask her identity. They would then give her to some unsuspecting chosen moral couple to raise as their own." This if they didn't vanquish her first.

"Would that be so bad?" Prue challenged mentally. It had all worked out fine for Paige in the long run so why not Ayleia too? "You love her don't you?"

"Of course, I do Prue she's my daughter!" It was his job to protect her. "We can make her good, Prue. I know we can but I need you on my side"

At the moment, that was all Prue needed to hear to know that they were going to fight for Alyeia. Sighing, Prue pushed a hand through hair and held in place for moment. "I'm always on your side, Andy. I just need to take this one day at a time". Prue then pressed to her tiptoes, kissing his cheekand headed for the door.

"Prue, I love you"

"I love you too" Prue tossed a half-smile from the doorway before opening the door to find Phoebe on the other side.

"Eavesdropping, Pheebs?"

"Who me?" Phoebe braced herself in the door jam, "Who needs to eavesdrop when you're an empath?"

Giggling slightly, Prue bit her bottom lip, "C'mon Phoebe spill it. I can tell by the look on your face that you have something to say"

"Uh…okay, your right I do" Phoebe hesitated for a moment as if she were gathering courage to say something big. "I was wondering how you and Andy would feel about Cole and I raising Alyeia?" Phoebe watched Prue's jaw drop open in shock.

"WHAT?" Prue slammed the bedroom door shut as to not involve Andy in the conversation. "Absolutely not!"

"Why?" Phoebe pleaded, "Andy would still be her father, but Cole could teach her so much about fighting her dark powers. The two of them working together could turn her good"

Prue shuffled herself down the hallway towards the bathroom, while Phoebe continued to babble. "It's the perfect idea Prue-

"I don't think so. This is the future demonic high priestess we're talking about here, not an angel like Austin"

"I know that" Phoebe argued, but think about Prue, "there are six angelic guardian roles to be filled, so that means either Paige or I have to give birth to an angel in order for the spots to be filled. Alyeia's some sort of see'r a like Austin Prue, I feel it"

"She's also conjurer" Prue reminded.

Prue stepped into the bathroom, preparing to use to commode with Phoebe trailing right behind her like a little dog nipping at her heels. "Phoebe do you mind? I need to pee!" Prue shut the door, leaving Phoebe on the opposite side.

"But I could guide her mind based powers"

"You can also guide butt away from the door!" Prue grumbled wanting a moment of peace. Phoebe waited impatiently listening to flush. She was still standing at the door when Prue came out of the bathroom.

"Don't you and Cole want to have children of you own?" Prue tossed out before heading for the stairs.

Phoebe remained at her side, keeping pace with the waddling witch. "Of course we do, it's just with the witch sterility law, it's making it kind of difficult, plus Cole and I kind of promised the Elders we wouldn't" Not having an half-demonic children was Phoebe's only way of getting the Elder's to agree to her marriage to Cole.

"And you and Cole think you can get around all that by taking demon baby off our hands?"

"Please Prue, I know I don't have the right to ask, but it would really mean a lot to me and Cole"

Prue placed her handon Phoebe's shoulder and smiled, "As much as I'd love to say yes. I can't make that decision. You'll have to ask Andy"


	36. The Fourth Daughter

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!

**Eternally Charmed: The Fourth Daughter**

Andy looked at Phoebe and Prue blankly. "Cole and Phoebe want to raise my daughter?"

"More correctly, Phoebe and Colleen well at least until we can change her back into Cole" Prue corrected.

Andy rubbed his chin pondering the thought. Phoebe really wanted to raise his demonic daughter? This was almost too much to conceive. "I don't think so, Phoebe" Slowly he walked away into set of orbs, causing Prue to frown. "Sorry, Pheebs, it is his baby"

Phoebe's lips pursed forming into a frown of their own. "It's okay, Prue. I understand. I guess a part of me was just sort of hoping that since Ayleia isn't yours that maybe Andy would willing to let us raise her as a family". After all it wasn't as if this child was conceived out love. Alyeia has been conceived at the hand of dark magic.

Moving quickly, Prue was able to catch the tail end of Andy's orbs and hitched a ride to Golden Gate Park. Andy glared at her hard as they rematerialized at the swing. Over the years the swing had become their special place of solitude away from the family and the rest of the magical world.

"That's a pretty intense look" Prue swallowed a bit nervous after their conversation with Phoebe. Again Andy rubbed his chin trying to hold back his emotions.

"I need you to be honest with me, Prue. I need to know if Alyeia is going to come between us"

Prue tilted her head slightly, "I didn't have anything to do with Phoebe and Cole they came up with wanting Alyeia all on their own".

"Prue, you didn't answer my question"

"Well maybe I would if everyone didn't treat me like the wicked stepmother!" The child wasn't even born yet and already she and Prue had a rocky relationship.

Prue let out a huge sigh and sat down on the swing. Andy sat beside her and took her a hold of her hand. "Andy do you ever stop to think that maybe destiny doesn't want us together?"

"All the time" The Tracer answered with his best grin watching Prue run hand through her long raven hair.

"This child is daughter of my dark rival, not to mention when she's born she'll have the power to kill Austin" Deep down, Prue thought that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea for Cole and Phoebe to raise Alyeia.

"We won't let that happen" Andy promised brushing a stray hair from her face. "We can always bind her powers if we need too"

"But that won't change what she is"

"What she is?" Andy pulled away slightly, "Prue she's our 4th daughter"

Prue smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. "Would you feel better if we went to future and saw it for ourselves?"

Prue laughed lightly rubbing her stomach, "haven't we had enough personal gain for awhile?"

"It isn't personal gain, if we're doing it for an innocent" Andy said poking at her extended belly. Ayleia was innocent until she was old enough to choose.

"Okay, but let's not use Ally for this one" Prue feared that Ally was now getting to an age where actually seeing the future could have lasting repercussions for the tot. "I'll say a spell instead"

"You've been planning for this moment haven't you?" Andy kissed her cheek

"Maybe" Prue thought for a moment and then broke out in a rhyme "_Show me the child that I hold, let her future now unfold"_ Instantly, the couple was overtaken by a set of magical lights and transported into the future.

Prue blinked keeping a tight hold to Andy's hand. They were back in the manor standing outside of Phoebe's old bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and inside Prue and Andy could see an exotic but beautiful looking girl of Asian decedent. She was sitting on the floor with her legs crisscrossed before a set of glowing candles. The girl had long silky hair that was pulled up into a bun. Her facial features has a strong resemblance to Dantalian along with blue sparkling eyes that were unmistakably Andy's

"That must be Ayleia" Prue whispered looking up at Andy. Andy nodded as they both listened to Ayleia begin to chant.

"Call of the demons rise course as seen across the skies, bring to me and settle the here, the mother I lost to the witches fear!"

A cold wind swept through the room causing Alyeia to hug her upper arms for warm. A swarm of black dust slowly began to unfold in the center of the candle circle transforming in the an older looking women.

"Datalian" Andy felt his jaw clench.

"My daughter, at last we meet"

Tears brimmed Ayleia's eyes as she rose to her feet. "Mother, I have waited so long to be with you"

Dantalian opened her arms to the girl and the two embraced. "You are beautiful" Dantalian beamed as a young adult, Amanda and a teenage Austin orbed into the room, interrupted them.

"Demon!" Amanda shouted releasing Austin's hand.

Mother and daughter, broke a part "At last, the angelic ones" Dantalian grinned wickedly flinging her hands out at Amanda. Large sparks flew from her fingertips striking the oldest of the witches, blowing her up instantly.

"Amanda!" Prue whispered fearfully she was about to launch her own attack when Andy suddenly pulled her back, embracing her tightly.

"We're only here to observe" he said softly trying to swallow back his own emotional pain.

Skillfully without saying a word, Austin focused on the explosive blast and used her psychokinetic power to throw the flames back at the high priestess causing a counter action by Ayleia.

"Athame!" The tracer's athame appeared in the young tracer/demon's hand and before Austin could react, Ayleia flung the blade at her half-sister vanquishing her instantly.

"Nicely done" Dantalian congratulated. "I am very proud". The demon Priestess then took a hold of Alyeia's hand and together they blinked out with Prue and Andy departing in the same set of lights in which they had arrived.

"We can't allow that to happen" Prue said once they were back in the park. "We can't allow for Ayleia to be born". No sooner had the words had left Prue's mouth she felt a whoosh of liquid flee her body followed by a sharp contraction.

"I think it's too late for that" Andy quipped reading his wife's facial expression. "We'll have to find a another way."

Five minutes later, Prue was back at the manor, spread out on the dining room table. Her sisters, Andy and Leo were gathered around timing the contractions which were coming at intervals of three minutes.

Paige gathered towels and set them at the base of the table to prepare for the birth. "Why is this happening? The baby shouldn't be here for another three months"

Ayleia is Austin's counterpart from the other side" Leo reminded, "Since Austin was premature Alyeia will be too"

"We should have known" Piper groaned blotting Prue's sweaty forehead with a cool cloth.

"Okay, Prue it's almost time to push!" Phoebe was on her knees ready to catch the newborn, "ready one two, three!"

Squeezing Andy's hand, Prue squeezed her eyes shut tight and pushed for all it was worth.

"One more time" Phoebe coaxed, with Paige cheering the oldest of the Charmed ones on encouragingly.

"You can do it Prue!"

Refusing to scream or even make a sound, Prue arched her back and pushed again, holding her breath.

"Breathe, Prue, you have to breathe" Andy reminded just as a swirl of black and blue magical flurries came floating up from the end of the table, followed by a shrill infant cry.

Phoebe carefully wrapped the baby in a blanket and popped up from the end of the table.

"Ayleia Hallie Trudeau is here"

"Hallie?" Piper's head jerked back in her best imitation of Paige.

"Hallie for Halliwell" Phoebe grinned handing the baby to Andy. "Meet your new daughter"

Prue felt Andy stiffen as they exchanged doubtful glances not knowing what their future with Alyeia would bring.


	37. Gossiping Whitelighters and Naughty Nymp...

_**Pinky**: I don't view Prue as the evil one here; she's protective like she was of Phoebe's relationship with Cole. It's the demon thing. I hope that this chapter will shed a little more light on Prue's POV. Also If Prue and Andy decide to bind Ayleia's powers it won't affect Austin's. They are spiritually linked, but the two only hold the power to vanquish one another. **Faith Kingsley**: I guess you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing again! **Poofball**: Andy will not have any major issues with Prue over Alyeia **Prince Halliwell:** Yes it was Phoebe who gave Alyeia the middle name of Hallie. **Cheese-Fairy**: Glad you liked the last chapter! **Sci-Fi** Gillian: thanks again!_

FYI: Ayleia's powers are as follows: Conjuring defensive weapons (Andy's Tracer power) and dark mind based powers such as, telepathy, and mind control Datalian. Basically she was able to dark orb while pregnant with Prue and Dantalian by willing them to do so and using their greater force of magic to create the power she needed.

**Eternally Charmed: Gossiping Whitelighters and Naughty Nymphs**

Prue stood in the doorway watching her three sisters fawn and coo over Alyeia. It had been six weeks since the little half demoness had been born, and still she and Prue shared no love loss between seemed to be Ayleia's favorite. Cole or Colleen was the only one other than Andy who could get close enough to the child to feed and do routine care giving chores. Every time Prue tried Alyeia would conjure some sort of defensive weapon, striking out at her presumed "Stepmother" Prue suspected that the little demoness was attractive to Cole's demonic based powers.

"Half breeds" Prue thought indignantly as she watched Colleen kiss Ayleia's face. Prue knew she shouldn't think that way, but she couldn't help it. No matter what Leo said, Ayleia was part demon and not just your everyday run of the mill demon. Ayleia was next in line to become the next demonic high priestess. The fact that Prue and Andy had even seen the future where Ayleia killed Austin and Amanda complicated things even more.

A now four-year-old Ally, stood at the side of Cole's rocking chair, peering at her exotic looking half-sister. "Why she not have special bracelet like me, Aussie and Amanda?" Ally held out her wrist to her mother showing off the sparkling Triquetra bracelet that Prue and Andy had given her at birth.

"Because" Prue hesitated searching for plausible answer, until Piper spoke up with a blunt version of the truth.

"Because she isn't Charmed, like you and your sisters"

"Piper!" Phoebe hissed at the middle sister from where she stood beside Cole watching Piper shrug, taking Prue's side.

"It's true" Piper knelt to Ally's level. "Ayleia isn't a part of the Halliwell line. She belongs to your Daddy and she's more like him."

"Why she not a Halliwell?" Ally asked inquisitively making her aunt smile warmly.

"You'll understand that story later" Piper ruffled the little witch/tracers hair affectionately, before turning her attention to Prue.

"Prue you okay?"

"I'm fine" Prue lied, "I'm just going to go take care of some Wicca business"

Unable to watch anymore, Prue called for Leo and had him orb her up to the Elders so that she could attend to duties as the High Priestess of the Wiccan Realm. With the exception of when she'd been separated from her family shortly after her death Prue had always felt comfortable in the realm. Even though she didn't agree with the majority of the Elders policies, being the realm brought her a sense of comfort and peace; until today.

Prue had just stepped into the garden of Melinda Warren when she caught the whispers of two female white lighters. "_I heard the baby doesn't even look like the High Priestess'. It belongs to some sorceress of the Asian culture"_

"And she and family are supposed to be Charmed!" The second one sniffed, "Charmed in everything but love!"

It never ceased to amaze Prue how catty Angelic beings could be, sometimes it was hard to believe that they all descendants of the Greater Good.

"Even though they are the blessed ones, they are still cursed with human emotions"

Prue whirled around to see Melinda Warren standing behind her. "Melinda"

The Matriarch stepped towards Prue engulfing into her arms. "It is good to have you back my daughter" Lovingly, Melinda kissed Prue's cheek. "I trust everything went well with the birth"

"It went fine" Prue plastered on a tight smile as they started to stroll towards the Wiccan Conference Area.

"You are keeping the child safe from the Source?" Melinda questioned clasping her hands behind her back.

Prue's head tipped slyly "Don't you mean the Elders?"

"Prudence, in their hearts they mean the child no harm"

"And neither do I" Prue sighed exasperated as they stopped in front of a pair of gold trimmed doors.

Melinda took a hold of Prue's hand. "No one expects you to love this child Prue. Your husband conceived a child with another women. Magically speaking of course, Dantalian has put a curse on you that no witch should have to bare. You have every right as a women to feel the way you do."

"Thank you" Prue said quietly marching up the steps while Melinda remained behind.

"I know you'll find a way to stop the future disaster of the Angelic Ones from coming true."

Prue turned around just in time to see Melinda vanish into a set of lights. She had forgotten that Melinda had the power to hear and read her thoughts.

"It's your destiny Prue"

Taking in deep breath of confidence, Prue entered the great hall where a set of Fairy's gingerly laid her long white cloak of her high priestess attire over her shoulders. Instantly her street clothing turned into a set white robes that laid neatly under the flowing cloak.

One of the fairy's nuzzled Prue's cheek as if she were giving her kiss. "It's good to be back Thistle" Prue beamed walking down the corridor that lead to the Wiccan Conference room.

Dressed in Elders Robes, Natalie met Prue at the door. "People are talking about Alyeia"

"Let them talk. Andy and I have nothing to hide" Prue brushed past the Whitelighter entering the conference room where she was met with a host of stern looking faces. Witches from all races and backgrounds, and abilities were seated at long table.

"May I have the agenda?" Prue asked taking her place at the head of the table.

Natalie instantly pulled a file folder from her underneath her robe and handed it to Prue. "There is talk that the Nymphs are planning to attack the manor and take Alyeia"

Prue glared heatedly. The Nymphs had been the most vocal of the covens over the witch sterility laws but they were weak in terms of their powers and bared no serious threat.

"I'll deal with it later, just warn my sisters in case anything happens before I get back" Prue snatched the folder from Natalie's hands grumbling under her breath.

"Later is perfect" Natalie grinned inwardly glancing at the large timepiece on the wall as Prue began the meeting. She had conned Nymphs to peacefully attack the manor so that it would look like the magical world was trying to strike back at Prue for giving birth to a demonic child. As it stood, Prue already looked like hypocrite to her subjects, tensions amongst one of the covens who only prove to make things worse.

At Prue's bidding, Natalie orbed to the manor. Her first thought was to get rid of Paige and then perhaps Piper. Andy was already off on a wild demon hunt for a fog demon in the spiritual realm, while Leo was still up the Elders. So that only left Cole and Phoebe.

Her dark eyes shifted calculating a plan as Paige started to breeze past her. "Paige, the Elder's have just informed me that you are needed in the Dimension of the lost".

Paige tiled her head squinting her eyes, "But the dimension is gone…there's nothing left".

That's where you are wrong, Natalie shook her head, "It has come to the Elder's attention that there are a few lanterns that need your attention"

"But how can that be?" Piper interjected entering the room from just having put a tired Melinda down for a nap. "Paige literally destroyed all of the lanterns, wouldn't she be able to sense if anyone of them were still viable?"

"Not necessarily" Natalie shook her head, "not if they were weak. Their light wouldn't have the ability to call out to Paige"

"So there could be undesired children that are still waiting for me to search out their destiny" Paige mutter, expressing a distant gaze. "I can't do it"

"Paige you have too" Piper crossed back to the middle of the room and ran a hand through her hair, "Paige these children are your charges"

"She's right" Natalie agreed letting Piper the lead.

"C'mon, I'll come with you" Piper reached for Paige's hands, "Pheebs, can you handle all of the kids"

"I got them!" Phoebe crowed, as Amanda entered the attic carrying a sleepy looking Austin,

"Aussie's diaper leak-ted" Amanda told Phoebe prompting Paige's face to crinkle before she and Piper disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Ewe, let's go!"

"Ewe! Is Right!" Phoebe waved a hand in front of her nose before taking Austin from Amanda. "I've got her, go wash your hands and get me some clean clothes for your sister "

Phoebe held Austin out at arms length, speaking to Cole, "She needs a bath. Will you be all right with Alyeia?"

"Ayleia and I will be fine" Colleen answered not seeing the grin splaying across Natalie's face.

"I've got to get back to Prue" Natalie orbed to wooded area where the Nympths were waiting patiently, playing with another's hair and arranging wildflowers. "It is time"

One by one the Nymph's teleported to the attic. Cole was still sitting in the rocking chair with Alyeia.

"Hello Ladies" Cole smiled reluctantly at the trio as they started to fuss over Alyeia. Nymph's were usually surely outdoor types with an insatiable appetite for playful mischief and an attraction to their Satyr.

"Hi!" The Nympth's giggled bending to kiss Cole's cheeks while the third planting a loud kiss onto Alyeia's head, transforming the young demoness and her watcher instantly. The fine dark hairs on Ayleia's head grew a foot with a floral headband encircling her head. Her receiving blanket and angelic white gown turned green.

"Can I get a pretty headband made of flowers too?" Ally asked innocently.

"Of Course, all you need to do is let me kiss your cheek" One of the Nyphms leaned over and softly kissed Ally's cheek causing the little girl to giggle as a floral wreath burst onto her head.

Cole's or Colleen's attire changed too. Cole's raven hair changed from waist length's locks back to his normal short above the ears cut. The hair return to his legs and chest while the muscles of his torso and abs returned their typical male physique. A leather toga replaced the dress that Darryl had gotten from the evidence room of the station after a raid on cross-dressers.

"What have you done to me?" Cole squealed with his voice crackling like an aging adolescent, engaging the Nymphs into uproarious laughter.

"You're our new Satyr!" one of them beamed spotting Phoebe enter the doorway.

"Oh My God! Natalie!" Phoebe's call fell upon deaf ears as the Nymph's teleported away with Alyeia and Cole heading back to the woods where Natalie was waiting along with a band of demons.

"Take the child!" Natalie commanded watching as the Nymph's physically attacked Cole in their playful manner.

"Uh Ladies, I think we have a problem" Cole swallowed as the Nymphs pawed and tugged on his clothing.

"Play this for us!" One of the Nymphs begged shoving a pan flute into Cole's hands.

"After, I destroy the demons" Cole pushed Ayleia along with the pan flute back into the Nymph's hands.

The demons advanced faster than Cole could produce an energy ball killing two of the Nymphs.

"My sisters have a part of the Earth!" the remaining Nymph cried happily wanting to celebrate as Cole took out one of the demons, allowing for the other two of the five demons to shimmer around the hapless wood creature.

"Why don't you join her!" A long saber appeared in the demons hand as he drove it right into the Nymph's back.

"Careful you do not harm the future dark Priestess!" Another growled snatching Ayleia from the fallen Nymph's arms.

Sensing a change in spiritual energy Alyeia began to cry. No longer could she feel the warm sensation of goodness that she felt in Cole's arms; the same type of goodness that formed the bond she shared with her father.

"Argh. What is she doing to me!" The demon screamed at feel of something warm and sharp, sticking into his back right before he blew up into pieces. Ayleia had mentally called for a heat seeking probe.

The demon exploded causing the blast to send flying straight for a tree. Luckily Cole however was able to shimmer, catching the demoness before any harm could be done.

"This isn't working!" From where she stood hidden behind a set of trees, Natalie glamoured making herself look like Andy and then orbed to Cole's position.

"Here give me Ayleia! I'll take her back to the manor"

Cole nodded handing the child to whom he believed was Andy.

"Thanks, I'll be back to help you with the demons as soon as Ayleia's safe" Andy/Natalie orbed straight to the underworld, delivering Ayleia to the Source himself.

The source sat on his throne gazing into a crystal. "Send more demons to slay Belthazor!" he commanded to a nearby henchman. His gaze then fell upon Natalie.

"You have done well"

Natalie bowed her head, handing the child over to the dark see'r. "There is one more thing I must do to ensure the balance"

The Source looked at her intrigued.

"I must go back to the past and make certain that the Angelic Ones are never born."

"And how do you purpose to do that?" The Source asked with great curiosity.

"I must go back to the day in which the Mortal Tracer was killed and prevent him from saving Prue and her sisters" If Andy never came into his powers, then he and Prue would never conceive Angelic children.

"It shall be done" The Source answered knowing that time would not be effected in the underworld and that Ayleia would be safe from any possible changes.


	38. Chain Reaction Part I

_A/N: Thanks for Awesome review Pinky! I was always very impressed with Melinda. I really wish the show would have kept the actress around and had been a mentor type to the girls. As for Paige and her connection to the Angelic Ones you will have to wait and see. Glenn fans your scene is coming up soon. Hope this chapter makes up for my tardiness in posting._

_FYI: In this chapter Natalie travels back to the past to change Prue and Andy's destiny, so beware of scenes that contain a past version and Prue as well as the present._

**Eternally Charmed: Chain Reaction Part I**

_"It shall be done!" The Source waved his hand and instantly waving ripples surrounded Natalie teleporting her back in time:._

**May 28 1999**

Natalie orbed to the manor in just in time to see a younger version of Prue trotting down the porch steps towards her black Mazda Miata. She was dressed in a grey zip up sweatshirt and jeans. She and and Phoebe had just seen the morning the paper. Andy's face had been displayed all over the front page, prompting Phoebe to have a premonition of his death.

"Prue Halliwell" Natalie called to the witch stepping out from behind a bush. I need to talk with you"

"Not now I'm kind of in a hurry" Prue glanced at the white lighter regarding her as a solicitor.

"I know you're on your way to warn Andy about Phoebe's premonition"

"How do you know that?" Prue shut the car door taking moment to listen to what this strange new women had to say.

"I'm from the future and I'm here to help you save Andy."

Prue stared at the women suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm a whitelighter like your friend Leo." Natalie looked around cautiously for any bystanders and then orbed in and out, as proof of her powers.

"Leo?" Prue swallowed, not quite sure she could trust the women.

"Prue all you need to know is that I want to help. You have to save Andy"

"That's what I'm trying to do, now if you'll excuse me" Prue reached for the car door and started to get in"

"Without my help you'll fail" Natalie smirked watching the expression on Prue's face. "In my world Andy is killed trying to save you and your sisters from the demon. He doesn't listen to you Prue and dies a martyr"

Prue closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She could not allow for that to happen "How do I save him?"

"You listen to me" Natalie proceeded to tell Prue about Rodriguez and Tempus and their ability to reset time. She told her of Phoebe and Piper being killed and finally Andy.

He dies after you tell him you love him and then you spend years punishing yourself for his death and the true destiny is never fulfilled.

"True destiny?"

Natalie smiled conniving, "I can't reveal your future, I only know that if you do not change it that your horrible loss will bring destruction to the Greater Good as we know it"

"Tell me what I need to do" Prue relented. Willing to listen to the whitelighter had to say.

Knowing Andy's selfless mannerisms Natalie knew there was no way she could physically keep him from coming to the manor to save Prue, unless she convinced the witch to use a spell or something equivelent to a crystal cage. This Prue wasn't ready for that type of magic however so she would need something else.

"You'll need to visit your father and retrieve his wedding ring" Natalie said pointedly choosing a source of magic that Prue would trust. The wedding ring that Patty had given to Victor on the day of their marriage had been specially blessed to protect the mortal against demonic magic.

"My father?" Hatred shone in Prue's green eyes flaring out as she said the words. "I can't"

"Prue, it's your pride or the man you truly love. It's your choice"

**Present Day**

Down in the underworld, the demonic see'r lifted Ayleia fresh from a bath and wrapped her in black swaddling. "She is definitely, Dantalian's child. The power within her is very strong"

"But what about her power of good?" the Source's voice sound ominous against the damp cold walls of the underground. "Will she be strong enough to fight it"

"Definitely" The see'r lifted Ayleia and placed her over a shoulder, rubbing the child's back gently hoping to cease a soft set of whimpers. "Her connection to fathers powers are of great frustration right now but once the child has been anointed they will fade and the Dark priestess will emerge, ready to take her mother place.

"When do plan for the ceremony to take place?"

"Day after tomorrow" The S'eer answered keeping Ayleia close to her body.

"See that nothing happens to the child. Keep her with you at all times" The Source had instructed the See'r to become Alyeia's guardian, to serve as a mother figure and mentor to the child.

"It will be my pleasure, your liege" The See'r dipped her head in obedience as the Source left the room, waiting until he'd disappeared to speak to Ayleia.

"The Charmed Ones shall never have you" the see'r cooed, "you are not theirs to take"

Up in the realm, Prue ran a hand of frustration through her hair. I can see we're getting nowhere with the revision of the witch sterility law, so why don't we take a lunch break"

"We don't eat lunch" A male Elder replied grinned as Prue rose to her feet.

"Well I do, so you'll just have to deal with it" A bang of magic laced gavel ended the session prompting all the dignitaries to file from the room. Prue herself was just about to leave with a set of fog-covered orbs appeared before her.

Andy's outline materialized revealing his invisible form outlined in fog.

"Andy? What happened to you?"

"Fog Monster, it sprayed me after I was caught of guard" Andy brushed his hands over his jeans fanning the fog away as the rest of his body became visible.

Prue's arms crossed over her chest and the corner of her mouth pulled to one side, "caught off guard by what?"

"My fatherly senses, something's happened to Ayleia. I can feel it Prue" Andy reached for her hand orbing her out before the witchly priestess could make a protest. The duo reappeared in the attic, a cloud of fog surrounding them.

"Phoebe?" Prue instantly noticed her younger sisters face.

"The Nymphs took Alyeia and Cole"

"The Nymphs?" Both Prue and Andy looked flabbergasted leaving Phoebe to point to Ally who was happily playing in host of floral pedals that the nymphs had left behind for her enjoyment.

"Our daughter is a miniature nymph?" Andy's upper lip curled with disdain at Ally's headband.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Cole's saytr" Phoebe slapped her right hip, "He went along with the nymphs when they took Alyeia.

"He?"

"The Nymphs were some how able to change him back" Phoebe waved.

"I don't believe this" Prue moaned chewing her lower lip,. "why would the nymphs want Alyeia. They usually aren't attracted to creatures who share a dark aura? Prue locked eyes with Andy for a moment noticing a slight glare when she'd said dark aura.

"Well maybe that's what we need to find out"

"Have you been able to pick up a premonition?" Andy asked watching Phoebe shake her head.

"No and believe me I've tried"

"Well maybe Austin can since she and Alyeia are spiritually related it"

"It's worth a shot" Prue turn and headed down the hall towards the nursery.

At the same time in the Dimension of the Lost, Paige continued to hold tightly to Piper's hand as they walked the long corridor towards the area where the lanterns were kept. Shattered glass was still everywhere Dark scorch marks still covered the walls to serve as a reminder to Dantalian's destruction.

"It's okay" Piper gave Paige's hand a squeeze. "It wasn't your fault"

"But they were my destine charges" Paige stopped just short of the first row looking at the bare hooks that once held the lantern. A lone tear started to roll down Paige's face until Piper spotted something glowing on the far end. Gently she gave Paige a nudge as a heavenly looking apparition began to appear.

"And they shall be again" There in the angelic flesh, stood Artemus.

"Artemus, but I don't understand, I-" Paige felt herself tremble unconsciously with guilt as the angel smiled in his usual jovial but annoying manner

"Killed me? Yes you did"

Paige shook her head, touching Piper's forearm. "I need to get out of here"

"No no, you don't let's just wait a minute and see why he's here" Piper gave Paige another nudge forward forcing her in Artemus.

"I suppose the Elders sent you here to rub it in a little more" Paige rolled her eyes in squirrelly manner looking heavenward." I feel guilty enough but of all the people did you have send back this guy?"

Artemus shook his head enjoying the look of frustration on Paige's face. "My destiny is to make sure that the last lantern is delivered to the right hands. Once it has been opened in front of it's destined mother, the dimension will be restored"

"So then Paige is suppose to find it and deliver it to it's destined owner?" Piper gave hint of hope to the situation sensing that there were suppose to serve the needs of some undetermined innocent.

"Exactly" Artemus smiled enjoying Paige's ever growing frustration.

"And just how am I supposed to find it? Pretend, that I actually do have telekinetic powers like my big sister Prue and call out the word lantern?"

"Something like that"

"But Paige never knows when that particular power is going to work" Piper protested knowing that the Elder's had initially granted it when Prue died and then took the power back when their oldest sister returned. "It only works when Prue is in her celestial state"

Artemus placed his hands on his hips, "who said the power had to be telekinetic. Paige is part white lighter, she should be able to sense her charges"

"How can I sense a charge that doesn't have the ability to call for me?"

"Search your heart Paige, you were born to do this" Artemus reminded coaxing the witchlighter just a little. "Close your eyes and try to feel for it"

"Just give it a try" Piper whispered encouragingly.

"Fine" Clenching her jaw, Paige closed her eyes and then took in a deep cleansing breath. She stood still for several seconds and then peeled open one eye "now what do I do?"

"Believe and call for the lantern" Artemus instructed nodding to Piper to rub Paige's back.

"You can do this Sis just focus on the lantern you're suppose to find"

Paige closed her eyes again and began to concentrate. "Lantern"

After several seconds, orbs began to appear swirling around her until she disappeared.

"Where'd she'd go?" Piper asked looking to Artemus who could only smile.

"To the last lantern"

In another chamber of the dimension, Paige opened her eyes. A dark mist and spider webs were all around her. "Piper? Artemus?" she looked around for several seconds. "Okay where am I?"

Bravely she took a step, mindful of the broken glass at her feet that was serving a grave stone to the unwanted children that had been lost. Moving slowly she felt herself kick something hard, a rock.

"Whoops" It wasn't until she looked down at the ground that she saw a faint glow coming from beneath the rumble. "I found it" Paige fell to her knees and began to dig until she saw the light begin to bright "Piper! Artie, I found it!"

Gently Paige picked it up and dusted off the cracked glass wondering how the light inside had managed to survive. It was then she noticed the tag.

"Matthews" she gasped "I don't believe it"


	39. Chain Reaction Part II

A/N: I am going to decline answering any questions about Paige at the moment. I don't want to give the storyline away.

_**Pinky:** Thanks for the awesome review. Sorry for making you frustrated. The end of school is crazy. No time to write. I glad you liked the Paige and Piperness. I also may expand upon the Fog Demon at some point.** Prince Halliwell: **Yes, I prefer the See'r from season 4 over Charisma. I'm glad you liked the line about Paige grumbling to the Elders over Artemus' return. **EmmaLou: **Thanks for taking time to review. Natalie is one of my most favorite characters to write.**Moonfirefaiy: **I usually end my stories somewhere between 40-45 chapters so it won't be any longer than 45 unless I get a wild hair.** Faith Kingsley, The Cheese-Fairy, Prue Trudeau**: Your reviews are always awesome!_

**Eternally Charmed: Chain Reaction Part II**

"Matthews? I don't believe it"" Paige gasped reading the tag again. Was the last remaining lantern really hers? Slowly Paige sank to her knees clutching the lantern close to her chest.

"Believe it, Paige. You like many others have a child with an unfulfilled destiny" Tears gathered behind Paige's lashes as Piper and Artemus orbed in behind her, watching the witch sob.

"The birth of your daughter is meant to resurrect all of the souls of the Lost Dimension" Artemus moved closer towards the crying witch while Piper stayed in the back forcing her own emotion from misting her eyes.

"The sixth spot of the angelic ones" Piper muttered to herself, knowing that the child could only belong to Glenn.

"Why did you do this?" Paige looked up at Artemus with a river of tears running down her face. At the moment the pain of having Glenn's child was a cross too great for her to bear.  
Why do the Elder's keep punishing me this way?" First they'd taken away her adoptive parents, and then Prue and finally Glenn. Surely they would end up somehow taking away her unborn daughter too.

Artemus sank into the dirt alongside Paige. "They aren't punishing you Paige. Glenn's child is meant to be a gift".

" I don't want it!" Still clutching the lantern, Paige continued to hold it close. She didn't want to keep it, but she didn't want to let it go either.

"You need to open the lantern, Paige" Piper said calmly from where she stood acting as the voice of reason.

Stubbornly Paige shook her head, allowing more tears to drizzle down her ivory face. "I can't. It's too-too painful"

"Then let me" Born as Paige's guardian twin. Artemus was the only other being with power to release the little lights of life. Reaching out gently he pried the lantern out of Paige's fingers and proceeded to open the little glass door releasing the dozens of eager lights that were just waiting to swirl into Paige.

Slowly he stood up and looked back at Piper who was wiping tears away from her own face as the lights enveloped her baby sister implanting themselves deep within her womb.

"My work is done" Atermus told before disappearing into a set of his own Angelic lights.

Paige remained on her knees rubbing her stomach. "It's-it's not suppose to happen this way" she sniffled as Piper stepped up beside her and began to rub her back.

"I know, Honey" she rubbed Paige's back for several more seconds pausing in thought. "Paige you've been a very special gift. In their own way, this Elders are letting have a second chance with Glenn".

Piper cupped Paige's elbow helping to her feet before engulfing her into a hug.

"I don't want things to happen this way Piper" Paige whispered before dissolving them both into a swirl of orbs headed for home.

When they arrived back at the manor, the entire family was gathered in the attic, standing around the book. Prue was holding Austin. Amanda and Ally were at her side along with Andy.

"Did you find the last lantern?" Phoebe asked glancing at Paige.

"Yeah, we did" Paige answered softly flicking Piper an intense gaze. Piper looked at the Paige for a moment and instantly picked up on that her baby sister was not ready to share the news of Glenn's child with the family yet.

"The lantern has been delivered to it's destine owner" Piper answered before directing her attention to her own family.

"When did you get back?" Piper smiled at Leo. He was standing on the opposite side of the book of Shadows holding Melinda. Piper walked towards her husband to snatch their daughter from his arms.

"Mommy I wanted a pretty headband, like Ally's" Melinda pointed towards her older cousin who was protectively holding the priceless floral band tightly onto her head.

"I'll see what I can do about later but first we to save your baby cousin from becoming the bride to the Source of all evil" Tenderly Piper swept a kiss to Melinda's forehead shushing her as they all prepared to try and channel a premonition from Austin.

"Okay, Prue, you and Andy need to both have a hand on Aussie. Amanda and Ally need to holding onto Andy" Phoebe directed hoping that Andy's spiritual bond with his daughters would link them all to Ayleia. "If I'm lucky, we'll all get killer premonition"

"Amanda put your hand on Aus and Ally, you hold on to me" Andy said smiling as his two oldest obeyed. Andy then slipped his hands under Prue's taking a hold of Austin.

_

* * *

_

_Premonition_

_Dressed in street clothes, Andy burst through the front doors of the manor, firing at the red-eyed demon known to him as Agent Rodriguez._

"NO!"

_The useless bullets merely bounced off the demon prompting him to retaliate with a massive energy ball. _

"Andy!" From corner of the room Phoebe screamed as the energy ball hit Andy square in the chest sending him sailing across the room into a glass curio cabinet

* * *

Amanda screamed at the horrifying vision jumping back away from her father and Austin.

"What the hell was that?" Andy pulled his hands from underneath his daughter glaring at Prue.

"I don't know" Prue said slowly visibly shaken over what they'd just seen.

"What did you see?" Phoebe asked worried over the intense gaze that was passing between her sister and husband.

"We saw Andy's death from the past" Prue said slowly, baffled.

All three of the remaining sisters shifted their eyes equally confused. "The past?"

No sooner had the question left Phoebe's lips when Austin suddenly disappeared in a red glow from Prue's arms followed by two remaining sisters, Melinda and finally Paige.

"Prue?" Andy suddenly felt a strange wave wash over him prompting the white lights of his powers pull out of his body and ascend heavenward.

"ANDY!" Prue screamed watching Andy dissolve into the red lights that had taken Paige and all of the children.

Panic choked Piper's voice and her body trembled. "Leo? Leo what's happening?"

**

* * *

**

**May 1999**

Piper froze Rodriquez as she and Phoebe ran over to Andy who laying on his back in the midst of shards of glass and broken wood.

"Andy?" Piper shook his body while Phoebe laid her head on his chest. "He's still alive it worked" She then looked at the Claddagh ring on his right index finger and smiled. It had been no easy feat for Prue to retrieve it but thankfully she'd been able to swallow her pride and face Victor.

"He's okay Prue!"

Slowly Prue pushed to her feet from where she lay on the floor, pretending to have been knocked unconscious by Piper to advert an energy ball. Crossing the room. She looked down at Andy and swallowed with hatred flashing in her eyes.

"Unfreeze him" she told Piper motioning to Rodriguez while Phoebe dug a spell from her pocket.

"We have to say the spell hurry."

With a flick of Pipers wrist, the demon unfroze to hear the sisters reciting a spell.

Wings of time gather 'round  
Give me wings to speed my way

_Rush me forward on my journey_

_Let tomorrow by today_

Rodriguez looked around watching the hands of the clock travel at the light speed as they all journey forward into time. "Stupid Witch! I'll kill you all!" Another energy ball formed in his hand as Prue stepped protectively in front of her sisters. Calmly she lifted her hand as it left his fingers.

Phoebe and Piper cringed watching the demon scream before exploding into bits.

"We did it" Phoebe exclaimed.

Prue crossed back over to Andy falling to her knees as he began to groan. A hand flew to the back his head, signaling pain.

"Easy" Prue slid her hand behind her neck helping the dazed inspector to a seated position

"You did it" he smiled into her lips.

Prue kissed him for several seconds before winding her arms around his neck into a hug.

"Thank you," she said to figure standing in the corner.

"My work here is done" Natalie smiled back tightly feeling the elation of her victory before disappearing into a flurry of Orbs.

**

* * *

**

**Present**

"Leo answers us!" Prue demanded equally as frantic as her middle sister. "What is going on?"

Leo looked heavenward before offering an answer. "I'm not certain but I think the past has just been changed"

"Wh-what does that mean?" Piper shrieked furious.

Sullen, Phoebe spoke the words Leo didn't want to say "It means that Paige and the girls may no longer exist"

A/N:** Just to clear up any confusion here. Everyone who disappeared is somehow linked Andy having his Tracer powers. Yes that includes Paige since in my world it was Amanda's birth and Andy being attacked by the wendigo that brought Paige to her sisters.**


	40. Revenge of the See'r

A/N: _All I have to say about the last set of reviews is wow and thank you! **Lucy Knight**: Thanks so much for your kind words. I've definitely return the favor and read your fic. I started to scan over it and it looks quite orignial**RJF: **I'm glad you like Amanda; she's my favorite because of the fading in Dream Wedding too. Thanks so much for the compliments. Yeah, Prue and Andy are kind of my Charmed thing. **Prince Halliwell:** I'm still not going to answer any questions about Paige's baby right now you'll have to wait and see. Chapters left? Uhmm less than 5 probably. As for a sequel, I am going to leave the series open for one. I'm also leaving the door open for Artemus to return, though he has served most of his purpose for this fic**Princess Pinky: **I wish I had a cell phone so I could read from bed! LOL. I'll explain where Andy has gone in this chapter. You have made some excellent inferences but like Prince Halliwell you'll have to wait and see! . **Zythe! **Welcome back! I have missed your reviews. Here's a short run down of the high points:  
_

Prue and Piper discovered that that Amanda, Ally, Austin and Melinda have destine futures as the Angelic Ones. Each has a special gift that controls some aspect destiny. Dantalian then pulled a fast one by impregnating Prue with a demonic essence, which she stole from Andy. Andy and Dantalian now share a demonic/tracer child, Alyeia. Natalie switched sides, vowing to help the Source crown Ayleia as the new dark priestess, and to destroy the charmed ones by changing the past.

**Eternally Charmed: Revenge of the See'r**

"There definitely seems to be a ripple in the past" Melinda Warren gazed into the fountain of visions watching the past Prue save Andy's life. Prue and Leo were beside her "It appears that someone has gone back in time to help you engineer a way to preserve Andy's life"

"Leaving us without a mortal Tracer" Prue crossed her arms over her chest, watching a vision of her happy self with Andy just minutes after he was to have been killed.

"That is correct, the previous Mortal Tracer has been recalled to reclaim the position"

"Andy's Grandfather" Prue answered knowingly while Leo filled in the rest of the missing pieces.

"If Andy never dies saving Prue then he never comes into his powers"

Prue continued to keep her eyes focused on the vision of herself with Andy realizing her past self had no idea how much good she'd just undone. "Which also means that Mom never has a reason to cast the reuniting spell that brings Andy and I back together, therefore we never have Amanda, which means Natalie never kidnaps her and gives her to Paige-

"Which means, Piper and I never have Melinda" Leo finished sadly as the water focused on a happy moment with Piper and Phoebe smiling arms wrapped around one another and proud of their accomplish to defy death. .

"And the Greater Good is left without the destine Angelic Ones" Melinda frowned waving a hand over the water to will the vision away. Once again the water returned to it's normal calmness inviting the birds and butterflies who roamed in Melinda's garden to bask within the fountain.

"I want you to ask the Elders to send me back" Prue looked at Melinda determinedly knowing that if she had the chance to go back in time she could convince her past self to let Andy go.

Melinda lifted her hand to a fluttering butterfly calling it rest inside her palm. "I am sorry but I cannot do that Prudence. The risk of other time ripples being made is too great. The lives of many mortals and witches would be at stake. You and your sisters will need to find a way to reserve this on your own."

Prue's green eyes flashed fire and she couldn't hold back her tongue. "So after all I've done you and the Elders are just going to desert us in our time of need?"

Melinda's face became slightly crestfallen as she lifted her hand freeing the butterfly. "It is not what is in my heart my daughter but rather the will of the greater good as High Priestess I know you understand that"

Prue nodded slightly as her angelic mentor faded away. "Good luck my daughter, you have all of the Halliwells magic on your side"

Prue slid into Leo awaiting arms and together they orbed home to deliver the news to an anxious Piper and Phoebe.

"Wh-what? What do mean someone has changed the past? Evil just can't do that!" Piper screeched with her heart rocketing with anger. "I won't accept that, I just wont"

"Piper for the moment we have too" Leo begged placing his hands just millimeters over Piper's shoulder.

At the sensation of the fingertips hovering over her skin Piper whirled pointing a finger" Don't touch me!" she paused for a moment crossing her arms over her chest. "I can't believe the Greater Good has deserved us like this! After all we've done!" We are so quitting after find a way to get them back" Piper then looked heavenward shouting at the top of her lungs. "Did you hear that? We're quitting!"

"You don't mean that Piper" Phoebe scoffed softly knowing her sister was just speaking out emotional heartache.

"Yes, I do. I always mean it! Damn Elders, they just think they just let evil take my child like that they are dead wrong"

"The Elders didn't take Melinda Piper, evil did and I think a better question is what happened to the girls and where are Paige and Andy? I mean it stands to reason if the past has been changed that Paige and Andy are still alive right?" Phoebe's head cocked slightly looking at Leo and Prue for assurance.

"They should be unless somehow they both suffered an early death"

"But what happened to the girls?" Piper muttered calmly into the front window staring dismally out into space. "They just can't be gone like they never existed"

Leo felt his own heart began to break. "Magic had destiny for them and now that their destiny is unfilled their souls are probably in limbo"

"In a lantern?" Phoebe added glancing at the empty lantern that Paige and Piper had brought back from the dimension of the lost not noticing Piper's face suddenly blanche.

"Lantern" she repeated tiny lights suddenly began to glow inside. "Oh my God" Piper crossed to the table where the lantern and picked it up. "The baby inside this lantern was Paiges"

"WHAT?" Phoebe and Prue exclaimed together.

Yes, Artemus appeared and told Paige that it was her destiny to have Glenn's angelic child, so he opened the lantern and the lights went inside of her just like they did to me when Paige brought home Melinda's lantern."

"That means that Amanda, Ally Austin and Melinda must have lanterns too," Prue said deductively adverting to her eyes to a bubbled eyed Phoebe.

"So all we have to do is find out where they are and have Artemus open them!"

Prue shook her head doubtfully; "I don't think it's that simple this time Pheebs, without Andy's powers their destiny's would be changed . . .

The ever-optimistic charmed one refused to accept her older sisters view "Who cares at least they'd still be alive"

"But how do we even know we can summon Artemus?" Piper questioned, "It looked like to me that once he opened Paige's lantern that his spirit moved on"

"It probably did" Leo added "which would mean that his destiny has been fulfilled and that he no longer needs the ability to open lanterns"

Who cares, Phoebe droned, let's just go the dimension of the lost and find the lanterns so that we can protect them from evil. If I know the Source, he'll want them destroyed."

"Phoebe's right" Prue agreed, "We need to find those lanterns and preserve them until we find a way to fix things. The only problem is we can't enter the dimension without Paige" The skeletor protector of the dimension could only open the gate for the chosen guardian.

"So then we find Paige where ever she is and take her there" Phoebe shrugged watching Prue shake her head.

"That would take too long" The oldest Charmed One then glanced at Leo promoting the two to follow suit.

"Are you thinking what I' m thinking?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"Uh huh" Leo needed to glamour himself to look like Paige.

Leo put his hands up chuckling, "Oh…no…that won't work…the skeletor will never believe that-"

"TRY" Piper commanded as they all huddled around the white lighter threateningly. Moments later the humble white lighter glamour himself to look like a brown haired version of Paige dressed in black Capri pants, heels and low cut sleeveless green halter top.

"Honey you look beautiful, now let's go see if we can get our daughter back" Piper's arm slid around his waist while Prue took the opposite side holding Phoebe's hand as the foursome orbed to the opening of the dimension

The big huge wrought iron gate was already jar leading an open path into the chamber of lanterns.

"The gate is already open" Phoebe whispered standing behind Prue. "Do you think the skeletor just let his guard down since Piper and Paige were just here?"

"It's not likely," Leo answered in Paige's voice as they all quietly tiptoed into the chamber single file.

Prue was the first to enter brushing past all of the gunk and spider webs. "Do hear that?" A set of voices taunted at her ears, familiar voices.

Phoebe held onto her oldest sisters hips as they peered around the corner. "That sounds like Paige"

It's the demonic see'r and she has Alyeia. Stay back "Prue warned as two figures came into sight. One was the demonic see'r and she was holding a baby. The other was a figure that resembled a red headed Paige. A third male figure stood behind the see'r protectively aiming a crossbow

"But who's the chick?" Phoebe whispered softly. "It couldn't be the real Paige"

"No" Prue glared heatedly at the See'r as she watched the figure disguised as Paige orb out and then return with 4 small lanterns.

"Are you sure that those are the lanterns of the Halliwell children?" The dark skinned See'r held Ayleia close to her shoulder, protectively.

"They are the only lanterns here" The figure replied placing the lanterns in a large wicker basket lying at the See'rs feet.

"Very well, now that your job is done we no longer have a use for you" The See'r motioned to the darklighter and nodded.

"What?" Quickly the targeted figured shape shifted into true form as the dark lighter prepared to fire..

"Natalie!" Prue blistered yelling over her shoulder. "Leo get out here!"

Leo orbed out instantly as Prue flew into the room, waving her arm at the darklighter. The darklighter wavered slightly and grinned at the crossbow as it went hurling across the room.

"Now my darling" The See'r looked down at Ayleia tapping into her power to conjure. Another crossbow appeared in the darklighters arms.

"Nice Try Witch, but Little Ayleia is immune to your powers" Stealthy he continued his aim, firing one single shot straight at Natalie. The whitelighter shuddered frozen in place, seeing a vision of her own death.

"But your arrow isn't"

"Piper freeze it!" Opening and closing her hands, Piper froze the arrow in mid-flight.

"Natalie orb now"

"She can't.She works for me now" The see'r grinned, "Go on tell them how you came to the Source with a plan to destroy the precious Angelic ones"

"WHAT?" Prue's face-hardened bringing back memories of Natalie's betrayal at Amanda's birth.

"You would never understand" Natalie retorted shamefully almost withering against Prue's gaze.

"Try me"

Piper held an arm out at length holding the frozen arrow at Bay. "Maybe we should deal with Natalie later and just go after the See'r" At the moment, Natalie seemed to purposed no threat to the Charmed Ones.

"Good idea" Phoebe hissed levitating to defensive position over the see'r.

"Do it and I'll destroy the lanterns, all of them" The See'r gazed down at the ground igniting a ring of fire around the wicker basket which held the lost souls of Prue and Piper's children.


	41. The Night the Lights went out In Halliwe...

AN: _For the most part, I am just going to say thank you for the last round of the reviews. **Lucy Knight**: In my stories, the See'r is always the one from season 4. I also prefer the Victor of season 1 to the current actor who plays the part. Ayleia is pronounced I-Lee-Uh. **Princess Pinky:** As usual your rational and memory are right on the mark…or are they…hee-hee. **Fortunate Zyne**: Thanks for the review and welcome to my world! Title is from the song the Night the lights went out in Georgia.  
_

**Eternally Charmed: The Night the Lights went out in Halliwell**

"NO!" Piper couldn't help but give in to the See'rs taunting as she saw the ring of fire gather around the souls of her children. With a rapid movement of her wrists she quickly froze the flames releasing the arrow.

"PIPER NO! SHE's BLUFFING!" Phoebe's scream came too late as she could only watch the arrow continue on its course towards Natalie's chest. Natalie's only chance was Prue.

"PRUE DO SOMETHING!"

Numb by the loss of her family Prue only watched as the arrow sank itself deep into Natalie's chest. A feeling of foreboding swept over her in time with a sick tickle in her gut as Natalie fell to the ground gasping in pain.

"Pr-pr-prue…listen to…m-me." The dying whitelighters voice was barely a whisper.

Prue looked down at her once trusted advisor and then flicked her gaze back up to the see'r.

"My work is done" The See'r locked eyes with Prue, threatening victory. "Now I have no use for these"

All eyes fell upon the lanterns in the light of the See'rs evil grin.

"You can't, only the Guardian of the lost can destroy them" Phoebe slowly sank to the floor holding her defensive stance.

"Can't I?" The See'r taunted. "Now that Paige and Artemus are gone, there is no longer a Guardian for the lost! Only a Guardian of the Doomed!"

Piper's eyes flicked to her oldest sister, as a set of shimmers appeared transforming into a young female warlock dressed in typical demonic black. Her face was pale, that of the Banshee with long white flowing hair and blood red finger nails. "Guardian of the doomed? Prue what in the hell is she talking about?"

"Every magical being of the Greater Good has a counterpart on the other side" Prue said slowly unable to stop the fear that was rising up into her throat.

"And this must be Paige's" Phoebe answered feeling the same sensation of dread. Helena, Guardian of the Doomed was Paige's counterpart from the underworld.

"That is correct" The See'r beamed. As Paige's job was ultimately to give the lost life, Helena's was to destroy it. "Say Goodbye to your precious Angelic Ones!"

"She can't do it" Phoebe muttered to her sisters as the Guardian of the doomed held out of her palms and closed her eyes, creating a high pitched hum. The walls of the cavern began to shake.

"We have to stop her!" Piper's teeth gritted in response to the emotion that was bubbling inside of her. The See'r although conniving was all wise certainly not the type to bluff. The middle Charmed One slowly began to release her hands, which were currently balled up into fists. She had just lifted them upward when Prue's arm swung out slapping her wrists.

"Piper Don't, you might hit Ayleia" At the moment Andy's daughter was the only thing Prue could think about. As evil as the child was about to become in the hands of the Source, she was still the only link they had to saving their lost daughters.

"That's right you might and then there wouldn't be shred of your Mortal Tracer left" The Seer's arms wrapped tighter against Ayleia, shimmering them both out along with the darklighter as bits of rubble began to fall from the walls in an earthquake like fashion.

The sway of the earth was so strong that all three charmed ones fell to their knees covering their ears against the deafening hum.

"Prue we have to do something!" Piper screamed as the glass in the four lanterns began to crack.

Balancing on all fours, Prue squinted sending a telekinetic blast at the guardian, throwing her to the ground. The humming stopped momentarily as Helena attempted to regain her balance in time with Prue's chant.

_Witches of the Halliwell line, I call forth your power to travel through space and time. Come to us, settle here so we may save ones we hold dear!"_

Just as it had when Prue had called the matriarchs to produce the teen angelic ones to save Amanda, thunder once again struck with white starbursts exploding into the air around Helena.

Helena growled swatting at the starbursts trying to launch a counter attack against the destine lanterns destroying some of the bursts with her high-pitched scream. Several of the bursts scattered and some exploded dissolving the souls of several of the past Matriarchs.

"It's not working!" Phoebe shouted just as the remaining bursts swirled around the sisters.

"Yes it is" Slowly Prue crawled to her feet allowing the bursts to enter her body giving her a protective barrier.

"_The power of three will set us free! The power of three will set us free!" _

Piper and Phoebe joined suit, tangling hands with their oldest sister.

"_The Power of Three will set us free!" _

Angelic lights floated out of the lanterns, releasing the souls of Amanda, Ally, Melinda and Austin making a beeline straight for Helena attacking the guardian with the power of a swarm.

Helena screamed forcing her pitch to heighten as bits of flesh began to break away from her body in the swarm of white angelic lights until finally nothing was left an explosive blast that rocked the sisters breaking their chant.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe all turned from the explosion momentarily shielding themselves from the debris.

"It Worked!" Phoebe beamed turning back the spot where Helena had been standing. Nothing but a scorch mark remained.

"No it didn't" Grief choked Piper's voice as she looked at the spot where the lanterns had been. The explosion had left nothing but broken glass in their places. "They're gone".

Tears freely fell from Phoebes eyes, while a river rushed from Piper's as they lifted their lashes heavenward. The angelic lights were ascending upward along with the bursts of the Matriarchs.

"This can't be happening, we beat Helena"

"But not before she broke the lanterns" Piper sobbed. Piper and Phoebe clung to one another while Prue remained quite, stoic, and grim faced. Her only thought now was Natalie and why she had betrayed them, killing her children.

"WHY?" Prue sank to her knees grabbing the dying white lighters collar yanking her head upward. "WHY?"

Natalie gasped unable to hold back a grimace. "The-ir destiny needed to be reset" The love that Prue shared with Andy had created a power too great. 'I did what needed to be done"

"WE TRUSTED YOU!" Prue roared shaking Natalie viciously.

"And you should still" Natalie swallowed with her jaw quavering. There is a greater evil, Prue. One that will destroy you all…"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY TRUE EVIL!" Piper shrieked, still clinging to Phoebe.

"Greater evil?" Prue's eyes beaded back and forth watching Natalie's face as the last of the dark lighter poison worked it's magic.

Natalie's lips moved unable to form audible works forcing Prue to dip her ear down to the white lighters mouth hearing Natalie's last breath. "Ayleia"


	42. Witches in Fins

**AN: Okay, I'm finally back in business, hope everyone hasn't forgotten this one. Curious: I disabled my account for awhile b/c I wasn't able to get to a computer.**

**Eternally Charmed: Witches in Fins**

Prue sat barefoot on a large rock with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring dismally out into the water as the waves crashed against the shore. Oh how nice it would be to give into the call of the sea right now she thought thinking of her sisters. She'd let them down by somehow letting evil slip into her Utopian afterlife. The afterlife she had chosen because she wanted to remain on earth with her sisters and children rather than moving on as an angelic spirit.

"Maybe I'm the one that should have vanished" she thought dryly thinking of Piper was back at the manor crying her eyes out over the lose of Melinda's lantern. If Prue had taken her second option, to leave her family behind at least she'd still have Andy and Austin right. Paige would still alive, and probably Glenn too. Piper would still have Melinda.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to think that way Prudence. You are much to powerful of a witch to let self doubt cloud second guess your judgment"

Prue whirled around to see the angelic shape of Melinda Warren standing behind the rock.

"Melinda" Prue said softly

The always-smiling apparition circled around the rock so that she was now standing beside it. "I've always loved the smell of the sea and admired it unstoppable strength"

"Right now, I'd like to throw myself in it" Prue grumbled wishing she weren't immortal.

"You have that same unstoppable strength Prudence"

"Forgive me if for once, I say I don't believe you"

Melinda scowled playfully, "now you are starting to sound like Piper, rather than strong leader of Wicca that you are"

"Maybe I don't want to be a Wiccan leader anymore" Prue pulled her white cap off of her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's your destiny and the Elder's have sent me to bring you home" Melinda held out her hand motioning Prue down from the rock.

"I'm not going back" Prue shook her head, "Not without Andy and the girls." As for the Elders, they had betrayed her" The Elders knew nothing of Natalie's plan until time had been changed" Melinda defended reading Prue's mind. "Even with all of our seer's of Goodness they were unable to foresee the darkness that she would bring"

A pause lapsed between the two immortal high priestess as shimmers appeared before them on the sand forming in the mortal shapes of Cole, Phoebe and a very red faced Piper. Phoebe had a found an old spell in the book of Shadows.

"Prue we need to go back in time to stop you from saving Andy" Phoebe stated urgently watching her older sister shake.

"I can't " Prue returned refusing to make eye contact with either of her siblings.

"What do mean you can't?" Was this really Prue talking? Piper's hands were on her hips, eyebrows knitted. "You get your wiccan ass off that rock and down here so that Phoebe and I can cast the spell!"

Prue simply shook her head as she pulled her to her feet. "My time as a witch is done. I'm through with magic"

"Excuse me?"

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? Prue you're scaring us". Phoebe looked warily at Melinda for an answer as Prue continued to stare out into the sea.

"Prudence has chosen a new destiny," Melinda said quietly. "She has willfully given up her title as Wiccan leader". Again reading Prue's mind, Melinda could see that Prue was in great emotional pain, the type of pain that came when one needed to move onto another life.

"SHE CAN'T!" Piper bellowed, "she's already chosen her destiny"

"Our destiny" Phoebe added softly as gold lights began to appear all around Prue. "Prue don't do this" Phoebe begged.

Prue stood with her eyes closed holding her palms out. "Take me away from where I don't want to be; give my life to the sea!"

"Prue Stop!" Piper roared. But it was too late. Before their eyes, Prue transformed into a set of glittering gold scales and a tail; she was now half human, half fish. A mermaid if you will.

"I can't the sea is calling to me" Stealthy, Prue dove from the rock into the waves. "It's where I belong"

"Oh that isn't true" Phoebe scoffed, "You hate the water". Even though Prue had defeated her fear drowning long ago, she still hadn't overcome her fear of abandonment.

"PRUE! PRUE!" Piper went rushing forward falling to her knees, watching as her sister crashed into the waves and swam away. "Prue come back, don't leave us! We need you!" Tears ran down Piper's faces as she fisted the sand. "Please, don't leave again. Please!"

Phoebe slid beside Piper cradling her arms. "She's gone, just like the girls we can't bring her back" Phoebe kissed Piper's forehead blinking away her own tears.

Melinda frowned watching as her chosen Monarch disappeared from sight. "No I'm afraid you can't, but you can still save Ayleia"

"Why would we want to save her?" Piper growled giving in her own anger and pain. "It's because of her Mother that we're in this mess"

"Piper she's just a baby" Phoebe's eyes shot towards the middle sister who was starting to sound a little too much like Prue.

"I don't care!" Piper whirled upon her only remaining sister and Melinda. "Prue, Andy, Paige, Melinda, Amanda…. they're all dead!"

"Prue isn't dead Piper" she's just chosen a new destiny. Melinda answered softly "and as for the others, their souls are just waiting to be reborn at the new hand of destiny."

"The new hand of Destiny?" Phoebe questioned cocking her head. "You mean they're all still alive?"

"But of course" Melinda nodded. "When Natalie had gone back into time to prevent Andy from dying, she inadvertently gave both Andy and Paige a new destiny. The Elders would have informed us if they were dead"

"But what about our children?" Piper's jaw clenched, forcing Melinda to smile.

"You will need Ayleia to answer that" A swirling of bright lights formed engulfing the Matriarch instantly.

"Great, just great" Piper chanced at look at Phoebe who was now standing upon the rocks where Prue had been.

"At least it's a shot" Phoebe turned standing above her sisters, "I mean what more do we have lose?".

Piper sighed offering Phoebe a hand as she jumped down from the rock, "Oh I don't know we could end like Prue" A shot of the Prue's glittering tail from underneath a wave caught their attention.

"Mmm…Mmm…Ah…No" Phoebe shook her head.

Piper released Phoebe's hand. "Uh…Pheebes, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that our sister might just need a handsome merman to save her soul from it's unfeeling torture"

"Merman?" Piper's lips pursed watching Phoebe's pearly whites beam. "Phoebe!"

"I'll tell you later, but first we need to go visit our friend the Source and rescue Ayleia before the coronation"

"And just how are we going to do that?" Without Prue and Paige, Piper had no hope for the power of just two.

"Simple, we're going to follow Prue…the Source will be looking for witches, not mermaids".

"You aren't serious?"

"Aren't I?"

Before Piper could blink, Phoebe was repeating the same the spell that Prue had used with some simple modifications. "Take us away from where we don't want to be; let us use our magic to cloak usunder the sea. Give us new strength the Charmed three we shall ever be!"

"Phoebe!" Piper's mouth formed a perfect "O" as she felt her feet give weigh to an enormous gold fin and gold scales. "Oh….Oh…."

"C'mon!" Phoebe shouted donning a fin of her own, "if we don't go now, we'll never catch Prue!"

**Afterlife**

From her foutain in the heavens Melinda watched as both Piper and Phoebe dove into the sea. "Why didn't you tell them about Andy and Paige?" A voice said from behind her. Melinda waved her hand over the water causing the vision of the sisters to disappear.

"Zola, I would suspect that you be happy over that decision" Melinda smiled tighly at the dark skinned Elder.

"You are protecting the high priestess"

"Perhaps, I am," Melinda Warren sniffed cooley.

"You do not think she could handle the consequences of Natalies betrayal?" the two godlike figures stood still for a moment letting silence pass, "So you rather that she's used her human emotions to banish herself to the sea?"

Melinda shook her head, Prue would find a way to get her family back, one way or another. "You know nothing about human emotions, true love or the depth of Halliwell magic"

"Perhaps, I do not" Zola droned slowly "but I do know that the longer time stays changed the harder it will be to reverse."I do not want it known that the high preistess has given up her destiny, as ruler to the Wiccan realm. The Source will find out soon enough and once Alyeia is annointed there will be no stopping him."

"The fall out will be great" Melinda sighed, "but at the least the Charmed Ones will still be alive"

"If you're lucky"

"If we're lucky" Melinda corrected.

**Villiage of the Forgotten**

"Andy where are we?" A cool dark mist surrounded Paige causing her to shiver. A void of darkness was all around her with the exception of the floating shadows of dead spirits that danced above her head "Are we dead?"

Andy pressed his hands up against something that felt like a wall, feeling his hands slip right through. "No death isn't like this, at least it wasn't for me".

"How did we get here?" Paige panted feeling the cold sweep through her into her throat and nose. "I'm freezing"

"I'm not sure," Andy moved away from the wall slipping off his leather jacket and placed it over Paige's shoulders. "Here"

"Thank you" she smiled forcing icy breath from her nose. "Wait a minute, if we're here where are the girls? They disappeared with us" Paige's head jerked about. "Amanda! Ally!"

"They aren't here" Andy's eyes rolled upward roaming the upper area of their new surroundings. The transparent souls hovering above them were long in length with human heads reminding him of the haunted house ride at Disneyland.

"How do you know that?" Paige held the lapels of Andy's jacket, keeping it over her shoulders.

"I'm they're father Paige, I'd know if they were here" A fathers instinct there was nothing stronger.

"Not without your powers" Paige retorted sassily

"I don't need my powers for that" Andy's left eye narrowed looking down at his youngest sister in-law.

"But we do need powers to get out of here" Paige replied softly feeling the temperature drop another few degrees. "Why am I so cold!"

"Because you no longer exist"

"What?" Paige's head whipped around as she moved closer to Andy. "Who said that?"

"I did" A ghostly figure with no face appeared before them forcing Andy's chin to lift upward. The apparition reminded him of the tall man, only transparent.

"Who are you?" the Mortal Tracer demanded sharply mindful to become protective of Paige.

"The bearer of Forgotten Souls" The ominus figure started to laugh, a hideous howl as hollow souls in the shape of bats started to swarm about the nearly arrived prey.


	43. Halliwells Never After

**A/N**: _I will try to answer everyone's question as to why Phoebe and Piper followed Prue in this chapter. **Prince Halliwell**: The Conclusion is coming up next. As for a sequel, well you'll have to wait and see! Thanks to everyone who took time to review. I'm promise to return the favor by catching up on everything that I've missed._

**Eternally Charmed: Halliwell Never After**

Andy shielded Paige as tornado like winds started to surround them. Hiding her face behind his back Paige squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "I don't need your protection, what I need is MAGIC!"

"FORCEFIELD!" she shouted in hopes that somehow a spark of magic still lay deep inside her. When nothing happened, Paige gripped Andy's forearm holding on as tight as she could. The force of the wind was literally making her feel as if she was being ripped apart from her body.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!"

"Your destiny is being recycled" the bearer of forbidden souls laughed as the magical duo started to become transparent.

"No" Paige whispered, this wasn't happening. Soft mewing words slowly began to form at the corners of her mouth as she felt herself being torn away from the magical life that she'd known. Flashes of meeting her sisters appeared in her mind, along with the faces of the all of the innocents she'd helped to save, the faces of the Angelic ones and finally Glenn.

**Source's Lagoon**

Prue swam fast and furiously, until she reached an underwater cavern known as the Source's lagoon. Phoebe and Piper followed. When the three mermaid sisters reached the surface of the pool Piper heaved in a mighty breath, gasping slightly. "Prue what are you doing?"

"She's trying to save our destiny without us without emotions, the high priestess should be magically unstoppable. " Phoebe replied clinging to the concrete side. "Becoming a mermaid was the only way she could keep her immortality and destroy Alyeia without feeling her lose."

Prue shot her younger sister a look, "you shouldn't have followed me, and this isn't your fight"

"The hell it isn't!" Piper snapped giving her big sister an equally heated look.

Prue ignored Piper's stare keeping her eyes on Phoebe.

"Prue destroying Alyeia isn't the way out this" Phoebe defended reading the oldest Halliwell's thoughts. Melinda had told them that Alyeia was the key to getting the Angelic ones back.

"Alyeia was born from evil" Prue retorted giving her tail a mighty slap against the water so that waves started to ripple. Natalie had told her that Alyeia was to become the new source. In her mind, she had to stop it.

"But she was also born of good" Phoebe reminded, "An angelic good"

Not allowing herself to think of Andy, Prue declined to answer. Her only thought was to stop the coronation. Somehow she suspected that Natalie's intentions of turning back weren't completely evil.

The sound of footsteps marching in precession stopped their conversation.

"Look" Piper whispered. From a distance, the three sisters could see the See'r carrying Alyeia towards the water with the Source and his loyal subjects following. The Source was dressed in his red winged cloaked, the others in hooded black.

"Hide, hide, hide!" Phoebe hushed, diving back under the water with Piper and Prue so that they could watch what was happening from just below the surface. Thankfully this part of the lagoon was shallow, yet dark enough that the sisters could settle towards the bottom without being seen.

Torches were lit as an ambassador to the Source shouted. "All Hail, Princess Ayleia!""Ayleia"

"_Ayleia"  
_

All took a knee as the See'r placed the half angelic infant on an altar. The babe fussed slightly as the cold granite seeped through her black christening gown.

"Ssh…ssh" The See'r commanded placing a finger to the child's lips. "This is your birth right" Alyeia hushed instantly with Phoebe growling furious from underneath the water.

"Her birthright is among, Angels"

The See'r then placed a crown of dark thorns around Ayleia's head. "Do you all swear alligence to our new Queen, and daughter of the darkness?"

"All Hail Princess Alyeia!" the ambassador shouted.

The crowed cheered for a moment until the Source raised a hand, silencing the crowd. "Anoint the her with the waters of darkness"

The See'r nodded and picked up a goblet, setting to the side of the altar and calmly water to the water's edge intent on filling the cup.

"Oh no you don't" Piper bristled from below.

As the See'r knelt she captured the faces of the three mer-witches in the reflection of her cup.

"THE CHARMED ONES!" she shouted just as Phoebe and Piper shot from the water pulling the See'r in.

Phoebe wrapped the See'r tight into a headlock pulling her beneath the water, embarking in an aquatic struggle. "You aren't taking my niece!"

Rising back to the surface Piper simultaneously shot blasts of water from her hands forcing the crowd back. Her new mermaid genetics enhanced her magically differently. "Okay, that's not what I was hoping for but I guess it works"

"Protect the child!" The Source bellowed right before disappearing into his flame.

"Coward" Piper snipped using her tail to create a huge wave as one of the hooded figures started towards Alyeia. The figure wavered slightly and then held out a hand, forcing the water back at Piper.

The mer-witch tumbled head over heels crashing into the side wall of the lagoon with such a force that fireworks exploded behind Piper's eyes, leaving her body to slump lifelessly back into the water.

"Piper!" Phoebe could only watch as Piper's body floated to the bottom continuing her struggle with the see'r. Seeing that the mer-witch was caught slightly off guard, the See'r managed to struggle enough to break Phoebe's grip allowing her hands to conjure an athame.

"Stupid witch who will save you now?"

Phoebe gasps taking in a water as the blade pieced through her abdomen and back. The See'r smiled watching the witches' body go taut then limp and finally joining her sister's body under the sea.

"NO!" Red Crimson colored the water around Prue forced as her body to astral protect into two separate beings. Her scream was so piercing that it was heard throughout the seven seas.

Astral Prue dressed in Angelic form appeared beside the altar opposite of the hooded figure.

"We meet again" The hooded figure smiled as she drew back her hood.

"Dantalian" Astral Prue snarled. But how? Dantalian was still the only creature who would destroy the angelic side of Prue.

"In a magical world anything is possible" A wet but vindictive See'r joined Dantalian.

"It certainly is" Prue returned quickly snatching Alyeia from the altar and astraling back into her mer-witch body.

"Destroy her quickly!"

"My pleasure" Dantalian grinned cocking her head as Prue's astral body joined the mermaid half.

"How quickly you forget" Dantalian raised her hand, pulling back the astral side of Prue. A flaming ball of fire then emerged in the dark priestess hand shooting straight at Prue, hitting it's astral target right through the heart.

The mer half of Prue felt searing pain and then degenerated into a pile of sea salt floating to the bottom of the sea to join the bodies of her sisters.

Dantalian and the See'r stood of the edge of the lagoon, each smiling with a hand on Alyeia. The See'r then knelt scooping a hand full of water into her palm. Rising to her feet she let the water drizzle onto Alyeia's forehead.

"Princess Ayleia, I officially crown you the new Queen and high Priestess of Darkness!"

**Afterlife**

Up in the heavens, Melinda stood in the center of Garden gazing into her all seeing fountain. Patty and Penny were with her all had tears drizzling down their cheeks. Their beloved Charmed Ones were gone.

Zola stood on the opposite side of the fountain. "There was nothing you could have done differently," he whispered, before leaving the matriarchs to grieve. It the greater good has suffered it's greatest lost yet. Evil had finally won.


	44. Destine to Die

A/N: _Thanks for all of the great reviews! I am going to draw this one to quick close on this one so the conclusion is next!_

**Eternally Charmed:Destine to Die**

Several days later, Melinda appeared at the manor, before a red faced Leo. An equally haggard looking Cole was beside him. "Leo, Cole we've all been so worried about you"

Leo merely glared at the Priestess of Goodness. "You killed them! You killed my family!"

"Phoebe's gone forever!" Cole's tone mirrored Leos with flashes of Belthazor fading in and out.

"We have all suffered a great lose" Melinda returned quietly. "But destiny must go on"

"How?" Leo blasted balling his fists.

"As it was intended" A glint of light caught Melinda's eye and she smiled as she walked over to the mantel and reached for the lantern in which Paige and Piper had retrieved from the dimension of the lost. It was still here and glittering brightly, she breathed thankfully knowing that the lantern carried the future angelic daughter of Paige and Glenn.

Melinda pulled the lantern to her chest hugging it timely. _"A time for everything and everything a place, move me now through time and space may no longer your destiny be eased"  
_  
"What's she doing?" Cole jumped to his feet looking dismayed as Melinda and the lantern disappeared.

"Making things right" Leo replied slowly staring into the dissolving angelic lights.

Cole gave his angelic brother in-law a sideways glance, "Yeah well I think I've had enough of the Greater Good trying to make things right!" Belthazor then appeared looking rageful.

"Are you with me?"

Leo nodded slowly, and together the two shimmered out.

Meanwhile Melinda continued to cling to the lantern tightly as she appeared in a corridor of Bay General Hospital just as Paige and Glenn were coming down the hall a quick glance to a name plate outside the door, revealed the name: Prue Halliwell, Privacy Please. "This must be the day of Austin's birth" It was also the day that Glenn was to be killed by the shape shifter disguised as Andy. Melinda looked heavenward breathing thankfully, "I am not too late"

A set of familiar voices coming down the hall caused the matriarch slight alarm. It was Paige and Glenn. "They mustn't see me". Quickly Melinda ducked into a nearby storage closet where an orderly was arranging supplies. The orderly looked at Melinda strangely noting her white angelic robes.

"There's a costume party in the children's wing" The Angelic spirit blurted quickly before stepping into the hall. Paige and Glenn were just entering Prue's room unknowing of the shapeshifter that was inside. Melinda's lips pursed with certain anguish as Glenn began to speak.

"_Hey Andy" Glenn said unwittingly not knowing about the Shape Shifter._

_Startled the shape shifter whirled, letting his eyes flash demonic red._

"_That's not Andy" Paige swallowed. But before she could react the shape shifter had already created a huge energy ball, aimed directly at the red headed witch._

"_Paige!" Glenn turned into Paige shoving her from harm._

"_Force Field!" Paige tried to protect them but the energy ball was so powerful that it broke through the protective blue shield that was surrounding them, hitting Glenn directly in the back._

"_Argh…P-Paige?" Glenn felt a white-hot pain surge through him followed by an explosive blast._

"_Glenn!" Paige desperately tried to grab hold on to his body as it disintegrated into nothing but dust. "Glenn!" _

_The shapeshifter then made off with Prue._

As Paige knelt of the pile of dust that once was her beloved Melinda stepped into the doorway and open the tiny door to the lantern. "I know you are hurting now Paige, but this child shall bring you more joy than you can ever imagine"

Bright sparkling lights escaped the lantern and descended straight into Paige impregnating her instantly with Glenn's child; the fifth angelic child and the completion of the Angelic Ones.

"This child has the power to stop destiny from being destroyed" Melinda beamed silently before disappearing in her own set of angelic lights. She then appeared on the steps of the manor. At first she seemed a bit a bewildered not certain of way she was there until the sight of Kit nestled on the concrete wall leading up the steps meowed.

"Ssh…" Melinda cautioned, "Prudence and her sisters must not know I am here". The familiar then began to purr cocking her head as if she understood. A car then pulled of front and the demon known as Agent Rodriguez got out.

"The day of our dead Andrew's death" Melinda said inwardly as Kit hissed at the demon. She then saw Andy jump out of his car, weapon readied making a beeline straight for the demon.

Jumping into the bushes, Melinda squeezed her eyes tightly shut as the sound of shots rang out. Her heart lurched at the sound of Andy's anguished scream followed by the sound of broken glass and shattering wood.

Stepping into the doorway, Melinda saw a frozen Rodriguez and glanced into the parlor. Phoebe and Piper were hovering over Andy.

"He's dead" Phoebe told Piper.

"They did it" Melinda smiled thankfully knowing that somehow Paige's unborn child had managed to link with the angelic ones to stop Natalie from altering Andy's death. All would be again.

Orbs appeared and Melinda ascended back into the afterlife to find Zola and the Angel of death.

"What have you done!" Zola raged with veins threatening to pop from his head.

"You have altar the grand design" The angel of death added in his calm but condescending tone.

Melinda's green eyes flashed dangerously at the two beings. "I did what had to be done"

"You went against the greater good!" Zola shouted raising his hands. Charges of electricity released from his fingers hitting the matriarch from all angels. The charges were so intense that Melinda didn't have the chance to react. The blessed spirit fell dead to the ground at once

"MELINDA!" A scream of very pregnant Paige's voice was heard giving Zola just enough time to look over his shoulder to see all four Charmed Sisters standing behind him.

"Damn you" Piper hissed flicking her fingers.

The angel of death could only watch as Zola exploded into a fiery blast. Quietly he stepped aside as the charmed went to the side of the beloved fallen ancestor.

Prue cradled her hand behind Melinda's neck lifting her head slightly. "Melinda don't"

Through pain tears Melinda managed a smile. "You true time of reign has now begun Prudence with the help of your angelic daughters you shall rule with a dignity and grace that the afterlife has never known"

Prue shook her head, crying. "No"

"It's your desiny" Melinda whispered. "All of your destiny's" Slowly the Matriarchs closed and she was gone; forever gone.

"Melinda don't leave us!" Phoebe cried looking heavenward.

"Well this was certainly unexpected" The angel of death disappeared leaving the four Charmed ones to grieve over their fallen ancestor.


	45. Conclusion

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! I am going to draw this one to a close with the possibility of a sequel later on. **Princess Pinky:** I love your reviews! About Melinda's spirit and the baby's name you will have to wait and see! **Prince Halliwell**: as I said I'm leaving everything open for a sequel, so there will be one forthcoming sometime in the future. For the moment I still need some more R&R. **CheeseFairy**: I think this is the part you've been waiting for!

**Conclusion: Eternally Charmed**

Prue and Piper stood on either side of Paige supporting their pregnant baby sister down the stairs.

"Would you two slow down! I can't move that fast!" Now at full term, Paige stopped midway on stairs to let a contraction pass. "Geez, this hurts!"

"It's suppose too" Prue returned keeping a hand firmly on the youngest Charmed Ones' back, "Now come on, let's go or you'll miss your opportunity for pain medication"

The front door flew open and Phoebe appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I've got the car ready!" she announced. "We're taking Prue's in case your water breaks. Her seats are leather and it won't stain as bad"

"Ooo! Thanks" Prue glanced at Phoebe gritting her teeth.

Phoebe started up the stairs joining her sisters. "C'mon honey we don't have all day"

"you're telling me" At that moment Paige's water broke causing all four sisters to jump at the sight of the wet clear liquid hitting the stairs"

"We need to hurry" Piper commented just as Amanda orbed in beside Phoebe.

"Aunt Paige do you want me to invis-orb you? I've been practicing and Daddy says I'm getting real good!" It seemed that now things had been set right with destiny that the oldest Angelic' ones powers were growing by leaps and bounds, proving the wiccan motto that the oldest sibling was destine to be the strongest.

"you'd better not" Prue grumbled softly in Paige's ear "this morning she accidentally orbed Andy into some forgotten wasteland.

Paige smiled sweetly at her oldest niece" You know Angel girl; I think I'd rather go in the car. Your Aunties and I promised each other that from now on we'd only use magic in an emergency"

Amanda looked down at the puddle of water standing at her feet. "Isn't this an emergency"

"Not yet" Piper groaned taking on all of Paige's weight as another contraction hit.

"This one's worse than all of the others!"

"Oh, Oh, maybe Amanda's right, Paige you'd better orb"

Paige opened her eyes, pleading with her oldest sister, "Prue come with me"

"You bet sweetie" Prue was extremely pleased that Paige had asked her to be her breathing coach during the delivery of the first Mathews child." Invisi-Orb us Now" Prue commanded Amanda. "But only to the hospital and no place else"

"Yes Mommy" Amanda answered proudly, "I'll concentrate real hard"

Amanda took a hold of Paige's hand and closed her eyes tightly forming invisible orbs around her favorite aunt and mother transporting them to the waiting room of Bay General.

"Nice job" Prue commented knowing that Amanda's power of invisibility had now surpassed Andy's. In addition to the power of invisible orbing, Amanda had also developed the ability of cloaking; the power to turn others invisible as well as herself.

"now let's get Aunt Paige a wheelchair" Still invisible, Amanda walked over to an empty wheel and pushed towards her weary looking Aunt.

"Thank you but I think I'd rather walk" With the help of Prue and Amanda, Paige managed to shuffle her way over to the elevator doors.

"They're all at the top" Amanda frowned.

"Not for long" Glancing up at the top of the elevator, Prue squinted, telekinetically moving the car down to the ground at lightening speed. The doors opened and several disheveled looking bewildered people got off.

"Okay okay, everybody inside" Once inside the seclusion of the elevator car all three witches turned corporeal again.

Prue looked down at Amanda, "Now orb yourself home and take care of your sisters and Melinda until Daddy get there"

"Yes Mommy" Amanda orbed herself out.

Ava met the two witches at labor and delivery and once Paige was settle left the sisters to their privacy.

"It will be a couple more hours" the gypsy doctor told Prue on her way out the door.

"Feeling better?" Prue sank to the side of the bed brushing a fallen hair away from Paige's face causing a droopy eyed smile to form on the youngest Charmed One's lips.

"yeah these drugs are great"

"Hmm…I wouldn't know" Prue said sourly. "Every time I've been labor it seems there's been some sort of demon involved."

"Don't forget Natalie" Though the rule anal whitelighter had been save from death, Paige smiled a bit giddy knowing that none of them would ever be able to forget Natalie and the destruction she'd almost brought to their lives.

"And above all else don't say the "D" word!" Piper and Phoebe walked through the doorway carrying flowers and balloons anxiously awaiting the birth of their niece.

Phoebe bounced onto the bed opposite of Prue "Not to worry Demons wouldn't dare attack us here"

"She cast a protection and a cloaking spell so that everything would be perfect" Piper commented arranging the flowers to her liking.

"Perfect" Paige let out a heavy sigh, letting unshed tears form in her eyes. How could things be perfect without Glenn?

"Sweetie everything will be perfect" Prue kissed her sisters forehead. "you'll see"

Just as Ava predicted a few more hours passed signaling the time for Paige to push.

Paige's forehead was drenched in sweat as she clung tightly to Prue's hand, exhausted from all of the excitement. "Prue I can't do this"

"yes you can" Prue returned looking at Ava who was positioned at the end of the bed.

"No, No..I can't" Paige twisted her head away from her sister.

"She's needs to push now"

"Push Paige"

Paige's head shook stubbornly, "No, I can't….I can't have this baby by-by-myself"

"Well what if you had some help?" Orbs appeared in the corner of the room and Andy materialized grinning modestly. The Tracer stood still for a moment before stepping out of the way to reveal a second angelic figure behind standing behind him.

"You can do this Paige" Dressed in angelic looking white a transparent Glenn smiled at the mother to be.

"Glenn?" Huge tears rushed down Paige's face as Glenn stepped away from Andy becoming physically whole. His attire to changed to a street clothing consisting of a rocker t-shirt and 501 jeans.

"Maybe you'd better be the one to coach her" Prue smiled stepping out of the way joining Andy so that Glenn could take the place she'd been occupying.

"I can't believe your really here" Paige sniffled happy.

Glenn's bright smile was enough to light up the entire room with newfound joy. "Neither can I"

Prue continued to smile leaning into Andy's chest. "How did you do manage that?"

Andy shrugged and then bent to kiss Prue. "When you are married to the Wiccan High Priestess anything is possible"

"This is something I'm going to have pay for later," Prue whispered into his lips.

"Yeah but it's worth it" Andy's arm slid around Prue's waist keeping her close as they watched a moment of tenderness pass between Paige and Glenn.

"Push Paige" Glenn's words were punctuated with kisses, "our angel can't be born until you push"

"Oh OW! OW!" Paige cried, "are you sure she's an angel? I feel like I'm being ripped apart!" The babies' head was starting to crown and still Paige had yet to push.

Prue slipped from Andy's grasp and walked back over to the bed placing her hand on Paige's stomach. Slowly her hand moved down the length of her body telekinetically pulling her niece from Paige's body.

"You're right, she's angel" Ava smiled wrapping the newest Angelic one in a hospital blanket. "What's her name?" Slowly Ava handed the cooing baby to Paige.

"Glenda, Glenda Rose" Paige returned keeping her eyes set on the daughter that she shared with Glenn.

'Glenda as in the good witch?" Phoebe stood beside Piper and Leo beaming. "Should I click my heels and say there's no place like home?"

"Phoebe!" Piper gave Phoebe a sharp poke to the ribs. "Glenda is a beautiful name Paige.

"It sure is" Glenn replied staring deeply into the Guardian's eyes.

"I can't believe she's here" Paige whispered holding the newborn close. As Paige held her baby daughter a golden light encircled them bonding Mother, Father and daughter in magic.

"She's the guardian of the light" Prue said, knowing that little Glenda would have the power to guide innocents towards the light of goodness.

"Hey let me see her", Phoebe cooed reaching for her new neice. Phoebe reached out her hands and felt her fists hit something hard. "Ouch!"

"Evidently she has Paige's force field powers too" Piper giggled.

Hearing a set of jingles, Leo looked heavenward. "I hate to put a damper on this party but it's almost time for Glenn to get back"

"But he just got here" Paige tore her eyes away from Glenda and looked at her oldest sister. "Prue, it's not fair"

"I know" Prue's lips curved into a frown, "but I don't control the laws of the newly dead, death does"

Paige felt the hair on her neck stand up. Death couldn't take "Newly dead? Has death been keeping track? Glenn has been gone for almost a year!"

Glenn slipped a finger under Paige's chin, "Paige it's okay, we have to go by the rules for a little while until we can be together again just like Andy and Prue." The Angelic man looked at Andy causing the tracer to wink.

"Why don't we give them some family time?"

"Oh good idea" Prue agreed following her two sisters and Leo out the door leaving Andy for last.

"I'll be back at sunrise." Death should be busy until that time.

"Thanks" Glenn smiled grateful for the time he had to spend with Paige and his daughter.

Later that evening at the manor, Andy stood at the bedroom looking deeply out at the horizon. He was so far gone with his own thoughts he didn't hear Prue come up behind with a one year old Austin in her arms.

"You feel her don't you?" Prue handed Ausitn to Andy hoping to break his thoughts over Ayleia.

Andy balked at an answer; he didn't want to admit to Prue that his Tracer connection with Ayleia was driving him crazy instead he kissed Austin's hand as she placed her palm against his lips causing her auric light to shine. The tiny tot could feel her father's pull towards her half sister.

"Daddy's not a very good liar, is he Aus?" Prue said saucily. "Well that's okay, because Mommy will have to see what she can do to ease his mind, after you and sisters are in bed of course."

Andy shot his wife a sideways grin. "And what did you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know, seeing Paige with Glenda has made me kind of wistful" Prue grinned with baby fever written all over her lips.

"You want another baby?" Andy's returned incredulously "Prue we already have four"

"We have three" Prue corrected, "and I have a demonic step daughter who's destine to rule the underworld"

"We have to save her, Prue"

Prue placed a hand on his cheek so that she could study his eyes. "We will, I promise, now let's see about what we can do about putting Miss Austin and her sisters to bed, so that you and I can come up with a game plan for some alone time"

"I like your thinking" Andy grinned leaving the room with Austin, while Prue stood at the window.

Pointing a finger, Prue gently closed the window shade.

**  
Underworld**

The See'r sat in rocking, swaying back and forth with Ayleia in her arms. "I am your Mother now, Ayleia" At the side of the rocker lay Dantalian's slain body where Alyeia had made her first kill.

The See'r looked down at the body and grinned. "Now we'll have to see what we can do about your father and Angelic sisters, their goodness is too strong of a presence to remain in your life. Then together we shall rule the world" The See'r continued to rock the princess of darkness humming a tune until the babe nodded off.


End file.
